Luz de luna
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: AU. En la frente de James viene escrita la palabra "peligro", no repele, atrae y Lily no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.
1. Prólogo

**Luz de luna**

Por: Stefanía

Prólogo.

Era luna nueva, la ciudad estaba oscura, las calles desiertas, era quizá la noche más oscura del año. No había un solo rayo de luz de luna que se asomara entre las nubes, estas estaban oscuras y cargadas de lluvia amenazando con vaciarse, posiblemente arruinando los planes de los cinco chicos que hacían sonar sus pasos sobre el asfalto.

Usaban ropa negra, con capuchas escondiendo sus cabellos y cara tapada con pasamontañas, cubriendo por completo su identidad de las fechorías que harían esa noche. Tenían un plan, uno que no era nada inocente, todo lo contrario, con una función muy específica y no era simple diversión. Era cumplir la tarea que posiblemente los llevaría a la cima.

Uno de ellos elevó su cara clavando los ojos en el cielo nublado a mitad del estacionamiento, achicándolos para visualizar mejor la superficie imperfecta.

—¿La lluvia no lo arruinará?— preguntó preocupado deteniendo sus pasos.

—¿En qué afectaría? –sonrió el segundo que iba al frente del grupo con expresión desenfadada, elevando las manos que cargaban unos galones de un líquido amarillo en su interior.

Los otros soltaron carcajadas haciéndolo incomodar, su pulso se agitó, suficiente nervioso ya estaba por hacer eso en medio de la noche en el campus de la universidad. Ni siquiera debería estar ahí, debía estar en otro lado, disfrutando del calor de un cuerpo femenino en aquella fiesta adolescente, pero no, estaba del otro lado de la ciudad cumpliendo una misión que sería su bendición o su martirio.

—Es física básica, ¿el agua no apaga el fuego?

—No cuando tienes combustible –dijo un tercero entre risas atravesando el estacionamiento hasta una reja abierta –lo aviva más.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de distraer su mente, ajustó los galones que él mismo cargaba y, aceleró el paso para reunirse con el grupo que ya estaban contra la pared cuidando no ser descubiertos por una cámara de vigilancia.

El líder que iba al frente sacó una pequeña pistola y de un tiro certero hizo estallar en mil pedazos la cámara de vigilancia. Tomando nuevamente los galones señaló con la mano la entrada principal haciendo que los otros cuatro lo siguieran, el último con paso más precavido y lento. Estaba tan nervioso que los dedos le temblaban, pero no podía hacérselo ver a sus compañeros, los cuales parecían determinados. Él era el único novato, debía demostrar que tenía agallas para eso y más, aunque le agitara el corazón el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos, solo debía concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, no era que su vida corriera peligro, de hecho ni siquiera entendía toda la faramalla del pasamontañas, pero suponía que le agregaba más misterio al asunto, además, evitaba que los descubrieran. Lo peor era que tuvieran que pasar la noche en la comisaría, ni siquiera estaba prohibido que estuvieran en ese lugar ya que eran estudiantes de la institución, pero cuando descubrieran sus intenciones sí se meterían en un gran lío.

—Alto –murmuró el que iba al frente, haciendo seña a los demás para que pararan, y casi golpeando la espalda del que iba detrás.

—¿Qué mierda pasa? –graznó molesto, desde ese ángulo apenas si podía ver nada.

—Los idiotas del club de mecánica–susurró el chico que iba delante de él, agachado como si alguien pudiera verlos con esa oscuridad.

Imitó los movimientos de los demás, poniéndose en cuclillas para pasar por debajo de la ventana que daba hacia un aula, la cual estaba siendo utilizada por los nerdazos que se quedaban hasta entrada la noche para investigar avances tecnológicos.

Se arrastró junto al resto hasta que llegaron al inicio de las escaleras que los llevaría al segundo piso, el líder dio un grito de júbilo, haciendo que el resto le siguieran el juego mientras corrían escaleras arriba. Sabía que no daba buena imagen que se portara así de apático, pero tenía una molestia clavada en su pecho, tal vez era porque sentía que en cualquier momento saldría el decano a reñirlos. Pero no, estaban ahí, casi a medianoche, en la oscuridad siendo acompañados solo por la poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

El taller de informática tenía diferentes equipos en reparación, partes de computadoras abiertas, tornillos y cables por todos lados, algunos estaban en red conectado a extensiones que salían de las paredes y lucesitas brillaban por todos lados. Era una inversión importante, de eso estaba seguro, el consejo debió haber gastado miles en adecuar esa aula para todas las necesidades de los alumnos, buscando por supuesto mejorar el desempeño académico. Y por eso ese mismo motivo es que nadie sospecharía nada, por lo menos no que habían sido estudiantes.

—A trabajar –escuchó al líder, al mismo tiempo que señalaba el puesto que cada uno debía ocupar.

Se acercó a la esquina que le tocaba, dejando un galón en el suelo, abrió el otro y comenzó a vaciar el contenido sobre los equipos que brillaban por ser calificados por un maestro. Seguramente le daría un infarto a los nerdazos cuando se dieran cuenta que sus proyectos estaban completamente destruidos. Algunos merecían un asombroso sobresaliente, pero era algo que jamás descubrirían.

Una vez vacío lo tiro al suelo y continuó con el siguiente galón, asegurándose de cubrir la mayor cantidad posible. Era una sala grande, con mesas largas en forma de una gran U haciendo el trabajo más eficiente. Estantes de aluminio y cristal que gritaban por ser destruidos, el aula era nueva, tal vez tenía un mes de ser inaugurada pero eso no le causaba el más mínimo remordimiento.

Golpeó una mesa de cristal con el galón vacío solo por diversión, disfrutando como el material se hacía mil pedazos en el suelo. El resto de los chicos rio, y por primera vez empezó a sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, su corazón palpitando con fuerza y lanzando euforia por su torrente sanguíneo expandiéndose por cada una de las extremidades, a veces olvidaba porque hacía lo que hacía. No había mayor profundidad y era solo por esa sensación, ese cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Esperaremos a que los nerdazos se vayan? –preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Saldrán corriendo cuando se den cuenta del fuego, están cerca de la entrada, no les pasará nada –murmuró el líder quitándole importancia, al mismo tiempo que señalaba el árbol junto a la ventana.

Uno a uno de los chicos brincó al tronco para después deslizarse hasta el suelo, y salir corriendo por el estacionamiento. A él le tocaba dar el tiro de gracia, era el último en apoyar sus piernas en una de las ramas fuertes que sostendrían su peso, de su bolsillo sacó un zipo cromado, a solo unos segundos de cumplir su misión, dudaba. La flama en su mano se movía al compas del viento, un trueno sonó cerca anunciando el fin de la temporada de verano, recordándole que tenía poco tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Qué esperas? –gritó el líder a los pies del gran árbol.

No sabía que esperaba, tal vez solo quería quedarse a ver el desastre que ocasionaría, porque era lo que mejor se le daba.

Mordió su lengua y sin detenerse un segundo más, lanzó el zipo al suelo del taller ocasionando una gran flama al instante. Era maravilloso de ver, como el fuego iba consumiendo todo a su paso a una velocidad asombrosa, comiendo poco a poco mesa a mesa de la habitación. Los suelos parecían un inmenso mar rojo en movimiento, las paredes se ennegrecían junto a los techos en las flamas más grandes.

—¡Vámonos! –gritó una vez más el chico.

El trance fue poco, porque se tomó de la rama sosteniendo su peso con los brazos y los pies al aire, ya estaba cerca del suelo así que se soltó cayendo de rodillas en el proceso.

—¡Estás loco!

El chico lo tomó de la capucha poniéndolo de pie en un movimiento antes de jalarlo, y lanzarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo atravesando el estacionamiento. Los otros tres chicos ya estaban arriba del auto con el motor encendido, ambos se subieron a los asientos traseros, arrancando al instante.

Se quitó el pasamontañas antes que sus compañeros, que siguieron su ejemplo lanzándolo al suelo del automóvil. Recargó su brazo en el respaldo del asiento mirando hacia atrás como por primera vez la noche se veía más iluminada, debido a las llamas que decoraban el edificio de ingeniería.

 _I loved you dangerously_

 _More than the air that I breathe_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

—Por el amor de Dios, si no estás lista en 5 minutos me iré sin ti.

—¡Ya casi! —gritó Lily desde el cuarto de baño de su habitación.

Dudaba mucho que su hermana la hubiera escuchado, solo se podían apreciar los pasos de sus zapatos con tacón golpeando contra la duela del pasillo. Lily terminó de maquillarse y se dispuso a encender el secador de cabello, sabía que tal vez debía irse tal cómo estaba pero tenía confianza en que Petunia la esperaría aunque había dicho lo contrario. Siempre hacía lo mismo, la presionaba pero terminaba por sentir consideración.

Además Lily no podía evitarlo, apenas había pegado ojo la noche anterior, debía presentar el proyecto más importante del trimestre y lo había olvidado como una tonta. Se jactaba de ser muy organizada, y lo era, pero también sumamente olvidadiza y distraída. Lily-dream la apodaba cariñosamente su hermana ya que siempre estaba volando por las nubes.

Apagó el secador y rápidamente se acomodó el flequillo, debía darse prisa si no quería que Petunia se volviera loca. Se calzó las botas peligrosamente de pie y salió corriendo tomando el bolso en el camino. Bajar las escaleras fue un reto con las agujetas sueltas pero se las arregló para llegar ilesa a la cocina.

Petunia estaba comiendo yogurt con frutas con el portátil sobre la encimera, parecía repasar algún tema. La época de proyectos eran los momentos de mayor estrés durante el año, y su hermana al ser una estudiante de honores en la carrera de abogacía no podía permitirse sacar algo menor a la excelencia. Lily por otro lado, le ponía empeño pero jamás al nivel de Petunia, así que no sintió remordimiento de encender el televisor mientras Mary la ama de llaves terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

—¿Quieres bajarle el volumen? Estoy repasando el tema que expondré el día de hoy —murmuró Petunia sin despegar los ojos del portátil.

—Lo que no hayas aprendido antes no lo harás en los últimos cinco minutos —contestó Lily sin realmente poner atención a la señorita que anunciaba el clima en el noticiero.

Petunia cerró el portátil siguiendo el consejo de su hermana, tratando de concentrarse en el desayuno,

—Eres la mejor estudiante, no tienes que esforzarte más de lo debido —agregó la menor recibiendo los huevos que Mary había colocado frente a ella.

—Estoy muy cerca de graduarme y no pienso bajar la guardia, el señor Stevens está evaluando quién será el grupo de pasante que aplicarán en su despacho. Esta es mi oportunidad de hacer algo fuera de los libros.

Lily se encogió de hombros, sabía que Petunia tenía razón pero le gustaba molestarla, así que guardó silencio. La conversación no pasó a más ya que ambas hermanas se dedicaron a terminar el desayuno mientras veían el noticiero.

—¿Ya viste eso? Es el campus —murmuró Petunia.

Subió la mirada y pudo distinguir una toma aérea de uno de los edificios que estaba dentro del campus de Miller University, la universidad a la cual asistían. Petunia rápidamente tomó el mando y subió el volumen al máximo escuchando mejor al reportero.

—… el incendio se reportó el día ayer a las 11:09 de la noche —decía el hombre que se encontraba filmando dentro del campus—, donde uno de los guardias de Miller University fue alertado por los estudiantes del complejo. Informaron estarse preparando para un proyecto, cuando notaron que entraba humo del pasillo principal. Estaban en una de las aulas de la planta baja por lo que salir del edificio no tuvo mayor complicación, y dieron aviso a las autoridades del campus.

—¿Alguno de los chicos resultó herido? —preguntó el conductor del noticiero desde el plato.

—Hasta el momento no se ha reportado ningún herido, ya que los bomberos acudieron con rapidez a la escena. Lamentablemente muchos bienes materiales fueron perdidos y el edificio permanecerá clausurado hasta que las autoridades correspondientes puedan llevar a cabo una investigación más exhaustiva.

—Muchas gracias por la información, Anderson, en unos momentos más volvemos con el caso de la mujer…

Petunia nuevamente bajó el volumen del televisor.

—¿Será real o solo un chisme? —preguntó Lily.

Petunia rascó su barbilla, apartó el plato vacío y abrió la portátil entrando a Facebook. Las chicas habían estado tan desconectadas del mundo mientras estudiaban que no habían recibido nada de información.

—Margie me llamó ayer por la noche pero la ignoré porque estaba estudiando —dijo Petunia tecleando su contraseña de Facebook—, no pensé que podría ser para avisarme de algo, normalmente me llama para puras estupideces.

—¿Por qué llamaría a medianoche si no es para una emergencia? —cuestionó Lily con la ceja alzada.

—No puedes imaginar para la cantidad de tonterías para las que me llama por la madrugada; no hace mucho llamó para decirme que se habían filtrado fotografías de Brad Pitt con Jennifer Aniston.

Lily rio al mismo tiempo que estaba atenta a las publicaciones de la red social de su hermana.

Tal como había imaginado había muchas publicaciones al respecto, el foro oficial de la Universidad era una locura con más de mil publicaciones en las últimas ocho horas. Algunos cuestionaban la seguridad del campus, buscaban culpables y compartían hipótesis de qué pudo haber pasado; también había algunas imágenes del edificio en llamas y cómo había sido apagado después. Videos cortos se habían filtrado cuando los bomberos trataban de contener el fuego, se podía ver claramente que el incendio se había iniciado en el segundo piso consumiendo por completo también el tercero en llamas.

—Es una locura… —murmuró Petunia tapando su boca con la mano libre.

Lily a su lado no hacía más que observar las imágenes ante sus ojos, no había heridos pero aun así era impresionante ver el escenario. La facultad de ingeniería, el lugar donde se originó el incendio, era muy transitado, Lily pasaba por ahí todos los días para ir a su facultad ya que estaba a solo una manzana.

—¿Crees que suspendan las clases?

—No lo creo, estarían dando más motivos para que los padres desconfíen, si suspendieran clases dan pie a dudar de la seguridad del campus —dijo Lily.

—¿Cómo demonios pudo colarse un loco y provocar este tipo de cosas?

Sus ojos verdes pasaron con rapidez frente a la pantalla, hasta que se enfocaron en un comentario en específico de quién parecía ser un estudiante. "¿Deberíamos confiar que la Universidad es capaz de mantener a los locos fuera del campus? ¿O deberíamos empezar a dudar de los mismos estudiantez? Se deben revisar las cámaras de seguridad para identificar a los culpables" Ese comentario justo debajo tenía alrededor de cien replicar de otros estudiantes, diciendo cosas como: "genio", "esperaban tu opinión para hacerlo" o "estudiantes se escribe con S", pero tenía razón.

—Debemos andarnos con cuidado, tal vez esto sea el inicio de algo —murmuró Lily a su hermana, que la miró con ojos horrorizados aun así asintió con la cabeza.

—Hora de irnos.

Lily colgó su bolso sobre el hombre y siguió a Petunia hasta el auto de la mayor, en cualquier otro día habrían tenido una discusión de quién conduciría pero en esa ocasión no lo hicieron, ya que estaban muy expectantes de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Ambas hermanas seguían viviendo bajo el seno familiar debido a que el campus de la Universidad estaba muy cerca de la casa donde habían crecido. En algún momento pensaron en trasladar sus estudios a otro lado del país, sin embargo, tenían a una de las mejores Universidades a la vuelta de la esquina, así que a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros no tenían que vivir dentro del campus, aquello debía ser una completa locura para todos los que dormían en ese lugar.

Mientras Petunia conducía, no dejaba de retorcer las puntas de su cabello rubio sujeto en una cola de caballo, estaba muy nerviosa y Lily le leía los comentarios más relevantes del foro en voz alta, enterándola de las nuevas noticias.

Al parecer algunos estudiantes habían notificado su baja ese mismo día por la mañana, y otros tantos estaban haciendo fila fuera del edificio administrativo para hacer lo mismo. Algunos padres estaban en las oficinas principales amenazando con demandar sino aseguraban la integridad de sus hijos, mientras que las residencias más cercanas al edificio de ingeniería estaban casi vacías con alumnos pidiendo cambio de habitación.

No había ninguna notificación formal de que las clases hayan sido suspendidas así que siguieron por su camino hasta llegar a la entrada del campus. Esta estaba custodiada por policías y no solo los guardias habituales, además había una larga fila para ingresar en vehículo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Petunia sujetándose del volante para intentar ver sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

—Deben estar restringiendo el acceso.

Esperaron alrededor de diez minutos que llegara su turno, leyendo el foro y encontrando fotografías menos populares. Todos los estudiantes que hacían fila estaban molestos y sonaban el claxon cada poco, algunos de ellos incluso abandonaban su vehículo para ver qué pasaba, terminaban volviendo a su auto y esperando como el resto de los demás.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saludó un oficial inclinándose en el mini cooper con expresión seria analizando a las dos chicas— ¿me permiten su carnet, por favor?

Lily y Petunia entregaron su respectiva identificación extrañadas ya que por lo reular la entrada era abierta al público. El campus no solamente era una institución educativa, sino que era un lugar turístico e incluso había convenciones y otros centros de entretenimiento.

Mientras el primer oficial parecía revisar sus identificaciones en una base de datos, su compañero revisaba el número del vehículo, e incluso les pidieron abrir el maletero para que no hubiera un polizón. Aquello había escandalizado a las chicas, pero siguieron las instrucciones para poder ser liberadas lo más pronto posible.

—Sé que no tengo nada que ver, pero aun así mi corazón está acelerado —dijo Petunia con la mano en el pecho.

—Gracias por su tiempo, bienvenidas —dijo el primer oficial pasándoles su carnet de regreso.

Pusieron el auto en marcha dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases, acostumbraban separarse en uno de los edificios principales donde ambas podían dirigirse caminando a su facultad. Petunia se encontró con unas amigas que iban pasado y se fue con ellas, mientras que Lily se tomó su tiempo para caminar al edificio de psicología. El día era soleado y corría una brisa fresca, el clima estaba perfecto para saltarse clases, sino fuera por el estúpido proyecto que se había desvelado haciendo se escaparía para tomar una siesta bajo un árbol.

La noticia del incendio tanto a ella como a su hermana no les afectaba directamente, pero les preocupaba todo lo que podía pasar en la universidad internamente. Había muchos estudiantes internacionales y algunos venían de todas partes del país, no creía que aquello fuera a pasar de largo, definitivamente los hijos de las familias más poderosas estudiaban en el mismo lugar que ella. Aunque la familia Evans no contaban con un patrimonio al nivel de los Rockefeller sí que tenían bastantes propiedades y una pequeña fortuna en el banco. Su padre se había dedicado toda su vida a sacar adelante a la familia, trabajó sin descanso los últimos 20 años creando un imperio en la venta de seguros.

Y aunque económicamente estaba bien acomodados, la relación familiar era otra historia. Lily y Petunia eran muy unidas, habían crecido prácticamente solas debido a que siendo muy pequeñas su madre había muerto, Richard, su padre, no le gustaba hablar aquello evitaba el tema a toda costa provocando a sus pequeñas hijas con un gran vacío. Además sus ausencias eran constantes, solía viajar por semanas completas dejando al cuidado de sus hijas a la niñera que las había criado, pero que al crecer ya no necesitaban de una persona que las cuidara. Lily veía a Petunia como su ejemplo a seguir, al ser la más pequeña de la familia constantemente buscaba alguien en quién guiar sus pasos y al tener la ausencia de su madre, había tomado a Petunia como su modelo.

A sus diecinueve años Lily se sentía orgullosa de decir que podía vérselas por sí misma, y que al terminar la carrera de psicología encontraría la manera de huir de su padre y comenzar con una vida completamente independiente, por ahora necesitaba del dinero de este pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

Pensar en Richard siempre la ponía de mal humor, la agotaba mentalmente y tenía que estar despejada para presentar ese proyecto tan importante. Buscó en su bolso la cajetilla de cigarrillos que cargaba siempre y lo encendió de manera despreocupada. Se suponía que estaba prohibido fumar en esa zona del campus, pero aquello le preocupaba más bien nada.

Al pasar frente al edificio de ingeniería el área estaba cerrada con cintas que decían "prohibido el paso" mientras oficiales y personal del campus se reunían en los jardines. Prácticamente toda la manzana estaba rodeada, y aunque había guardias ahuyentando a los estudiantes curiosos gran cantidad de chismosos se encontraban por la zona. No le quedó más remedio que apagar al cigarrillo con la punta de sus botas sino quería tener problemas.

Cuando por fin llegó al edificio de psicología se dio cuenta del gran alboroto, normalmente era uno de los edificios más vacíos, pero en esa ocasión había gran número de personal en los escalones de la entrada principal y rostros que jamás había visto. En ese grado había muchos estudiantes, pero no eran tantos como para no notar la cantidad extraordinario de rostros desconocidos.

Ingresó al edificio y en la ventanilla de informes había una gran fila de personas que daba vuelta hasta el siguiente pasillo, todos aquellos eran extraños y la miraron al pasar, Lily estaba acostumbrada a las miradas curiosas sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que el 70% de aquellos estudiantes eran varones. Se ajustó el bolso al hombro y se dirigió al salón donde sería su clase, subió las escaleras y notó una hoja pegada al lado de la puerta, era una lista de nombres y el suyo estaba ahí.

Al entrar a la sala-conferencia y notó que estaba más llena de lo normal, quizá había unos treinta alumnos más de lo habitual, aquello tomó un poco más de sentido cuando notó sentado en una de las butacas a uno de los chicos más populares del campus, Jake Walker, atlético y guapo estudiante de la faculta de ingeniería. Habían salido en una ocasión, pero no había funcionado, debido a que Jake directamente le dijo que solo buscaba divertirse. Lily recordaba haber salido del restaurante y subir al primer taxi que se encontró.

Se sentó en una de las primeras butacas que encontró tratando de cubrir su rostro con el cabello pelirrojo, no quería entablar una conversación con el troglodita que reía muy fuerte para llamar la atención. Sacó uno de los libros de su bolso esperando que la sala se llenara por completo, la hora de inicio de la clase ya había pasado pero seguía entrando gente, Lily supuso que no habían terminado de poner en orden a los estudiantes de ingeniería.

—¿Qué tal, Lily? —saludó Gabe sentándose detrás de ella en una de las butacas vacías— ¿Por qué esa cara?

En ese momento Lily notó la expresión que tenía, ahora sabía por qué nadie se había sentado a su alrededor, tenía la boca y el ceño fruncido. Le molestaba la presencia de los chicos que no pertenecían ahí, era incomodo y casi podía jurar que Jake ya la había encontrado en la sala.

—Me molesta tanta gente —respondió sin girar la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué dices? Si hay chicos muy atractivos de ingeniería por aquí, siento que me hiperventilo con tanto espécimen.

Se giró en su silla mirando a Gabe de frente que tenía mirada soñadora y la mano en el pecho, fingiendo estar muy afectado.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy así.

—Lo recuerdo, tu cita fallida con el galán elemental.

—Eso no fue una cita —dijo frunciendo el ceño—, nos sentamos en la mesa y antes de leer el menú me propuso evitarnos el gasto de la cena e ir directamente a su habitación.

Gabe embozó una sonrisa.

—No le veo ningún problema a su propuesta, incluso pudiste haberme llamado para unirme.

—Tú no tienes remedio —murmuró Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco, no estaba molesta, por lo menos no en serio. Conocía a Gabe, siempre había sido un coqueto al hablar pero un cobarde cuando se encontraba frente a la situación. Eran amigos desde los últimos dos años y aunque no eran tan cercanos, Lily se atrevía a decir que podía considerarlo su mejor amigo del lugar.

Al darse la vuelta pudo ver al otro lado de la sala a Jake mirándola atentamente, incluso había dejado de juguetear para llamar la atención y tenía la vista clavada en ella. El descaro del chico en su única cita no era la razón de su molestia, incluso habían tenido una conversación cordial después de eso donde ella lo rechazo educadamente para después abandonar el restaurante, el problema venía porque desde esa fecha no había dejado de acosarla, de eso ya habían pasado tres meses.

El chico no parecía tener la mínima intención de alejarse, seguía llamándola y dejándole mensajes fuera de tono, incluso había mandado algunos videos y fotografías de él mismo que Lily no tenía la mínima intención de descargar en su móvil. Aquello era un asco y le provocaba arcadas. Lo había enfrentado en un par de ocasiones, exigiéndole que la dejara en paz pero él siempre decía: "ahora dices que no pero lo gozarás tanto que querrás repetir".

Claro que todo aquello no se lo había contado a Gabe, porque no eran tan cercanos, tal vez la única persona que lo sabía era Petunia.

Justo en ese momento el señor Nicholson entró a la sala con su portafolios en mano, inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención al anciano profesor que sacaba su portátil.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —dijo mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias—, sé que muchos estarán con la incertidumbre de qué está pasando en el edificio. Algunos de ustedes ya lo sabrán hubo un incendio ayer por la noche en el edificio de ingeniería…

—Yo había dejado mi ipod en una sala —dijo uno de los chicos de ingeniería que acompañó con risas de sus compañeros. Era uno de los muchachos que jugueteaba con Jake anteriormente, y Lily nuevamente se encontró con esa mirada de ojos cafés.

—Silencio —reprendió el profesor con molestia—. Por esa causa nos vemos en la necesidad de compartir las clases con los estudiantes de dicho edificio, los espacios serán más reducidor por lo que les sugiero presentarse a tiempo en sus clases.

Una mano de las primeras filas se alzó en alto, el señor Nicholson le cedió la palabra.

—¿Hay alguna fecha hasta que ingeniería tenga su edificio de vuelta?

—Todo esto será hasta nuevo aviso. Las autoridades deben asegurarse que el edificio sea seguro, es decir que los cimientos y la estructura no haya sido afectado, si es así se debe acondicionar nuevamente. —Algunos estudiantes gruñeron con fastidio—. Acostúmbrense a esta rutina.

Lily por dentro quería gritar, odiaba tener que compartir el mismo aire con Jake y había que ver no compartir ninguna otra clase con él. Lo que restaba del curso sería un total fastidio.

—Iniciaremos con la clase, ¿pueden decirme alumnos de ingeniería si ya realizaron…?

En ese momento el profesor guardó silencio ya que la puerta de la sala se abrió mostrando a unos chicos que Lily jamás había visto.

—Lo siento, profesor, acaban de asignarnos esta clase —dijo una chica de cabello rubio un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta que la clase ya había iniciado.

El profesor demostró molestia pero los dejó pasar sin más remedio, cada uno tomó asiento en las butacas libres, uno de ellos al lado de Lily, en el último lugar junto al pasillo. Las fosas nasales de la pelirroja fueran invadidas inmediatamente por el chico sentado a su lado, usaba una loción fuerte y varonil, era agradable, instantáneamente relajó cada uno de sus músculos, como si de una droga se tratase.

Volteó a ver al responsable de todo aquello, era un chico de cabello negro muy despeinado, seguía moviéndose en la butaca tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda mientras sacaba una libreta muy maltratada.

—Me disculpo por mi hiperactividad por adelantado, no puedo luchar contra eso —dijo con voz ronca, encontrando una pluma en su bolso mensajero.

Levantó la vista y Lily quedó prendada de los ojos azules como océano más oscuros que jamás había visto. El chico embozó una sonrisa de lado marcando un único hoyuelo en la mejilla, levantó su mano derecha moviendo el lápiz entre sus dedos mostrando una férula fija en su muñeca.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —preguntó divertido por su chiste.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la mirada aunque con el ligero cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había quedado viéndolo como idiota, tampoco era tan guapo para que se portara tan engreído, su aroma contrastaba con su actitud arrogante.

Sintió que Gabe había pateado su silla haciéndola voltear, este colocó un dedo sobre sus labios indicando "silencio" y señaló a la derecha de Lily. Volteó a ver nuevamente al chico a su lado el cual no había apartado la mirada de ella. Aquello la estaba molestando.

—¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura?

Le sostuvo la mirada quizá por dos segundos antes de apartarla al profesor que ya había iniciado la clase con una presentación proyectada, el resto de los alumnos ponían atención excepto el chico a su lado y aparentemente Gabe que no dejaba de patear la silla queriendo llamar su atención.

Durante toda la clase Lily había utilizado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltarse gritando ahí mismo, el chico no había dejado de analizarla, la había visto de pies a cabeza y seguramente podía decir cuantas pecas tenía en la nariz, aquello era molesto e incómodo. Le había sostenido la mirada en algunas ocasiones tratando de intimidarlo, pero al parecer él lo interpretaba como un coqueteo porque pasaba sus dedos por el cabello estúpidamente desordenado.

—Nos veremos —dijo poniéndose de pie al final de la clase, tomó sus cosas rápidamente lanzándolas al fondo de su bolso mensajero. No había anotado nada y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Lily.

Cuando se puso de pie Lily pudo analizarlo de mejor manera, vestía todo de negro con jeans y playera, sus botas de combate se veían polvorientas pero fuera de eso su aspecto era agradable, tenía estatura alta, piernas largas y espalda ancha, su cabello desordenado combinaba muy bien con su actitud rebelde. Lo miró hasta que salió de la sala con el bolso mensajero cruzado por el pecho y descansando en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Wow —escuchó a Gabe murmurar detrás de ella—, la tensión sexual se podía palpar con las manos.

—Cállate —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y guardando su libreta— ¿quién era ese de todos modos?

Gabe cruzó las filas y cuando menos se lo esperó estaba parado a su lado mirándola.

—James Potter, ¿has escuchado de él?

Lily hizo memoria y estaba segura de haber escuchado su nombre, aunque no contaba con un recuerdo muy vívido. Se encogió de hombros y Gabe suspiró.

—Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar psicoanalizando a cualquier chico medianamente bueno que se atraviesa por enfrente —dijo molesta.

—Él no es un chico medianamente bueno, es una leyenda elemental, y se fijó en ti, ¿Qué tan buena puede ser la vida? —sonrió con los castaños ojos brillando.

Las brillantes en las pupilas de Gabe le hicieron sonreír, siempre encontraba la manera de volver todo tan divertido cuando ella estaba rabiando.

—No me interesan los chicos, tú eres el único en mi vida ¿lo entiendes?

—¡No puedes considerarme el único! Si a mí me dieran a elegir entre James Potter y tú, sin duda alguna me iría por él —dijo el chico con seriedad, pero Lily no pudo hacer más que reír—, ¿te das cuenta de lo traidor que soy? No soy de confianza.

La risa fluyó de su pecho con naturalidad, Gabe era el chico más parlanchín y divertido del mundo, siempre lograba hacerla reír con su humor pícaro y sarcástico.

Se puso de pie y colgada del brazo de su amigo salieron del aula, justo afuera notó que James seguía en el lugar, estaba recargado en una de las paredes con el movil en la mano que llevaba la férula y usando el pulgar de su mano sana tecleaba con rapidez.

—No sé si lo habrás alcanzado a notar, pero creo que deberíamos salir juntos —dijo con la vista fija en su móvil, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sintió el brazo de Gabe apretar el suyo con emoción, pero ante la falta de respuesta de su parte James fijó esos ojos oceánicos en ella alzando la ceja.

—¿Por qué no has soltado una maldita palabra cada vez que te hablo? ¿eres muda?

—No saldré contigo — dijo por fin.

James parpadeó varias veces con asombro, apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente con la mano sana donde aún sostenía el móvil. Estiró el brazo y depositó el objeto en sus manos.

—Guarda tu número, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—No eres mi tipo.

Sonrió con arrogancia y clavó la vista en Gabe que estaba sin aliento al lado de Lily.

—¿Puedes decirle por favor que soy el tipo de todo el maldito mundo?

—Lo siento, puedo salir contigo si quieres, pero no puedo obligarla a ella —dijo Gabe con la voz tan segura como siempre.

Lily soltó una risita por la respuesta de su amigo, James frunció los labios en una mueca y aprovechó el momento para devolver el móvil a su propietario. Casi sin poderlo evitar, la suave piel de sus manos le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Quieres por lo menos darme tu nombre?

—Se llama Lily Evans —respondió Gabe por ella.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada dispuesta a arrancar cada uno de sus cabellos, James asintió con la cabeza y se alejó sin decir una sola palabra más.

—Esta es una de las cosas más extrañas que me ha pasado —murmuró Gabe con gesto pensativo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, había empezado preocupada por Jake pero este había pasado a último plano con la fuerte presencia de James.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Sé que subí el prólogo hace un montón de tiempo, ¡lo siento! Esta historia ha estado en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, tengo mucha información escrita en una libreta pero me ha costado el alma sentarme a escribir. Las cosas no son como antes, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para escribir unas líneas. Este es mi regreso después de casi dos años sin escribir, así que espero que no sean muy duras, creo que tengo que pulirme nuevamente para sentirme segura de mi escritura.

Por cierto tengo que decir, ¡Sí! ¡James tiene los ojos azules! ¿Por qué? Porque este es un fanfic/original y para mi trama es importante el color azul de sus ojos, así que espero que se acostumbren, a mí también me cuesta imaginármelo de esa manera.

Tengo varias cosas que advertir si deciden acompañarme en este viaje:

1\. Me gusta el drama y el cliché

2\. Las actualizaciones son lentas

3\. Son los James y Lily más jóvenes que he escrito en mucho tiempo pero creo que será la trama más madura (espero)

4\. NO cambiaré el color de ojos de James

5\. Si la trama se vuelve predecible por favor avísenme

6\. Estoy tratando de corregir mis errores de redacción y ortografía si notan que algo está mal, de manera muy educada háganmelo saber para aprender

7\. Todos los reviews dejando por medio de una cuenta de FF serán respondidos con mucho amor

Sin más que decir,

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí,

Besos, S.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

— _¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, princesa? —preguntó la mujer tomando su pequeña mano._

— _Unos niños me molestaron —dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido—, dijeron que tenía cabello de zanahoria podrida y preguntaron si alguna vez había comido mi propio cabello en una ensalada._

 _Los grandes ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, y la mujer preocupada se agacho a su altura para acariciarle las mejillas._

— _Esos niños no saben de lo que están hablando, tu cabello de canela es el más bonito de todos._

— _Yo quiero tener el cabello como Petunia —dijo derramando lágrimas, su madre miró su rostro infantil y embozó una lenta pero tierna sonrisa._

— _¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de las canciones?— preguntó._

— _¿Qué hay una para cada persona?_

— _Y para cada momento de la vida, mi hermosa niña de canela._

* * *

—¿Estás lista para la presentación? —preguntó Gabe sorbiendo el último trago de zumo de naranja.

Lily presionó la lechuga con su tenedor demasiado fuerte, tenía la frente fruncida y masticaba con fuerza los trozos de tomate en su boca.

—Estoy harta, ¿cuándo terminan los proyectos?

—Este es mi último proyecto a evaluar, ¿tienes tú algún otro programado?

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, tomó un sorbo de agua y clavó la mirada en su amigo.

—Mañana debo entregar un ensayo de Psicología Organizacional.

—¿Ya lo iniciaste? —preguntó Gabe con una risita, conocía muy bien la respuesta.

Lily gruñó mostrando los dientes.

—No —replicó—. Recuérdame por qué demonios nos matriculamos en Trigonometría, hasta donde sé mis estudios no requieren conocimiento del área del triangulo isósceles. Hubiera iniciado antes el ensayo sino tuviera que tomar esas asesorías.

Gabe rio con más fuerza observando el rostro de Lily inflamado de las mejillas.

—Creo que dijimos créditos extra o algo así.

Lily refunfuñó dándole el último mordisco a su ensalada. Odiaba las clases, odiaba ser un alumno promedio y tener que matricularse en clases extra para obtener créditos. Algunos alumnos destacados como su hermana los obtenían al liderar incubadoras o fungiendo de asistente de los profesores, estos solían tener más responsabilidades, pero un puesto de trabajo asegurado al graduarse.

La semana había transcurrido más lenta de lo que Lily hubiera querido, la entrega de proyectos era constante y el día anterior había tenido un examen sorpresa. Por no mencionar que los salones de clase estaban a punto de reventar, habían modificado su horario un par de veces uniendo su clase con otros grupos con la finalidad de tener aulas disponibles para ingeniería.

Lily odiaba a los chicos del otro edificio por importunar su paz, mientras que Gabe había estado observando con alegría cada espécimen que se le atravesaba, y con mucha suerte había obtenido una cita para ese fin de semana.

—¿Ha habido algún avistamiento de la leyenda elemental? —preguntó Gabe distraídamente, fijando su vista en el patio.

Los dos amigos se encontraban en uno de los bancos del patio fuera del edificio; el clima era agradable, por lo que el resto de la comunidad estudiantil había tenido la misma idea. Algunos chicos estaban recostados bajo la sombra de unos árboles, mientras que otros simplemente platicaban sentados en el pasto.

—No lo he visto —respondió Lily sin darle importancia.

Gabe embozó una sonrisa pícara y fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja, esta subió los ojos verdes y enarcó una ceja:

—¿Qué?

—No dije siquiera su nombre, pero supiste perfectamente de quién estaba hablando.

Lily sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

—No necesito ser un genio para saber a quién nombras leyenda elemental, lo has mencionado cada día desde que nos acosó en el pasillo.

—Te acosó —corrigió Gabe, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

Habían terminado su almuerzo, los envoltorios estaban vacíos y sabía que deberían ir de regreso al edificio para tomar su última clase del día, pero el clima era tan agradable que lo último que quería era encerrarse en un anfiteatro de una materia que odiaba. Y más aún saber que sería compartida con Ingeniería, el colmo sería que Jake estuviera en ese lugar.

Si hablaban de acosadores el que sí podría serlo tranquilamente, era Jake, el cual no había dejado de mandar mensajes durante toda la semana diciendo cosas como: "he notado tu mirada indiscreta, ¿cambiaste de opinión?", "te esperaré después de clases en x lugar", "la noche ha sido solitaria sin tu compañía". Lily había evitado cualquier encuentro a toda costa y había sido un éxito, solo lo había encontrado en dos ocasiones en los pasillos y no habían compartido ninguna clase.

—Es hora —dijo Gabe recogiendo la basura y echándola en el depósito que estaba al lado.

—No quiero —lloriqueó con un puchero.

Gabe la tomó debajo de los brazos para impulsarla hacia arriba poniéndola de pie en el acto. La pelirroja odiaba su aire responsable, era uno de los mejores estudiantes de Psicología y cuando estaban juntos jamás la dejaba escapar de las clases. Además, la presentación era importante, había memorizado lo que diría y solo serían cinco minutos, pero cualquier pregunta que hicieran podría tomarla con la guardia baja y eso resultaría en una mala nota para ella.

Recogió los papeles con los que había estado que estaban esparcidos por la mesa, y los lanzó sin ningún orden dentro de la mochila. Gabe la esperaba al lado del depósito de basura con expresión seria, se puso la mochila sobre un hombro de mala gana y lo siguió hasta la entrada del edificio.

—Tengo que encontrar otra manera de ganar créditos, estoy harta de las clases de trigonometría y si suspendo este semestre no la retomaré más —dijo mientras atravesaban los pasillos para llegar al anfiteatro.

Gabe se llevó la mano debajo de la barbilla pensativo.

—¿Aún con las asesorías? Creí que te ayudarían a regularizarte en las clases.

—Así debería ser, pero Lucas pasa más tiempo mirándome que explicando cualquiera de los temas.

El chico rio divertido y Lily entendía por qué, Lucas era uno de los empollones más ricos del lugar, su familia era dueña de una maquiladora de autos muy famosa y él era un genio. El problema era su personalidad, parecía nunca haber salido de la secundaria y solo hablaba de videojuegos y películas de ciencia ficción. No era algo necesariamente malo pero aquello no era del interés de Lily.

—Imagínate que te invitará a pasar el fin de semana en el yate de su familia.

Lily arrugó la nariz.

—No es mi tipo.

Ambos ingresaron al anfiteatro donde tomarían la clase, el lugar estaba casi lleno pero ya no les sorprendía porque durante toda la semana las aulas estaban en su capacidad máxima. ¿Por qué habrán elegido ese edificio para albergar a toda la facultad de ingeniería? La respuesta más lógica sería por la cercanía aunque habían era uno de los edificios más grandes y con menos matriculas. La universidad se especializaba en los estudios de negocios, por lo que los edificios dedicados a los negocios utilizaban gran parte del campus.

Eligieron los lugares vacíos más cerca de la puerta como era su costumbre, uno al lado del otro. Todavía no terminaban de sacar sus cosas cuando el profesor ingresó al salón, este no era el mismo debía ser aquel que impartía en Ingeniería.

—Esto es un desastre —susurró Lily a su amigo sacando las páginas de repaso con las manos temblorosas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Este es el profesor de ingeniería, el nivel de exigencia será mucho más alto porque allá no es una materia optativa.

Gabe palideció y asintió comprendiendo el punto.

La clase inició sin ningún apuro, el profesor tenía conocimiento de que algunos estudiantes presentarían su proyecto ese mismo día. Los de ingeniería habían entregado una investigación por escrito, pero el resto tendrían que hacer la presentación correspondiente para ser evaluados. Lily temblaba de pies a cabeza, el anfiteatro estaba lleno, el profesor parecía ser exigente y por algún motivo había olvidado todo lo que estudió en los días pasados.

Gabe fue de los primeros en pasar y había estado espectacular, su explicación había sido clara y certera como siempre, obteniendo una A al instante. Eso la puso inmensamente celosa.

—Lily Evans —pronunció el profesor con la vista en la lista.

Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio permitiéndole a los alumnos que exponían el área central del salón. La pelirroja se puso de pie con las manos temblorosas, pasó por enfrente de sus compañeros de fila para bajar al centro. Tomó el plumón en sus manos y comenzó a dibujar en la pizarra un triángulo isósceles señalando las medidas de cada línea.

Al terminar se dio la vuelta y casi dejó de respirar cuando frente a ella, sentado en la primera fila estaba el chico que Gabe nombraba "la leyenda elemental". No lo había visto antes porque ella se encontraba varias filas por detrás, pero su mirada oceánica estaba sobre Lily y la miraba de pies a cabeza. Aquello sería doblemente incómodo.

Como acto reflejo empujó su falda lo más abajo que pudo y comenzó a hablar. El resto de la clase estaba en silencio, el profesor asentía con la cabeza mientras hacía anotaciones en una libreta, y Lily cada vez que se daba la vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra sentía aquella mirada penetrante en su trasero y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberse puesto otra ropa ese día.

Los cinco minutos pasaron tan lento que incluso llegó a pensar que tenía una hora hablando sin parar, pero cuando por fin concluyó el profesor sonrió otorgándole una B. Como pavo real caminó a las escaleras justo al lado donde se encontraba James Potter que no le apartaba la mirada. Lily no dijo nada, pero aquellos ojos eran suficientes para hacerle sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

No lo quería admitir, pero había pensado más de que debería en ese chico, apareció en sus sueños un par de veces durante la semana y eso la hacía sentir enojada. Sus ojos azules somnolientos y la sonrisa de lado lo hacían parecer una imitación de James Dean, una mala imitación, ya que ella se consideraba una fan por excelencia del fallecido actor.

—I wanna live with a cinnamon girl, I could be happy the rest of my life —murmuró James en voz baja cuando pasó a su lado.

Aquello le puso los pelos de punta, no respondió nada y se dirigió al lugar al lado de su amigo. Este pareció desconcertado al ver su rostro, pero también guardó silencio mientras el siguiente alumno hacía su presentación.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes esa cara? —preguntó Gabe cuando la clase terminó.

Lily había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, pero con la mente volando en otra dirección.

—No es nada.

—A dreamer of picture I run in the night, you see us together, chasing the moonlight, my cinnamon girl —cantó una voz ronca saliendo del salón.

Gabe desvió su atención a la escena, y después volteó a ver sonriendo a Lily.

—¿Te está cantando a ti?

—Eso parece —contestó con amargura.

—¿Y por qué tienes cara de funeral?

Lily suavizó su rostro dándose cuenta de la expresión que tenía, estaba entumecida y debía ser por haber pasado media clase con la misma cara. No se había movido siquiera, los músculos del cuello estaban acalambrados y el ceño fruncido, pasó sus dedos por el entrecejo tratando de relajarse.

—Me trajo recuerdos esa canción, es todo.

Recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a salir del anfiteatro dejando a Gabe atrás, completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos. Esa era su última clase por lo que se dirigió a la salida principal del edificio, Petunia debía estarla esperando en el punto de encuentro. Su paso era firme y rápido, sentía el delicioso sol bañando su rostro y aunque aquello era agradable tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte en su estómago, las lágrimas picaban detrás de sus ojos y amenazaban con salir.

—¿A dónde vamos corriendo? —dijo una voz a su lado sobresaltándola.

Lily paró en seco con la mano en el pecho, miró a James a su lado con el corazón palpitándole fuerte.

—Me asustaste, ¿de dónde demonios saliste?

James sonrió y empujó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Te seguí cuando saliste del edificio, parecía que corrías un maratón.

Lily trató de tranquilizar su desbocado corazón, ya no sabía si era por el sentimiento de nostalgia, el susto o la sonrisa ladeada del chico.

—No tengo tiempo de atenderte, déjame sola.

Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, aunque a un paso menos apresurado. Apenas dio un par pasos y James ya había dado los mismos detrás de ella, aceleró el ritmo pero el chico seguía estando a sus espaldas.

—I wanna live with a cinnamon girl, I could be happy the rest of my life —lo escuchó cantar de nuevo detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

—Ya no te sigo, me mandaste a la mierda y solo me dirijo al lugar donde estacioné mi auto.

No le creía ni una palabra, pero se mantenía a una distancia prudente así que no podía exigirle que caminara por otro lugar. Sin embargo, escuchaba sus pasos detrás de ella y sentía la mirada traviesa vagando por todo su cuerpo. Era incomodo, ¿por qué demonios había decidido ponerse falda ese día?

Pasaron al lado del edificio de ingeniería que seguía con una cinta de "no pase" por todo el perímetro, Lily observó las paredes ennegrecidas y las ventanas quebradas por el calor del incendio.

—¿Dejaste algo en el edificio? —preguntó sin pensarlo—. Muchos chicos se quejan por la pérdida de sus pertenencias —agregó tratando de no parecer interesada en su respuesta.

—Nada de mi interés —respondió más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Lily giró a su izquierda y James estaba parado a su lado con la vista fija en sus manos, trataba de sacar unos Skittles del empaque, pero al tener los dedos inmovilizados por la férula dificultaba el trabajo. Con la mano sana trataba de sacar los dulces, mientras con la otra apoyaba el empaque contra su pecho evitando que no cayera al suelo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

James asintió con la cabeza y antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa ya había dejado el empaque de dulces en su mano. Lily utilizó los dientes para hacer más grande el agujero y estiró su mano en dirección al chico, el cual tomó varios dulces con su mano sana llevándoselos a la boca.

—Gracias, chica de canela.

Nuevamente ese sentimiento en el pecho. Rascó las comisuras de sus ojos evitando las lágrimas, James pareció notarlo pero no dijo nada, únicamente dejó un dulce color rojo en su mano. Lily lo llevó a su boca mientras retomaban el paso, endulzando un poco el sabor agrio de su lengua. Había silencio pero por algún motivo este no era incomodo, Lily no había podido sumergirse en sus pensamientos como anteriormente, el chico la había sacado de su mundo y parecía desinteresado por todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellos. Simplemente cada poco se inclinaba para tomar dulces de la mano de Lily evitando tocar su piel.

No entendía que era lo que quería, Lily era borde y antisocial, ¿por qué un chico con su fama se interesaría en ella? En los últimos días había escuchado el nombre de James Potter más de lo que quisiera, era un tema regular entre sus compañeras de clases aunque no había escuchado más que comentarios huecos como "está en mi clase" o "James Potter recogió mi pluma cuando se cayó". Estaba claro que contaba con popularidad y la mayoría de las chicas coincidían en que era un caballero, entonces no entendía por qué motivo se había portado tan engreído el día que lo conoció.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Petunia había estacionado su auto esa mañana, los dulces ya se habían terminado así que tiró el empaque en uno de los cubos de basura. Sin lanzar una mirada a James se dirigió al mini cooper que ya estaba encendido, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió al auto. Petunia hablaba por teléfono con alguien, le hizo una pequeña señal para que le diera un segundo, momento que aprovechó para lanzar una mirada al estacionamiento.

James estaba de pie al lado de una mercedes clase g, sacó las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y subió a la todoterreno lanzando su bolso mensajero en los asientos de atrás. Entonces era cierto, se había estacionado en aquel lugar y no la estaba siguiendo, aquello le dio un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Sin siquiera pensarlo empezó a entonar la canción con suavidad:

—I wanna live with a cinnamon girl, I could be happy the rest of my life.

La todoterreno dio reversa para después perderse en el estacionamiento, mientras Petunia que ya había colgado la llamada la miraba atenta con sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué?

—¿Mis ojos me engañaron o venías caminando con James Potter?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y bufó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Por qué todo mundo tiene esa expresión en el rostro? —dijo señalándola.

Petunia cambió su cara y también se colocó el cinturón.

—Tal vez porque nunca has tenido novio, ni demostrado un interés genuino en el sexo masculino.

—¿De qué hablas? Sí he salido con chicos.

La miró como si estuviera loca mientras Petunia conducía el auto fuera del estacionamiento.

—Eso no quiere decir que hayas tenido interés en alguno de ellos.

Bufó.

—Tenemos dos clases juntos, la primera vez que lo vi me acosó en el pasillo y hoy me siguió hasta que llegué aquí. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Gabe está con el grito en el cielo porque dice que está interesado en mí, pero yo no sé más de él aparte de su nombre.

Petunia mordió la esquina de su labio con la vista fija en el frente.

—Supongo que no hay mucho que saber. Es un don juan y se ha acostado con más mujeres de las que podrías contar, incluso hay un rumor de que se acostó con la señora Walsh.

—¿La señora Walsh? ¿Estás hablando de la encargada de ingresos?— exclamó Lily con las manos en el rostro.

—La misma, la esposa del director de la Universidad.

—No me lo puedo creer.

Petunia se encogió de hombros.

—Es un rumor —dijo—. Si lo que buscas es pasar el rato tal vez el chico sea buena opción, pero no quisiera que te enamoraras de él y después sufrieras.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

—¿Enamorarme? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Tu mirada.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza rápidamente, ese era el momento de contarle a la única persona que le tenía confianza lo que le estaba pasando.

—No estoy así por eso. Hoy me pasó algo rarísimo. ¿Recuerdas la manera en la que mamá nos apodaba? —preguntó observando la reacción de su hermana.

Petunia palideció un poco, pero trató de hacer memoria.

Ella era con la única persona que podía hablar de su madre, por algún motivo ese tema se había vuelto tabú en casa y su padre, Richard, jamás quería nombrarla. Cuando su madre falleció Lily solo tenía cuatro años, los recuerdo con ella eran muy escasos, Petunia era dos años mayor por lo que recordaba un poco más a la mujer que les había dado la vida.

La pelirroja temió que su hermana no quisiera hablar del tema, pero se relajó cuando esta embozó una débil sonrisa con los ojos cristalinos.

—Creo que me llamaba niña de oro, por el color de mi cabello —murmuró Petunia.

—A mí niña de canela, por mi cabello pelirrojo. No lo recordaba, llegó como un flash a mi cabeza.

—Ese tipo de recuerdos no llegan de la nada, debió haber un detonante —dijo Petunia con una lágrima escapando de sus ojos.

—¿Recuerdas que a mamá le gustaba mucho la música? —exclamó, Petunia asintió con la cabeza—. Tengo un recuerdo donde ella me dice que hay una canción para cada persona y momento de la vida. Todo fue debido a James, después de mi presentación comenzó a entonar una canción que mamá me cantaba por las noches.

Petunia tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras conducía, las lágrimas se conglomeraban en las esquinas de sus ojos azules, pero ella era muy dura y no se permitía llorar desconsolada. Lily era todo lo contrario, no lo soportó más y las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos verdes. Se había estado reprimiendo por largo rato desde que escuchó el primer verso salir de esos labios, no pudo aguantarse más.

Era increíble como un acto tan inocente había desatado todo un tornado dentro de ella, tantos recuerdos olvidados y que por algún motivo habían regresado a su memoria ese día, y todo gracias al chico que no toleraba.

—¿Le preguntaste el nombre de la canción?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo limpiando su mejilla con el torso de la mano—, lo estaba haciendo como un acto de coquetería, no quise darle esperanzas de que podría tener algo conmigo.

Petunia entendió lo que le decía y no hizo ningún otro comentario, solo colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de su hermana para darle ánimos.

El camino a casa era corto, llegaron antes de que el sol se pusiera y bajaron del auto en silencio. Cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación cuando ingresaron a la casa, aquello había sido doloroso para ambas, perder a su madre siendo unas niñas y tener tan pocos recuerdos les causaba nostalgia. Petunia podía recordar un poco más y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para contarle a Lily sus experiencias, pero aquella era la primera vez que lo hacían de manera inversa.

Lily no sabía por qué en su memoria se habían omitido los recuerdos de su madre, prácticamente había olvidado todo y por más que lo intentaba era frustrante. Ahora que estudiaba psicología sabía que una de las reacciones más frecuentes a eventos traumáticos era la omisión de algunos recuerdos, pero tampoco sabía cuál había sido ese evento que la dejó con esas secuelas. Richard, su padre, no hablaba de aquello, ni siquiera sabía la causa por la que su madre había muerto. Con el tiempo habían aprendido a vivir con ello, pero no provocaba alivio ni por asomo.

La habitación de Lily tenía una gran ventana en la cual aprovechaba el alfeizar para tener un espacio acojinado, y con libros bajo este; era su lugar favorito y podía pasar largas horas con la brisa exterior golpeando su cara mientras estudiaba. El suelo de la habitación estaba cubierto por moqueta suave y clara, la cama estaba colocada en el centro del espacio, sin apoyarse en ninguna de las paredes, había un dosel en el centro donde colgaba una tela blanca y pequeñas luces navideñas. El closet era grande del lado izquierdo de la habitación, mientras que al lado derecho estaba un escritorio y un tocador con un espejo circular, entre estos dos muebles la puerta que daba al baño personal.

No tenía demasiadas cosas, el closet era lo suficiente grande para guardar todas sus pertenencias dejando el lugar lo más soberbio posible. La ubicación de la cama era lo más cuestionable, pero le daba una brisa nocturna deliciosa y podía acostarse en cualquier dirección ya que esta no tenía lado, era completamente cuadrada.

Los últimos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana con las cortinas eternamente corridas hacia un lado, se sentó en el alfeizar y suspiró cansada. Estaba tan nostálgica y al mismo tiempo tenía que preparar un ensayo que debió haber iniciado un mes atrás. Era tiempo de borrar las lágrimas y concentrarse en el presente.

Encendió la portátil y sacó los libros que necesitaba, empezó a trabajar intentando borrar el sentimiento que me embargaba, y aunque al principio tuvo dificultades para concentrarse, después pudo trabajar sin interrupciones. El tema de Psicología Organizacional sí le gustaba, era algo de lo que había leído con anterioridad así que no tuvo mayor problema en teclear como loca.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se había quedado completamente a oscuras, encendió la lampara de noche y continuó escribiendo. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado cuando se sintió cansada. Estiró los brazos y movió el cuello provocando un sonido desagradable. Tenía hambre, así que salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras. La cocina estaba en la planta baja, y cuando llegó escuchó el sonido de la televisión encendida, Petunia estaba cocinando.

—¿Qué preparas? —preguntó sentándose en uno de los taburetes frente a la encimera.

—Pasta, ¿quieres un poco?

Lily asintió con la cabeza y clavó la vista en el televisor, se transmitía una serie de comedia bastante vieja pero entretenida.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —cuestionó su hermana, frente a la estufa y moviendo el cucharon en círculos.

—Sí —mintió—, ahora estoy haciendo mi último proyecto. ¿Tú presentarás algo mañana?

Petunia negó con la cabeza.

—Terminé hoy, mañana será más tranquilo, solo tengo dos clases así que pensé en anotarme a las brigadas de restauración.

La pelirroja dejó de ver la pantalla para prestar completa atención a su hermana. Petunia dejó de mover el cucharón y comenzó a buscar los platos.

—¿Brigadas de restauración?

—Sí, ya sabes, declararon que el edificio de ingeniería no había sufrido daños estructurales, así que se iniciará el proceso de restauración.

Lily nunca se enteraba de esas cosas, era bastante despegada de las redes sociales por lo que nunca estaba actualizada en las últimas noticias.

—¿Son opcionales?

—Claro, pero darán créditos extra para las personas que se anoten. Quizá deberías intentarlo —dijo levantando la vista a su hermana mientras servía una ración considerable en dos platos.

—Realmente lo necesito, así que me anotaré en cualquier cosa que se me dé la oportunidad.

Petunia sonrió.

—Genial, iremos juntas entonces.

A Lily le alegraba tener una actividad escolar compartida con su hermana, normalmente durante el horario de clases eran completas extrañas. Petunia era popular y tenía muchas amigas, mientras que Lily solo tenía un amigo y se la pasaba fumando y merodeado por el lugar. Su hermana no estaba enterada de esos hábitos, no era porque no le tuviera confianza más bien sentía vergüenza. Petunia tenía un juicio muy fuerte hacia las personas con adicciones, y no quería sentirse juzgada por su propia sangre.

La mayor terminó de servir los platos y Lily un poco incomoda por sus pensamientos comenzó a comer en silencio, Petunia se sentó frente a ella moviendo la pasta, se notaba distraída.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Lily con la boca llena.

—La verdad no mucha, quería distraerme. Cometí el error de mirar los álbumes viejos de mamá.

La pelirroja embozó una sonrisa triste, los álbumes de su madre estaban llenos de fotografías viejas que tomó durante un viaje en camioneta por todo el país. Su madre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era joven y libre, el movimiento hippie había sido su fascinación por mucho tiempo, tanto que había juntado sus ahorros con unos amigos y habían comprado la camioneta en la que viajarían. El trayecto debió haber sido de un par de meses, habían conocido tantos lugares y había tantas fotografías cuidadosamente acomodadas en orden cronólogico.

Durante ese viaje sus padres se habían conocido, en uno de sus destinos se había encontrado con Richard en un restaurante, platicaron y aunque debía irse al día siguiente con sus amigos, ella se quedó, se quedó con ese hombre de negocios y se embarazó al poco tiempo. Se casaron después de que Petunia había nacido, y la vida de su madre cambió para siempre. No la recordaba casi nada, pero los pocos recuerdos, las historias de Petunia y las fotografías hacían que la admirara profundamente. Era feliz, muy feliz, no entendía que había pasado con ella, ¿cómo había muerto? ¿acaso había sido en un accidente?

—Quisiera sabe que fue lo que le pasó, quisiera recordar —musitó Lily, también de pronto sin hambre.

Petunia abrió la boca para responder, pero de esta no salió nada ya que escucharon un sonido en el exterior de la casa. Un auto corría a toda velocidad por su calle, después se escuchaba el rechinido de las llantas por frenar tan bruscamente. Silencio, y de nuevo un auto a gran velocidad. Las dos hermanas se vieron sorprendidas, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando afuera?

La primera en reaccionar fue Lily que corrió escaleras arriba.

—¿Adónde vas? —gritó Petunia desde la cocina.

Lily entró a su habitación y se acercó a la ventana la cual tenía vista hacia la calle de donde provenía el ruido. Con las rodillas en el suelo se asomó por el borde del alfeizar, Petunia se hincó a su lado y la volteó a ver.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —preguntó.

—Corriste como loca y me asusté.

Las luces de la habitación seguían apagadas lo único que iluminaba un poco era la lampara de noche, por lo que las personas en el exterior no podrían verlas, aun así asomaron apenas la cabeza para ver el jardín.

La luz de la luna creciente iluminó el auto que seguía jugando, parecía ser un Jeep negro, frenaba y aceleraba a los pocos metros provocando esos sonidos. Una música muy fuerte y las risas de unos muchachos provenía del interior del coche, tenían las ventanas abajo y el conductor sacaba la mano pasando el viento entre sus dedos. Frenó nuevamente y dio reversa subiéndose a la acera del jardín de los Evans, volcando en el acto un contenedor de basura.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Petunia.

—Solo son unos alborotadores —murmuró Lily tan molesta como su hermana.

Las risas de los chicos se escucharon con más fuerza, el conductor abrió la puerta del coche y bajó para inspeccionar lo que había pasado, otro acompañante se bajó también para colocar el contenedor en su lugar.

—Lily, ¿ya viste...? —comenzó a preguntar Petunia.

No hacía falta que terminara, aún con la oscuridad podía distinguir ese cabello alborotado, si tenía alguna duda la mano con férula le confirmó su sospecha. El auto parecía ser el mismo mercedes que había visto antes, ¿qué estaba haciendo James Potter en su vecindario?

—¿Cómo puede conducir con esa mierda en la mano? Va a provocar un accidente —exclamó Petunia enojada.

Se puso de pie saliendo del escondite y tomó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¡Llamaré a la policía! —gritó con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

Su voz fue lo suficientemente alta para que los chicos que estaban a unos metros la escucharan, estos ni se inmutaron y rieron con más fuerza. James subió la mirada hasta la ventana y vio a Petunia de pie con el movil en la oreja, Lily se había olvidado que estaba escondida porque había asomado toda la cabeza por la ventana, el chico la vio y con la mano mala hizo el saludo de un militar antes de subir al coche.

Arrancó el motor y salió disparado de la calle provocando el mismo sonido desagradable de antes.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —exclamó Petunia bajando el móvil, todo había sido una actuación—. ¿Qué hacía en nuestra casa?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Lily aún en shock.

—¿Le dijiste donde vivíamos?

Lily frunció el ceño.

—¡No he intercambiado más de tres palabras con él!

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidas!_

 _Ya vamos avanzando más con la historia, estamos colocándonos en contexto y empezando a conocer mejor a los personajes. Espero que esta historia la disfruten tanto como yo, la he corregido como un millón de veces si encuentran algún error, por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo inmediatamente._

 _Muchas gracias a las personitas hermosas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, saben que las adoro ;D y su respuesta como siempre ya está en su inbox._

 _Un beso enorme, S._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo previsto, Petunia tenía clases a la primera hora mientras que ella dos horas después. No le apetecía tomar transporte público así que había madrugado y se encontraba frente al edificio administrativo, mordisqueando un emparedado al mismo tiempo que leía un temario.

Tenía deberes atrasados y no sabía cómo. La noche anterior, después del incidente con los alborotadores, había tratado de concentrarse en el ensayo, lo terminó a duras penas para después recibir una llamada de Gabe preguntándole por el temario. El mismo que sostenía en sus manos y había concluido cinco minutos atrás, por lo menos había servido de algo levantarse tan temprano.

El cálido sol golpeaba su rostro y la brisa primaveral le hizo tamborilear las botas de tacón alto sobre el pavimento marcando un ritmo, había unas nubes oscuras lejanas pero no creía que aquello arruinara el día. A pesar de todo estaba de buen humor, tal vez tendría más deberes acumulados, pero por ese día todo estaba cubierto, solo tenía dos clases y por la tarde asistiría a la brigada de restauración. Petunia dijo que la lista estaba en su facultad, así que prometió anotarla esa misma mañana. Le dio una mordida más al emparedado y dejó las hojas en la mesa.

En el patio había alumnos medio dormidos debajo de un árbol y otros tantos terminaban apresuradamente sus deberes en las escaleras del edificio. Había una estatua de cobre de un león a unos pocos metros donde se veía una revuelta de chicos platicando y chiflando a cada chica que se acercara lo suficiente. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y trató de seguir con el temario, sin embargo, ahora que había sido consciente de su presencia no podía evitar agudizar el oído para escuchar lo que decían. Se oían un montón de voces masculinas pero entonces distinguió un barítono que llamó su atención, y casi le hizo perderse un bocado del emparedado.

Guardó el temario dentro de una libreta y trató de reconocer a los chicos junto a la estatua, pudo distinguir que eran de ingeniería, los había visto cruzar los pasillos de su facultad en la última semana, y sin lugar a dudas ese melenudo despeinado debía ser quién creía que era. Engulló el resto del emparedado y con la boca llena empezó a guardar sus cosas dentro del bolso, lanzando miradas al chico se aseguró que no se escapara.

Se puso de pie cuando el grupo empezaba a dispersarse, por un momento creyó que lo había perdido de vista, pero caminaba a paso firme con aquellos estrechos pantalones y el bolso mensajero golpeando la parte baja de su espalda.

Lily lo siguió, tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle iniciando en el por qué se había presentado en su casa armando un alboroto. Con la cola de caballo agitándose furiosamente a sus espaldas y el ceño fruncido estaba segura que el chico no se le escaparía. Lo encontró en la parte trasera del edificio, sentado en uno de los bancos y con un zippo en la mano sana, encendiéndolo y apagándolo, sereno y observando la pequeña llama azul.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Lily sobresaltándolo.

James apoyo la mano con férula en el pecho asustado, le lanzó una mirada incomoda antes de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa y ponerse de pie con esa sonrisa ladeada.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no creía su farsa.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, pelirroja?

Sintió un pequeño tic en la esquina del ojo, odiaba que la llamaran de esa manera. Entendía su estrategia, quería sentirse cómodo incomodándola a ella, un juego sucio pero certero.

—¿No te parece que es algo sospechoso que te encuentres aquí solo? ¿Y con un encendedor? –dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, queriendo estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos.

La sonrisa de James pareció tensarse un poco y guardó rápidamente el zippo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lily notó el ambiente tenso, como si lo hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo. Dio unos pasos más al frente analizando la situación y comenzó a rodearlo observando cada uno de sus matices, era obvio que escondía algo.

La chaqueta ligera sobre sus hombros se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, por lo que podía notar bajo esta los músculos tensos. James humedeció los labios con la lengua nervioso, pero se dejó observar, eso sí, sin apartar la mirada de Lily.

—Si me sigues viendo de esa manera me provocarás una erección.

Automáticamente ese comentario provocó que Lily apartara la mirada, se dio cuenta que había caído en su juego, logró incomodarla llevándose la victoria. Sus mejillas se tiñeron sin control, y odió que James se diera cuenta, en su piel albina cualquier bochorno era evidente.

—Ahora pareces un pequeño tomate —siguió molestándola.

Lily se sentó en el banco y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso que colocó sobre las rodillas, tenía que liberar tensión de la única manera que conocía, esos comentarios nunca le habían caído bien. Él era un chico sinvergüenza que parecía disfrutar molestándola pero que provocaba un magnetismo en el ambiente que le costaba respirar con normalidad.

—Dame el zippo –exigió con la mirada baja, aún con las mejillas coloradas.

James frunció el ceño pero obedeció, buscó en sus pantalones. La pelirroja encontró la cajetilla de cigarrillos que guardaba muy bien en su bolso y colocando uno en sus labios subió la mirada. Aquellos ojos oceánicos la observaban sin parpadear desde su altura, provocó la flama y la acercó al rostro de Lily.

—Quita esa cara de sorprendido, sé muy bien para que utilizas el zippo —murmuró tratando de parecer despreocupada, aunque el corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

El chico pareció incomodo de nuevo, tal vez pensó que con el comentario de la erección se había librado de ella, pero Lily estaba intrigada, no lo había visto con ese semblante en las pocas veces que se lo había encontrado, siempre parecía relajado y seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora estaba un poco pálido y aunque no apartaba su vista de ella sus ojos parecían vacíos. No veía nada, no leía nada, y aquello era extraño. Lily se consideraba una persona perceptiva, era extremadamente sensible a las vibraciones, pero en el caso de James tranquilamente podía ver una pared en blanco.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, fumas yerba –aseguró develando su sospecha y dándole una calada al cigarrillo con los dedos temblorosos. Se miró los dedos esmaltados impresionada por su comportamiento, el color llamó su atención, la noche anterior había elegido un azul eléctrico, que mirándolo desde cerca ahora se daba cuenta que era el tono exacto de los ojos del chico frente a ella. ¿Por qué había elegido ese color en primer lugar?

James que no pareció notar el detalle, sino suspiró con alivio y se sentó también en el banco muy cerca de ella, ocasionando que casi se ahogue con el humo. El mismo delicioso aroma que llamó su atención el día que lo conoció estaba en el ambiente, fuerte y varonil pero discreto siendo detectado solamente por la cercanía.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa suposición? —preguntó plantando nuevamente esa sonrisa de lado, relajado nuevamente.

Lily tosió un poco pero aquello no hizo desaparecer la sonrisa ladina.

—Viniste a este lugar que siempre está solo –comenzó Lily con la voz un poco ronca por la tos— y tenías un zippo en la mano cuando te descubrí. Si fuera tabaco normal habrías fumado en cualquier sitio. Aunque este es un buen lugar, me agrada –dijo lo último mirando a su alrededor, cualquier espacio que no fuera él y su magnetismo.

Se encontraban justo en los límites del campus, una gran barda se cernía frente a ellos, había setos y plantas por todos lados, corría una brisa agradable y el lugar no era muy transitado, tal vez porque solo era el edificio administrativo y no se impartían clases. Lily se encontraba en ese patio porque era el punto medio entre su facultad y la de Petunia, así que siempre se estacionaban en ese lugar. Por otro lado, ¿James qué era lo que hacía ahí? Tal vez lo mismo que ellas, quizá solía estacionarse ahí como ya lo había comprobante anteriormente.

—Este es mi lugar para pensar, no debiste seguirme –dijo James distraído, encendiendo y apagando el zippo.

James no afirmó o negó su hipótesis, pero luego descubriría que se tramaba, por ahora el rumbo de la conversación había dado lugar a la razón principal por la que lo había seguido hasta allí.

Sonrió con malicia y le dio una calada al cigarrillo.

—No es agradable que te sigan, ¿cierto? —Masculló Lily entre dientes soltando el humo con lentitud—. Es realmente molesto encontrarte relajado y que alguien importune en tu espacio y privacidad.

James soltó una suave risa que le hizo poner los pelos de punta. Volteó a verlo, su sonrisa era tan amplia que se habían marcado un hoyuelo en su mejilla, miraba al frente y por la cercanía pudo observar que sus ojos eran llamativos debido a las gruesas pestañas oscuras que lo adornaban, y unas cejas pobladas y oscuras le daban ese aire característico de chico malo. Los labios estaban estirados y entonces notó ese color intenso color fresa.

—Te dije que no te seguía, solo iba al lugar donde estacioné mi auto.

Arrojó el cigarrillo en el suelo harta del sabor, la pelirroja frunció el ceño y se acercó al borde del banco, el chico estaba muy cerca y ella sumamente nerviosa.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Estabas ayer fuera de mi casa! ¡En la noche! ¡Haciendo el tonto con tus amigos y derribando el contenedor de basura!

James seguía con la vista fija en el seto frente a ellos, la miró una fracción de segundos y Lily pudo ver ese vacío. Eran unos ojos hermosos, no lo podía negar, pero fríos, ese azul ya no le parecía un océano cálido sino más bien un cubo de hielo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? –Insistió. — Mi hermana estaba asustada.

Frunció una de esas oscuras cejas y la miró con extrañeza, Lily casi le creía. ¿Acaso ella había visto mal? ¿No era el mismo James Potter que estaba sentado a su lado?

—No sabía que tenías una hermana.

Gruñó por el giro de la conversación.

—No sabes nada de mí, excepto donde vivo.

—No sé dónde vives —contradijo James.

—¿Acaso tienes un hermano gemelo? No le encontraría ninguna otra explicación. Porque no estoy loca y sé perfectamente que eras tú el que estaba anoche fuera de mi casa –dijo y acto seguido imitó el saludo de soldado que había hecho James.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, ahora parecía molesto. Lily estaba sorprendida por la facilidad con la que cambiaban sus emociones.

—No sabía que vivías ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Fue una simple casualidad –gruñó poniéndose de pie.

Ajustó el bolso mensajero sobre su pecho y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Lily se quedó sentada observando su alta figura alejarse, no se giró ni una sola vez para verla y aunque aquello no era nada, no podía evitar sentirse insegura.

El encuentro en sí fue bastante raro, él había pasado de nervioso a coqueto, y después a molesto. El chico la hacía enojar, definitivamente podía sacarla de sus casillas con tres palabras, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía nerviosa bajo esa mirada y temple frío recién descubierto. No sabía si estaba más preocupada por el misterio o por las reacciones que provocaba en ella, Lily jamás se sentía nerviosa por un chico, mucho menos por uno que no conocía.

Tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos siguió sus pasos para dirigirse a la facultad, su clase ya estaba por iniciar y ella se encontraba a varias manzanas del edificio. Sus botas altas golpeaban el pavimento con ímpetu y su cola de caballo se movía sin control a sus espaldas, sentía la mirada de algunos chicos sobre ella y con molestia empujó su falda hacia abajo.

Cuando entró al salón del señor Nicholson, suspiró enojada, lo había olvidado, esa era la clase que compartía con ingeniería y para su mala suerte el motivo de su mal humor estaba sentado unas filas por delante. Gabe le había apartado un lugar a su lado, el cual quitó su mochila para cederle el asiento.

—¿Por qué últimamente siempre traes esa cara? –preguntó aguantando la risa.

Con el ceño fruncido lo miró, estaba vez no estaba dispuesta a fingir.

—Por culpa de un imbécil.

Gabe rascó su nuca y entornó los ojos en dirección a la otra esquina del aula.

—¿Jake te sigue molestando?

—¿Jake? –Preguntó desconcertada, pero cuando fijó la vista en donde Gabe señalaba se dio cuenta de la mirada inapropiada del idiota—. Ni siquiera recordaba su miserable existencia.

Su amigo se atragantó de la risa porque justo en ese momento el señor Nicholson ingresó al aula. Dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio como era costumbre y se preparó para proyectar la presentación.

—¿Entonces por qué estás de ese humor? –susurró Gabe al mismo tiempo que sacaba una libreta.

—Tu leyenda elemental se presentó en mi casa ayer por la noche.

La boca del chico se abrió involuntariamente, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el profesor inició la clase callándolos al instante. Con la mirada le dijo que luego tendrías una seria conversación. Lily lo sopesó, tal vez su elección de palabras no había sido la correcta, y "presentar" no era el termino adecuado, tal vez "irrumpir", y casa tampoco era correcto, quizá "vecindario". Sí, definitivamente no se había expresado bien y Gabe tendría un vomito verbal atascado en la garganta.

Disfrutó dejarlo con la incógnita y dirigió su atención al pequeño profesor, pero en el centro unas filas por delante se encontraba sentado James Potter, con la cabeza colgando por el respaldo del asiento como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. Era involuntario pero no podía apartar la mirada de él, lo observaba enderezarse cada poco, como movía los dedos de su mano sana sobre la madera, se despeinaba el cabello cada cinco minutos volviéndolo más desastroso de lo que ya era. El chico simplemente no podía estarse quieto, y aquello la distraía demasiado.

—Si no te concentras, suspenderás esta clase –advirtió Gabe en voz baja, señalando su propio cuaderno donde tenía apuntes, por otro lado el de Lily estaba completamente en blanco.

—"No puedo" –escribió en la esquina de su libreta.

Gabe negó con la cabeza pero escribió debajo "te pasaré los apuntes". Quiso darle un sonoro beso en ese momento, pero se limitó a dibujar una carita feliz. Gabe siempre era su salvación en clase, sino fuera por él ya habría suspendido trimestres completos. Tenía que aceptar que era un completo desastre, de alguna manera todo lo relacionado con estudiar se le iba de las manos, lo olvidaba o no comprendía los temas. Si quería graduarse tendría que ser más dedicada y organizada, gracias a Dios había otras maneras de obtener créditos. Pensó en la brigada de restauración y todos los créditos extra que le permitirían aprobar el trimestre, casi podía saborearlo en la boca.

Cuando la clase terminó James salió como alma que lleva el diablo, y aunque lo notó quiso hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Recogió sus cosas con lentitud, tenía otra clase en quince minutos en el mismo pasillo, así que por primera vez no necesitaba salir corriendo.

—Ahora sí, cuéntamelo todo –dijo Gabe con una sonrisa cómplice.

Lily procedió a explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, Gabe parecía estar nadando en una nube muy lejos de allí y creando una historia de amor en su cabeza, mientras Lily seguía molesta por el encuentro de esa mañana, aunque eso sí que no se lo contó a su amigo.

* * *

Después de la última clase del día Lily había recibido un texto de Petunia informándole el lugar y la hora en la que se llevaría a cabo la reunión para la brigada. Era justo cinco minutos después de terminar su clase y la reunión sería en uno de los salones de la facultad de leyes, eso se encontraba a varias manzanas así que tuvo que echarse a correr para evitar llegar con retraso.

El bolso golpeaba sobre sus costillas y decidió que había sido un mal día para usar zapatos altos, el tacón no era incomodo pero sí que se tambaleaba con cada paso que daba, si se torcía un tobillo sería su fin.

A lo lejos vio la facultad a la cual asistía su hermana y aceleró el paso, todavía estaba bastante concurrido así que se abrió camino entre los alumnos entrando al edificio. Localizó el salón vacío con las indicaciones que le había dado Petunia y cuando ingresó le sorprendió darse cuenta que había alrededor de veinte personas en esa habitación, pero ninguna de ellas era su hermana. Solamente quedaban dos sillas vacías, así que con toda la confianza se sentó en una y colocó su bolso para apartar el asiento a su hermana.

Todos estaban en silencio, podía notar claramente que había gente de todas las facultades, probablemente no se conocían entre ellos porque si no estarían conversando, pero solo se escuchaba los murmullos de los alumnos que transitaban por el pasillo. La puerta estaba abierta y miraba a la gente de fuera esperando ver a su hermana, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie entraba. Buscó su móvil en el bolso y estaba escribiéndole un mensaje cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró. Levantó la vista y unos ojos azules oscuros la miraban desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.

—Joven, tome asiento por favor –dijo el delegado que había ingreso al aula, el mismo que cerró la puerta.

James movió la cabeza indicándole que se apartara y Lily no tuvo opción que recoger su bolso y permitirle sentarse a su lado. Eran los únicos dos sentados al fondo, y mientras el chico se dejaba caer con la espalda y la cabeza en el respaldo, Lily se preguntaba dónde demonios estaría Petunia.

—Me presento mucho gusto, mi nombre es Noah Wellington, estoy haciendo mi pasantía de trabajo social en esta institución y me nombraron responsable de la brigada de restauración —dijo el muchacho al frente con una sonrisa. Parecía joven, tal vez estaba por graduarse y tenía un rostro con facciones aniñadas, un cabello color paja que peinaba con esmero y unos ojos verde botella. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada lo que hacía resaltar más sus blancos dientes.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lily y se detuvieron unos segundos antes de aclarar la garganta y buscar algo dentro de su mochila. Aquello había sido extraño, por algún motivo notó el nerviosismo en el muchacho y de repente la mirada de James a su lado.

—Estos son los planos del edificio –dijo Noah sacando unas impresiones de arquitectura y colocándolas en el pizarrón para que todos las vieran.— El trabajo se dividirá en tres etapas: la primera la llamé "silbar al trabajar" como referencia a la película Blanca Nieves ya que iniciaremos con la limpieza del lugar.

Lily escuchó a su lado a James quejarse, dirigió su mirada a él una fracción de segundos, seguía recostado con expresión de fastidio.

—La etapa dos será el proceso de restauración, pintaremos las paredes y remplazaremos algunos equipos que se hayan dañado, como ventanas, enchufes, puertas y lo que se pudiera presentar –dijo sonriendo mostrando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

A Lily le pareció el chico más adorable, se veía realmente apasionado por el proyecto y entendía por qué las chicas del aula estaban tan atentas a todo lo que decía. Había pocos hombres en el lugar, tal vez solo cinco contando a James, así que sí, tenía por completo dominada a la audiencia.

En ese momento Lily sintió un pequeño tirón en su cola de caballo, giró su rostro en dirección al culpable y lo encontró con un brazo sobre el respaldo de su propia silla tomando su cabello pelirrojo con los dedos. Ya no estaba acostado, sino sentado de lado observando su rostro pecoso.

—Se te está derramando saliva –le dijo con semblante serio.

Llevó la mano a las comisuras de su boca, era mentira. Lo fulminó con la mirada y él volvió a dar un tirón de su cabello.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó con los ojos chispeantes de furia. Se llevó la mano al cabello y tiró de él tratando de soltarlo de los dedos del chico, pero este frunció aquellas oscuras cejas.

Noah seguía hablando sin parar, ajeno a la escena que ocurría en el fondo del salón, se sentía molesta de estarse perdiendo la presentación pero James emitía una vibra en la que gritaba por ser el centro de atención.

Volvió a jalar de su cabello pero él no la soltaba, parecía que empezaba a divertirse porque un amago de sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios de fresa. Bajó su mano por la cola de caballo hasta encontrarse con la de James, su contacto era cálido a comparación de sus dedos fríos, pero el hecho no la desvió de su misión. James dio otro tirón en su dirección haciendo que su cuerpo entero se inclinara hacia él muy cerca de su rostro.

—Me gusta cómo te ves hoy –le susurró al oído antes de soltarla.

Su mano todavía estaba sobre la de él, lo soltó como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica y se sentó correctamente en su asiento con las mejillas coloradas. Después de eso ya no pudo concentrarse, Noah había perdido toda su atención y lo escuchaba a medias al mismo tiempo que era consciente de todo lo que hacía su compañero de lado.

—Iniciaremos este sábado a las nueve de la mañana —dijo Noah—, por favor lleguen puntuales. Les sugiero traer ropa cómoda y que puedan ensuciar, una botella de agua para hidratarse y muchas ganas de trabajar. Dependiendo el avance que tengamos será el número de días que nos reuniremos. Ahora formaremos los equipos:

Señaló los planos detrás de él y tomó un plumón para escribir en el pizarrón, con una hoja en su mano que estaba antes en el escritorio, comenzó a leer los nombres de todos los que se habían anotado. Lily se dio cuenta que el nombre de Petunia no estaba en la lista, ¿dónde rayos se había metido? Estaba sumamente molesta porque la había abandonado, y tenía que estar en ese grupo con el imbécil de James Potter.

—Somos seis chicos contándome –dijo Noah—, así que serán dos hombres por cada piso. No soy un machista, señoritas, pero hay cosas bastante pesadas que es mejor sean movidas por varones.

Anotó el nombre de los chicos en tres grupos y a continuación comenzó a escribir el nombre de las chicas en línea recta, formando de esta manera tres grupos encargados de cada uno de los pisos. Lily dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando su nombre quedó ubicado en el primer piso mientras que James estaba en el segundo.

El chico a su lado no parecía nada interesado en lo que estaba pasando en la reunión, ya se había recostado nuevamente en el respaldo y lo escuchaba respirar pesadamente como si estuviera dormido. Lily por otro lado estaba emocionada, era la manera más sencilla que se le hubiera ocurrido de conseguir créditos extra, solo una vez a la semana, sin nada que estudiar y memorizar, sin incluir carga a sus actividades académicas, era la actividad perfecta.

—Muchas gracias por su asistencia, los veo este sábado —dijo Noah despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus sillas y dirigirse a la salida, Lily pensaba quedarse un poco a conversar con Noah ya que por culpa de James se había perdido la explicación de la tercera etapa, así que permaneció sentada esperando que el aula se vaciara.

Noah escribía en la lista los equipos que había formado pero cuando empezó a guardar sus cosas descubrió a una Lily que seguía sentada mirándolo. Le sonrió y continuó con su actividad.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? —preguntó.

Lily quería esperar a que James se fuera pero el imbécil seguía sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ya no respiraba pesadamente así que sospechaba que fingía dormir para molestarla.

—La verdad es que no escuché la tercera etapa, ¿quisieras repetirla?

Pasó entre sus dedos el largo cabello pelirrojo sujeto en la cola de caballo, sí, estaba coqueteando, ¿qué había de malo con eso?

—Estaban muy distraídos tu novio y tú, tal vez deberías preguntarle a alguien más —dijo señalando con la barbilla a James.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Él no es mi novio! Solo estaba molestando.

La expresión de Noah cambió y notó un delicado rubor en sus broceadas mejillas.

—De acuerdo, solo por esta vez. La tercera etapa es colocar el mobiliario nuevo. Después de eso, si completan el proceso les entregaré el pase con los créditos.

Asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y cuando se giró para tomar su bolso descubrió aquellos ojos azules mirándola con rencor, entrecerrados y echando chispas.

—Si un día no vengo porque tengo demasiada pereza, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó claramente a Noah pero sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

El chico suspiró, notaba que la pregunta solo era para molestarlo pero se limitó a responder de una manera diplomático.

—Si presentan alguna falta tendrán que justificarlo como si fuera cualquiera de sus clases, depende del profesor, en este caso yo, decidir si la autorizo o no –dijo serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa tensa.

—¿Y si no me presento en condiciones para trabajar? —lo retó ahora sí clavando la vista en el delegado frente al aula.

—¿A qué te refieres específicamente? —preguntó Noah con sospecha y evidente molestia.

—Los viernes salgo en la noche tal vez venga ebrio o con resaca, ¿hay algún problema por eso?

Lily lo volteó a ver con la boca abierta, el descaro que desprendía el chico era increíble. Noah estaba siendo muy amable pero estaba segura que su paciencia tenía un límite, parecía estar por llegar a él.

—Supongo que eso retrasará el trabajo, no será justo para tu equipo que tendrá que trabajar por ti.

Tenía la sospecha de que eso le importaba a James más bien nada, no entendía por qué se había anotado en las brigadas si ya estaba pensando en no asistir. El descaro y desvergüenza del chico no tenía límites.

—Perfecto —murmuró. Se puso de pie de un brinco y entrelazó los dedos de su mano sana con los de Lily jalándola hacia la salida—. Vámonos, mi amor.

Lily estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo articular una sola palabra, se dejó conducir por esa mano tan cálida hasta la salida del edificio. Sus neuronas no conectaban correctamente, lo que había pasado un minuto atrás la tenía descolocada. Volvió en sí cuando el aire sorprendentemente frío del exterior le golpeó el rostro, ya estaba nublado, unas nubes negras estaban sobre sus cabezas anunciando que llovería en cualquier momento.

Soltó su mano de la de James y clavó los talones en el pasto para que dejara de jalarla. Él se giró y puso los ojos en blanco cuando notó su expresión.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

James se acercó dos pasos, lo suficiente para que el aroma de su colonia varonil llegara a sus fosas nasales.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres saber el motivo de todo? ¿Tienes algún problema patológico con encontrarle una explicación a todo lo que pasa?

Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, era verdad, todo el día se la había pasado cuestionándolo. Quería entender que era lo que pasaba por esa cabeza despeinada, su necesidad intrínseca de conocer a las personas la estaba devorando. Había elegido psicología por esa justa razón, en su vida personal era un asco en termino sociales, pero solo era porque nadie le parecía lo suficientemente interesante para volcar su interés en él. Cada vez que se daba la oportunidad de conocer a alguien resultaban ser más huecos que el plástico, pero ahí frente a James, mirándolo a los ojos veía un contenedor lleno pero indescifrable, escrito en un lenguaje que ella no conocía.

Su corazón se aceleró sin control, la mirada azul era penetrante y no parpadeaba. Lily quiso decir algo, defenderse, pero de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra. Los días anteriores se había portado coqueto y sonriente, hoy era completamente diferente, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había estado molesto todo el día? ¿Había acaso pasado algo en su vida personal?

—Eres muda otra vez –se quejó haciendo parecer su voz más ronca—. Todo el día te costó cerrar la boca y justo cuando te pregunto algo directamente decides quedarte callada.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a marchar en dirección al edificio administrativo donde debería estar estacionado su todoterreno. Lily lo observó irse, sin apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo alto que caminaba con cierto porte, sus hombros anchos se movían con cada paso y alborotaba su cabello con la mano sana.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Lily abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de Petunia. Esta se encontraba en el interior con música pop de fondo pintándose las uñas de los pies sobre la cama, la miró atónita desde su lugar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Lily enojada agitando su cola de caballo empapada.

—¿Por qué vienes mojada? —preguntó la mayor cerrando el esmalte.

Lily cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a golpear la bota contra la moqueta marcando un ritmo molesto.

—Primero explícame donde estuviste y por qué no te presentaste en la reunión de brigada.

La mayor sopló apartando el cabello suelto de su cara.

—No te lo quería decir porque entonces no hubieras ido a la reunión. El señor Stevens me pidió realizar horas extra de servicio este trimestre, si lo hacía me dará un pase directo a realizar la pasantía en su despacho. Es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar —dijo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo hubiera entendido, pero me dejaste esperando como idiota que asistieras a la reunión.

Petunia se puso de pie y se acercó a su pequeña hermana, la tomó de los hombros húmedos y la miró a los ojos.

—Me importaba más que tú no te arrepintieras con este proyecto, lo necesitas y lo sabes. Mírame a los ojos y niega que si lo sabrías no hubieras asistido.

La mirada azul de su hermana era clara y transparente, era fácil de leer y no la soportó durante mucho tiempo, bajó los ojos verdes a sus pies sobre la moqueta.

—Lo sabía —murmuró soltándola y volviendo a sentarse en la cama—. No me importa si te enojas conmigo, hice lo que cualquier hermana mayor hubiera hecho.

Petunia tenía razón, si ella hubiera sabido que su hermana ya no asistiría a la brigada, Lily no se hubiera presentado. Las actividades sociales nunca habían sido atractivas para ella, tenía dificultades para entablar conversaciones con personas desconocidas y le daba tranquilidad saber que Petunia estaría a su lado. Sin embargo, ahora tendría que adentrarse en agua desconocidas, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez podría conocer a alguien que le agradara.

Su mente rápidamente viajó a James, él estaría en la brigada, aunque ya había anunciado su intención de no asistir. Pero, ¿por qué pensaba en él? No era la persona más adecuado para crear un lazo de amistad, lograba sacarle de quicio, pero también esas cosquillas en su mano que todavía hormigueaba por el contacto, le decía que no era buena idea.

—¿Ya me dirás por qué estás empapada? —preguntó Petunia continuando su labor de esmaltar sus uñas.

—Llovía y no encontré un taxi pronto.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, aunque sabía que Petunia había hecho lo correcto no dejaba de molestarle.

* * *

El sábado se había levantado muy temprano y motivada, por la mañana tenía que asistir a la brigada de restauración y por la noche habría una fiesta en una de las fraternidades del campus. Ella no solía asistir a eventos sociales si no iba con su hermana, y esa noche Petunia y sus amigas de leyes serían las primeras en estar presentes, convenientemente una de ellas vivía en dicha fraternidad. Gabe no asistiría ya que tenía una cita esa noche, pero se sentía confiada que se divertiría con Petunia y sus amigas.

Su elección de ropa cómoda había sido unos pantalones y un corpiño de deportes, se puso también unos zapatos cómodos, y antes de salir de la habitación decidió que iba muy desnuda, regresó por una sudadera y colgó su mochila al hombro.

En la cocina se encontraba Mary, la ama de llaves, preparando el desayuno como todo los días. Decidió que debía alimentarse correctamente si quería rendir con el trabajo físico que le esperaba ese día, comió las tostadas con prisa y se despidió todavía con la boca llena.

Ese día Petunia no asistiría al campus así que le había prestado su _mini cooper_ para ir y volver sin complicaciones. Era raro que le permitiera conducir el auto sino iban juntas pero tenía demasiada culpa como para negarle algo, bajo esa conclusión Lily había aceptado felizmente las llaves la noche anterior.

No había tráfico y el camino estaba casi desierto, había pocas actividades en el campus un sábado por la mañana así que tampoco tuvo problemas en estacionarse, esta vez decidió hacerlo más cerca de su facultad para no caminar tanto.

En el patio de ingeniería ya había un grupo sentado sobre el pasto, eran unos cuantos miembros y conversaban entre ellos, Lily los reconoció como los chicos que estaban en la reunión del día anterior.

—Buen día —murmuró insegura—, ¿ya llegó Noah?

El único varón del grupo miró su reloj de pulsera y negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía es temprano, no deben tardar en llegar.

—Siéntate —sonrió una chica a su lado, muy delgada y con gruesos anteojos de pasta—. Estamos conversando y conociéndonos.

Miró el grupo que estaban sentados en circulo pero con bastante espacio entre cada uno de ellos, denotando que no se tenían demasiada confianza. Apenas se conocían y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó otra chica morena que llevaba una blusa color amarillo pollo.

—Soy Lily—respondió sentándose cerca del círculo y mirando algún punto lejano.

—Soy Tamara —dijo la chica morena—, ellos son Annie, Meredith, Amelia y Samuel —continuó señalando a cada uno que saludaron con un movimiento de mano.

—Dime Sam.

Lily movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, se sentía abrumada con tantas personas viéndola al mismo tiempo, todos estaban siendo muy amables y ella no sabía que expresión poner. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, porque siguieron conversando entre ellos acerca de la universidad para alivio de la pelirroja. Estaban distribuidos entre artes, trabajo social, administración, arquitectura y odontología en diferentes grados, eso explicaba porque no se conocían entre ellos, al parecer todos estaban ahí por los créditos extra.

En los siguientes diez minutos llegó el resto del equipo, incluso James que arrastraba los pies para acercarse al lugar donde todos estaban reunidos. No había dicho nada, solo se dejó caer al lado de Lily apoyando al cabeza en sus muslos y estirando las piernas descaradamente. Todos los voltearon a ver, pero Lily no tuvo el valor para quitarlo y armar una pelea enfrente de los demás, simplemente se quedó quieta en su lugar con el corazón acelerado y evitando mirarlo.

El último en llegar había sido Noah el cual se bajó de una furgoneta que había estacionado muy cerca de la entrada principal.

—Eh, chicos, échenme una mano —les pidió con una sonrisa.

Todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente excepto James que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su aroma habitual era diferente, había una pizca de cigarrillos y cerveza en él, tampoco llevaba ropa cómoda, los jeans que usaba todo el tiempo, sus botas de combate y una playera simple.

—Apártate —gruñó Lily con miedo a tocar su cabello o rostro.

James abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos azules, tenía una tonalidad rojiza producto del desvelo, embozó una sonrisa perezosa para volverlo a cerrar.

—No quiero.

¿Era en serio? ¿Tenía que discutir con él tan temprano? Se había levantado de buen humor, no dejaría que una vez más le arruinara el día con su presencia. No tuvo piedad y se puso de pie sin importarle que la cabeza del chico se golpeara contra el suelo.

—Ay.

James se sentó con brusquedad sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza, y levantó la vista a una Lily que ya estaba de pie con las manos en sus caderas.

—Te lo advierto, déjame en paz.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección a la furgoneta donde el resto de los chicos trasladaban cajas a la escalinata de la entrada principal del edificio. Había toda la clase de utensilios de limpieza que pudieran necesitar, eran varias las cajas que los varones habían llevado, mientras el resto de mujeres tomaban cosas más livianas y pequeñas. Lily se acercó para ayudar pero ya no había nada en el interior de la furgoneta.

—¿Sales con él? —preguntó Tamara en voz baja mientras tomaba unas esponjas que a alguien se le habían caído. Señaló el lugar donde James se ponía de pie todavía sobando su cabeza.

—No —respondió Lily, recogiendo también unos trapos del suelo.

—Entonces no hay problema si… —dijo sugestivamente moviendo los hombros— ya sabes.

—No me importa.

Siguió de largo su camino, Tamara era una chica morena y voluptuosa con un cabello rizado que llamaba la atención, demasiado exótica para no decir que provenía de algún lugar del Caribe. Estaba segura que James le correspondería si ella se le insinuaba, y aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, se lo repitió unas cien veces en lo que llegaba con el resto del grupo. Todos estaban parados alrededor de las cajas esperando instrucciones.

—De acuerdo, hoy iniciaremos con la limpieza, estas cajas están ya organizadas —dijo Noah en el centro del circulo— dentro tienen más cosas de las que podrían necesitar. Son dos cajas para cada equipo, dentro de ellas encontrarán guantes y mascarillas, es importante que las usen para que no haya ningún lesionado, ¿de acuerdo?

El grupo asintió con la cabeza, otros murmuraron con afirmación.

—¿Dónde pondremos la basura? —preguntó Annie, la chica que primero la había saludado y usaba anteojos de pasta.

—La reuniremos aquel lugar —dijo señalando un contener de basura industrial al lado del edificio—, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Por qué debemos usar mascarillas? —preguntó otra chica a la cual Lily todavía no conocía, pero era la más baja del grupo.

Noah asintió con la cabeza y sacó uno de una de las cajas para dar más énfasis.

—Hay cenizas por todo el lugar, no es saludable respirarlas por tiempo prolongado, así que por lo pronto tendremos que usarlo todos.

Los siguientes cinco minutos se dedicaron a realizar preguntas y Noah a responder, todas con una sonrisa y con infinita paciencia. Lily se encontraba en un costado, completamente en silencio y observando al grupo interactuar entre sí, sintió que Noah la miraba especialmente mientras hablaba, aquello ya lo había notado en la anterior reunión pero creyó que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Los grupos se dividieron, tomaron sus utensilios correspondientes y se dirigieron al piso que les correspondía. A Lily le había tocado el primero así que permaneció en el mismo lugar hasta recibir instrucciones, le sorprendió descubrir que Annie la chica de antes estaba en el mismo grupo, así como Sam y sorpresivamente Noah. Lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse guantes y mascarillas antes de entrar al lugar.

Lily estaba sorprendido del desastre que había ocurrido, las paredes, techos y pisos estaban ennegrecidos, había basura por todos lados pero si bien el incendio había sido principalmente en el segundo y tercer piso, había algunos muebles completamente destruidos por el fuego. Había tenido suerte, era el piso con menos desastre de todos.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Noah debían reunir todo en un mismo lugar para poder realizar la limpieza, creyeron que era una tarea sencilla pero había tantas cosas que no eran basura que habían cambiado la estrategia, y ahora debían revisar cada uno de los espacios antes de botarlos.

Lily se encontraba en una de las oficinas cercanas a la entrada vaciando los cajones de los escritorios, cuando Noah entró a la habitación.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó mientras levantaba una gran silla destruida.

Asintió con la cabeza, no muy segura de por qué le hacía esa pregunta tan ambigua, parecía que quería iniciar una conversación, pero aquello a Lily no se le daba bien.

—Noté que te mantienes una poco apartada del grupo. —Señaló mirando el lugar a su alrededor, tratando de demostrar el hecho de que estaba sola— ¿Tienes algún problema con alguien?

—No —respondió e inmediatamente después se dio cuenta que su respuesta había sido muy abrupta.

Noah alzó una de sus cejas claras.

—Lo pregunto porque quisiera evitar cualquier clase de conflictos entre los asistentes.

—No te preocupes, no lo habrá —dijo sin dejar de sacar cosas de los cajones.

El chico no supo que más decir, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y tomó de nuevo la silla que había soltado para sacarla de la habitación.

Lily dejó las carpetas que había sacado y suspiró, esa brigada no había sido como esperaba, ella solo quería ir al lugar, limpiar un poco y salir con un montón de créditos extra. Pero la ausencia de Petunia le hacía la carga más pesada, mientras que la presencia de James todo lo estaba complicando, el resto de los chicos parecían pensar que estaban saliendo, y Noah creía que habría un conflicto entre ellos que afectaría el proyecto.

No quería tener problemas con nadie, tampoco quería tener un dedo acusador detrás de ella, tal vez lo mejor era abandonar la brigada pensó, pero al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba. Era el último trimestre para terminar el ciclo escolar y no tendría otra oportunidad para conseguir tantos créditos. Suspiró molesta, todo sería más fácil si Petunia la hubiera acompañado, tendría a alguien que la defendiera. En esos momentos era cuando se daba cuenta de cuánto dependía de su hermana mayor.

Unas horas después Noah les había dejado tomar un descanso, hidratarse o comer algo. Todos habían salido del lugar cansados, sucios y sudorosos, se habían reunido debajo de un gran roble que daba suficiente sombra para todos. Era irónico como un día antes diluvió, y ese día había un sol ardiendo en lo alto.

Lily se recostó sobre el pasto utilizando la sudadera que se había quitado como almohada. Puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos para cubrir el sol tratando de relajarse por unos minutos, escuchaba las conversaciones de sus compañeros y movía los pies cruzados en el ritmo de una canción imaginaria. Alguien se sentó a su lado alertándola, retiró un poco su brazo y se dio cuenta que era Annie, la chica delgada con grandes anteojos. Nadie parecía querer hablar con ella, se veía desconsolada y su lenguaje corporal demostraba nerviosismo e inseguridad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lily desde su posición, sintiéndose menos intimidada.

La preguntó fue muy directa porque la chica se estremeció y volteó a verla a través de sus gruesos anteojos. No era bonita, ¿pero aquello que importaba?

—Solo estoy incómoda, al parecer todos tienen con quien conversar, así que pensé que como tú también estás sola podríamos conocernos un poco.

Embozó una dulce sonrisa y aquello le hizo recorrer una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo. Le agradaba, era muy amable y no encontraba ninguna razón por la cual rechazarla. Lily asintió con la cabeza y le preguntó acerca de la rama que estudiaba, Annie le contó que su carrera era trabajo social, lo que explicaba por qué estaba allí y la pelirroja se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los chicos con esa especialidad tenían un perfil como el de ella o el de Noah. Amables y caritativos.

La conversación fue fluida y agradable, su plática fue única y enteramente acerca de la Universidad. Contaron también como se habían enterado del incendio, y Annie se sorprendió al saber que los alumnos de Ingeniería estaban instalados en la facultad de Psicología.

La posición en la que estaba su cuerpo empezaba a ser cansada, la espalda dolía y el cuello estaba agotado de mirar a la chica hacia arriba, sin pensarlo mucho se dio la vuelta sobre su estomago. Annie no pareció prestar atención ya que siguió hablando de uno de sus profesores que le hacia la vida imposible, cuando Lily sintió por primera vez una mirada penetrante. La descubrió del otro lado del patio sentado en uno de los bancos junto a Tamara que no dejaba de hablar, James la miraba con atención en silencio, y Lily se dio cuenta que la posición en la que se encontraba era muy sugestiva. Con nerviosismo se impulsó hacia atrás sentándose correctamente sobre sus piernas.

—¿Te cansaste? —preguntó la chica sin prestar atención para seguir conversando.

—Hora de volver al trabajo —interrumpió Noah llamando la atención de todos, dio unas palmadas apresurándolos.

Se levantaron todos del pasto y comenzaron a recoger los guantes y mascarillas que se habían quitado. Lily regresó a la habitación que estaba por terminar de organizar sin esperar que Annie se le uniera, entre las dos lograron separar las cosas que se iban a almacenar mientras los chicos se llevaban los muebles destruidos y el resto de las chicas echaban la basura en bolsas.

Noah anunció que al terminar con esa habitación podían retirarse. Habían avanzado más de lo que esperaba, lograron recoger toda la basura del piso en un solo día, lo que quería decir que el siguiente sábado harían el trabajo de limpieza.

Lily salió del edificio como si hubiera estado en prisión por largos años y nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol. Estaba agotada y sucia, sus brazos estaban adoloridos y los pies cansados, apenas pasaba de mediodía pero quería regresar a casa y dormir un par de horas antes de prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche.

Condujo a toda prisa hacia casa, Petunia estaba en la sala viendo una de sus series favoritas así que la ignoró deliberadamente, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación para tomar un baño caliente y relajante. Cuando estaba preparando la tina se dio cuenta que lo único que quería hacer era dormir, se desnudó y de un salto entró a la ducha. El agua estaba fría pero no le importó, talló su cuerpo con fuerza para sentirse completamente limpia después de haber estado rodeada de suciedad por tanto tiempo.

Todavía con el cabello húmedo y la toalla rodeando su cuerpo, se dejó caer en la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Cerró los ojos unos minutos prometiéndose pararse y vestirse, pero aquello nunca pasó porque cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—¿Lily? —Escuchó la voz de Petunia llamándola— ¿Estás dormida?

Gruñó en sueños, y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

Petunia estaba parada al lado de la puerta entrando con precaución, encontró a la pelirroja envuelta en las sabanas con el cabello revuelto.

—Lily —dijo suavemente—, te quedaste dormida. La comida ya está lista, deberías bajar a comer y comenzar a prepararte para la fiesta. Marcus pasará por nosotras.

—¿M-marcus? —preguntó medio dormida llamándole la atención el nombre.

—Sí, es un compañero de la facultad.

Se estiró debajo de las sabanas y talló sus ojos verdes, sintió la máscara para pestañas dura, debió haberse desmaquillado antes de tomar la ducha, pensó.

—¿Cómo te fue en la brigada?

Lily se sentó en la cama tratando de acomodar su cabello que estaba hecho un nudo. Se puso de pie dirigiéndose al armario y buscar algo de ropa. Petunia se había acostado en la cama mirando el techo iluminado por las luces navideñas.

—Escuché que James Potter había asistido —dijo lo último en un susurro.

La pelirroja que ya se había puesto la ropa interior volteó a verla con el pelo sobre el rostro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó abruptamente.

Petunia notó la desesperación en su tono de voz, así que sonrió con diversión.

—Una amiga que siempre ha estado colada por él también está en la brigada, no tardó ni dos minutos en decirnos que estaba allí. Al parecer están en el mismo "equipo" o algo así dijo. No entendí a que se refería.

—Estamos divididos en tres equipos para cubrir el edificio más rápido —dijo Lily buscando un atuendo en su armario, tenía una espinita clavada en el pecho. Volteó a ver a su hermana que seguía acostada sobre la cama y pasaba las manos por los doseles blancos—. De casualidad, ¿esa amiga se llama Tamara?

La mayor soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Me preguntó directamente si salía con él —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Empezó a sacar del armario algunas prendas colocándolas en la cama, esto para tener mejor perspectiva a la hora de elegir su ropa. Quería verse bien, no salía muy seguido a fiestas así que era su oportunidad para arreglarse un poco más de lo normal.

—¿Y sales con él?

Fijó su atención en su hermana que miraba con atención la ropa sobre la cama, fingiendo no prestar atención a la conversación, pero ahora sabía a qué rumbo estaba girando aquello. Seguramente la imprudente de su amiga le había pedido indagar un poco, James no parecía especialmente interesado en ella cuando los había visto en el banco ese día más temprano. Todo lo contrario, él no había dejado de mirarla como solía hacerlo, tenía que aceptar que su mirada la hacía sentir atractiva, como si no hubiera otra mujer en el planeta en esos momentos. Se sonrojó por el pensamiento, pero el hilo de estos se perdió cuando recordó lo molesto y descarado que era, la manera en la que sus ojos estaban sobre su cuerpo en esa posición tan sugestiva, y cómo se había acostado sobre sus muslos sin pedirle permiso.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en silencio, pero cuando regresó al mundo terrenal Petunia la miraba con atención y con una sonrisa.

—¿Volviste, Lily-dream?

Acostumbrada al apodo y un poco molesta por ser descubierta, fijó su atención en una falda de cuero sobre la cama.

—Creo que te gusta —soltó Petunia.

—¡No me gusta!

Petunia sonrió con complicidad y señaló un vestido ceñido que se anudaba con lazos en la cintura. Lily la observó abandonar la habitación y estudió el vestido que su hermana había señalado, lo había usado solo en una ocasión que salió a cenar con Petunia, era negro y le llegaba a medio muslo, no era especialmente ajustado al cuerpo, únicamente de la cintura que provocaba una ilusión óptica que le gustaba.

Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a prepararse para la fiesta. Lo más difícil fue domar su cabello que estaba enredado y alborotado por no haberlo secado antes de dormir, logró unas ondas playeras perfectas, maquilló su rostro tratando de resaltar sus grandes ojos verdes. Se sentía satisfecha con su apariencia, y quería ir cómoda, así que se colocó las botas de tacón que había usado el día que James le dijo que le gustaba como se veía.

Se sonrojó con el pensamiento pero después gruñó para sus adentros, ¿por qué siempre se descubría pensando en él? No lo conocía, sabía tres cosas de él: su nombre, la facultad en la que estudiaba y la reputación que tenía. Tal vez era eso que lo hacía atrayente, el misterio, el descaro, los ojos oceánicos que ocultaban secretos.

Mientras calentaba la comida en el microondas pensó en cómo se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que lo descubría mirándola, o cuando se acercaba demasiado le ponía los pelos en punta. No era la única que se daba cuenta del magnetismo que tenía, al parecer Tamara también lo notaba, y más chicas en el campus sino no tendría esa reputación de donjuán.

Comió en silencio con los ojos azules y el cabello negro despeinado dándole vueltas en la cabeza, con el corazón acelerado y los labios secos. Casi podía oler el perfume que desprendía su cuerpo, se había grabado en su memoria con claridad, por un segundo deseó encontrarlo en la fiesta, pensamiento que fue interrumpido por Petunia corriendo por la cocina.

—Marcus está aquí, date prisa —dijo.

Llevaba un pantalón ajustado y una chaqueta sobre los hombros, el bolso pequeño estaba en sus manos y lucía los tacones más estilizados que tenía. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo guapa que se veía, realmente debía gustarle Marcus para haberse arreglado tanto.

—Te espero en el auto —gritó a sus espaldas cuando Lily salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Tomó un bolso de noche y lavó sus dientes, un poco de perfume y salió por la puerta principal hacia un _Cavalier_ estacionado en la acera. Subió al asiento trasero sin avisar y descubrió a Petunia alejándose bruscamente del chico que conducía. Se estaban besando antes de que los interrumpiera, lo notaba en el nerviosismo de sus acciones.

—Lily, él es Marcus, tomamos clases juntos —lo presentó sin voltear a verla. En cambio Marcus sí que se giró para darle la mano amablemente, el chico era guapo tenía que admitirlo, parecía tener alguna descendencia árabe, sus cejas eran gruesas y pobladas, su piel morena y tenía una barba cuidadosamente arreglada. Los ojos color miel le simpatizaron al instante, eran unos ojos transparentes, claros y serenos.

Aceptó la mano con gusto y sonrió de regreso. Esa pilla le había ocultado que salía con ese chico y se atrevía a burlarse de ella. Tenían pendiente una conversación muy seria al volver a casa.

La fraternidad en donde era la fiesta se encontraba en un área llena de casas grandes donde vivían estudiantes, por lo que toda la manzana estaba llena de estudiantes haciendo alboroto. Los autos estaban mal estacionados, gente entraba y salía de la puerta principal, otros rodeaban la casa para llegar directo al jardín trasero, la música retumbaba desde el interior y por las ventanas se alcanzaba a visualizar luces de colores.

—Tiraron la casa por la ventana —murmuró Marcus con una sonrisa mirando la fraternidad—. Es mejor que bajen aquí, yo daré la vuelta para estacionar el auto.

Lily se bajó sin respingar, mientras que Petunia tardó un poco más en unírsele.

—Lo tenías bien escondido, ¿cierto? —dijo con voz divertida, clavando un codo juguetonamente en las costillas de su hermana.

—No estamos saliendo —respondió haciendo énfasis en el 'no'—, quiere salir conmigo, es cierto, por ahora lo estoy dejando intentarlo.

La pelirroja casi soltó una carcajada.

—Y vaya que lo estás permitiendo.

Petunia clavó sus ojos azules con molestia haciéndola callar al instante. Guió sus pasos hacia el interior de la fraternidad ignorándola por completo, Lily no entendía su postura, y no quería que aquello arruinara la fiesta así que prefirió dejarlo para después.

Las amigas de Petunia le caían bien, eran alegres y siempre la habían aceptado en el grupo como la hermana pequeña de su amiga, pero no tenían ese grado de confidencialidad con ella, simplemente conversaban y bailaban juntas. Lily habia estado dando vueltas por el lugar con Margie, la mejor amiga de Petunia, era la más alegre y vivaracha de todas, caía bien al instante y tenía muchos amigos. La había jalado del brazo conduciéndola al jardín trasero donde había otros grupos de personas que disfrutaban de conversar.

Lily se dio cuenta que en un grupo más allá se encontraba la figura de James, iba mejor cambiado que de costumbre con una camisa arremangada hasta los codos, se veía fresco y alegre. En su mano descansaba una botella de cerveza y platicaba sin cesar con el grupo de chicos a su alrededor. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, pero él no la había visto, lo cual ya representaba una ventaja.

—Te presentaré a algunos amigos —dijo Margie con una sonrisa—. Me dijo Petunia que había entrado a la brigada de restauración, tal vez conozcas a mi primo, Noah, es el encargado del proyecto.

—¿Noah? Sí, claro.

¿Ellos eran familiares? Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez compartían uno o dos rasgos, la nariz era uno de ellos.

—Su madre y mi madre son hermanas, él se graduó apenas el año pasado y se cree la gran cosa porque logró hacer la pasantía en Miller. ¿Crees que sea algo por lo cual sentirse orgulloso?

Había escuchado rumores con anterioridad que la universidad recibía pasantes de ciertas áreas de la educación, pero era la primera vez que conocía a uno. Si entrar como estudiante era difícil, mucho más conseguir trabajo en ese lugar.

—Creo que le da muy buen valor curricular.

Margie sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta y la condujo a saludar un grupo que estaba cerca de la puerta. Lily no solía platicar con personas desconocidas, pero los tragos de alcohol que tenía en su sistema le habían dado valor para eso y mucho más. Lo suficiente para clavar su mirada en James que seguía dándole la espalda y poder escudriñarlo de pies a cabeza.

Era alto, más alto que la mayoría, piernas largas y espalda ancha, era esbelto pero al mismo tiempo mostraba cierta musculatura en su cuerpo, ¿tal vez practicaba o practicó algún deporte? Sus manos eran grandes, y a pesar de una estar con férula no dejaba de desordenar su cabello cada dos minutos dándole un aspecto de recién levantado, como si hubiera batido las sabanas con una rubia escultural que tenía afición por jalar el cabello. Este era negro y más largo de lo que lo usaría la mayoría de los hombres, casi tapaba sus orejas y un remolino hacía caer un rizo continuamente sobre su frente, que apartaba en esa manía horrible.

La estructura de la cara era afilada, con una línea de mandíbula que podría cortar cristal era uno de sus atributos más varoniles. Un hoyuelo único se pintaba en sus mejillas lampiñas cada vez que se estiraba esos labios de fresa. Esos ojos azules como el océano la miraron de frente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado observándolo e ignorando la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Él pareció intrigado, pero le sorprendió al no hacer ningún gesto burlesco o descarado, casi podía jurar que lo vio atravesar por un escalofrío para después apartar la mirada y seguir con lo suyo.

No era justo. No era justo que durante toda la semana no se había apartado de sus pensamientos, aparecía en los lugares menos esperados y siempre parecía encontrar la manera de molestarla, y en ese momento que se sentía con la voluntad de ceder él no le había prestado la más mínima atención.

Por un momento sintió miedo de sus propios pensamientos, ¿qué era lo que había pasado con su cabeza? ¿se estaba volviendo loca? Lo miró una vez más. Estaba rodeado de hombres, un grupo de cinco chicos de aparente misma edad que no dejaban de reír entre ellos, James marcaba ese hoyuelo en su mejilla y el traicionero rizo se había colocando en su frente. Decidió que no podía soportarlo más, se apartó de Margie y regresó al interior de la casa, necesitaba una bebida más fuerte si quería sobrevivir a la noche. No sabía por qué había deseado en primer lugar que él apareciera, no le gustaba sentirse descolocada, pero esa sensación que la recorría de los pies a la cabeza era nueva.

Tomó una de las botellas que estaban sobre la encimera de la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un trago ella misma, con un poco de agua mineral y bebida energética. Buscaba una cuchara para darle vuelta a la pócima cuando sintió que alguien tocó su hombro, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con una cálida mirada verde.

—Hola —sonrió Noah.

Lily parpadeó varias veces sorprendida.

—Hola —dijo torpemente—, no lo puedo creer ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mi prima me invitó, vive en esta fraternidad.

Fingió no saber de quién hablaba, se moría de vergüenza si se enteraba que antes había hablado de él.

—Margie—la señaló a través de la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, ella seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

Asintió con la cabeza mecánicamente.

—¿Vas llegando?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, tengo un par de horas aquí estaba con unos amigos —dijo señalando a una pareja que estaban a unos metros ahí conversando entre ellos, claramente se veía que eran mayores que el resto—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros, no sabía ni por qué había hecho eso.

—Mi hermana tiene amigos de esta fraternidad y vengo con ella.

Noah asintió con la cabeza, y alargó el brazo alcanzando una cuchara. La elevó para que Lily la viera, la tomó con emoción de sus manos y comenzó a girar su bebida en el vaso de plástico.

—Me sorprende verte aquí, parecías muy seria hoy por la mañana —dijo acercándose unos pasos a ella.

Su aliento cítrico estaba muy cerca, parecía ebrio y Lily que estaba en un estado muy cercano, no se alejó pero decidió darle un trago a su bebida.

—Cansada y molesta, nada más.

El chico recargó uno de sus brazos sobre la encimera apoyando su peso pero sin apartar la mirada de Lily, distraídamente su otra mano la pasó por uno de los brazos desnudos de la pelirroja.

—Te ves diferente —señaló.

Lily rio tontamente.

—¿Diferente cómo? ¿bueno o malo?

—Bueno, sin lugar a dudas.

—Cállate —dijo divertida y lo empujó del hombro con una mano. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero a Noah no parecía molestarle, la seguía mirando con una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿el chico malacara no es tu novio?

En ese momento como si lo hubiera invocado, James entró por la puerta trasera a la cocina directo al refrigerador. Ambos guardaron silencio cuando lo vieron pasar, estaba a solo dos metros de ellos, sacando una bolsa de hielo.

—No tengo novio.

—Perfecto, en ese caso, ¿tal vez aceptarías una cita conmigo? —preguntó Noah pasando una vez más sus dedos por el largo de su brazo.

Lily había visto esa mirada antes, los chicos con los que había salido con anterioridad la tenían, la misma que había tenido Jake en su única cita, antes de proponerle directamente ir a la cama. Apartó el brazo tratando de no ser brusca, pero su rostro se endureció.

—No me voy a acostar contigo.

El chico abrió la boca asombrado por la declaración tan directa, Lily podría jurar que había visto el hoyuelo de James asomarse más allá, todavía sacando la bolsa de hielos del congelador.

—Yo no dije nada d…

—Ahórratelo —lo calló con un movimiento de mano—, te lo estoy diciendo en este momento porque si es lo único que buscas tal vez deberías saber que conmigo no lo conseguirás.

Noah abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento la música paró de golpe y alguien de la sala grito "policía". El caos consumió el lugar por completo, se escucharon gritos por todo el lugar y Lily veía a la gente correr hacia las salidas de la casa tratando de escapar. No sabía qué hacer así que siguió lo que dictaba el colectivo, salió también de la casa y atravesó el jardín trasero para volver a la calle principal donde debía encontrarse con su hermana.

Se quedó parada en la acera siendo empujada por gente corriendo hacia sus vehículos estacionados. Trató de distinguir a Petunia pero entre el alboroto no la veía por ningún lado, tampoco sabía donde Marcus había estacionado el auto, ni siquiera sabía si estaban juntos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando por el otro lado de la calle vio el reflejo de las luces rojas y azules de una patrulla de oficiales. No lo pensó mucho, se echó a andar por la calle en sentido contrario, siguiendo a los alumnos que también iban a pie.

No sabía cuánto había corrido para darse cuenta que de nuevo había hecho una mala elección de calzado, su tobillo se torció, tropezando y cayendo entre dos autos estacionados. A pesar del dolor se arrastró lo que pudo para esconderse detrás de las llantas de uno de los autos. Ahí agachada vio a una patrulla transitar en silencio buscando a quién llevar a la comisaria.

Lily sintió su cuerpo temblar, no sabía si de miedo o de dolor. Cuando la patrulla se alejó pensó que estaba libre pero al tratar de pararse pudo ver que iba un oficial a pie buscando sospechosos. Casi soltó un gritó cuando sintió una mano cálida sobre su boca, sus alertas se dispararon en ese momento y golpeó con el codo a la persona que estaba detrás de ella en las costillas. Al soltarla Lily se dio la vuelta rápidamente buscando el rostro de su agresor, que era nada más y nada menos que James Potter agachado a su lado, con una mano sobre el pecho, el lugar donde lo había golpeando. De la mano mala levantó un dedo y lo colocó sobre sus labios indicándole silencio, acto seguido la jaló con una mano señalando la camioneta donde se había escondido detrás de una llanta. Se acostó bocabajo y comenzó a deslizarse debajo del auto, Lily sintió miedo y no le quedó más remedio que imitarlo ignorando la suciedad y un dolor palpable en una de sus extremidades.

La camioneta tenía las llantas lo suficiente grandes para ocultarlos a ambos, pero el tiempo debajo a Lily le pareció eterno, sentía el calor corporal del chico a su lado y solo escuchaba su propia respiración agitada. Notó sus mejillas húmedas, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, James le miraba el rostro desconcertado y lo único que pudo hacer debido al espacio fue estirar su mano tomando la suya para reconfortarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro. Con el rostro muy cerca del suyo y sus alientos mezclándose, Lily sentir el aroma mentolado combinado con la cerveza.

—Me caí —sollozó—, creo que lastimé mi tobillo.

Los ojos azules reflejaron preocupación solo un segundo, porque después esta volvió a ser fría como un tempano de hielo.

—Esperaremos unos minutos a que se vayan, ¿crees que puedas aguantar?

Lily asintió débilmente con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos verdes.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo!_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

 _Capítulo dedicado a: PequenaPotterica_

Los minutos pasaban y seguían transitando patrullas mientras algunos oficinales caminando por la acera. Era una calle principal y el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento mientras los dos estaban debajo del auto.

James intentaba ver hacia afuera, pero era difícil hacerlo sin sacar la cabeza del todo. Lily había encontrado el espacio para recostarse de lado siendo más pequeña y delgada que el chico le permitió descansar el pie lastimado en una posición más cómoda. De sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas y habían pasado tanto tiempo sin ser descubiertos que se encontraba más relajada, a sabiendas que era un buen escondite.

—¿Por qué irrumpieron de esa manera en la fiesta? —preguntó en voz baja, cuando James ya se había dado por vencido y apoyaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

—Se mandó un boletín hace unos días diciendo que las fiestas en el campus estaban prohibidas hasta que se descubrieran a los responsables del incendio —informó con los labios sobre la piel de su brazo.

Lily observaba su perfil, el mechón de cabello estaba sobre su frente, y este se veía más prolijo que de costumbre tal vez porque no lo había alborotado en esa horrible manía.

—No lo sabía.

—Yo decidí correr el riesgo, no me pierdo una fiesta por nada del mundo.

Una sonrisa ladina cruzó sus labios y giró su cabeza también para verla. Casi no lo veía con claridad por la oscuridad, pero la poca luz que reflejaban las farolas se acomodó sobre sus gruesas pestañas.

—Saliste ayer, ¿cierto? —preguntó inocente, queriendo tranquilizar un poco su desbocado corazón.

—Tal vez —respondió enanchando la sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—¿Y no tuviste problema con la policía?

—No todos los lugares a los que voy son en el campus, chica de canela.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, hacia solo unos días había escuchado que la nombraba así por primera vez, recordando que su madre también lo hacía en el pasado. Tal vez su expresión lo dijo todo, porque el rostro de James cambió a uno sorprendido y levantó la cabeza tratando de verla mejor. La luz de las farolas sí iluminaba su rostro, aunque ella apenas pudo ver en la oscuridad como el chico se incorporaba.

—Auch —exclamó después de golpearse.

Soltó una risa congestionada, dándose cuenta en ese instante que estaba llorando de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba en ese momento que no había hecho más que llorar?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó buscando a James con la mirada, el cual se encantaba acostado de nuevo pero con ambas manos sosteniendo su coronilla.

Gruñó en la oscuridad, se había golpeando con el duro metal del auto.

—No. ¿Tú estás bien?

—No.

James volvió a colocar un brazo bajo su cara, con el rostro en su dirección, la luz que apenas lo iluminaba golpeaba su recta nariz y comisura de los labios de fresa.

—¿Duele mucho?

La pelirroja deslizó un dedo por su mejilla derribando una lágrima traicionera, aclaró la garganta y suspiró.

—Sí.

Apenas podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero juró que su ceño se había fruncido.

—Ya casi salimos —dijo tratando de tranquilizarla— no ha pasado ningún oficial en los últimos minutos, solo quiero esperar un poco más para estar seguro.

Entendió que él pensaba que hablaba de su tobillo, no lo contradijo. Tenía que admitir que el dolor había disminuido un poco en esa posición, pero realmente las nuevas lagrimas eran producto de la nostalgia, de las mil sensaciones que la recorrían en ese momento.

Estaba preocupada, ansiosa, asustada y ahora nostálgica, se sentía sola, muy sola. La fiesta había sido mucho menos de lo que se esperó, pensó que estaría con Petunia todo el rato, pero esta se había enojado tanto por la broma de Marcus que la había evitado como la peste. No había tenido más remedio que pasar el rato con Margie, que se había portado espectacular —como siempre—, pero esa no había sido la intención de la noche.

Por otro lado, el caos que habían ocasionado los oficiales la habían asustado hasta la mierda, jamás había estado en una situación así, no sabía qué hacer, su móvil no tenía ninguna llamada perdida o mensaje de Petunia, aunque ella le había mandado ya más de cien de ellos y seguía sin tener respuesta.

Levantó la vista a la única persona que la ayudó, el único que se ofreció a hacer algo por ella esa noche. No había sido Petunia, ni las amigas de esta, ni siquiera la persona con la que hablaba en el momento justo en que pasó esa situación.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó buscando los ojos azules.

Tenía la sensación de que él no había apartado la vista de ella ni un solo instante, sentía su mirada penetrante, pero por increíble que pareciera esa ocasión no la puso nerviosa.

—Te seguí.

El descaro. Uno de sus atributos más notables.

—¿Y por qué no apareciste antes?

—Cuando saliste de la cocina te perdí de vista, te localicé cuando corrías hacia acá. Tu cabello pelirrojo es fácil de distinguir —dijo estirando los labios en una sonrisa—. Sabía que nunca habías estado en una situación así, se nota a leguas que eres una consentida.

Lily bufó, esta vez comenzando a molestarle sus palabras. Se sentía personalmente ofendida.

—¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un noble caballero que rescata damiselas en apuros? —escupió.

—Algo así —y soltó una risita que le provocó piel de gallina.

—No soy ninguna consentida.

No sabía porque se veía en la necesidad de aclararlo, pero se sentía tan ofendida que debía hacerlo tragar sus propias palabras. Ella había crecido prácticamente sola, siempre acompañada por su hermana y ocasionalmente su padre, las institutrices y niñeras no representaban absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo podía ser que él tuviera una opinión tan errónea de ella?

¿Y por qué demonios le importaba esa opinión?

—¿No lo eres? —preguntó James con burla en su voz—. Me recuerdas a esas chicas californianas de las películas americanas, conduciendo un convertible y preocupadas por si el color de labios combina con el de uñas.

—No sabes nada de mí.

Con eso dio por terminada la conversación, James volvió a reír pero lo ignoró deliberadamente. Otra patrulla cruzó la calle en ese momento, y trató de acomodarse sobre su espalda, cualquier posición en ese lugar era incomoda, pero no había opción estarían ahí por un largo rato.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez un par de horas desde que habían dejado de hablar. Ambos habían permanecido en silencio, Lily cada pocos minutos cambiaba de posición tratando de encontrar una cómoda, mientras que James con su cuerpo mucho más grande no podía moverse de donde estaba, con el estomago contra el suelo y la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos había permanecido inmóvil desde entonces.

La última patrulla había transitado un cuarto de hora atrás, y desde entonces no había señales de oficiales por ningún lado. Era el mayor tiempo que había pasado antes de que otra patrulla apareciera, tal vez ya era lo suficiente tarde para hacer recorridos, entonces Lily creyó que era el momento para salir e irse a casa.

James no había dicho una palabra, así que giró su cuerpo para encontrarlo de frente, dándose cuenta que la luz de la farola nuevamente golpeaba sus pestañas cerradas. Estaba dormido, desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Alargó la mano para tocar esas pestañas tan irreales, pero en cuanto hizo contacto con sus ojos cerrado este se abrió, golpeando de lleno la pupila.

—Ay —exclamó James más alto de lo que había hablado antes.

Lily rápidamente puso su mano alargada sobre la boca de este, presionando con fuerza. Trató de agudizar el oído, pero la sensación de los suaves labios de fresa sobre su mano la distrajo.

—Guarda silencio —le pidió tratando de controlar su voz nerviosa. James no pareció notarlo, estaba muy ocupado tallando su ojo lastimado—. No ha pasado ningún oficial en un rato.

Este dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso alerta, trató de decir algo, pero sus labios estaban sellados por la mano de Lily que había sido incapaz de moverla. James la tomó con su mano sana apartándola de su rostro, pero antes de alejarla lo suficiente le plantó un suave beso donde antes estuvieron sus labios. El corazón de la pelirroja saltó desbocado, aquello había sido tan sorpresivo como agradable.

El chico ni se detuvo a ver su reacción, se deslizó fuera de la camioneta y se hincó para observar el exterior mientras Lily seguía debajo, incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente. Su mano hormigueaba por la sensación, sorprendida por el acto tan galante y descarado al mismo tiempo. Estaba agotada, James consumía sus energías de una manera sorprendente.

—Date prisa —dijo el aludido desde fuera.

Lily le hizo caso, se tuvo que obligar a posicionarse en esa realidad, y se deslizó con dificultad fuera del auto, su tobillo comenzó a doler con los nuevos movimientos, y sabía que su falda era un desastre en ese momento, pero fue lo que menos le importó.

James la tomó del brazo ayudándola a ponerse de pie, se tambaleó en su posición sin ser capaz de apoyarse por completo sobre su pie izquierdo.

—Déjame ver, siéntate allí —dijo el chico señalando con su cabeza la acera.

Dando pequeños brinquitos la ayudó a llegar hasta el borde donde se sentó con las piernas estiradas, James se agachó y con delicadeza tomó el pie lastimado.

—No lo toques —gruñó Lily sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

—Déjame revisarlo —dijo elevando su rostro mirándola a los ojos, uno de ellos estaba rojo por el golpe de antes.

—¿Por qué debería?

James suspiró y se alborotó el cabello.

—Sé primeros auxilios.

—No confío en ti.

Una corriente de aire sorpresivamente fría la recorrió entera, casi tan fría como se había vuelto la mirada de James. Su expresión que hasta entonces había sido cálida cambió completamente, su rostro se endureció y dejó de nuevo el pie en el asfalto. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

—Iré por el auto.

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, dobló la esquina alejándose. Lily se pateó internamente, el cambio de actitud le había dolido un poco, hasta entonces se había portado amable y atento mientras que ella había sido fría y tajante. Era cierto lo que había dicho, no confiaba en él, pero necesitaba salir de esa situación y ni siquiera podía caminar. Tomó el bolso con coraje y extrajo el móvil para revisar si tenía algún mensaje de Petunia, maldijo cuando este estaba muerto y lo arrojó dentro del bolso de nuevo.

—Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Si James no volvía, no sabía que iba a hacer, tal vez esperar a que diera la luz del día y alguien la viera. Para eso tendrían que pasar varias horas, levantó la vista al cielo notando el firmamento lleno de estrellas, debían ser las primeras horas de la madrugada, no había luna y había refrescado de repente.

Llevó sus manos al pie lastimado y retiró la bota con cuidado, haciendo las acciones que no le había permitido a James. El tobillo estaba un poco inflamado, pero no había señal de morete por ningún lado, le dolía al tacto, pero no sabía si era necesaria una revisión médica.

Ya se había quitado las botas de tacón alto y se incorporaba con los pies desnudos, cuando un todoterreno negro se estacionó a su lado. James abrió la puerta del piloto y se sorprendió al verla parada.

—¿N-no… no duele?

Lily observó sus pies en el asfalto, le provocaba más frío pero era la única manera de no querer llorar con cada paso que daba. No respondió, estaba realmente molesta por la manera en la que James se había ido, por cómo se comportó cuando le dijo la única verdad.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y bajó de la todoterreno.

—Escucha, sé que no somos amigos, ni siquiera nos conocemos. Me la he pasado molestándote para llamar tu atención, pero eso no significa que sea un asco de persona y no puedas confiar en mí. Me quedé solamente para ayudarte, quise auxiliar tu tobillo y tú me mandaste a la mierda. Estoy harto de que me mandes a la mierda. Dame una oportunidad —pidió con el mismo semblante serio.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja a la defensiva, tentándolo, provocándolo.

—Y otra cosa que me tiene harto es que te quedes callada, ¿Cuándo estás enojada te come la lengua el ratón?

—Cuando estoy enojada no quiero hablar con el imbécil que lo provocó.

James asintió con la cabeza, resignado.

—No me diste otra opción.

Sin previo aviso se acercó a Lily, y con un movimiento la echó como un costal de papas sobre su hombro. Lo único que vio fue su espalda impactando sobre su rostro, el vestido se deslizaba hacia arriba y con el rostro rojo empezó a golpeándolo con los puños cerrados.

—¡Bájame! ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

Una de las calientes manos de James estaba sobre uno de sus muslos deteniendo su cuerpo, mientras su rostro estaba girado hacia ella.

—Qué lindas bragas —dijo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Rodeó el auto con Lily a cuestas, pero cuando llegó a la puerta del copiloto siguió caminando.

—¿Q-qué demonios haces? ¿Adónde me llevas?

Golpeó su espalda con más fuerza, y sus piernas comenzaron a agitarse buscando golpearlo también en el pecho, ya no le importaba si la falda se levantaba en su totalidad, sus bragas blancas habían sido expuestas varias veces durante esa noche.

—A caminar, antes de subirte a mi auto debes tranquilizarte un poco, no pienso entrar a la cueva del lobo.

—¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! Voy a morder tu nalga si no me bajas en este instante, juro que lo haré.

James consciente de sus amenazas comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, haciendo imposible la tarea, a pesar de que se aferró con fuerza a su pantalón de jean.

—¡N-no! ¡B-bájame! ¡James, por favor, basta!

Al escucharla el chico dejó de saltar, se quedó petrificado en su lugar y de un movimiento volvió a colocarla sobre el suelo. Lily un poco mareada se tambaleó, pero la fuerte mano de James la sostuvo.

—Dilo otra vez.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Basta?

—Mi nombre.

—¿James?

El aludido embozó una dulce sonrisa, la expresión cálida regresó a su rostro. Lily sintió aleteos en su estómago, en cada encuentro que habían tenido no había visto esa expresión nunca, era nueva para ella y estaba fascinada por la manera en la que la sonrisa había llegado a sus ojos, como estos se habían hecho pequeños y el hoyuelo se había marcado profundo.

—¿T-tienes algún fetiche con tu nombre? —preguntó insegura.

James rascó su cabeza como si lo hubiera pillado, pero Lily notó un sonrojo casi indetectable.

—Soy sinestésico, mi nombre suele tener un color diferente.

Caminó un par de pasos y abrió la puerta del copiloto, con la cabeza le señaló que subiera. Sin contar con que la mente de Lily trabajaba con rapidez en ese momento, procesando lo que acababa de decir.

—Dijiste… ¿sinestésico?

James puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza, tal vez enfadado por la reacción de la gente. Pero Lily no podía estar de otra manera, era simplemente magnifico, sin saberlo, James Potter se había vuelto diez veces más interesante.

—Acaso tú…

—Entra —la interrumpió—, puedo responder todas tus preguntas camino a casa.

Sin decir una palabra más, siguió sus instrucciones y subió a la todoterreno sin chistar. Cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta que el auto era de lujo, los asientos de piel negra estaban fríos y todo el interior parecía de lo más moderno, el auto estaba impecable para su sorpresa, sonaba la suave música del estéreo y el olor característico de James estaba en el ambiente. La burbuja que creaba fue rota cuando el chico subió del lado del piloto arrancando el motor con prisa.

Los ojos azules estaban fijos en la avenida mientras se dirigían a la salida del campus, los verdes estaban sobre el chico misterioso que conducía, esperando las respuestas que le había prometido.

—Entonces…

Le lanzó una mirada rápida, y embozó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesada? Si hubiera sabido que reaccionarías así, te lo hubiera dicho desde la primera clase que tuvimos juntos.

—Estudio psicología ¿lo sabías? —dijo con sarcasmo— La sinestesia es uno de los temas más controversiales y de los cuáles encuentras poca información, no es personal.

No sabía por qué había dicho lo último, pero se había visto en la necesidad de aclarar que su interés no era por su persona, sino por la capacidad que él tenía y que el resto de la gente no. El comentario tampoco parecía haberle sentado bien, porque la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y condujo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —dijo fríamente.

—¿Qué tipo de sinestesia tienes?

—Musical. Los sonidos tienen color.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre, así nací.

Las respuestas estaban siendo muy abruptas, su tono ya no era cálido, pero no importaba porque estaba respondiendo y Lily se encontraba muy interesada en el tema.

—Y los sonidos… ya sabes, adquieren un color frente a tus ojos o el sonido entra en tu cerebro y…

No sabía que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera sabía cómo formular la pregunta, todo era nuevo. Nuevo y misterioso.

—No, en mi cerebro, simplemente tienen color. Como cuando comes algo, el sabor no se ve, se siente, tiene sabor y ya.

—Parece que esto es tan difícil de explicar como de entender.

—Es como si me preguntaras qué es ver o escuchar, algo tan natural para mí que simplemente no tiene una explicación detallada. No puedo explicarlo, sin embargo, tal vez algún día pueda mostrártelo.

Los aleteos nuevamente hicieron estragos en su estómago, las sensaciones que provocaba el chico frente a ella eran desbordantes. Las últimas palabras habían sido con complicidad, como una promesa para el futuro y aquello le provocaba sensaciones difíciles de explicar, tal vez tan complicadas como la sinestesia.

—Entonces, ¿mi voz tiene color? —preguntó sintiendo sus mejillas coloradas.

James pareció relajarse nuevamente, embozó una pequeña sonrisa, no la ladina habitual sino una mucho más dulce.

—Sí, y me encanta, por eso no quiero que te quedes callada.

Puso sus manos en las mejillas tratando de enfriarlas, James la estaba descolocando demasiado.

—¿Qué color es?

—Verde. A veces con tonalidades café, amarillo o azul, pero siempre verde.

Lily clavó sus ojos en él, y James también le lanzó una rápida mirada, ahora él era el que parecía nervioso.

—¿Q-qué?

—Y cuando digo tu nombre, ¿qué tonalidad tiene?

—Dilo.

Humedeció sus labios con la lengua, preparándose.

—James, James, James.

El chico enanchó aún más su sonrisa, con el hoyuelo y ojos pequeños.

—Verde. Verde brillante, como una esmeralda.

En ese momento el auto se detuvo, Lily vio a través del cristal que ya habían llegado a casa. James sabía dónde vivía, recordó, estaba tan enfocada en la conversación que siquiera había prestado atención al camino. Las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, lo que indicaba que Petunia estaba en casa.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó James sacándola de su mundo.

—Sí —dijo girándose para verlo con atención por última vez—. Gracias por traerme, me hubiera gustado grabar esta conversación, ha sido la más… ¡Mierda!

—¿Qué?

—¡Mierda! ¡No! —exclamó con las manos en el rostro—. ¡Dejé mi bolso y mis zapatos! ¡Estaban en el suelo cuando me cargaste!

El rostro de James seguía serio, no parecía alarmado en lo absoluto, mientras Lily sentía la rabia atravesar su cuerpo. En ese bolso estaba su móvil y credenciales, sería un problema entrar al campus, recuperar su carnet y tarjetas, así como decirle a su padre que había perdido el móvil sería su peor pesadilla.

—¡Tenemos que volver!

—Tranquila —murmuró James con seriedad—, yo volveré a buscar tus cosas.

—¿Y si no están? ¿y si alguien las tomó? —decía alarmada.

—Ahí estarán, es tarde y no hay personas circulando por esta hora —trató de tranquilizarla—. Búscame el lunes y te las regresaré.

Lily estaba insegura pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa, James parecía cansado, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad roja y se habían formado ojeras pronunciadas. No sabía si confiar en él, se lo había dicho antes, no le tenía confianza y él pareció leer su mente.

—Confía en mí, volveré a buscarlas, te lo prometo.

—No sé si…

—Ya te dije que el hecho de que te moleste no quiere decir que sea una mierda de persona, solo es para llamar tu atención.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué me molestas? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Porque me gustas, punto.

¿Acaso alguien había extraído el oxígeno del planeta? Porque esa sensación sofocante no podía por ser las palabras que había James utilizado. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba? Un tumulto de sensaciones recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, sofocándola, golpeándola, magullándola.

No supo qué hacer, solo bajó de la todoterreno en silencio y observó dos segundos a James antes de cerrar la puerta, el cual hizo el saludo de soldado como despedida antes de arrancar el motor y regresar por la calle que venía.

Lily se quedó unos minutos en el mismo lugar, con los pies sobre el pasto verde de su casa, el vestido arrugado y sucio. El muslo donde antes había estado la mano de James seguía caliente, la palma de su mano donde los labios de James la habían besado hormigueaban, mientras que un lugar muy dentro de su interior ardía, ardía en mil llamaradas.

Camino hacia el interior de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta, gesto que agradeció ya que sus llaves también estaban en el bolso. Las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas pero estaba vacía, Lily olvidó por un momento lo que había pasado con James, para recordar lo disgustada que estaba con su hermana desde el día anterior que mintió en la brigada, aquello no había pasado antes.

Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación al final del pasillo, a Petunia le gustaba la privacidad y por eso había elegido una habitación con vista al jardín trasero, evitando la vista de curiosos y entrometidos vecinos. Sin tocar la puerta la abrió, encontrándose con la habitación a media luz únicamente iluminada por una lámpara, Petunia estaba dormida bajo las sabanas mientras el cuerpo de Marcus dormido a su lado abarcaba gran parte de la cama.

Lily sintió la rabia atravesar su cuerpo, había pasado por tantas cosas esa noche para que Petunia estuviera cómodamente teniendo sexo en casa. Estaba furiosa, fuera de sí, se acercó a la cama y clavó uno de sus dedos sobre el desnudo hombro de su hermana.

Petunia rápidamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verla parada en su habitación, extendió la mano sintiendo el cuerpo a su lado. Su expresión lo decía todo, estaba avergonzada.

—Sal de la habitación —ordenó Lily entre dientes.

La rubia salió de las sabanas completamente desnuda para dirigirse al armario y tomar una bata y cubrir su cuerpo. Lily la esperaba en la puerta, ambas salieron al pasillo.

—¿Vas llegando? —preguntó Petunia abrazando su pecho.

—Sí. ¿Aquí estuviste durante toda la fiesta?

Petunia miraba al suelo, avergonzada.

—Lo siento.

Aquello fue lo que por fin la hizo encenderse, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su voz se elevó en el silencio del pasillo.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Sientes haber tenido sexo con Marcus? ¿Haberte enredado con él y no decirme? ¿Haberme dejado en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie? ¿Haberte ido sin preocuparte cómo regresaría a casa? ¿No haber estado allí cuando llegó la policía? ¿Por no haber contestado mis llamadas y mensajes preocupada? ¿Sientes no haber estado allí cuando me torcí el tobillo y no podía caminar? ¿O sientes no haber estado cuándo te necesitaba?

En ese momento fue cuando los ojos azules de Petunia también se llenaron de lágrimas, sorprendida y asustada.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Policía? ¿Te lastimaste el tobillo?

—Sí y sí. La policía irrumpió en la fiesta, te busqué pero no pude encontrarte fuera de la fraternidad, me caí tratando de escapar y torcí mi tobillo. Te llamé y mensajeé hasta que mi móvil murió.

Petunia se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, palpando su cuerpo como si quisiera comprobar que estaba bien, para después irse sus manos al rostro de su hermana pequeña mirándola a los ojos.

—Perdóname, no tenía idea de que todo esto fuera a suceder. Marcus y yo nos escapamos solo por un rato, tenía la intención de regresar, te lo juro, pero nos quedamos dormidos y no me enteré de nada de lo que había pasado. Sabes que si así fuera jamás te hubiera dejado sola.

La abrazó nuevamente, y su suave voz y el temblor de su cuerpo hicieron tranquilizar a Lily, lo necesitaba, aquel sonido cálido y familiar de su hermana mayor, la que en muchos aspectos consideraba como una madre.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital a que revisen tu tobillo? —dijo apartando las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. No hay problema, echo a Marcus en un minuto y vamos a urgencias.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—Si mañana sigue el dolor, hoy no, estoy cansada y conmocionada.

—¿Cómo regresaste a casa? —preguntó con cautela.

No sabía si contarle, aunque le había perdido perdón no estaba segura de que Petunia debiera saber los pormenores, aquello era solo suyo y quería mantenerlo contra su pecho el mayor tiempo posible.

—Me trajeron.

—¿Quién?

—No te diré nada hasta que me cuentes de Marcus.

Petunia la fulminó con la mirada, pero parecía que aquello también lo quería mantener para ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación.

Lily se quedó de pie en el pasillo, preguntándose en qué momento se había perdido ese fragmento de la vida personal de su hermana, ella ni siquiera tenía idea de que fuera sexualmente activa. ¿Cuántos hombres habrían pasado por esa casa y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?

El pensamiento le provocó escalofríos, no le gustaba pensar en eso, pero encontrar a tu hermana desnuda en la cama con un hombre no era algo que pudieras olvidar de un momento para otro.

Ingresó a su habitación directamente al baño, tenía los pies y el cuerpo completo sucio por estar acostada en el suelo y quería darse una ducha antes de caer rendida.

Ya con el cuerpo rodeado por una toalla, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el exterior, preguntándose si James regresaría a traer su bolso. Él había dicho "búscame el lunes", seguramente no, James no regresaría esa noche.

Acostada sobre su cama recordó los acontecimientos de ese día, todo había pasado tan rápido y pensar que había estado de buen humor en un inicio. James le provocaba tantas sensaciones que no podía describir, él mismo aceptaba ser molesto, y ahora sabía que lo hacía con intención, pero la última declaración todavía le hacía sentir una agitación en su interior.

"Porque me gustas".

Su voz barítono se escuchaba continuamente en su cabeza, repitiendo los momentos más memorables.

"No te preocupes, te ayudaré".

"Qué lindas bragas".

"Soy sinestésico".

"Confía en mí, volveré a buscarlas, te lo prometo".

"Porque me gustas, punto".

"Porque me gustas".

"Porque me gustas".

Había solo una frase que se repetía continuamente, como si se hubiera tatuado en su cerebro, bailando y burlándose de ella; porque aunque era muy apresurado, solo tenía unos pocos días conociéndolo, y después de lo que había pasado esa noche, tal vez Petunia y Gabe tenían razón, tal vez, solo tal vez, ella también se sentía atraída por él. Por su misterio, por su personalidad tan interesante, quería saber todo de él, quería tenerlo enfrente y hacerle mil preguntas. Atreverse a hacerle las preguntas que quisiera hasta cansarse, y que él respondiera, explicara, contara. No perderse un solo detalle del misterio que rodeaba a esa criatura de cabello despeinado y ojos oceánicos.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa! Este capítulo como lo mencioné al inicio está dedicado a la más leal y hermosa lectora de todos los tiempos la cual cumple años el día de hoy, y muy amablemente me recordó para hacer esta actualización xD. Esta es una pequeña muestra afecto por ti que siempre has estado aquí apoyándome, leyéndome, dejándome los mejores reviews de la historia y edits o aesthetics de mis fics. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Espero que pases un genial y feliz cumpleaños, que este sea el mejor de todos._

 _Ahora, sobre el capítulo sepan que la sinestesia la tenía guardado en el baúl de recuerdos desde hace una eternidad, y siempre quise incorporarla a alguna de mis historias, decidí que este el lugar ideal y espero no parezca sorpresivo, he tratado desde el primer capítulo en preparar el terreno para esto._

 _Por otro lado, les pido por favor me sigan en tuiter, estoy como stefaniacc1, ahí en ocasiones informo alguna que otra cosita y a veces hago spoilers sin contexto. Ahí mismo ya les había avisado que esta será una historia larga, por lo que no esperen que la trama central se desarrolle en los primeros diez capítulos, trato de ir dejando cositas por aquí y por allá pero falta mucho que resolver. Por otro lado, también avisé que estaba escribiendo como zombie endemoniado por lo que tengo un montón de capítulos de avance, los iré subiendo con regularidad pero por favor si lees esta historia, deja review eso me motiva a subir más rápido._

 _En actualización de otras cosas, estoy experimentando con diferentes portadas hasta que encuentre la perfecta para esta historia, y si alguien seguía el soundtrack de spotify de este fic, deben saber que lo cancelé jejeje, las canciones de ese playlist pertenecían a la idea original que tenía de este fic, pero que cambié mucho a última hora, por lo que hice un nuevo playlist que iré agregando canciones con regularidad. Esto lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil._

 _Creo que me quedé sin palabras, y ya no tengo nada más que agregar. Solo agradecer a las personas que están leyendo y comentando c: si no fuera por ustedes, ya lo hubiera abandonado._

 _Las quiere, S._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Era miércoles, Lily no se había presentado en la facultad los dos días anteriores, al parecer los sucesos del sábado la habían dañado más de lo que pensaba. El domingo por la noche había cedido ir al médico ante las peticiones de Petunia descubriendo que tenía un esguince grado I, por lo que le había solicitado 48 horas de reposo absoluto, no tacones de altura en las próximas dos semanas, medicamentos y una cita médica para el próximo sábado.

Llevaba unos zapatos de ballerina que no presionaban su lastimado tobillo, y caminaba con lentitud hacia cualquier lugar al que se dirigiera. Las primeras horas habían sido un infierno, los pasillos llenos de alumnos la habían empujado varias veces por su lento paso, pero aquello no había hecho más que golpearle al codo al detenerse contra las paredes.

Los miércoles tenía clase de trigonometría, así que esperaba ver a James para que pudiera entregarle su bolso. Petunia se volvía un manojo de nervios por no poderla localizar, aunque fuera de ella, la verdad Lily no tenía mayor numero de contactos registrados en su móvil.

—Hola, guapa —saludó Gabe sosteniendo su codo al verla desestabilizarse.

—Hola —gruñó Lily de mal humor.

—¿Debería preocuparme el hecho de que el día de hoy no usas tacos?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que era muy obvio, me torcí el tobillo en la fiesta del sábado. Ahora tengo un esguince y apenas puedo caminar.

Gabe asintió con comprensión.

—Imaginé que algo te había pasado, no te presentaste ayer ni antier a clases. Te llamé pero nunca respondiste.

En ese momento quiso abrazarlo, besarlo y retribuirle por ser tan desconsiderada. Y ella que pensaba que Petunia era la única que la llamaba a su móvil.

—Lo siento, también perdí el móvil.

—¿Vamos al patio? Quiero almorzar y me contarás todo lo que pasó en esa salvaje fiesta —rio el chico, y enlazó su brazo con el de Lily dándole el apoyo que necesitaba.

La pelirroja asintió y ambos se encaminaron a su lugar favorito, unos bancos de piedra debajo de un árbol del patio principal. Cuando llegaron ahí el lugar estaba desocupado, así que no tardaron en apropiárselo, Gabe se había ido a comprar algo para almorzar dejando a Lily aburrida y esperando. Sacó su libro de trigonometría repasando la clase que verían ese día, ya no estaba tomando más asesoría y quería estar segura de no retrasarse en esa clase, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a ingeniería. El profesor era muy experimentado y el resto de los alumnos tenían un nivel más alto, de todas sus clases era en la que se sentía más inútil y era una sensación horrible.

La suave brisa primaveral movió su cabello mientras leía, y también le provocó un estornudo.

—Salud —dijo una voz barítono detrás de ella.

No hubo necesidad de girarse porque en un instante, James ya estaba parado a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y el bolso mensajero cruzando su pecho.

—Hola, chica de canela.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó.

James se dejó caer en el banco frente a ella, clavando los codos en la mesa de piedra.

—Hola, James ¿cómo estás? Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Qué quieres?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y abrió su bolso mensajero sacando la pequeña bolsa de noche de Lily. La dejó caer sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Tus zapatos están en mi auto, ve por ellos si quieres —dijo antes de darse la media vuelta e irse en dirección al edificio.

Lily tomó su bolso y lo abrió comprobando que todo estuviera ahí. Sus tarjetas y móvil estaban intactos, lo único que hacía falta era un labial que se pudo haber caído en algún momento, y no era tan importante.

—¿Qué hacía James Potter aquí? —preguntó Gabe hiperventilando y sentándose en el lugar que el aludido había dejado.

—Solo vino a entregarme esto —respondió alzando el bolso.

—Madre de Dios —murmuró el chico con la mano en el pecho—, ¿pasaste la noche con él? No me digas que así fue como te torciste el tobillo. No, por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

Soltó una suave risa, Gabe se abanicó con la mano y lanzó una mirada a donde todavía se veía la figura de James, este se había detenido con un grupo de chicas que estaban en la entrada del edificio sentadas en la escalinata.

—¿Qué tan grande lo tiene?

—¿De qué hablas? —replicó Lily—. No pasé la noche con él, y mucho menos he visto su…

—Pene, nómbralo por lo que es.

—Ok, su pene, nunca lo he visto.

Gabe guardó silencio mientras abría el envoltorio de su almuerzo, pero sin dejar de lanzar miradas sugestivas a Lily.

—¿Por qué siempre te comportas de esa manera cuando hablamos de sexo? —indagó.

Las mejillas de Lily se pusieron coloradas.

—No actúo de ninguna manera.

—Sí, lo haces, actúas como si te avergonzara hablar de sexo, o de tenerlo… Porque lo tienes, ¿verdad?

Lily permaneció en silencio, con la vista fija en su libro de trigonometría.

—No puede ser, Lily, no es posible, no me digas que eres virgen.

—¡Cállate! Si no bajas la voz te escucharán hasta la facultad de artes.

Gabe la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, la pelirroja por otro lado intentó repasar el tema de ese día. El chico le dio una mordida al emparedado sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No pensé que fuera importante.

—No lo es pero… has salido con chicos, quiero decir… Jake, por ejemplo, es alguien con quien puedes divertirte y desechar.

Los ojos verdes seguían fijos en la página sin parpadear, pero Gabe era insistente y no le quedó más opción que cerrar el libro y concentrarse en la conversación.

—No me estoy reservando a nadie, si es lo que piensas. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo con cualquier imbécil, debe ser con alguien que me guste lo suficiente y no he encontrado a ese alguien.

Gabe asintió sin presionar más sobre el tema, pero señaló con la cabeza al lugar donde James platicaba con las chicas y preguntó:

—¿Y qué hay del bolso, la fiesta y el tobillo?

Lily miró en la misma dirección, el chico estaba con la mano sana apoyada en un árbol y la otra dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, estaba de perfil a ella y podía ver como sonreía por la conversación de las dos chicas que permanecían sentadas en la escalinata. Parecía divertido, de vez en cuando se asomaba un hoyuelo y su bolso mensajero se balanceaba en su espalda baja.

Le contó a su amigo lo que había pasado en la fiesta, hasta donde llegó la policía y cómo ella había huido, caído y torcido el tobillo. No quiso contarle detalles después de eso, solo resumió que James la había encontrado, la llevó a casa y había olvidado el bolso en su auto. Gabe pareció indignado por la actitud de Petunia, pero no había hecho comentario alguno del chico, lo cual agradeció.

El descanso había pasado rápido y con ayuda de su amigo se dirigieron al aula de trigonometría, a paso lento y con mucha paciencia pudieron ubicarse en buenos lugares en el centro del pequeño anfiteatro. Lily trató de darle un poco de vida a su móvil conectándolo en uno de los enchufes, y se alegró cuando la pantalla se encendió con una luz brillante.

Estaba tan concentrada comprobando los mensajes que había recibido en los días pasados, que no se dio cuenta cuando el aula se había llenado por completo, y cuando giró su cabeza notó que James se había sentado justo detrás de ella. Como si se hubiera picado con una tachuela, saltó en su lugar quedándose inmóvil por completo, con la respiración acelerada y los dedos temblorosos.

La clase inició y mientras el profesor llenaba la pizarra con ecuaciones, Lily había olvidado todo lo que estudió, solo podía ser consciente de la respiración a sus espaldas, el sonido que hacían sus dedos golpeando la madera y el delicioso aroma varonil que llegaba hasta su nariz. Quería concentrarse, pero no podía, no mientras James estuviera sentado tan cerca de ella. Juraba que estaba recostado sobre la mesa, no encontraba otra explicación acerca de su cercanía, Gabe miraba continuamente detrás de su hombro pero no decía nada.

Lily empezaba a relajarse cuando sintió ligeros tirones en su cabello, no dolían, era incluso agradable, le provocaba unas cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo que le daban escalofríos.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Lo sintió removerse detrás de ella.

—No —susurró detrás de su oído.

La clase terminó dos horas después, los alumnos se pusieron de pie pero Lily sentía su cabello bien sujeto por la mano de James, el cual permanecía recostado sobre la mesa. Gabe que estaba a su lado, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía empezar a molestarle sus acciones.

—Ey, tú, gallardo príncipe, si no dejas de molestar a mi amiga te romperé la cara.

Sintió su cabello liberado y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—Quisiera verte intentarlo —murmuró James con voz pasiva, sonaba casi aburrido. Con una mano detenía su rostro por la barbilla y sus pestañas revoloteaban con somnolencia.

—Déjalo —dijo Lily deteniendo a Gabe del hombro, que cada vez parecía molestarse más.

James tomó su bolso del suelo y de un salto se puso de pie, se alejó del lugar mientras pasaba la correa del bolso sobre su cabeza, dirigiéndose a la salida del aula.

* * *

Los viernes solo tenía dos clases por la tarde, y normalmente se iba en autobús de casa a la facultad ya que Petunia tomaba dos clases también pero por la mañana, y en la tarde tenía sus horas de servicio. Ese día todavía le dolía un poco el tobillo así que había decidido repetir sus acciones del viernes anterior, y llegar más temprano de lo usual a la facultad.

Petunia la había dejado justo frente al edificio de Psicología para que no tuviera que caminar, así que se encontraba sentada en su banco favorito cuando los alumnos de la primera clase iban llegando. No tenía mucho que estudiar, así que se había llevado un libro para pasar el rato y avanzar con una de sus novelas favoritas. Los auriculares en sus oídos la distraían de los sonidos del exterior, alumnos entraban y salían del edificio.

Doble juego narraba la historia de un hombre que había perdido la memoria al mismo tiempo que iba revelando eventos importantes del pasado. Amores y amistades de antaño, segunda guerra mundial y carrera espacial le daban el toque característico. Lily estaba profundamente involucrada en la trama, cuando no lo pudo postergar más y sintió la necesidad de ir al sanitario, este estaba en el primer piso pero el recorrido era largo con su tobillo inestable. No había opción, tenía que ir.

Recogió sus cosas con prisa y cuando ingresó al edificio notó que había pocos alumnos, el resto debían estar en sus clases. Los sanitarios estaban en un pasillo algo escondido, el de damas aun lado del de caballeros. Estaba lavando sus manos cuando escuchó un golpe en el exterior, como si alguien hubiera golpeado la puerta con un cuerpo, rápidamente colgó su bolso al hombro y salió del sanitario para ver que sucedía.

El alma se le fue a los pies cuando reconoció ese cabello negro despeinado inclinado con una mano apoyada en la pared, encorvado y con la cabeza hacia abajo. Titiritaba y no lograba mantenerse de pie, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y permaneció así mientras Lily se debatía entre qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba.

—James… —susurró y suavemente colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Este pegó un respingo y giró su cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Lily?

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, pero aquello parecía lo menos importante cuando se dio cuenta de su semblante. Tenía el rostro pálido, sudoroso y las pupilas dilatadas. Algo no estaba bien con él.

—Necesito… necesito encontrar el baño —le dijo en tono angustiado.

¿Encontrar? ¿Quería decir que no sabía dónde estaba? Lily lanzó una mirada al letrero que señalaba el sanitario de hombres justo a su derecha.

—Ven, te ayudaré a encontrarlo—respondió con suavidad y lo ayudó a poner el brazo masculino sobre sus hombros.

En esa posición pudo ayudarlo a entrar al sanitario, nunca había estado en un baño de hombres y agradeció que estaba vacío. Llevó a James a uno de los cubículos, y este se apoyó contra las paredes plastificadas.

—Desde aquí puedes solo, ¿cierto?

James dio una cabezada, pero cuando soltó la pared intentando abrir su pantalón comenzó a tambalearse tanto que Lily tuvo que abrazarlo del torso para que no cayera.

—Supongo que tendrás que ayudarme —dijo James perezosamente, embozando una sonrisa nauseabunda.

Lily cerró los ojos y dirigió sus manos al cinturón de los pantalones de James, con las manos temblorosas lo abrió y desenganchó el botón, así como bajó la cremallera.

—No pienso hacer el resto. Hazlo tú.

Se dio la vuelta para no verlo, pero escucharlo orinar era sumamente extraño. Con una sacudida decidió abandonar el sanitario para darle privacidad, y lo más rápido que su tobillo lastimado le permitió salió de la habitación. Calculó mentalmente cuanto tiempo tardaría James en salir por su propio pie, pero cuando ya habían pasado varios minutos intuyó que no lo haría y decidió regresar para darse cuenta que estaba sobre sus rodillas y tenía un brazo colgando del retrete.

Sintió nauseas pero aún así se acercó para ver lo que pasaba, claramente había estado vomitando porque el aroma permanecía en el ambiente. No sabía que pasaba, el chico parecía ebrio, más que ebrio tal vez estaba drogado. ¿Por qué estaba drogado? Nunca antes lo había visto en ese estado, y mucho menos había escuchado esa característica en su reputación.

Tal vez había sido algo momentáneo, algo que pasó y salió de sus manos. O tal vez había sido engañado. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Lily sabía que no podía dejarlo, no después de lo que él había hecho por ella durante la fiesta el sábado pasado. Él la había salvado, la ayudó, llevó a casa, recogió sus cosas olvidadas y ella se había portado como una perra malagradecida. Estaba lastimada del tobillo, cierto, pero podía andar mucho mejor que él.

—Ey—murmuró insegura, clavando un dedo en su hombro.

Las pestañas de James aletearon antes de que abriera los ojos, estos se veían más oscuros de lo normal ya que sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas.

—Lily, no dejes que nadie me vea. No pueden verme así.

Asintió con la cabeza, no muy segura de cómo lo lograría, pero ayudó a James a ponerse de pie. Había logrado cerrar sus pantalones sin ayuda, así que lo dirigió al lavabo para lavar sus manos. Todavía se veía muy pálido y titiritaba, debía sacarlo de ese lugar cuanto antes y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

—¿Dónde está tu auto? —preguntó tallando sus propias manos bajo el agua para poder lavar la mano sana de James.

—En la acera.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró por lo bajo, contenta de que no lo hubiera dejado en el lugar usual—. De acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto lo mejor posible. Te ayudaré a caminar, pero depende de ti que la gente no se dé cuenta de tu estado.

Secó sus manos contra la falda y buscó dentro de su bolso hasta que encontró los lentes de sol que solía usar, los puso en la cara de James asegurándose que no se vieran sus ojos perdidos, con eso casi parecía normal.

—No vayas a quitártelos. ¿Estás listo?

James dio una cabezada torpe pero, aun así, volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros ayudándolo a caminar. El camino a la entrada del edificio había sido fácil, la mayoría de la gente estaba en clase y los pocos que transitaban por los pasillos estaban en su mundo. No se encontraron con ninguna autoridad educativa y aquello era una gran ventaja.

Cuando por fin salieron del edificio, Lily vio la todoterreno mal estacionada en la acera de enfrente, por las hojas que tenía sobre los cristales daba la impresión de que tenía varias horas en ese lugar sin ser movida. Lanzó una mirada a James que detenía su cabeza contra la suya para no dejarla caer, y caminaba con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. No era el momento para hacer preguntas al respecto.

—Las llaves, ¿dónde están? —preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

—En mi pantalón.

Por lo menos podía responder, pensó, agradeciendo este hecho. Cuando llegaron al auto volvió a haber problemas, ya que James no dejaba de tambalearse mientras ella tanteaba los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Cómo puedes usar pantalones tan ajustados? —se quejó tratando de meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos.

—Igual que t-tú usas esas falditas para provocarme.

El comentario le puso los pelos de punta, aunque James estuviera en otra dimensión, sus respuestas seguían siendo igual de descaradas y le agradó, porque eso revelaba una característica intrínseca de su carácter, aquello que no cambiaría aunque él estuviera en un estado de inconsciencia.

Sonrió cuando las pudo encontrar, y con dificultad subió a James a la todoterreno que prácticamente se desmayó al colocar su cabeza en el respaldo. Lily estaba segura que habían sido vistos por algunas persona, y no lo podía evitar, el chico no había cooperado y era inevitablemente extraño que alguien arrojara como un saco de patatas al propietario de un auto mientras el segundo lo conducía.

Tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, se subió en el puesto del piloto y se sorprendió por el tamaño, quitando el hecho de que obviamente el asiento no estaba colocado para su talla, la todoterreno era enorme comparado con el _mini cooper_ de Petunia. Ella sabía conducir, claro, pero nunca lo había hecho en un auto de ese tamaño. Suspiró resignada, ¿qué opción tenía?

Acomodó el asiento, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad a James antes del suyo propio, con los ojos cerrados giró la llave y le asustó el poder de este, el ronroneo suave que estaba acostumbrada no llegó, si un rugir intenso. Con las manos temblorosas puso el motor en marcha y condujo con precaución hacia la salida del campus, cuando llegó a la puerta de seguridad y observó la fila de revisión de entrada, se dio cuenta que seguramente James no la había pasado y por eso su auto estaba estacionado en el mismo lugar desde el día anterior. Alguien lo había llevado, de eso no había duda, en un semáforo echó un vistazo a los asientos traseros y ahí estaba el característico bolso de mensajero. James no había asistido a tomar clases, alguien lo había dejado ahí o se le ocurrió otra cosa, ¿y si nunca había salido?

Entre más lo observaba más reafirmada su teoría, el día anterior no lo había visto en todo el día ya que no compartían clases, pero se notaba sucio y descuidado, como si llevara la misma ropa del día anterior, su cabello despeinado se veía grasoso y su piel pálida tampoco se veía con la misma luz de siempre, incluso su aroma varonil estaba prácticamente extinto.

Lo correcto hubiera sido llevarlo a casa de él, pero estaba desmayado y no sabía donde vivía, así que no le quedó más opción que conducir a la propia. Mary ya debía de haberse ido, ella solo asistía por las mañana para realizar el trabajo de limpieza y cocinar un poco, el resto del día la casa se quedaba sola hasta que llegaban las hermanas.

Lily no quiso levantar sospecha con los entrometidos vecinos, así que estacionó el auto en el garaje donde Petunia nunca quería guardar su _mini cooper_ , este tenía entrada por la puerta de la cocina y estaba oculto de los vecinos por los grandes setos que rodeaban la casa. Estuvo por darse unas palmaditas en la espalda así misma por el éxito de conducir y estacionar ese auto sin un solo rasguño cuando James se despertó de golpe.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó incorporándose y ocasionando que los lentes de sol botaran de su cara.

—Estamos en mi casa. Aquí puedes descansar un rato.

—No, llévame a mi departamento.

Estaba empezando a impacientarse, ella estaba haciendo algo lindo por él y parecía molesto.

—No sé dónde vives, así que por el momento nos quedaremos aquí hasta que mejores.

Sin esperar respuesta, dio la vuelta al vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperando que el chico se bajara por su propia cuenta, pero James estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sin moverse.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer berrinche por esto, ya hice demasiado por ti este día. Te permitiré dormir en mi casa hasta que mi hermana llegue, y luego podrás irte a tu departamento —dijo lo último tratando de imitar el tono ronco en la voz de James.

El chico suspiró resignado y bajó del auto con dificultad, las llantas eran altas pero él parecía acostumbrado a la altura.

— _Hey, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel._ _Love your imperfection every angle—_ cantaba James con alegría mientras ingresaban a la casa por la puerta de la cocina en un cambio de actitud repentino.

Lily estuvo a punto de reír, sorprendida y divertida por el rápido cambio.

—¿De qué color es esa canción? —preguntó tratando de distraerlo del lugar al que se dirigían.

—Azul con pliegues blancos, como si fuera una tela delgada.

Era fascinante la capacidad que tenía, Lily no lo había admitido antes, pero realmente estaba sorprendida por la sinestesia de James, jamás en toda su vida había conocido a alguien con esa característica. Tenía muchas dudas con respecto, normalmente las personas con sinestesia tienen una alta capacidad para lo artístico, ¿por qué James estudiaría ingeniería, entonces? No tenía ningún sentido.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, lo dejó acostarse en uno de los sillones, parecía mucho más alerta que antes y movía los dedos de sus manos como si algo pasara entre ellos. Decidió que la mejor manera de tranquilizarlo, era poniendo música, tal vez con una nana lograría dormir y cuando despertara ya sería él nuevamente.

Buscó en su móvil alguna nana, pero patéticamente solo encontró la que Edward escribió a Bella, pensando que quizá no lo recordaría la puso en los altavoces provocando que este se quedara quieto y empezara a pestañear.

—¿De qué color es esta canción?

—Amarillo huevo con verde vómito.

Con la mueca que hizo se dio cuenta que quizá no le gustaba, pero aun así sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Quitó la música que había funcionado demasiado rápido, y recordó que sus botas de tacón debían estar en el auto de James, él lo había mencionado días atrás. Se dirigió ahí, y al abrir la cajuela se encontró con una mochila _back pack_ , pensó que sus zapatos podrían estar ahí, pero cuando abrió la cremallera se dio cuenta que realmente lo que había en su interior era material de arte. En ella había libretas de dibujo y pinturas de pastel principalmente. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, el chico tenía habilidad para las artes de manera innata. No quiso indagar en cosas personales, así que no se atrevió a abrir las libretas, pero siguió buscando en el interior del auto sin encontrar rastro alguno de sus zapatos. Le preguntaría una vez que se despertara, aquello eran unas de las pocas cosas que menos le interesaban en ese momento.

Todavía era de mañana y pasarían varias horas antes de que Petunia regresara, por la tarde tenía horas de servicio y solía desocuparse antes de que cayera el sol. Tenía que pensar en qué hacer antes de que eso pasara, sopesó la idea de que Petunia supiera abiertamente que James se encontraba en ese lugar, pero no, no quería darle explicaciones al respecto y él había sido claro, no quería que nadie lo encontrara en ese estado.

Ya se había perdido las dos clases que tenía ese día, no le molestaba significativamente, pero tendría que pedir los apuntes a alguien para ponerse al corriente. Eso sí le molestaba, Lily no era buena en clase, tenía que poner un mayor esfuerzo que el resto, y esperaba que el imbécil recostado sobre su sillón lo valorara.

Las siguientes horas habían pasado lento, había terminado de leer su novela y navegaba en el foro de la universidad cuando escuchó a James removerse en su lugar, listo para despertarse. Lily se encontraba recostada en otro sillón de plaza individual al que se había trasladado después de observarlo por largos minutos dormir, se sonrojó por el pensamiento y se preparó para encontrarse los ojos azules abriéndose lentamente.

Las pestañas gruesas revolotearon un poco antes de poder enfocarse en algún punto, se abrieron por completo y se incorporó de un salto. El movimiento brusco asustó a Lily que también había pegado un respingo. Cuando la encontró sentada a un par de metros de él se relajó, y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó con la voz pastosa.

Parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño, ¿él realmente no lo recordaba?

—Te encontré en la facultad… buscabas el baño, ¿lo recuerdas?

James se puso más pálido si es que era posible, y talló su pecho con un gesto.

—No me siento bien —murmuró más para sí que para Lily, sus ojos revolotearon por todo el lugar observando la amplia sala—, ¿dónde estamos?

—Esta es mi casa.

El chico se sentó con dificultad, y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Realmente se veía muy mal, el efecto de lo que sea que hubiera consumido ya se había ido, pero quedaban las secuelas con las que no parecía irle muy bien. Tenía nauseas, y un dolor de cabeza increíble.

—Te agradezco que me hayas sacado de la universidad, sin embargo, no creo que haya sido buena que me trajeras aquí.

—¿Y dónde demonios querías que te llevara? —exclamó exaltada y molesta, ella por fin lo había recompensado y él parecía todo menos agradecido.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Pudiste haberme dejado ahí.

Lily lo observó sin parpadear, él también la miraba fijamente. No parecía contento, casi parecía molesto y no sabía por qué.

—Eres un idiota —concluyó.

Se puso de pie y cojeando caminó hacia las escaleras, no podía permanecer un segundo más con ese idiota malagradecido.

—¿Por qué soy un idiota? Nadie te pidió ayuda —respondió James también incorporándose, y caminando hacia el lugar donde Lily se había detenido.

—Tal vez no lo hiciste —gruñó—, pero quería recompensarte por lo que hiciste por mí el sábado. ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco soy una mierda de persona, y lo menos que me merezco es que te portes de esta manera. Si no querías que nadie te viera, entonces debiste haber buscado otro lugar para meterte tu mierda.

James pareció incomodo, apartó la vista y pasó su peso de un pie al otro.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, me porté como un imbécil —aceptó demasiado rápido.

Lily estaba por replicar cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta principal girarse, el alma abandonó su cuerpo y regresó con una sacudida. Petunia estaba en casa, y no podía encontrar a James en ese lugar sino nunca se la quitaría de encima.

—Si quieres recompensarlo —susurró— sube las escaleras y entra a la primera habitación de la derecha.

Los ojos azules la miraron con muchas preguntas en ellos, pero accedió a seguir sus órdenes subiendo las escaleras con prisa. Lily se quedó en el mismo lugar parada, donde unos segundos después Petunia la encontró.

—¡Lily! —exclamó su hermana sorprendida—. No te esperaba, creí que todavía estarías en la universidad.

—Me dolía mucho el tobillo, Gabe me trajo —maquiló rápidamente una mentira en su cabeza.

Observó a Petunia, parecía incluso más nerviosa que ella, no le sostenía la mirada y buscaba cualquier lugar de la sala para colocar sus ojos.

—Esto… Marcus está aquí.

Ahora entendía su nerviosismo, seguramente venían a pasar el rato esperando que Lily estuviera en clases, sin embargo, ya en ese lugar no podrían evitar el encuentro. La pelirroja se alzó de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero la realidad era que sentía un alivio profundo.

—Huele extraño —dijo Petunia acercando a la puerta principal para dejar pasar a Marcus que ya estaba esperando.

Lily agudizó el olfato y se dio cuenta que el aroma de James estaba en el ambiente, muy sutil ya que no parecía del todo limpio, pero aquella la puso inmediatamente nerviosa de nuevo.

—¿A qué? —preguntó agradeciendo que la atención de su hermana no estaba en ella.

—No sé.

Marcus ingresó a la sala con su magnífica musculatura, era muy corpulento y en el pasillo lo parecía aún más.

—Qué tal, Lily —saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Su hermana debió haberle informado que los había descubierto el sábado pasado porque también se mostró nervioso y avergonzado. El lenguaje corporal de ambos era el mismo, dando pequeños pasos nerviosos y con Lily mirándolos atentamente parecían unos pequeños cachorros acobardados. Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron donde James había estado durmiendo por un par de horas.

Lily quiso permanecer ahí torturándolos, era obvio que lo que querían era ir a la habitación, pero no lo harían tan descaradamente, sin embargo la pelirroja tenía cosas más importantes que atender como el chico que estaba escondido en su habitación y la latente posibilidad de que descubrieran su auto en el garaje. Era cierto que Petunia nunca se estacionaba ahí, pero también era que lo utilizaban como bodega, y existía la posibilidad —aunque nula— de que acudiera por algún motivo.

Se deslizó por las escaleras subiendo a paso lento, tratando de no parecer nerviosa. Los chicos la ignoraron e ingresó a su habitación soltando un suspiro de alivio en el proceso, si Marcus no acompañara a Petunia estaba segura que su hermana la hubiera descubierto.

La habitación estaba siendo ocupada por un chico que también parecía muy grande para el lugar, James permanecía de pie observando la cama en el centro de la habitación, rodeándola y tocando los doseles con sus manos.

—Detente —exigió—, lo arruinarás.

James frunció el ceño pero sin mayor aviso, se dejó caer entre los edredones y almohadas decorativas. La pelirroja molesta pegó un respingo, era su cama, su preciada cama y aquel desconocido se había acostado sin ningún apuro.

—Baja tus asquerosas botas de mi cama —gruñó acercándose lo más rápido que le permitió su tobillo, y empujando sus piernas fuera del colchón.

El chico hizo caso omiso, pero en un acto de generosidad sacó sus botas de los pies, y se volvió a acomodar únicamente con sus medias negras. Lily no podía creer el descaro, seguía sin acostumbrarse, él parecía siempre tan cómodo y seguro, como si nada lo perturbara. Ahí, en un lugar desconocido, se había lanzado a una cama sin pedir permiso, Lily se preguntó si eso lo hacía frecuentemente, aunque dado los rumores no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Le dolía el tobillo pero no quería sentarse en la cama con él, así que tomó la silla de su escritorio y se sentó lo más apartada que pudo. Se sentía invadida, James miraba todo con curiosidad, y era molesto tenerlo en el medio de su intimidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó allí abajo? —preguntó pasando su brazo por debajo de su cabeza, inclinándose para verla mejor.

Lily encogió los hombros, no quería darle explicaciones.

—Llegó mi hermana.

—¿Y? ¿Puedo irme, entonces?

—Claro que no —se apresuró a contradecirlo—, esperarás a que se encierre en su habitación.

No lo agregó, pero estaba segura que cuando Marcus y ella estuvieran encerrados no habría poder humano que los distrajera de sus acciones. A menos que…

Rápidamente se incorporó de la silla y se asomó por la ventana, maldijo mientras observaba el auto de Marcus estacionado en el camino al garaje.

—¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!

—Eres la chica que conozco que más maldice.

Lily le lanzó una mirada.

—Cierra la boca.

El chico rio con diversión sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —lo reprendió.

—Disfrutando la vista.

Muy tarde Lily se dio cuenta que no dejaba de verla porque se encontraba inclinada sobre el alfeizar sin importarle si llevaba falda. Con las mejillas coloradas se sentó escondiendo sus bragas de la mirada oceánica pervertida y tomó un cojín para lanzarlo a la cara del chico, la risa masculina no cesó, sino que se intensificó todavía más.

—Pensé que había llegado alguno de tus padres y por eso me pediste que me escondiera, no quisieran conocer de esa manera al chico con el que su hija sale.

—No estamos saliendo —respondió automáticamente—, y no tengo padres.

La risa y mirada juguetona se apartó de inmediato, James permaneció serio y con culpa se quedó quieto.

—Lo siento.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes, sí tengo padre, en realidad, pero lo veo tan poco que es como si no existiera.

James apretó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, en un cambio completo de actitud.

—¿Tienes una aspirina? —preguntó.

—Están en el baño.

El chico se puso de pie y se dirigió a la única puerta extra de la habitación, Lily intuyó que ya había explorado lo suficiente antes de que ella subiera. Permaneció sentada en el alfeizar un poco nerviosa y a la espera de que James volviera.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedo irme? —preguntó todavía desde el baño.

—Porque no quiero que Petunia sepa que estás aquí, y su novio bloqueó con su auto el garaje, ahí estacioné tu todoterreno.

La cabeza de James se asomó desconcertado.

—¿Condujiste mi auto? —parecía alarmado y en pánico.

—¿Sí? Tú no podías conducir, ni siquiera podías estar de pie.

El chico regresó a la habitación con una pastilla en la mano, buscando un vaso para tomar agua del grifo. Lo encontró en el escritorio y regresó al baño.

—Cuéntame otra vez como me encontraste.

Ahora que no podía verlo, era más fácil hablar con él. Su voz barítono era agradable, pero su mirada de ojos azules la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

—Iba saliendo del sanitario de la facultad y tú estabas fuera, me pediste que te ayudara a encontrar el baño de hombres lo que no entendí porque estabas justo a un lado —relató sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos—. Te ayudé a entrar y salí a esperar que estuvieras listo —murmuró saltándose la parte en que ayudó a abrir sus pantalones—, cuando regresé estabas vomitando y decidí que debía ayudarte, tú lo habías hecho el sábado pasado y me sentía en deuda.

James salió del cuarto de baño en silencio, con el vaso con agua en su mano y la pastilla entre sus dedos con férula. La depositó en su lengua y de un trago se llevó el medicamento.

—No me debías nada, ¿de acuerdo? Eso lo hice porque quise. Las cosas que haga por ti no son esperando algo a cambio.

Dejó el vaso en el escritorio, y se dirigió al alfeizar donde Lily todavía estaba sentada, ignorando como el corazón de la pelirroja se aceleraba de un momento a otro por la cercanía.

—Entonces yo también quería hacerlo —murmuró como pudo, con un hilo de voz y los ojos oceánicos estudiándola con atención.

—Eso me satisface todavía más. Gracias.

Posó sus dedos suavemente por uno de los muslos desnudos de Lily antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse de nuevo a la cama, dejando a una pelirroja con la piel de gallina.

—¿Te molesta si duermo un poco más? Siento que la cabeza me está estallando.

Lily negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y James embozó una sonrisa dulce. Se dejó caer en la cama y acomodándose de lado, cerró los ojos tardando menos de un minuto en volver a dormirse.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa! Gracias, gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz. Quiero que sepan que la trama poco a poco va avanzando y nos va poniendo en contexto, estoy muy emocionada y espero de verdad que les guste mucho por donde estoy dirigiendo la historia c: es algo diferente a lo que he estado escribiendo. Mi intensión con cada una de mis historias es poco a poco ir avanzando como escritora en la complejidad de la trama, así que espero que las piezas vayan cayendo en su lugar._ _Por otro lado, la relación de James y Lily va lento, poco a poco, ya no soy fan de las historias en las que se enamoran en dos segundos, así que por ahora iremos viendo como su relación va evolucionando._

 _Cambié la portada de la historia de nuevo, creo que esa será la definitiva por un tiempo, ya me contarán que les pareció c:_

 _Espero ver sus impresiones de la historia, nada me haría más feliz._

 _Nos leeremos en la próxima._

 _Besos, S._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Lily se encontraba en la cocina calentando un poco de comida, ya era de noche y Marcus todavía estaba en la habitación de su hermana. Parecía que no se cansaban, o simplemente tenían la intención de disfrutar el fin de semana. Aquello era lo que más le preocupaba, ya que no quería tener a James escondido en su habitación por mucho más tiempo.

Toda la tarde había estado durmiendo, moviéndose mucho en la cama y murmurando incoherencias. Lily había estado sentada en el alfeizar o el escritorio, y más tarde decidió matar el tiempo estudiando un poco de trigonometría que era lo que más se le dificultaba. Eso hasta que había sentido demasiada hambre ya que no había almorzado, lo que la llevaba a ese lugar en la cocina, calentando la comida que Mary había preparado.

La pelirroja no era muy diestra del arte culinario, por lo que su especialidad era cualquier cosa que fuera dentro del microondas. Llenó dos platos de comida china, y haciendo equilibrio con ellos comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Ya no le preocupaba encontrarse con Petunia, ni ella ni su "novio" habían hecho una aparición en las últimas seis horas.

Dejó un plato en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama, y el otro lo llevó hasta el escritorio donde estaban los libros abiertos. El aroma hizo lo suyo, despertando a James unos minutos después que miró el plato con anhelo.

—Buenos días —murmuró con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

Lily que leía mientras comía le lanzó una mirada rápida, y movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, sin dejar de masticar el arroz.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó el chico sin apartar los ojos del plato.

—Sí, pensé que tendrías hambre.

Felizmente James se incorporó y tomó un gran vaso de agua que Lily había llevado más temprano, pensando que cuando despertara tendría mucha sed. Los dos comieron en silencio, Lily dándole la espalda y tratando de concentrarse en su lectura, pero ahora que él estaba despierto, ya no podía. Estaba alerta, consciente de sus movimientos y escuchando cada gemido que provocaba el sabor de la comida.

Lily pensaba que aquello era muy sexual, pero él no parecía reparar en ello o simplemente no le importaba.

—¿Rico? —preguntó cuando terminó.

—Delicioso. No comía nada desde el desayuno de ayer.

El corazón de Lily se oprimió, pero eso la regresa al mismo lugar en el que sus pensamientos estuvieran esa mañana, ¿por qué James estaba en esa situación? ¿Qué era lo que lo había llevado a estar drogado en la universidad? Lo observó sentando en la orilla de la cama y vaciando el vaso de agua, era el momento de preguntarle.

—¿Por qué estabas drogado? —preguntó sin anestesia.

James se atragantó con el agua que bebía, y empezó a toser sin control. El rostro se tornó rojo por la falta de aire, y los ojos llorosos. Tocía tan fuerte, que Lily se apresuró a acercarse y golpear su espalda con movimientos rítmicos, asustada de que fuera escuchado por Petunia.

—¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? —cuestionó el chico cuando por fin pudo respirar.

—Porque yo fui la persona que te encontró, te traje a mi casa y creo que merezco una explicación.

La frase "me preocupo por ti" picó en sus labios, pero no se sentía segura de que aquello fuera cierto, y mucho menos si fuera capaz de decirlo.

—Discúlpeme, señorita pelirroja, pero no era consciente de que cuando alguien recibe ayuda está condicionado a dar explicaciones por sus actos.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por las condiciones en las que te encontré, me arriesgué a una suspensión así que es lo mínimo que me merezco.

—Te equivocas.

James se alborotó el cabello con una mano, lanzó una mirada molesta y se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana. Lily decidió que no debía hostigarlo para recibir una respuesta, solo provocaría tensar el ambiente.

—¿Todavía no se van? —se quejó inclinado, como Lily unas horas atrás había estado.

No dejó de notar que sus pantalones negros se veían bien rellenos, pensamiento que la hizo sonrojar inmediatamente. Ahora sabía cómo era que James había visto más allá de su garganta cuando veía a través de la ventana.

—Tengo un compromiso y me parece increíble no poderme largar a pesar de que ya es de noche. Genial idea la tuya de guardar mi auto en el garaje.

—¡Era el único lugar fuera de la vista! —exclamó alzando los brazos.

—¿Y qué tiene que alguien hubiera visto? Tu hermana no es tu madre, ¿por qué no le dices la verdad? —preguntó molesto, girado y mirándola a los ojos.

Lily apartó la mirada, no quería contarle a Petunia su reciente acercamiento con James porque le avergonzaba, ni ella misma entendía por qué, no estaban saliendo, ni siquiera le gustaba, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

—No puedes irte —dijo seria.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es lo único que te estoy pidiendo a cambio.

James pareció pensarlo un poco y después gruñó, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero tienes que darme algo más que comida, porque soy inquieto y estoy empezando a sentir claustrofobia en este lugar.

Se levantó para tomar su portátil del escritorio y la llevó hasta donde James permanecía sentado en el alfeizar, este la aceptó y no tardó nada en comenzar a navegar. Lily se sintió satisfecha así que se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio tratando de concentrarse en la trigonometría, pero el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo porque a los cinco minutos James estaba parado al lado de ella observando lo que escribía.

—¿No te divierte el internet?

—No soy fan —dijo simplemente—, ¿qué haces?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Repaso trigonometría.

James embozó una sonrisa burlesca que le provocó a su corazón saltarse un latido.

—Tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo, siempre estás dormido en clase —señaló con la ceja alzada.

—Yo no necesito estudiar trigonometría.

La mirada fue suspicaz y James pareció notarlo porque soltó una suave risa burlesca.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres —agregó.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lily de reír, dudaba mucho que aquel chico que siempre dormía en clase fuera buen tutor de una materia tan complicada como trigonometría, y mucho más, para alguien como ella que los números y cálculos no entraban en su cabeza.

James tomó el libro con el que Lily trabajaba y el borde de la silla con rueditas, la deslizó hasta la orilla de la cama donde se sentó con una pelirroja encogida en su asiento. Colocó el libro en su regazo, y tomó el lápiz que la pelirroja tenía en sus manos, comenzando a realizar operaciones debajo de eso con aparente facilidad. Sus explicaciones eran claras y objetivas, podía realizar operaciones en su cabeza en un par de segundos, y sabía con aparente lógica matemática cómo realizar los procedimientos correctos. Lily tenía que admitir que estaba muy sorprendida, el chico desinteresado y dormido en clase, era realmente un genio… o casi.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un momento de silencio—, ¿por qué demuestras tanta indiferencia en clase?

James pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero al final se alzó de hombros.

—No me interesa estudiar.

—¿No quieres… no quieres tener un título universitario?

El chico negó con la cabeza con convicción, era extraño y sorprendente. Lily recordaba algunos compañeros del bachillerato que no habían ingresado a una universidad, y muchos de ellos lo tenían como meta en la vida. El rechazo de las universidades donde se habían postulado había sido desgarrador, y sin embargo se propusieron intentarlo el siguiente año.

Lily estudiaba el segundo año, y aunque todavía estaba en el tronco común y tenía oportunidad de cambiar de especialidad no quería hacerlo, quería ser alguien en la vida y por fin dejar de depender de su padre ausente.

—¿Qué es lo que estudias? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Aún no sé, sé que es para una ingeniería por mi aparente talento con los números, pero mi padre lo decidirá en su momento.

Aquello la sorprendió.

—¿Quieres decir que tú no decidirás?

James se alzó de hombros.

—No me interesa, si yo decidiera definitivamente sería abandonar la escuela, pero como necesito el apoyo de mis padres hago lo que ellos me piden.

Un sentimiento cálido la embargó, se sentía identificada con lo último que el chico había expresado. También quería deslindarse de la opresión de su padre, aunque de una manera diferente, ella pensaba, estudiar, graduarse y conseguir un buen trabajo. Por otro lado James simplemente quería irse.

En ese momento escucharon una puerta abrirse del pasillo, Lily se incorporó de golpe, esa era Petunia saliendo de su habitación, escuchó sus pasos acercarse y pensó que pasaría de largo cuando se detuvo frente a su puerta.

—¿Lily? —la llamó y giró el pomo de la puerta.

El aire se atascó en sus pulmones recordando que había puesto llave a la cerradura, esta siguió girando pero no se abría. James se puso de pie de un salto, y trató de meterse en el armario pero este era muy pequeño para su cuerpo.

—¿Lily? ¿Puedes abrir? —decía Petunia desde el exterior.

—Sí, ya voy —respondió con la voz acelerada.

Jaló a James de la camisa y de un movimiento le indicó que se metiera debajo de la cama. Este lugar también era reducido, pero no contenía tantas cosas como un armario, así que el chico se acostó en el suelo y rodó debajo. Lily con prisa desabrochó su falda dejándola caer sobre la moqueta, y se salió de ella con un salto, ya se dirigía a abrir la puerta cuando vio las botas de James en la orilla de la cama. Regresó casi corriendo y de una patada las lanzó también bajo de la cama, escuchó el chico quejarse pero lo ignoró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La abrió de golpe y descubrió a una Petunia arreglada para salir, con un vestido y el cabello recogido.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó con un bufido, abriéndose paso para entrar a la habitación.

—Me estaba cambiando.

Petunia le lanzó una mirada extraña, y Lily sabía que ellas nunca se habían ocultado cuando estaban en paños menores, pero no pareció pensar mucho en el asunto porque se dejó caer en la cama y jugó con los doseles como solía hacerlo.

La pelirroja sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho, el aroma de James era suave pero permanecía en la habitación, además había dos platos con comida convenientemente distribuidos en la habitación, la cama estaba revuelta y parecía todo, menos que Lily había estado sola todo ese tiempo.

—Voy a salir con Marcus, me invitó a quedarme en su habitación de la residencia el fin de semana y accedí para no causarte molestias —dijo con semblante serio.

Agradeció que Petunia tenía la cabeza en otro lugar y no reparaba en la actitud nerviosa de su hermana.

—¿Entonces no estás saliendo con él? —preguntó.

—No oficialmente.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, olvidando el hecho de que había un polizón debajo de la cama.

—¿Por qué insistes en negarlo? —exclamó enojada.— Se acuestan desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo, irás a pasar el fin de semana en su departamento y todavía te atreves a negarle a tu hermana que salen. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

Petunia bufó apartando un mechón de su cabello que estaba sobre sus labios, se incorporó sentándose en la cama y observó a su hermana pequeña.

—Entiendo tu postura porque nunca has estado con un hombre, pero una vez que lo hagas descubrirás que no todas las personas con las que te acuestas son relevantes en tu vida.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, ese tipo de conversaciones siempre la hacían sentirse avergonzada.

—Entonces estás diciendo, ¿qué solo te acuestas con él y ya?

Petunia asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada y ocultándose del juicio de su hermana.

—Por eso no quería que lo supieras, me avergüenza que tengas esa opinión de mí, pero es lo que siento con respecto a las relaciones—dijo—. Sin embargo, tú puedes decidir hacer completamente lo contrario a mí, y acostarte con alguien con quien tengas una relación. Es completamente válido.

Distraída de la conversación al observar unos dedos debajo de la cama, recordó que no estaban solas ahí y estaban hablando de sexo. Sintió la cara explotar de vergüenza, roja y caliente, y Petunia esta vez sí lo notó.

—¿Por qué te pones roja? —rio.

Lily se deslizó un poco poniendo su pie sobre esos dedos, y los sintió moverse con desesperación hasta que los dejó ir y esconderse bajo la cama.

—¿Encontraste a ese alguien? —preguntó todavía risueña— No me digas que ese chico, el mismo que…

—Ya, ya, ya. Marcus te está esperando —la interrumpió todavía con la cara roja. Sabía lo que venía después de esa frase, Petunia a punto de referirse al chico que estaba debajo de la cama, y lo último que quería era que se hiciera ideas raras en la cabeza.

—Tienes razón —dijo Petunia acercándose a la salida para alivio de Lily—, iremos en mi auto. Le sugerí a Marcus dejar su auto aquí, está más seguro que en cualquier otro lugar de la calle, y el mío gasta menos gasolina; así que no te sorprendas por verlo en el camino. ¿Deberíamos guardarlo en el garaje? ¿Crees que sea necesario?

—¡No!—exclamó Lily demasiado rápido, Petunia se quedó perpleja así que tuvo que pensar rápido para corregir su error—. No hay espacio en el garaje, recuerda que aún no llevo las cajas de donativos.

Era mentira, las había llegado un mes atrás, pero Petunia estaba tan poco interesada en esos asuntos que ni siquiera se había enterado.

—Cierto —murmuró antes de salir de la habitación—. Nos vemos el domingo —dijo lo último cerrando la puerta.

Lily se dejó caer en la cama con el corazón palpitándole a toda prisa, sentía la cara enrojecida y el aire se había atascado en sus pulmones. Sabía que tenía que haberle dicho que Marcus se llevara su auto, pero estaba tan nerviosa que le había costado hilar pensamientos coherentes, sentía como si casi no hubiera escuchado sus palabras.

—¿Por qué demonios no le dijiste que se llevara el auto? ¿y por qué me pisaste? —escuchó la ronca voz de James, mientras este salía debajo de la cama. También tenía la cara roja, y los dos dedos pisados estaban dentro de su boca tratando de calmar el dolor.

Se quedó en piedra observándolo incorporarse, y este también se detuvo cuando la vio acostada en la cama en bragas. Sacó los dedos de su boca y con la boca abierta la siguió con la mirada mientras Lily a toda prisa ponía una almohada sobre sus caderas.

—¿Intentas seducirme? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, ni siquiera estaba siendo burlón, únicamente muy sorprendido.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó furiosa—, pásame mi maldita falda.

Con lentos movimientos James se agachó para recogerla la falda, y Lily la tomó con brusquedad de su mano cuando este se la extendió.

—¡Lily! —escuchó la voz de su hermana volver a llamarla desde el exterior, James asustado corrió dentro del baño que estaba con la puerta abierta—, vístete, por favor, Marcus está aquí.

Terminó de abotonar su falda y se dirigió a la puerta, asegurándose que James no se viera desde aquel ángulo.

—Olvide que mañana tienes brigada y consulta médica, ¿crees que puedas arreglártelas? —preguntó Petunia todavía con la puerta cerrada.

Lily abrió la puerta y se encontró con Petunia que llevaba un bolso con ropa colgando de un hombro, y el chico parado detrás de ella con semblante serio.

—Tomaré un taxi —respondió apresurada porque se fueran.

—De acuerdo.

Su hermana le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y Marcus se despidió con movimiento de cabeza antes de comenzar a descender por las escaleras. Hizo un repaso mental con los lugares donde caminaban y calculó el momento en que ambos saldrían por la puerta principal, se asomó por la ventana y observó sus movimientos hasta que se subieron al _mini Cooper_ de Petunia, y desaparecieron por la avenida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, James estaba fuera del baño y recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en una pose tan masculina como provocativa. Lily sintió su cara ponerse roja otra vez, estaba incorporada justo de la manera en la que mostraba todo el interior de su falda. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe?

—No es por nada —murmuró el chico con voz ronca—, pero realmente estoy llegando a pensar que me estás tentando intencionalmente.

—Cállate, tenemos un problema más grande —dijo Lily ya importándole poco si James miraba sus bragas—. Marcus dejó su auto en el camino del garaje y no regresarán hasta el domingo.

James se apresuró a acercarse a la ventana y también observó el _cavalier_ negro que obstruía el paso.

—¡No me jodas! ¿No le dijiste otra vez? -le recriminó. - No voy a quedarme aquí todo el fin de semana.

Furiosamente se agachó debajo de la cama buscando sus botas, cuando las encontró se las colocó con rapidez y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Lily.

—A intentar mover ese auto del camino, y tú vas a ayudarme.

Ambos salieron de la casa hasta el _cavalier_ , Lily agradeció que era de noche y los chismosos vecinos no podrían ver lo que estaban haciendo. James por otro lado parecía furioso, se acercó al auto y trató de abrir una de las puertas en vano, ya que todas estaban cerradas desde el interior.

Lily se sentó en el pórtico de la casa, en espera de que James se diera por vencido, pero este parecía empeñado en buscar una manera de abrir el auto y apartarlo del camino. Estaba cansada, le dolía el tobillo y haber salido de casa en falda y sandalias había sido mala idea, el clima todavía era fresco por la noche.

—Date por vencido —sugirió Lily aburrida cuando ya había pasado un cuarto de hora.

El chico con la frente humedecida por el esfuerzo intentaba pasar una tarjeta por el cristal, con la firme convicción de que al bajar la ventana podría abrir la puerta desde adentro.

—Chssstt—murmuró él con un dedo sobre sus labios.

Lily se estaba congelando, así que sin ningún reparo regresó al interior de la casa, se sentó en la sala en espera de que James se diera por vencido en cualquier momento. Estaba sorprendida de la perseverancia del chico, porque había pasado cerca de una hora y Lily veía una película en la pantalla del televisor cuando por fin derrotado, James había ingresado a la sala. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con gesto serio pero molesto.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Lily con diversión.

—Necesito sacar mis cosas del auto, me iré en taxi.

Le puso pausa a la película, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para salir al garaje. La todoterreno de James se alzaba en el pequeño espacio que estaba tan lleno de cajas, Lily se seguía preguntando cómo había hecho para estacionarlo sin un solo rasguño. James abrió la puerta trasera y colgó la mochila en su hombro, Lily lanzó una mirada en el interior, curiosa por encontrar sus zapatos.

—¿Están mis botas ahí? —preguntó.

James negó con la cabeza.

—Las dejé en mi departamento después que lavé el auto, te las traeré el domingo.

Se deslizó a la parte delantera donde tomó el bolso mensajero y extrajo algunas cosas que guardaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, al parecer nada importante. Tomó su móvil que también estaba allí, y lo deslizó por su mano extendiéndolo a Lily.

—¿Q—qué?

—Necesito tu número para saber a qué hora puedo pasar por mi auto.

Lily dudó, pero no le quedó otra opción más que hacer lo que el chico le estaba indicando. Guardó rápidamente su número en los contactos y cuándo estaba por escribir su nombre, James lo quitó de sus manos para escribir él mismo el encabezado. No lo pudo evitar, quería saber cómo la estaba guardando, pero el chico fue rápido en guardarlo en sus bolsillos.

—Tengo un compromiso —dijo—, nos vemos mañana.

Y acto seguido plantó un beso en su cálida mejilla. Giró sobre sus talones y salió del garaje dándole vuelta a las llaves en su mano. Lily se quedó petrificada en sus sandalias, casi sin poder respirar por la sensación de los cálidos y suaves labios en su cara.

Había sido sorpresivo pero le había gustado, aunque no se atrevería a admitirlo ni en un millón de años.

* * *

Lily llegó a la facultad de ingeniería con retraso, sabía que era tarde y que seguramente ya habían iniciado sus labores. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, el aroma de James se había impregnado en su almohada y en sus sueños repetía lo que había pasado el día anterior. Era horrible y desesperante, su inconsciente la estaba traicionando y se sentía frustrada por no tener control sobre sus propios pensamientos.

El tobillo le dolía poco, así que pudo ponerse unos zapatos deportivos para la actividad de ese día, no debía caminar demasiado pero sí que podía apoyar en ciertas actividades.

Hasta ese día no había recordado que se encontraría con Noah, el mismo con el cual se había portado como una perra el fin de semana anterior cuando él solo le había pedido una cita. Se sentía avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo segura de que la mirada del chico decía más que sus palabras. Lily siempre había tenido la firme convicción de que los ojos eran las ventanas al alma, los que permitirían conocer las intenciones de una persona. Aunque debía admitir que ese día había bebido un poco.

Ingresó al edificio un poco avergonzada y encontró que, en una de las habitaciones, el equipo del primer piso ya estaba reunido organizando las actividades. El hecho de tener a Noah como líder ayudaba mucho.

—Lo siento, sé que es tarde —murmuró sin levantar la vista y acercándose al grupo.

—No te preocupes —respondió Noah con la misma actitud usual—, acércate al grupo, todavía no iniciamos.

Lily dio los pasos que la separaban, y de repente se sintió culpable por su actitud anterior, el chico se estaba portando tan encantador como de costumbre, aunque su mirada no se había detenido tanto en ella como los días anteriores.

A consecuencia de su tobillo, a Lily le habían pedido limpiar algunos muebles que se habían salvado al incendio y que pondrían fuera del edificio, ya que el piso estaría mojado intentando dejarlo lo más reluciente posible. Los chicos habían sacado los muebles al patio y Lily los tallaba con una gran esponja, pensó que sería trabajo fácil, pero eran tantos que dudaba que en un solo día pudiera terminarlo todo.

A pesar de todo el clima estaba agradable, menos caliente que el sábado pasado debido a unas grandes nubes que cubrían el cielo, no lo suficiente para pronosticar lluvia, pero sí para calmar el caluroso clima. Aun así, en la frente de Lily se forman gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo, aunque minimizado por el viento fresco que le alborotaba el cabello cada poco.

Agradeció estar en ese lugar, sola y con actividad asignada, así no tendría que ver el rostro de Noah y recordar la culpa que sentía. Definitivamente el sábado pasado no podía calificarlo como su día más encantador, se había portado horrible con el pobre chico y más tarde con James que no había hecho más que ayudarle. Aquello la hizo pensar rápidamente en el chico de ojos como océano, no lo había visto lo que no era extraño porque él estaba en el segundo piso, ¿habría asistido? Lo dudaba, pero la noche anterior había dicho "nos vemos mañana", tal vez sí estaba allí.

Tenía un rato trabajando cuando vio salir a Annie siendo ayudada por Noah, se acercaron a Lily y por la expresión de Annie parecía adolorida.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó asustada.

Annie negó con la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.

—El piso está mojado y Annie resbaló —informó Noah, ayudándola a sentarse en una de las sillas.

Lily observó que la ropa de Annie estaba mojada, al parecer había sido una caída fea pues también su codo estaba raspado. Se acercó a ella mientras Noah se dirigía a la furgoneta que estaba en la acera. La pelirroja dejó de prestarle atención al chico y se centró en Annie que sujetaba su codo lastimado con la otra mano, intentando observarlo.

—¿Cómo fue la caída? —preguntó sujetando su brazo, y observando más de cerca la herida.

—Fue estúpido —respondió ella con voz congestionada—, me estiré para tallar una mancha en la pared y mis estúpidos zapatos lisos me hicieron resbalar. Noah dice que no son antiderrapantes.

El aludido llegó en ese momento con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, dejando a la vista todo lo que había cargado en caso de un accidente.

—¿Siempre has traído eso? —preguntó Lily sorprendida.

—Uno nunca sabe.

Tomó un antiséptico y lo vació en un algodón para limpiar la herida, después procedió a colocarle una venda hasta que dejara de sangrar. Había sido rápido y la herida no tenía mayor profundidad, a pesar de todo había sido delicado y suave, algo que tenía a Lily conmovida.

—Lo mejor sería que ayudaras a Lily aquí afuera, no quisiera que volvieras a sufrir otro accidente —dijo Noah cuando terminó.

Annie se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por ayudarme, y lo siento por ser tan torpe.

—No hay problema —dijo este con una sonrisa, antes de guardar el botiquín y llevarlo al interior del edificio.

Lily lo observó irse antes de continuar con sus tareas.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó.

—¿Físicamente? Sí, ¿emocionalmente? No. Me muero de la vergüenza, creo que Noah es el hombre perfecto y quiero morir porque me vio en esa situación —murmuró con mirada baja.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó sorprendida y descolocada.

Ya se había imaginado que todas las chicas andaban por ahí babeando por el delegado, pero Annie parecía tan tímida que le sorprendieron sus declaraciones.

—He notado como te mira, por cierto, deberías salir con él.

Lily soltó una risa nerviosa, tratando de concentrarse en el escritorio frente a ella.

—Oh, lo siento, pero tú sales con James Potter ¿cierto?

La mirada de Annie era intensa, jamás creyó que una chica tan dulce como ella disfrutara hablar de chicos un sábado por la mañana.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No salimos, no sé por qué la gente dice eso.

—El sábado pasado eso parecía, y además he escuchado rumores de que es así, al parecer el rumor ya se propagó por toda la universidad.

—No es cierto —gruñó Lily molesta, tallando con más fuerza la madera.

—¿Qué esperabas? James es uno de los chicos más populares, y tú también, son como… los Brangelina de Miller.

Lily estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, las declaraciones de Annie eran puras estupideces.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no soy popular y no estamos saliendo.

—¿Segura? —preguntó todavía la delgada chica con duda.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia ella.

—No salimos —respondió con brusquedad.

Annie pareció un poco intimidada, pero aun así sonrió y salió de la silla completamente recuperada.

—No sabes el alivio que siento, eres demasiado dulce para salir con un chico con esa reputación.

Lily dudó que lo de "dulce" fuera cierto, pero decidió no llevarle la contraria y se limitó a escuchar el resto de sus declaraciones.

—Esa fama de donjuán no le ayuda a nadie, y mucho menos a sabiendas que se acostó con la señora Walsh.

Recordó haber escuchado esa misma declaración de parte de Petunia, al parecer eran fuertes los rumores de ese aparente amorío.

—¿La señora Walsh? Pero… ¿de dónde salió ese rumor?

—Dicen que han sido muchas las mañanas en que llegan juntos al campus, al parecer las chismosas secretarias dicen que el señor y la señora Walsh tienen problemas desde hace tiempo, y todo esto se debe al muchachito atractivo ese.

Como si lo hubieran invocado en ese momento el resto de los chicos empezaban a salir del edificio para un merecido descanso, y entre ellos iba James Potter que para sorpresa de Lily estaba vez sí llevaba ropa deportiva. Unos pantalones y zapatos para correr, se veía relajado e iba riendo por la conversación con un chico y tres chicas que lo rodeaban. Lily se daba cuenta que siempre parecía estar con personas, riendo y divirtiéndose, como si nada le preocupara en la vida, no le sorprendía que fuera tan popular porque a pesar de su carácter era extremadamente sociable.

Lily decidió dejar sus tareas y se relajó justo a Annie que no paraba de hablar de los rumores acerca de James, al parecer el chico se acostaba con puras mujeres mayores, Annie apuntaba que eran chicas de posgrados o doctorados, incluso personal de la universidad entre ellas la señora Walsh. Sin embargo, aquello no encajaba en la personalidad de James porque el chico era sociable, muchas de esas chicas con las que conversaba debían estar coladas por él pero ninguna afirmaba haber estado en la cama de James Potter. Además él la había invitado a ella a salir el día que se conocieron, ¿no eran ellos de la misma edad? No podían llevarse más de unos cuantos meses. No, definitivamente Lily estaba convencida de que aquello no eran más que rumores.

—Y por eso es que creo que deberías salir con Noah, él de verdad te mira diferente que a todas las demás.

Annie hablaba hasta por los codos, aquello no la molestaba especialmente a pesar de no ser muy parlanchina, sin embargoera su tipo de amistades en donde no tenía que preocuparse por hablar demasiado, por eso se llevaba tan bien con Gabe, su único amigo hasta el momento.

—Tal vez lo haga algún día —murmuró levantando la vista y darsecuenta que como Annie decía, Noah la estaba mirando en ese momento, sentado en uno de los bancos conversando con algunos de los chicos.

—¡Qué envidia! James Potter y Noah en batalla para ganar el amor de la bella Lily.

La pelirroja sintió los colores subir a su rostro y tuvo que inclinarse sobre ella, para taparle la boca porque algunos de los chicos que estaban más cerca se habían girado con curiosidad. Annie la miró a través de sus grandes gafas aún con la boca cubierta.

—No hables tan fuerte, esta es una conversación privada.

La chica asintió, por lo que Lily retiró su mano suavemente. Pero Annie no volvió a hablar sino que miraba hacia arriba con esos ojos gigantescos, Lily volteó y se dio cuenta que James se acercaba a ellas.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó el aludido cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Lily permaneció sentada, desconcertada por su aparición y Annie seguía petrificada en su lugar. Estaba segura que mil cosas pasaban por la cabeza de su reciente amiga.

—No.

Este que no esperaba más, la tomó de las axilas y la puso de pie en un movimiento, sin decir nada más la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta un lugar más apartado.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo levantando sus manos en son de paz.

Lily sentía miradas curiosas dirigidas a ellos, pero como les daba la espalda y James estaba de frente se dio cuenta que a él le importaba nada.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. Marcus no ha ido a casa, el auto sigue donde...

La interrumpió.

—Perdí algo.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué es?

—Una memoria sd, es importante es de… es un trabajo que tengo que entregar el lunes —murmuró vagamente.

Su actitud era sospechosa, no la miraba a los ojos pero parecía muy ansioso por encontrar respuestas.

—¿La viste en algún lugar? —preguntó tomándola por los hombros, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

—No —murmuró inquieta y curiosa por la actitud del chico—. Pero no sabía que estaba perdida, tal vez pueda buscarla si me dices por qué es tan importante.

—Ya te lo dije, es un trabajo que tengo que entregar el lunes.

—No te creo.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —exclamó enojado.

Lily se sorprendió por los ojos azules, que se habían vuelto oscuros y vacíos, haciéndola recordar la actitud que había tomado aquel día cuando lo encontró el patio del edificio administrativo. Estaba nervioso, pero un vaho se había formado alrededor de él siendo imposible descifrarlo.

Esta era la actitud que la intrigaba tanto, la que le daba curiosidad por desmembrar hasta descubrir que era lo que escondía James Potter. ¿Por qué estaba tan temeroso?

—La buscaré, lo prometo —dijo repitiendo las palabras que había uso una semana atrás.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa!_

 _Estoy de vuelta, creo que esta vez tardé un poquito más de lo usual pero mientras tanto no crean que estuve de ociosa porque avance varios capítulos de esta historia, creo que ya llevo unos 4 capítulos de avance, lo que me da tiempo de corregirlos antes de publicarlos, y tratar de dejar los menos cabos sueltos posibles. Sé que hay un hay mucho que mejorar, y si ustedes detectan algo por favor ¡avísenme!_

 _Con respecto de la historia, sé que por ahora las estoy dejando con más preguntas que respuestas, es parte del encanto, peroo saben que eventualmente las cosas se irán develando y conoceremos el misterio que ronda alrededor de James. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo hasta ahora es mi favorito,y creo que también a ustedes les gustará, si quieren leerlo por favor dejen review!, me motivan a publicar más rápido._

 _Sin nada más que agregar, solo agradecerles todo el apoyo incondicional, nos leeremos en la próxima_

 _Las quiere, S._


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Lily había regresado a casa después de la brigada, tenía cita médica en dos horas, pero debía ducharse y buscar la maldita memoria.

Se duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Con el cabello empapado empezó a buscar en su habitación, revolvió las sabanas y almohadas dejando completamente el colchón desnudo. Volvió a acomodarlo todo y buscó también debajo de la cama, preguntándose como el chico había cabido en ese lugar tan reducido. Tampoco estaba. Regresó a la sala y apartó todos los cojines en búsqueda del objetivo, incluso repasó el camino desde el garaje hasta la sala y nada. No lo había encontrado.

Derrotada regresó al baño para terminar de prepararse, cuando en la ducha descubrió una pequeña caja rectangular de color negro. Se agachó para recogerlo y efectivamente era la memoria sd que James buscaba, lamentablemente esta se había mojado cuando se duchó y se sintió realmente estúpida por no haberse fijado antes.

Tomó papel tratando de secarla, y rezó porque no se hubiera dañado. No había estado sumergida, solo mojada.

Terminó de prepararse en los minutos que le restaban, pero solo había sido capaz de cepillar su cabello y maquillarse el rostro cuando escuchó un claxon por su vecindario. Ya no tenía más tiempo para prepararse, así que tomó su bolso y con la memoria sd en la otra mano bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitió su tobillo lastimado.

Localizó el auto y subió en el asiento de copiloto. James detrás del volante mandaba un rápido mensaje por su móvil, ignorándola completamente.

—¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó sin dejar de escribir.

No respondió pero mostró la memoria sd que estaba entre sus dedos, James reaccionó inmediatamente y a pesar del espacio la plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de retirarlo de sus manos. Lily sintió la cara arder, pero satisfecha por haberlo encontrado.

Habían hecho un trato, Lily buscaría la memoria —que James estaba seguro había dejado en su casa— y él la llevaría a la consulta médica. Ambos salían beneficiados y ella no tendría que caminar más de lo previsto.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó poniendo el motor en marcha.

—En el baño.

James tronó los dedos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Debió caérseme cuando me escondí de tu hermana.

Lily permaneció callada, únicamente observando su manera de conducir.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hermana?¿Ustedes… no se llevan bien? —preguntó con cautela.

—Todo lo contrario, somos mejores amigas, nos contamos todo y… —de repente se detuvo, dándose de cuenta que no, definitivamente no se decían todo, por lo menos ya no más.

Ella se había guardado para sí todo lo que tuviera que ver con James y ni siquiera se atrevía a confesarle que fumaba, mientras que Petunia había ocultado su relación con Marcus, y por la última conversación que habían tenido, debía esconder algunas otras del pasado.

—Es tu hermana mayor, ¿te da consejos a menudo? —preguntó él con genuina curiosidad.

La pregunta fue extraña, Lily se giró desconcertada y clavando la mirada en los ojos que se apartaban de la carretera.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Recordé que te aconsejó qué hacer con tu virginidad.

La frase le cayó de sorpresa, había olvidado por completo que James había escuchado esa parte de la conversación. Comenzó a golpear el brazo masculino muerta de la vergüenza, mientras él se reía sin control.

—¡Detente ya! ¡Vas a causar un accidente!

Lily se dio cuenta que James había dado un giro brusco, así que se detuvo. Con el rostro rojo clavó la mirada en el exterior, no quería ver la expresión burlesca de James, que debía estarla pasado de lo más lindo.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas? —preguntó el chico—. Es agradable encontrarse con una chica que no sucumbe antes los placeres carnales. Es algo que debe darte orgullo, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de mí.

—Cállate. No quiero hablar de esto contigo.

James se encogió de hombros, no parecía en lo absoluto arrepentido.

—Lo siento, entonces decías que tu hermana y tú eran las mejores amigas.

—Lo somos —dijo tratando de relajarse—, nuestra madre murió cuando éramos pequeñas y nuestro padre siempre ha sido muy ausente, por lo que crecimos siendo la única constante en nuestra vida.

James embozó una dulce sonrisa.

—Debe ser lindo tener hermanos, a mí me hubiera gustado tener por lo menos uno, especialmente uno mayor que pudiera darme consejos.

Observó al chico a su lado, este no había borrado la sonrisa y parecía muy relajado mientras conducía al centro médico. En ese momento un pequeño descubrimiento la asaltó, se encontró disfrutando de su compañía y de la conversación a pesar de que la había hecho sentir avergonzada. James podía ser molesto, pero no era odioso como un principio había pensado, más bien él no era nada de lo que ella había intuido. Cada momento la sorprendía con descubrimientos agradables de su personalidad, incluso su descaro empezaba a gustarle, definitivamente no había conocido a nadie parecido a ese chico.

—Tierra llamando a Lily —lo escuchó decir, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado viajando por las nubes, pero el auto ya estaba estacionado y James la mirada con una sonrisa.

Se bajaron del auto en silencio, y se dirigieron al interior del edificio. Lily que conocía el área de consultas, lo guió directamente ahí antes de anunciarse con la recepcionista, la cual le indicó tomar asiento hasta que la llamaran para ingresar con el médico.

James se sentó a su lado y sacó nuevamente su móvil enviando algunos textos.

—¿De dónde sacaste el auto? —preguntó.

—Mi madre —dijo distraído—, ella no lo usa durante el fin de semana así que me lo prestó con la condición de regresarlo el domingo por la noche.

—¿Cómo es ella? —cuestionó la pelirroja sin poderlo evitar. Cuando alguien hablaba de madres, ella tenía la necesidad de saber todo acerca de ellas.

—Es una madre —respondió simplemente alzando sus hombros.

No estaba dentro de la conversación, y aquello la molestó un poco, parecía más interesado en aquellos textos que en ella. Recargó la cabeza contra la pared cansada, realmente el hecho de no haber dormido por la noche la tenía agotada, y estar cerca de James consumía el resto de sus energías. Se movió tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero las sillas eran tan pequeñas que difícilmente podría descansar.

James pareció notarlo, porque distraídamente pasó su brazo sobre los hombros femeninos y la atrajo hacia sí, dejando que Lily recargada su cabeza en el fuerte hombro. Aquello la sorprendió en un principio, pero cuando descubrió lo cómodo que era, se acomodó mejor. Tenía el rostro muy cerca del blanco cuello de James, del cual provenía la fragancia de su cuerpo, aquel perfume fuerte y varonil la tenía mareada por la cercanía, pero no se quejó, era agradable.

Ahora entendía porque las chicas siempre estaban sobre sus novios. Ellos eran cómodos y cálidos. El cuerpo de James parecía más cálido que el suyo y al ser más grande y robusto, hacía de la experiencia una de las más cómodas. Le gustó estar allí, sintiéndose protegida. Jamás había tenido esa sensación con anterioridad, nunca había tenido novio y su padre no había sido el ser más cariñoso del mundo.

James acarició el brazo desnudo de Lily, logrando ponerle la piel de gallina, pero ella ni se quejó porque eso hacía de la experiencia todavía más placentera. Él ni siquiera parecía consciente de lo que hacía, ni de las sensaciones que nacían en el estomago de Lily, únicamente algo mecánico en él mientras mandaba mensajes con torpeza con solo una mano.

—¿Cuándo la retiran? —preguntó suavemente todavía dopada con el aroma en su nariz.

James se sacudió suavemente, sorprendido por el aliento cálido que había golpeado su cuello.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con voz ronca, y en esa posición colocó uno de sus tobillo sobre la otra rodilla, en un cambio extraño de posición. Lily no dejó de notarlo pero no dijo nada.

—La férula.

—Apenas cumpliré dos semanas con ella, se supone que debo usarla un mes —dijo dejando de acariciar el brazo de Lily, y haciendo énfasis abriendo y cerrando los dedos.

Lily tomó aquella mano y la observó con atención, separando su cara del cuello de James e incorporándose un poco. Sus manos eran grandes como ya había señalado, y sus dedos largos y rectos tenían cierta callosidad en la punta, entonces llegó una idea que antes no se le había ocurrido.

—¿Tocas algún instrumento? —preguntó curiosa, tocando una de las callosidades y provocando un temblor involuntario en James.

—La guitarra y el piano, aunque también puedo tocar la batería y el bajo pero no soy especialmente bueno.

Quiso que la declaración no la sorprendiera tanto, pero estaba disfrutando de la conversación. Por fin James empezaba a decir cosas acerca de él, poco a poco.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con tu sinestesia?

—Todas mis preferencias tienen que ver con la sinestesia —declaró con una sonrisa—. Me gusta la música porque disfruto los colores. Me gusta la pintura porque puedo escuchar las notas musicales danzando en mis oídos.

Aquello le sorprendió.

—No sabía que funcionaba a la inversa.

James rio suavemente, colocando su brazo en la posición inicial acariciando el brazo desnudo de Lily, lo que provocó que ella nuevamente colocara su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

—No lo hace. A veces pinto canciones, y son estas las que puedo escuchar en mis oídos. No es con cualquier pintura, la verdad es que La Gioconda de Da Vinci no tiene una canción que la ampare.

—¿Ni siquiera una nota musical?

James volvió a reír.

—Eres muy curiosa, ¿sabías?

Lily quiso negarlo, pero sabía que era cierto. Estaba por decirlo cuando en ese momento la recepcionista la llamó para que ingresara al consultorio. El chico la animó a ingresar mientras tomaba de nuevo su móvil olvidado, y mandaba textos ahora con las dos manos. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada antes de entrar al consultorio, donde el médico la esperaba de pie junto a la puerta.

Era uno diferente al anterior, así que tuvo que actualizarlo en lo que había pasado, mientras él estudiaba detenidamente su informe médico. Le indicó que se subiera a la camilla para palpar el tobillo lastimado, y eso solo duró unos minutos, ya que le entregó una nueva receta con medicamentos para bajar la inflamación. Era probable que necesitara rehabilitación, pero eso lo sabrían hasta la siguiente consulta en dos semanas más. Por lo pronto le había dado algunos ejercicios que debía hacer durante ese tiempo.

Cuando salió de consulta, James estaba con la espalda en el asiento como solía hacerlo y los brazos cruzados en su pecho durmiendo, ignorando el revuelto que causaba entre las recepcionistas del lugar. Lily quiso reír, casi lo había visto más tiempo dormido que despierto desde que lo conoció.

—James —lo llamó moviendo suavemente su hombro, este abrió los ojos con lentitud y notó un tono rojizo en ellos—, ¿en serio estabas dormido?

—No —negó este con brusquedad—. ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Nos podemos ir?

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y James se puso de pie de un salto, pasando rápidamente el brazo por sus hombros. La pelirroja sorprendida por la nueva actitud no dijo nada, sería hipócrita apartarlo en ese momento cuando antes había estado más que encantada por la cercanía.

Se dirigieron a la salida del centro médico, a pesar de su incomodidad James parecía completamente ajeno a este detalle y pegó un gran bostezo cual oso.

—¿Qué dijo el médico? —preguntó cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, dirigiéndose al auto estacionado de su madre.

—Todo bien, medicamentos y ejercicios, es probable que necesite rehabilitación, lo sabré en dos semanas. Puedes pasar por una farmacia por cierto, antes de llegar a casa —agregó.

James cabeceó, y se separó de ella para ambos subir al auto.

—¿Tomas algo para la muñeca o haces algunos ejercicios? —preguntó Lily colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, mientras James encendía el motor.

—Tomé medicamento los primeros días pero ahora solo debo mantener la férula, después sabré que hacer.

—¿Y cómo te lastimaste?

De repente el chico pareció incomodo, Lily lo notó pero aquello solo alimentó más su curiosidad.

—Una pelea.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. El chico no se veía como alguien que no estaría involucrado en una pelea, pero le sorprendió que lo hubiera admitido abiertamente.

—¿Con quién?

—Un idiota por el cual no quiero entrar en detalles, pero se lo merecía —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Y quién ganó? —preguntó con cautela.

James soltó una carcajada.

—¿Me ves alguna otra lesión? Claramente debiste ver cómo quedó él. Cuando inició la pelea me empujó, solo me pude sostener con la muñeca que recibió todo mi peso. Después de eso ya no me volvió a tocar.

Parecía muy orgulloso mientras conducía, la incomodidad se apartó y sus ojos brillaban recordando la experiencia. Estaba a punto de pedirle más información, cuando se dio cuenta que había girado en la avenida principal hacia la derecha, en lugar de la izquierda que los llevaba en el camino a casa.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó.

—Tranquila —rio— solo vengo al depósito a echar combustible.

En ese momento un depósito en la esquina apareció en su campo de visión y calló mientras ingresaban al lugar. James apagó el motor y salió del auto para dirigirse a la fila que había en la caja para pagar.

Lily lo observó desde su asiento. Se encontraba dándole la espalda, pudo escudriñar su cabello siendo un desastre usual, como la playera se acomodaba en sus hombros anchos hasta descender por su espalda musculosa. Su forma de pararse, de moverse, de caminar lo hacían sumamente atractivo. Un par de chicas que también estaban en la fila no le quitaban la vista de encima mientras reían. Él no parecía reparar en ello, pretendía nunca darse cuenta del efecto que provocaba en las chicas, lo cual lo hacía todavía más interesante.

Debía saberlo, porque era engreído hasta la mierda y Lily podía recordar el día que lo conoció donde declaró con mucha seguridad que él era el tipo de todo el mundo, ¿entonces por qué no demostraba interés en ninguna de las chicas que claramente lo tenían hacia él? Por un momento Lily pensó que tal vez por ella, pero debían ser ideas locas de su cabeza, él había declarado que le gustaba pero aquello no podía ir más allá de lo físico.

Lo observó regresar a la maquina y comenzar a descargar combustible en el auto, mientras permanecía recargado en la puerta trasera y mandaba textos a toda velocidad. Lily no podía creer que estaba en ese lugar, no porque tuviera algo de especial, sino porque era algo tan cotidiano, algo que todo el mundo hacía y no podía entender porque le parecía tan interesante viniendo de James.

—De acuerdo, chica de canela —dijo el aludido cuando subió al auto después de terminar sus acciones—, tengo hambre y no pienso desviarme para dejarte antes, así que me acompañarás.

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Un momento. Nada de esto estaba planeado. Tenías que dejarme en casa después de la consulta médica.

James se encogió de hombros y puso el motor en marcha, una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios.

—No me importa, quiero tu compañía.

Sintió la cara enrojecer pero no aun así no iba a ceder tan fácilmente:

—¡No puedes cambiar los tratos así como así! ¡Ni siquiera traje dinero para eso! ¡Además no me has preguntado si quiero ir!

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó.

—¡No!

El chico hizo un gesto de ya sabía pero no me importa, y no cambió la dirección a la que se dirigía.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, yo te invito.

—¡No quiero nada tuyo! —Exclamó todavía con el rostro rojo.— ¿Estás consciente de que esto es un secuestro? Me estás llevando a la fuerza a un lugar donde no quiero ir.

—¡Por favor, ya! —Exclamó este también ya perdiendo la paciencia, Lily automáticamente calló sorprendida por su gesto—. No tienes nada que hacer en casa, no finjas. Además yo quiero invitarte, me salvaste de ayer en el campus, perdiste tus clases por mí, te arriesgaste a una suspensión, tú misma lo dijiste y me diste asilo en tu casa prácticamente todo el día, me alimentaste y ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no te lo pedí. Solo estaba regresando un favor que tú me habías hecho.

—Pues ahora yo quiero recompensarte, porque lo que yo hice no se compara en nada con lo que tú hiciste por mí —murmuró bajando el tono de su voz.

Su voz barítono logró relajarla de alguna manera, y sin previo aviso sintió la mano de James posarse sobre la suya. Este seguía con la vista en el camino pero se asomó ese hoyuelo en su mejilla. Lily no apartó su mano de inmediato, no podía, sus contactos eran tan placenteros y sutiles. Sin darse cuenta que había cedido, James deslizó sus dedos entre los de la pelirroja en un agarre más íntimo.

Lily sintió el aire atascado en sus pulmones. La sonrisa de James lo decía todo, y ella no quería alejarlo, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada cuando el chico la observó en una luz roja.

—No te avergüences, yo también disfruto de tu toque —dijo James leyéndole el pensamiento.

Si no hubiera dicho aquello tal vez se quedaría ahí para siempre, pero el comentario le molestó tanto que apartó su mano con brusquedad.

—Estúpido engreído.

Las carcajadas de James no le permitían enojarse genuinamente, mucho menos cuando este se inclinó y la tomó del cuello acercándola a él. Lily sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Por un momento creyó que la iba a besar, pero se dirigió a su mejilla dando una pequeña mordida en aquella área tan roja.

—¿Q-qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Lily sujetando su rostro aún más rojo que antes, y sintiendo unas pequeñas punzadas en el lugar donde James había mordido.

—Eres adorable —dijo simplemente antes de volver la vista al camino con la luz en verde.

Lily permaneció en silencio lo que restó del camino, se sentía incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa, los movimientos del chico la tenían descolocada.

Llegaron a un restaurante especialista en la elaboración de hamburguesas gourmet, un lugar concurrido y juvenil. Seguían en silencio cuando el anfitrión les asignó una mesa al fondo del lugar. Era media tarde, casi llegando al ocaso, por lo que no había mucha gente en el local, lo cual la tranquilizó un poco ya que era un lugar cerca del campus que solían frecuentar los estudiantes de Miller. No se sentía segura de encontrarse en ese lugar, sobre todo en compañía de James, por lo menos no después de enterarse que corrían rumores acerca de ellos.

Miró a James que analizaba el menú completamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, concentrado en leer cada uno de los platillos.

—¿Habías venido antes aquí? —preguntó Lily observándolo.

—Un par de veces —respondió distraído antes de enfocar su atención en ella—, ¿ya sabes que pedirás?

—No tengo hambre.

No era cierto, no había comido el almuerzo por buscar la memoria sd e inmediatamente después había ido a su consulta médica. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de… se pasó la mano por el cabello, lo había olvidado, no lo secó, debía ser un completo desastre en ese momento.

—Voy al baño —murmuró antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta que ya antes había visualizado.

Se miró en el reflejo con atención, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no sabía por qué, no había pasado por ningún bochorno en ese momento, odió pensar que se debía a la adrenalina que le provocaba James. Su cabello estaba ondulado y más esponjado de lo normal, se lo había dejado suelto esperando que secara, pero ahora ya no había nada más que hacer. Le provocaba malestar, solía cuidar su aspecto más de lo normal, y ahora estaba en un restaurante popular con James Potter y el cabello hecho un desastre.

Trató de aplacarlo con las manos y buscar algo en su bolso, pero solo encontró un par de horquillas que le sirvieron para alejar el cabello de su cara. Estaba molesta, no quería estar en ese lugar.

Regresó a su asiento en silencio más incomoda que antes, los menú ya no estaban en la mesa lo que quería decir que James ya había ordenado.

—¿Por qué cambiaste tu peinado? —preguntó James al sentarse.

—Es un desastre —gruñó.

—No lo es, créeme conozco de desastres —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa señalando su propio cabello y alargó su mano para tomar la de la pelirroja sobre la mesa.

Lily observó sus manos juntas con incomodidad, la de él más grande y más morena que la suya, tan familiares como ya se estaban volviendo.

—¿No te importa que alguien nos vea en este lugar?

James alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué habría de importarme?

—Podrían pensar que estamos saliendo.

—No habría otra cosa que me gustaría más que pensaran —declaró con una sonrisa ladina—, de esa manera tal vez espante los buitres que siempre están a tu alrededor.

Lo último lo había declarado apartando la mano para recibir las bebidas que el mesero llevó a la mesa. James había pedido té frío para cada uno. La pelirroja no replicó y tomó un sorbo calmando su sed. Las situaciones incomodas la ponían sedienta.

—Yo sola puedo espantar a los buitres, gracias.

—Es más efectivo cuando ven un hombre a tu lado.

Alzó la ceja con desafío.

—Gabe siempre está conmigo.

Una risa sarcástica se formó en la boca de James.

—No creo que la presencia de tu amigo homosexual sea de gran ayuda para espantar a hombres interesados en ti. Hasta parece que él se esfuerza en acercarlos todavía más.

No dijo nada porque James tenía razón. Gabe siempre estaba buscándole citas o coqueteando con los chicos de por el lugar, incluso lo había hecho con él en alguna ocasión.

—Lo que me preocupa son los rumores que han surgido de nosotros —manifestó por fin mirando su plato vacío, siendo consumida por la incomodidad.

—No hagas caso a los rumores, son solo eso: rumores. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera tienen una base fundamentada.

Alzó la vista al chico al notar su tono de voz, una pizca de molestia se notaba en su timbre, parecía ser un tema que repudiaba.

—He escuchado algunos de ti —confesó observando la reacción del chico, pero este se mantuvo quieto sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuáles?

—Dicen que eres un donjuán, que sales con mujeres mayores y te has acostado con personal administrativo de Miller.

Ahora sí parecía molesto, su ceño se frunció y cruzó los brazos en el pecho mirándola expectante.

—¿Es algo que tú crees?

Lily también frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? Solo di si son ciertos los rumores o no.

—¿De qué sirve decirlo si tú vas a creer lo que quieras? Antes de desgastarme aclarándote esos puntos, quiero saber si tú lo crees o no.

Lily lo observo de hito a hito. Los ojos oceánicos echaban chispas, molesto por la conversación que la pelirroja había llevado a colación, sin saber lo que ocasionaría. Aún así no se arrepentía, quería saber, moría de la curiosidad por saber si era cierto todo lo que los demás decían, aquello que incluso su hermana creía. Quería conocerlo, era lo único que la mantenía en ese lugar, sin pararse y largarse a tomar un taxi que la llevara a casa. Sentía una inmensa curiosidad por James Potter.

—¿Por qué importa eso?

—Quiero saber si confías en mí, después de lo que hemos pasado.

Los ojos oceánicos la miraban con atención casi sin parpadear, ni siquiera se apartaron cuando llegó el mesero cargando la comida que había ordenado. James había pedido algo para Lily aunque esta se había negado, pero ignoró deliberadamente al mesero que se había ido lo más rápido que pudo, al notar la tensión.

—¿Confías en mí sí o no? —preguntó después de algunos minutos de silencio.

Lily observó la deliciosa hamburguesa frente a ella, moría de hambre pero no quería admitirlo, mucho menos cuando James había perdido todo el interés en la comida y exigía una respuesta.

—¿Cómo hacerlo? —Respondió por fin— No te conozco. Prácticamente no sé nada de ti. La confianza se va formando con el tiempo y el esfuerzo. Déjame conocerte y ya veremos.

El chico pareció sorprendido por su respuesta, pero satisfecho.

—Soy muy reservado, eso tienes que saberlo. No es fácil entrar en mi mundo y las personas que lo han logrado, normalmente huyen.

El corazón de Lily comenzó a latir con fuerza golpeando sus costillas. James era muy interesante.

—No puedes saber cómo reaccionarán las personas si no les das la oportunidad.

—Tendrás que permitírmelo tú también, si lo que quieres es conocerme.

Lily se alzó de hombros, el ambiente se había relajado nuevamente y pudo dirigir su atención a la hamburguesa frente a ella, devorando un poco de esta. Sabía deliciosa.

—No hay mucho que saber acerca de mí, la mayoría lo puedes ver a simple vista. No soy muy interesante.

El chico también le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si no lo fueras no habrías llamado mi atención. No pierdo mi tiempo con personas comunes, aburridas y que no destacan de los demás.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. No sabía si James era consciente de que sus declaraciones la estaban dejando como gelatina. Sus palabras debían ser uno de sus atributos de seducción más notables, no había otra explicación de por qué sentía esas cosquillas en el estomago.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de los rumores?

—Patrañas.

—¿En lo de donjuán? ¿las mujeres mayores? ¿el personal administrati…?

—Todo —interrumpió—, todo es mentira. Nunca he salido o me he relacionado con alguien de Miller.

La declaración la sorprendió aunque era algo que ya había intuido, sin embargo, él ya había dicho que tenía amigos fuera del campus, por lo que sus encuentros debían ser con chicas de fuera.

—Entonces esas chicas que no pueden resistirse a los placeres carnales son todas fuera de la universidad.

James embozó una burlesca sonrisa pero no respondió, sino que se engulló la hamburguesa. Lily también tenía hambre así que decidió dejar la conversación para después y devorar su comida con tranquilidad, era demasiado buena y no sabía como el chico había hecho una elección tan acertada.

Después de terminar la comida y las bebidas, el mesero se acercó a ofrecerles postre pero James se había negado pidiéndole la cuenta. Lily hizo el ademán de buscar dinero en su bolso, pero el chico casi le había gritado que dejara eso, él invitaba y no iba a permitir que sacara un solo centavo.

Cuando salieron del restaurante ya estaba oscuro, el sol se había ocultado y se mostraba en el firmamento una enorme luna llena que iluminaba la oscura noche. James permaneció unos segundos quieto observándola, antes de pasar nuevamente su brazo sobre los hombros de Lily, la cual se removió incomoda. Sin embargo, estaba frío el exterior, así que agradeció tener el cuerpo masculino tan cálido cerca.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? —preguntó la voz barítono con complicidad cerca de su oído.

Los cabellos se le pusieron en punta.

—¿D-dónde? —tartamudeó, recriminándose por hacerlo.

James embozó una sonrisa cuando notó el detalle.

—A una calle de aquí hay un salón de billar, podríamos jugar un poco —dijo simplemente.

—No sé jugar.

—Te enseñaré.

Deslizó su mano por el brazo desnudo de Lily como lo había hecho esa tarde, provocándole piel de gallina.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, pero antes de que respondiera, se apartó de Lily dirigiéndose al auto estacionado en la acera.

Del interior sacó una chaqueta que extendió a la pelirroja. Esta no tuvo más opción que tomarla ya que la noche sí había refrescado, y ella se mantenía con una simple blusa de dos tiras.

—¿Podrás caminar hasta allá? ¿o quieres ir en el auto?

Lily fijó la vista en sus pies, donde llevaba unos zapatos de ballerina. No le dolía el tobillo así que negó con la cabeza, abrazando su cuerpo envuelto en la chaqueta de James que estaba impregnada por su aroma varonil.

El chico pasó su brazo por los hombres de Lily, y ambos se dirigieron al salón de billar en silencio. Únicamente siendo acompañados por el sonido de sus pasos contra el asfalto y la respiración del otro. Ahora con la chaqueta el clima era agradable, la compañía y el dulce aroma envolviéndola por completo, se sintió tan relajada y cómoda. Era extraño pero solo quería disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Ya en el local, Lily se dio cuenta que en su mayoría eran chicos, había pocas mujeres en el lugar, pero nadie parecía reparar en ella. Algunos de los clientes se habían acercado a saludar a James, que también parecía ser tan popular en ese lugar. El aludido la dirigió a una mesa disponible y se alejó para pedir las herramientas de juego. Lily lo observó desde lejos saludar a un par de chicos, posteriormente regresó con una caja de madera llena de bolas y un gran triangulo de plástico.

—Jugaremos pool —la instruyó—, ¿sabes cómo se juega?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—He visto como, pero nunca lo he hecho.

—De acuerdo. Es fácil, solo observa como lo hago.

Acomodó todas las bolas dentro del triangulo sobre la mesa y lo retiró cuando estuvieron bien colocadas. Tomó uno de los tacos y lo colocó en una posición de sus dedos de la mano izquierda sobre la mesa, el taco sobre este, y empujando con la mano derecha. Golpeó la bola blanca que a su vez lanzó el resto de las bolas en todas direcciones.

—Esto es un desastre —murmuró acomodando la férula que se había salido de su sitio.

—¿No puedes jugar con eso en la muñeca? —preguntó Lily con burla y a continuación hizo un puchero.— Es una lástima que vayas a perder esta noche.

James soltó una carcajada burlesca.

—Nunca le podrás ganar al rey del pool, aunque mi muñeca esté jodida.

—Ya veremos —declaró Lily antes de imitar la posición de James sobre la mesa. Enfocó su vista en el objetivo y sorprendida por su puntería, logró que la primer bola entrara en uno de los hoyos definiendo el juego.

James la miraba perplejo desde lugar sin poderlo creer.

—Dijiste que nunca habías jugado —reclamó enojado después de la primera ronda, donde Lily había ganado con ventaja.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca había jugado.

—Debe ser culpa de esta mierda —dijo señalando la férula con enojo—. No puedo creer que me hayas ganado.

Se inclinó a Lily volviendo a morder una de sus mejillas, apartándose antes de que ella le diera un puñetazo.

—El rey del pool ha dejado el trono.

—Vámonos de aquí antes de que decida morderte otra parte del cuerpo por el enojo —exclamó medio molesto medio divertido.

Lily no pudo evitar reír por la actuación. Este pareció complacido por divertirla porque marcó su hoyuelo y los labios de fresa estaban estirados mostrando sus blancos dientes. Sin planearlo, la mano de Lily se había acercado hacia ese agujero tan lindo en su rostro, acariciándolo con un dedo. Casi parecía que el hoyuelo se había hecho más profundo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó James sin aflojar la amplia sonrisa.

—Es lindo.

En ese momento la sonrisa se escapó, y James soltó un suspiro cansado, pero la tomó de los brazos como si quisiera apoyarse en ella.

—Apenas puedo respirar de las ganas que tengo de besarte —confesó con semblante serio—, pero si lo hago me cruzarías la cara de una bofetada y toda mi posibilidad de incluirte en mi vida se desvanecería por completo —suspiró—. Creo que lo he querido hacer desde el primer día que te vi: caminando por el campus con un gorro en tu cabeza y las hojas de otoño cayendo sobre ti. Desde ese día te busco con la mirada, desde ese día quería conocerte, desde ese día me muero de ganas de besarte.

¿Y la gravedad? ¿A dónde se había ido esa fuerza increíble que la mantenía sobre la tierra? No podía ser que siguiera en el mundo real. En aquella realidad donde ningún hombre confesaría lo que James acababa de decir. Donde nadie diría unas palabras que lo comprometieran de esa manera. No respiraba, James la descolocó, la llevó hasta el cielo con solo unas palabras. Era doloroso volver a la tierra, pero sorprendente descubrir que aquello había sido real, y la sensación volvía a empezar.

James miraba su rostro. Estaban muy cerca desde hacía varios minutos antes de que mordiera su mejilla, pero hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de la cercanía. Durante el monologo no había apartado su dedo del hoyuelo y lo que es más no había dejado de acariciarlo. Se sonrojó intensamente y bajó la mirada, no podía ver esos ojos oceánicos que la escudriñarían en un segundo.

—N-no sabía que existía para ti antes de la primera clase que tomamos —tartamudeó patéticamente apartándose un poco, pero las manos de James todavía la sostenían.

—Lo hacías, desde hace casi un año. Solo tomé la oportunidad que se puso en mis manos cuando me senté a tu lado ese día.

Quería preguntarle por qué antes no se había acercado a ella, por qué esperarse a que el destino los reuniera en esa aula. Pero no se atrevía, no tenía el valor para cuestionarle aquello porque entonces él comprobaría el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras.

Por fin James había liberado sus brazos, y sin decir más comenzó a recoger las herramientas que habían utilizado para irse del lugar. Cuando salieron del local el viento frío golpeó el rostro de Lily y abrazó su pecho tratando de entrar en calor. En esta ocasión, James no la abrazó, sino que se dedicó a enviar unos textos en su móvil hasta que llegaron al auto.

—Tengo un compromiso —anunció en el interior del vehículo—, pasaremos a la farmacia de camino, ¿quieres acompañarme o prefieres que te deje en casa?

Lily todavía afectada por la anterior conversación le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de enfocarse en las uñas esmaltadas de azul.

—Prefiero ir a casa —murmuró con timidez.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar de lo que había pasado ese día, y James no parecía molesto. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y conducir hacia el vecindario de Lily. Hicieron una parada en la farmacia para buscar el medicamento de la pelirroja, antes de estacionarse fuera de su casa aun con el motor encendido.

Lily hizo el amago de quitarse la chaqueta pero James la detuvo.

—Quédatela, mañana me la entregarás cuando te devuelva tus zapatos.

Recordó que lo vería al día siguiente, cuando este pasara a recoger su todoterreno, y el pensamiento la tranquilizó sorpresivamente.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Hasta mañana.

James hizo el gesto militar con su mano lesionada antes de que Lily bajara del auto.

Lily observó el camino que hizo el auto antes de perderse de vista, con el corazón palpitándole a toda prisa y el aroma del chico navegando a su alrededor.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Gracias por leerme!_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Los pequeños pies enfundados en zapatos escolares gastados y dañados caminaban a paso lento. Los pasos eran torpes, adoloridos, tropezaban con las ramas y las piedras del piso. Las calcetas blancas que iban hasta las rodillas estaban caídas, sucias, manchadas de orina y sangre. El uniforme escolar no estaba en mejores condiciones, y su pequeño e inocente cuerpo había caminado por horas y horas en un esfuerzo de encontrar alguna persona.

Alejó el cabello sucio y duro del rostro, las mejillas antes regordetas y rosadas habían sido cruzadas de un arañado y permanecían pálidas y mucho más delgadas que antes. Los labios resecos y partidos por agua apenas podía moverlos, mientras que su mandíbula había un gran moretón que llegaba hasta la comisura de los labios. Los ojos verdes ya no derramaban más lágrimas, estaba deshidratada y cansada, sin más energía para llorar. Había estado dos días caminando sin parar, sin comer o beber agua, su inocencia infantil le decía que debía encontrar algún adulto, pero en el medio del campo no había ninguno.

El ocaso estaba muy cerca, el cielo se pintaba de colores anaranjados y rosados, sus colores favoritos pero ya no se detenía a verlos, solo seguía caminando entre tropiezos y con los zapatitos desgastados. El suelo cambió de un momento a otro, convirtiéndose en algo duro y negro, ya no tropezó más, ya no era desnivelado y colmado de ramas y piedras. Se agachó para tocarlo con sus pequeñas manos intentando recoger esas pequeñas piedras negras que estaban pegadas al nuevo camino.

Le gustó el nuevo piso, y se sentó, esperando que mami y papi pasaran por ahí y la llevaran a casa. Mami le había dicho que cuando estuviera perdida debía quedarse en el lugar donde estaba y no hablar con extraños. Lo había intentado, pero eventualmente desobedeció alejándose del lugar. Ahora ya no podía más, estaba cansada y le dolía la barriga. Lloró un poco hasta que el cansancio la consumió observando los lindos colores anaranjados en el cielo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá aquí? —dijo una voz lejana.

—Se ve muy mal —sollozó otra.

Quiso abrir los ojitos pero estaba agotada, sentía su cuerpo arropado y recostado en algo cómodo.

—No debe tener más de cinco años —sollozó la voz de mujer que antes había escuchado—. Conduce deprisa, Harold, debemos llevarla a un hospital.

—Cálmate, mujer, voy lo más deprisa que puedo. Está viva, llegaremos en unos minutos. Llama al 911.

—¿Hola? —dijo la voz de la mujer congestionada por el llanto—, encontramos a una niña en la carretera a 40 kilómetros de Castleton. Tiene signos de violencia y nos dirigimos al centro médico más cercano…

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando los doseles de su habitación, el corazón bombeaba con fuerza, el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones con rapidez. Estaba agitada, sedienta y conmocionada. Su cuerpo entero sudaba frío y de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

Se incorporó sentándose en el colchón mirando a su alrededor, tratando de olvidar la horrible pesadilla que había inundado su sueño. Se llevó las manos a la sien presionando para calmar el pulso acelerado de su cabeza.

—Tranquila —se dijo a sí misma—, solo fue una pesadilla.

Tuvo que contar hasta diez y regular su respiración para volver a la normalidad. Miró su habitación para convencerse que aquella era la realidad, y el lugar donde su cabeza la había mantenido durante la última etapa de su sueño, solo era producto de su imaginación.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño. Sentía nauseas, pero estaba convencida de que podía controlarlo con alguna distracción. Se desnudó y entró a la ducha abriendo al máximo el grifo de agua fría. Aquello le dio un golpe de realidad porque empezó a titiritar inmediatamente. Lavó su cabello y talló su cuerpo con una pastilla de baño con calma, relajando su mente y su cuerpo, solo siendo esto posible por el agua fría.

Cuando salió del baño se sentía más enfocada y tranquila. El reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba que era mediodía, lo cual le sorprendió porque no acostumbraba dormir tanto. Eso explicaba el gran vacío de su estómago durante la pesadilla: moría de hambre. Se vistió con rapidez y bajó a la cocina a preparar lo más básico para el desayuno: un emparedado y un vaso de leche. Ni siquiera se molestó en sentarse. Balanceó el vaso en su mano mientras se inclinaba en la encimera, viendo a través de la ventana de la cocina el _cavalier_ negro que obstruía el paso del garaje.

Había deseado que durante el transcurso de la mañana Petunia volviera, así podría llamar a James para que recogiera la todoterreno, sin embargo, aquello iba a ser posible hasta quién sabe qué horario de ese día. Sentía un poco de resentimiento con su hermana, la había dejado sola todo el fin de semana por estar con un chico que ni siquiera le gustaba. Claro se acostaba con él, pero no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

En ese momento reflexionó, ¿por qué la gente perdía la cabeza por el sexo? ¿Acaso era tan fantástico como la mayoría de la gente decía? Lily no sentía que se estaba perdiendo de nada; claro que nunca había estado con un hombre y no hablaba bajo la experiencia, pero tampoco había sentido esa necesidad con alguien, ¿era acaso eso posible? ¿el deseo sexual era real o solo una excusa?

Lily había salido con chicos. Se había besado con algunos de ellos, e incluso había tenido algunos encuentros, perdió la blusa en un par de ocasiones. Había masturbado chicos algunas veces, e incluso incursionó en la felación una vez. Ella no era una puritana. No era una santa para nada, y aunque era un tema con el cual no se sentía cómoda de discutir, no era por santurrona, sino porque lo consideraba un tema bastante personal.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Gabe, que no había encontrado a nadie que le gustara lo suficiente. Era cierto, y no se refería solo a lo físico, sino también en su carácter e intelecto. Alguien que la sedujera no solo con el cuerpo, sino con sus palabras y brillante mente. Sexo por sexo podía tenerlo con cualquiera, pero ella estaba buscando mucho más que eso.

Suspiró enojada por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Odiaba pensar en cosas más profundas que sus deberes escolares. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero antes de dirigirse a la sala y ver una película, se dio cuenta que el día anterior había dejado su bolso en uno de los sillones. Después de haber llegado tan agotada, se quedó en la sala pensando durante casi una hora para después dirigirse a su habitación a dormir. Sacó el móvil que había estado guardado todo ese tiempo. Ella no era muy devota a las redes sociales, por lo que, si no había necesidad de usar el móvil, prácticamente podían pasar horas antes de que lo revisara.

Se dio cuenta que tenía varios mensajes sin leer, deslizó la pantalla hacia arriba mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones con los pies sobre la mesa ratonera. Petunia le preguntó cómo le había ido en la cita médica, algo molesta todavía con su hermana respondió con un simple "bien", antes de cerrar la conversación y darse cuenta que tenía varios mensajes de un número desconocido. El oxígeno se escapó de sus pulmones cuando pensó en la posibilidad de quién sería:

De: Desconocido

03:52 a.m.

 _Debiste haber venido conmigo. La estamos pasando genial y simplemente no puedes salir de mi cabeza._

03:53 a.m.

 _Pensé en colarme en tu casa sabiendo que pasarías el fin de semana sola, pero creo que eso te asustaría lo suficiente para dejar de dirigirme la palabra._

04:22 a.m.

 _Un día conoceré tu boca._

04:37 a.m.

 _Estoy un poco ebrio, me disculpo por todo lo que dije antes._

05:11 a.m.

 _De acuerdo, ya estoy en casa, no te preocupes, llegué a salvo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

 _Imagen adjunta._

Lily abrió rápidamente la imagen que mandó adjunta, la ansiedad aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que era una fotografía de él, con uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. El cabello alborotado, los ojos azules semi abiertos mirando la cámara, y sus labios estirados en un beso. Apenas si se veía algo que no fuera él, no llevaba camisa porque podía ver sus clavículas desnudas y su cabeza descansaba sobre una almohada blanca.

Se quedó mirando la fotografía unos minutos, analizando cada uno de los matices y formas. El corazón le palpitaba con prisa todo el tiempo. No podía creer su descaro, pero en esta ocasión no le molestó. Sintió una llama en su interior encenderse al saber que él había estado pensando en ella, no solo eso, sino que lo había hecho durante una fiesta. Un lugar donde habría mucha gente y chicas dispuestas a pasar el rato con él; pero James había regresado a casa solo, y eso lo demostraba en la fotografía.

La sensación cálida y reconfortante no se apartó de ella por un rato, ni siquiera cuando puso una película de superhéroes. En realidad no la estaba viendo, solo pensaba en James y esos mensajes. Regresó a ver la fotografía en varias ocasiones, la guardó en su galería y la volvía a abrir para verla hasta que se cansara. De repente, le asustó ver en línea a James en una de esas ocasiones en las que releía los mensajes recibidos.

De: James

02:16 p.m.

 _¿Ya puedo ir por el auto?_

Lily alzó la ceja por las líneas, ¿realmente era lo único que tenía que decir? Después de haber dejado el alma en unas palabras durante la madrugada, ahora que ya estaba despierto y sobrio no diría nada.

 _No_ —respondió enojada, presionando las dos letras con frustración.

 _¿Sabes a qué hora regresará tu hermana?_

 _No._

Dirigió la vista a la pantalla del televisor, tratando de concentrarse en el recorrido del grandioso _Quicksilver_ , su mutante favorito, cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano. En esta ocasión no era un mensaje, sino una llamada entrante.

—¿Hola? —respondió con el ceño fruncido.

— _¡Lily! ¿Estás en casa?_ —escuchó la voz agitada de Petunia del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó aburrida moviendo sus pies sobre la mesa ratonera.

— _Tienes que ayudarme._

Aquello la puso alerta. La voz de su hermana se notaba nerviosa casi llorosa, eso no era frecuente.

—¿Qué pasa? Dime por favor, estás asustándome.

— _Acaba de llamar papá, está en el aeropuerto y se dirige a casa._

Eso fue suficiente para que bajara los pies de la mesa y se pusiera alerta. Su padre, en casa, aquello no podía ser cierto.

—¿C-cómo dices?

— _¡Estoy diciendo que papá está en la ciudad! Llamó para decirme que preparara comida, que está muy hambriento y pasará la noche en casa._

Casi soltó un chillido.

—Petunia, tienes que venir rápido.

Su hermana sollozó.

— _Ese es el problema. Estoy del otro lado de la ciudad y el auto de Marcus está en la entrada, si papá lo ve no quiero saber en qué lío me meteré. Tienes que ayudarme, Lily, por favor._

La pelirroja recordó los intentos de James por mover el auto el viernes pasado, y cómo había resultado ser imposible. Se llevó la mano a la frente, el auto de James también estaba allí. Doble problema para ellas si su padre lo descubría. Richard Evans era el hombre más estricto e inflexible que había conocido jamás; no solía estar presente en la vida de sus hijas, pero cuando lo estaba, sabían que su palabra era ley.

—Demonios, James —susurró sin pensar, aunque sabía que ella era responsable de eso.

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ —preguntó su hermana todavía en la línea.

—Dije que ¿cómo lo voy a mover si está cerrado?

Escuchó a Petunia hablar con Marcus que estaba al lado de ella, no distinguía sus palabras pero espero paciente.

— _Marcus tiene una llave de repuesto debajo de la puerta del conductor, está pegada con cinta. ¿Puedes, por favor, mover el auto? También necesito que por favor pongas agua a hervir mientras llego._

Asintió con la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que Petunia no la estaba viendo respondió:

—Date prisa.

— _Voy lo más rápido que puedo_ —dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Cuando bajó el móvil se dio cuenta que había recibido más mensajes de James, pero no se molestó en leerlos. Necesitaba con urgencia que pasara a recoger su todoterreno. Mientras su padre estuviera en casa, James no podría poner un solo pie. Él no era tan distraído como Petunia, fácilmente escucharía cuando la puerta del garaje se abriera y no quería encontrarse en esa situación frente a su padre.

Las reglas eran claras: no chicos en casa. Tal vez era lo único que había pedido nunca, y lo que las hermanas habían respetado hasta hacía no mucho tiempo.

Algo nerviosa se armó de valor para realizar una llamada al chico, el timbre sonó varias veces y justo antes de entrar el buzón de voz este contestó:

— _Hola, chica canela. Me sorprende tu llamada_ —su voz se escuchaba más ronca de lo normal, con claro indicio de que aún permanecía en cama.

—James, necesito que por favor levantes tu trasero y lo traigas a casa. Sino recoges tu todoterreno en diez minutos no lo verás hasta nuevo aviso —demandó con seriedad pero los nervios de punta.

El chico se quejó en voz alta, ignorando la situación a la que Lily se enfrentaba.

— _Estoy acostado, tengo resaca y no vivo tan cerca de tu domicilio. Es imposible llegar en diez minutos._

—¡Por favor! ¡Es una emergencia! Mi padre está en la ciudad y si encuentra tu auto será el fin del mundo para mí —exclamó entre furiosa y en suplica.

James bufó y por los sonidos del exterior parecía que se había incorporado.

— _De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de mover esa chatarra que impedía el paso._

Sin molestarse en responder, colgó la llamada. Hizo un cálculo mental de cuánto tiempo le tomaría a su padre llegar del aeropuerto hasta la casa, tomando en cuenta la distancia y el tráfico de un domingo por la tarde. Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que este era prácticamente nulo, y se decidió a correr a su habitación para ponerse mejor ropa. Las bragas y la playera amplia no era el mejor atuendo con la que la deberían de verla el chico.

Ya con un vestido suelto salió de la casa para dirigirse al _cavalier_ negro que le había provocado dolor de cabeza todo el fin de semana. Se dejó caer en sus rodillas en búsqueda de la llave oculta, y se maldijo cuando extendió la mano sintiendo la cinta cubriéndola. Era tan fácil, habría sido lo más fácil mover el auto desde el inicio, pero jamás se les ocurrió buscar una llave de repuesto.

Despegó la cinta y se incorporó, abrió el auto con extrema facilidad y cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor soltó un grito de frustración. El auto era manual, con embrague y palanca de cambios. Estaba furiosa ella no sabía conducir ese tipo de autos, Petunia lo sabía ¿por qué no se lo había mencionado? Resignada decidió esperar sentada en el pórtico la llegada de James para obtener un poco de ayuda.

Los minutos pasaban, revisaba el móvil cada poco dándose cuenta que los diez minutos habían pasado tiempo atrás. Su padre no debería tardar en llegar y toda la ansiedad se había anclado en la boca del estómago. El alivió llegó a ella cuando el automóvil blanco del día anterior se estacionó en la acera frente a su casa, de este bajó la persona que le quitaba el aliento frecuentemente, y ese día no era la excepción.

Se notaba acababa de abandonar la cama: llevaba ropa de deportes, unos lentes de sol y un gorra girada hacia atrás. Tenía una mueca en la boca y caminaba a paso forzado para reunirse con una Lily que permanecía sentada en el pórtico, admirando cada aspecto de su descuidado y atractivo semblante.

—No has movido el auto —dijo con voz seca, pero se inclinó a plantar un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Lily sorprendida por las confianzas que cada vez se tomaba más el chico, decidió que no era el momento para reclamarle, él no parecía especialmente de buen humor.

—Es transmisión manual —informó—, no sé conducirlo.

Podía jurar que debajo de sus lentes había puesto los ojos en blanco, pero al no poderlo confirmar solo le extendió la llave del _cavalier_.

—¿Dónde quieres que lo estacione? —gruñó.

—En la siguiente manzana.

James dio una cabezada y sin decir palabra subió al auto. Lily lo observó conducir saliendo de su jardín delantero con los nervios a flor de piel, sin saber si era por el beso que ardía en su mejilla o la próxima llegada de su padre a casa. Incapaz de estar más tiempo sin hacer nada, se dirigió al garaje presionado el botón que abría el portón electrónico.

Comenzó a mover algunos cartones que parecían haberse movido de su lugar, impidiendo el paso.

—¿Siempre usas esas falditas? —preguntó la voz de James a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola— O solo lo haces cuándo yo estoy presente.

Se giró para descubrir al chico observándola con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos. Las mejillas se le encendieron bajo la mirada atenta a través de los lentes oscuros.

—¿Por qué siempre haces ese tipo de comentarios tan descarados?

Estaba comenzando a enojarse. Su padre no tardaría en llegar y estaban allí perdiendo el tiempo. La ceja negra se elevó por encima de los lentes.

—¿Realmente crees que mis comentarios son descarados y tu ropa no lo es?

—Eres el descaro en persona, ¡por favor! Me enviaste una selfi tuya en la madrugada, debes ser la persona más engreída que conozco —dijo tratando de zanjar el tema.

Una sonrisa ladina se extendió por sus labios de fresa.

—Entonces sí viste mis mensajes, ¿por qué no respondiste? —preguntó acercándose lo suficiente para provocar en Lily dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No tenía nada que decir.

James pareció sorprendido, pero eso no evitó que se acercara los últimos pasos que los separaban. Observando a una pelirroja que evitaba su rostro desde la altura, la punta de su cabeza apenas si llegaba a la barbilla del chico cuando estaba sin tacones; la hacía sentirse intimidada.

—Quisiera saber cuándo llegará el momento en el que por fin caiga esa barrera que has puesto entre los dos —murmuró apartando un cabello pelirrojo de la cara de Lily, lo que provocó que ella mirara hacia arriba, buscando los ojos azules a través de las gafas de sol—. He intentado demostrarte que me interesas de verdad, pero cada vez me doy más cuenta que te soy completamente indiferente.

No respondió, solo se alzó de hombros.

—Yo solo quería demostrarte que me gustabas para que aceptaras salir conmigo por lo menos una vez…

—Ya salimos, James, ayer ¿recuerdas? —dijo en voz baja, todavía intimidada por su aura intensa.

—Estoy hablando de una cita, eso no lo fue, prácticamente te obligué a ir conmigo —negó con la cabeza—. Esas cosas no me van, pero estaba desesperado. Entiende una cosa, pelirroja, yo no suelo rogar por el interés de una chica, nunca lo he hecho y no lo empezaré a hacer. Te repito lo que te dije antes: me gustas, y quiero que salgas conmigo. ¿Aceptas?

Lily sintió que todo su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas. El suelo había desaparecido y solo sabía que seguía en ese mundo, porque la mano de James se había quedado anclada en su barbilla elevando su rostro. Los labios de fresa estaban fruncidos mostrando su claro mal humor. Los ojos azules no podía verlos, apenas se notaba una sombra de sus pestañas que demostraban estar mirándola atentamente.

—Lo siento, no.

La mano que sostenía su barbilla la soltó, pero ella no bajó el rostro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con seriedad.

—¿Cómo podría salir con alguien como tú? Eres engreído y grosero. Tienes mal humor, no respetas el espacio personal, no tienes aspiraciones profesionales, sales de fiesta todos los días, duermes en clase, ocultas cosas y al parecer consumes drogas.

James se quedó perplejo en su lugar, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus manos volvieron a hundirse en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya lo dijiste todo —abrió la puerta del piloto, se montó en la todoterreno y encendió el motor todavía con la puerta abierta—. Discúlpame por haberte robado tanto de tu tiempo, no volveré a molestarte, lo prometo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y la todoterreno salió del garaje. Lily observó el auto perderse por la avenida, lo último había sido tan rápido que todavía sentía el corazón acelerado. James por fin había aceptado dejarla en paz. Ya no habría nadie molestándola durante sus horarios de clases, nadie la miraría a lo lejos con atención, tampoco habría contacto físico con alguien sin su consentimiento. Aquello era lo único que había querido en las últimas dos semanas, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan triste?

Arrastrando los pies ingresó a la cocina para poner el agua a hervir como le había pedido Petunia. Llenaba la cacerola con agua cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Un segundo después, una rubia entraba a la cocina con desesperación.

—No ha llegado, ¿verdad? —preguntó frenando en seco al ver a su hermana.

—No. Todavía no.

Petunia aliviada suspiró con una mano en el pecho. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y Lily aprovechó para estudiarla.

—¿Te interrumpió papá en una de tus sesiones con Marcus?

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Lo intuí —murmuró lanzando la mirada a otro lado, la verdad es que su hermana se veía despeinada y con la ropa arrugada. Claro que si no supiera el contexto pensaría que estaba durmiendo.

Petunia se acercó tomando la cacerola.

—Déjame esto, ve a descansar tu tobillo. No quiero ser responsable de que empeores.

No dijo nada, solo se alejó y se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la encimera. El tobillo no le dolía desde el día anterior, pero no se lo iba a decir a Petunia si esta seguía haciendo las cosas por ella. Sí, era una perezosa.

—Y… ¿qué hiciste el fin de semana? —preguntó Petunia sacando verduras del frigorífico.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Nada especial —dijo evitando ver a su hermana a los ojos. Si alguien podía descubrir que no se sentía especialmente bien, era ella.

—¿Saliste con alguien?

Aquella pregunta no era demasiado rara, Lily salía de vez en cuando con chicos aunque terminaba regresando a casa demasiado temprano y no volviendo a hablar con ellos jamás. Era la reina de las citas desastrosas, había salido con demasiado espécimen extraño, que ahora se preguntaba por qué no había aceptado una cita con James. El día anterior habían estado prácticamente todo el día juntos y había resultado bien, él no había hecho ninguna insinuación sexual, aunque sí que había dicho que quería besarla, pero no lo hizo. Eso último le hizo replantearse toda la situación.

¿Por qué no había dicho que sí? James era guapo, tenía una personalidad atractiva y enigmática, era educado y en ningún momento intentó propasarse con ella, a pesar de haber tenido diversas oportunidades. También había descubierto que era inteligente, le gustaba la música y el arte, ¡era sinestésico, por Dios! ¿Había algo más interesante que eso?

—¿Qué piensas, Lily-dream? —preguntó Petunia que había comenzado a picas las verduras.

Aquello la hizo volver a la realidad, en la cocina sentada frente a su hermana, con la estufa encendida y el golpe del cuchillo contra la tabla acompañándola.

—Es una… larga historia.

—Tienes unos días que estás especialmente distraída, digo, siempre lo has sido, pero ha ido en aumento en las últimas dos semanas. Es como si estuvieras en la luna, ¿es por algún chico?

Gruñó. Petunia la conocía muy bien.

—Tal… vez…

—¿Es James Potter?

La pelirroja dejó caer la cabeza contra sus manos, que a su vez estaban apoyadas en la encimera. Se sentía avergonzada, ella no solía hablar de chicos, solo cuando tenía algo muy malo que decir de ellos.

—Vamos, Lily, ya no lo ocultes más. Cuéntame.

Aceptó que ya no tenía más caso ocultarlo, ellos no tendrían nada nunca. James se había ido prometiendo no volver a molestarla, así que ¿qué daño haría contarle algo a su hermana del pasado?

Entre verduras, carne molida y el olor a quemado cuando Petunia se distraía, Lily le contó con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado entre ellos dos: el día en que Ingeniería se había asignado al edificio de Psicología, cómo la había salvado durante la fiesta en aquella fraternidad, y cómo ella después le había pagado el favor al encontrarlo drogado en el campus. También relató la "cita" del día anterior y la conversación que habían tenido menos de una hora atrás.

Petunia había escuchado cada palabra con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando y perdiéndose completamente en la narración de su hermana pequeña. Fruncía el ceño y sonreía cada tanto, cautivada por el relato.

—Entonces… ¿qué piensas? —preguntó la pelirroja cuando por fin había terminado.

Su hermana mayor permaneció en silencio unos segundos apagando la estufa. Se apoyó en la encimera frente a Lily y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

—Creo que te gusta.

—¿Qué? —gruñó molesta— ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

—Lily, por favor, jamás habías gastado tanto tiempo contándome sucesos de un chico. Tampoco lo habías ocultado de mí, lo que me hace pensar automáticamente que sientes vergüenza. Además, mencionaste el hecho de que no pudiste decirle que sí a una cita, cuando ya has salido con un montón de idiotas. ¿Realmente no entiendes por qué lo hiciste?

Lily alzó una ceja escéptica, aunque ese pensamiento le había cruzado con la cabeza más temprano.

—¿Por qué no me gusta?

—Todo lo contrario. Te gusta tanto que te aterra salir con él, enamorarte y que las cosas no vayan a funcionar. ¿Por qué sino será tan fácil decirle que sí a otros chicos que de antemano sabes que será un desastre? Pero un chico que es guapo e interesante le dices automáticamente que no.

Las lágrimas picaron detrás de sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Petunia, ella la miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que alguien llamara la atención de mi hermana, mi pequeña y fría hermana.

—Já —soltó con ironía y la voz congestionada por retener las lagrima.

—Sé que es difícil admitir que por primera vez alguien te gusta, Lily, pero en la medida en que lo asimiles será más fácil actuar frente a él. Además, no puedes durar mucho. Él se alejará de ti después de la última conversación, y si lo dejas alejar lo suficiente ya no regresará, así que ten cuidado.

En ese momento la puerta principal se escuchó abrirse. Las dos hermanas guardaron silencio e intercambiaron miradas.

Su padre había llegado.

* * *

 _¡Hola, lindas personitas!_

 _¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? sé que muchos dirán que probablemente sea un puente, y sí que lo es, pero es que a partir de aquí ya vemos las primeras señales de la trama principal. Entramos al nudo de la historia, y les aseguro que el drama ya se está construyendo. El próximo capítulo es el que más están esperando, para todas aquellas que preguntan más por el trasfondo de James._

 _Me encantaría leer sus opiniones, me motivan mucho, y ¡lo necesito! porque mi reserva de capítulos adelantados ya está por acabarse. Para todos aquellos que siguen, y comentan ¡mil gracias! me hace muy feliz saber que les va gustando la historia. Para las personas que leen y no comentan, ¡anímense! recibirán una hermosa respuesta de mi parte en sus cuentas c:_

 _Nos leeremos muy pronto,_

 _Besos, S._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

James furioso aceleró la todoterreno, sentía el corazón palpitar con fuerza y apretar las manos alrededor del volante. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, si estuviera de pie probablemente habría pateado algo. Estaba furioso, trató de controlarse frente a ella pero sus palabras lo habían sacado de sus casillas, no solo las palabras sino la actitud.

Encendió la radio. Una canción gris con verde militar empezó a dar vueltas en el ambiente, unos toques de rojo sangre la salpicaban de vez en cuando, y subió el volumen de la misma. No escuchaba nada que no fuera la música, pero sus pensamientos seguían girando alrededor de ella.

No entendía a Lily Evans. Lo rechazaba pero al mismo tiempo se mantenía gravitando a su alrededor. Le confundía demasiado su actitud. El día anterior podía jurar que lo había disfrutado. La cita improvisada pareció gustarle, ella se veía incomoda en un inicio y escéptica hacia él, sobre todo por la conversación de esa noche. Pero después se relajó, rio mientras jugaban billar y no se alejó cuando le confesó que quería besarla.

Y de repente esa actitud, ¿acaso ella temía de él? Era probable, ¿le tenía desconfianza? Aún más probable. Era cierto que James no era una persona muy abierta, tampoco le gustaba ventilar su vida privada y los verdaderos amigos que tenía estaban distribuidos en diferentes círculos estratégicamente, así nadie sabría demasiado. Su vida simplemente era complicada y prefería dejarla debajo de la mesa.

Condujo hasta su departamento y estacionó la todoterreno en la acera, tenía una resaca del demonio y sumado el quebradero de cabeza que le dejó Lily, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Subió las escaleras por el edificio hasta llegar a su piso, al entrar al loft odió que este tuviera tanta iluminación, solo taladraba más su cabeza y sin quitarse los zapatos deportivos se lanzó en la cama con el estómago contra el colchón. Los lentes de sol comenzaban a molestarle, estaba por quitárselos cuando de un momento a otro se sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El _ring_ _tone_ de su móvil lo despertó, al parecer había dormido más horas de lo previsto, sus ojos revolotearon observando el traga luz que estaba en el techo donde se reflejaba un cielo en tonalidades naranja. Se había movido mucho en sus sueños, ahora estaba con la espalda en el colchón, los lentes de sol estaban en algún lugar de su hombro y las sabanas estaban más revueltas.

Naranja brillante con amarillo salían desde su móvil hasta sus oídos. Presionó los dedos sobre los parpados cansados y estiró el brazo para tomar el móvil sobre la almohada.

—¿Hola? —descolgó, aún con los dedos fríos contra sus parpados.

Rojo oscuro le respondió:

—¿Por qué no has venido?

Se incorporó de golpe.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó sorprendido y asustado.

—Cuarto para las ocho. Mikel está aquí desde hace casi una hora, ¿qué es lo que esperas?

Earl parecía furioso, James pocas veces lo había escuchado así. Su voz regularmente era rojo fresa, pero cuando se enojaba tomaba una tonalidad oscura, como sangre coagulada.

—No espero nada, me quedé dormido. Anoche fue cansado.

—Me importa una mierda. Trae tu culo acá sino quieres que te metan una paliza.

James bajó las escaleras de metal del patanco y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Estaré ahí en diez minutos.

Sin esperar respuesta de Earl colgó la llamada. Se metió bajo la ducha fría y en un par de minutos ya estaba eligiendo la ropa que se pondría. Solo unos _jeans_ y una playera simple. Se miró en el espejo y un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro le regresó la mirada, tenía ojeras pronunciadas pero se veía más fresco que unas horas atrás.

El encuentro con Lily regresó a su memoria por un segundo, se sentía profundamente decepcionado. Alejó el pensamiento rápido, decidiendo que ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello más tarde. Pasó su mano sana por el cabello y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto de baño.

Tomó las cosas que había dejado sobre la cama y guardó la memoria SD en su pantalón, que hasta entonces había estado en su mesita de noche. Debía entregarla antes del lunes, y acordó hacerlo hoy por la tarde, sin contar con el hecho de que amanecería con una resaca que le darían ganas de cortarse la cabeza.

Salió del loft con paso rápido, y descendió las escaleras hasta la salida del edificio. Era un complejo habitacional un tanto destartalado, no tenía recepción, únicamente unas escaleras que lo llevarían hasta el piso que quisiera. Tampoco había mucha seguridad, pero a esas alturas, no era algo que le preocupara especialmente, la zona siempre estaba siendo vigilada. James había tenido la fortuna de encontrar ese piso desocupado, al decidir dejar de vivir con sus padres. Habían sido muchos problemas en los últimos años, que decidió que necesitaba su independencia. Ellos habían estado de acuerdo, siempre y cuando estudiara la universidad. James accedió, le ayudaban con el mantenimiento del lugar, pagaban sus estudios e incluso recibía una mensualidad bastante generosa para sus gastos. Misma que le había servido para ahorrar y comprar su maravilloso auto.

La Mercedes G63 del año lo tenía completamente encantado. Se sintió orgulloso cuando pudo adquirirla, no era un auto económico, pero tampoco lo era la manutención que generosamente sus padres aportaban. Solo había tenido que ahorrarla un año y medio, aportarle un poco a la causa por medio de su ingreso, y _voilà_ , la había comprado con la mano en la cintura.

La extrañó los dos días anteriores, no la había conducido al estar en casa de Lily, pero en esa ocasión lo disfrutaría. Se montó en la todoterreno, encendió la radio y una canción rosa chicle comenzó a sonar por los altavoces. Moviendo la cabeza, y disfrutando del arcoíris completo en su cabeza, condujo hasta el punto de encuentro. Earl decía que Mikel ya estaba a la espera, lo que quería decir que estaba en el bar. El pensamiento lo puso nervioso, solo había tratado en un par de ocasiones con Mikel. El canis era el puesto más importante con el cuál se podría relacionar, Earl debía estar con las nubes si él había acudido a su recinto.

Tragó saliva cuando llegó al bar "Cupido", todos lo llamaban el bar, pero en realidad era un _table dance_ que James trataba de evitar entrando por la trastienda. Estacionó su auto lo más alejado posible, y anduvo a paso rápido hasta llegar a la puerta trasera que conocía muy bien.

Tocó tres veces y se abrió la rejilla mostrando los ojos de uno de los zorros del lugar. Lo miró un par de segundos y sin decir palabra abrió la puerta de metal. James ingresó en el lugar. El zorro de cabeza rapada y espalda musculosa lo tomó de la camisa, y comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos en busca de algún arma.

—Estoy limpio, zorro —le dijo ácidamente.

Este lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y sin decir nada más, lo dejó ir. James no era especialmente de su agrado desde que se acostó con su hermana, y el hecho no podía serle más molesto. Se había metido en problemas por aquello. La familia de los miembros era un tema prohibido, todavía le dolía el culo al recordar la paliza que le había dado.

James caminó por el pasillo húmedo y sucio, a mano derecha había una puerta custodiada por otro zorro. Este último era más agradable, notablemente más joven y solía distraerse demasiado viendo a las chicas en el escenario. Al seguir el pasillo se llega a la trastienda donde hay diversos tipos de mercancía que se utilizan en el bar, alcoholes de diferentes tipos, productos de limpieza y refrescos. La cocina estaba un poco más allá y en la parte de arriba del edificio, se encontraban las habitaciones donde las chicas daban bailes privados e incluso un poco más, también había una sección VIP bastante grande.

Sin embargo, todo eso era una fachada, ya que los verdaderos negocios de Cupido se encontraban debajo de todo lo que se veía. James atravesó la trastienda hasta una puerta oculta que al abrirla develada un camino subterráneo. En un principio a James le había sorprendido todo el ingenio invertido, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello y recorría el pasillo con aburrimiento. Cada camino llevaba a un diferente lugar, y al final de este se encontraba la bodega donde almacenaban la droga.

James se sentía orgulloso de decir que ese lugar se mantenía gracias a él, era respetado y se lo había ganado. Con anterioridad los lobos de esa zona no habían prosperado, ya que terminaban en la cárcel o muertos. Eran carnada fácil, James no lo era. Había estado enredado en esa mafia los últimos cinco años, tenía más tiempo que muchos y era más joven que la mayoría, además tenía un as bajo la manga, un extra que nadie más tenía.

Tocó con sus nudillos la puerta de metal oxidada. Un chico de cabello rojo y un sinfín de pecas, abrió la puerta, lo miró a los ojos y le indicó que pasara con la cabeza. El chacal de Earl era un sujeto serio pero brillante, James había tenido poca relación con él, pero sabía que debía ser un genio para llevar todo el inventario al día. A diferencia de él, sus trabajos eran de tiempo completo.

Earl estaba detrás de su escritorio con papeles a su alrededor, el semblante serio y cansado nunca lo abandonada. El sujeto pasaba más horas bajo el suelo que arriba de él, por lo que tenía un aspecto pálido y demacrado, pero con una mirada astuta. Un cigarrillo siempre colgaba de su boca y tendía a hablar con él entre los dientes.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? —preguntó James tomando la silla que estaba frente él, girándola y sentándose sobre ella.

El chacal cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, chico? —preguntó Earl con la ceja alzada y el cigarrillo entre los dientes—. Estuve llamándote todo el día, y decidiste pasarlo de largo.

Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y dejó caer la memoria SD sobre el escritorio.

—¿Y qué? Lo único importante es que aquí está lo que me pediste.

Earl miró alternamente la memoria y a James que tenía un sonrisa superior en el rostro.

—Algún día alguien va a patear tu trasero engreído y no te va a gustar.

—Cállate —escupió James frunciendo el ceño—. Con esto levantaré la bandera de la paz.

Nadie se atrevería a hablarle así al coyote de la ciudad, pero James y él tenía una historia juntos. Se conocían desde tiempo atrás, y Earl siempre había sido una figura de hermandad muy fuerte, como si fuera su hermano mayor, a pesar de que este podía doblarle la edad.

—Escuché rumores que Diego superó su tarea.

James alzó la ceja y se llevó los dedos a pellizcar su labio.

—¿Y lo hizo aún con la paliza que le di? —soltó una risa—. No podía moverse después de eso.

Earl dejó el cigarrillo sobre la mesa y observó de hito a hito al chico frente a él.

—Tienes que tomarte esto con más seriedad, James, estás cumpliendo con tus tareas pero no estás respetando las reglas.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Yo te recomendé. Eres mi mejor lobo, pero si no empiezas a cuidar tu lengua te meterás en graves problemas.

James sintió la sangre hervir, la voz del coyote había tomado esa tonalidad coagulante que odiaba, era la primer señal que le revelaba que el ambiente se ponía tenso.

—¿Mi lengua? ¿Crees que mi lengua nos meterá en problemas? —exclamó enojado—. Ese zorro casi ocasiona que nos descubran. Se quedó como idiota sin lanzar el mechero.

Earl juntó las manos sobre el escritorio, tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó esa noche?

Bufó.

—Ya te lo dije. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan: entramos al edificio, vaciamos la gasolina y cuando solo faltaba darle el tiro de gracia, Diego se quedó como idiota sobre el árbol.

El hombre mayor chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Es un maldito pirómano. Se quedó media hora observando el fuego, solo viendo como consumía todo lo que había en la habitación. Todos los demás ya corrían hacia el auto y tuve que arriesgar mi pellejo por él. Todo para que no nos descubrieran.

Earl se llevó una mano a la cara, con signo de hartazgo.

—Eres bueno, James, ya te lo he dicho, pero no sigues las reglas. Si hubieras informado lo que pasó, Diego hubiera obtenido su merecido, sin embargo, decidiste tomar la justicia por tu propia mano.

—Tan solo si lo hubieras escuchado me entenderías. Se jactó todo el camino de haber hecho el trabajo pesado, mientras que antes de llegar se la pasó temblando como un corderito. Si no lo hubiera hecho yo, Neil le hubiera roto un par de dientes.

—Entonces, Neil hubiera perdido su oportunidad —dijo Earl echando su cuerpo sobre la silla reclinable, observando al muchacho—. Tú no lo hiciste por la posición que tienes aquí, tuviste suerte, pero no se te concederá otra oportunidad.

James suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla, escéptico a las palabras del hombre mayor.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesito otra? Haré todo lo que me digan, ¿no es eso suficiente?

Earl tomó un nuevo cigarrillo. Se puso de pie, lo encendió con el mechero y caminó unos pasos hacia el chico, que seguía sentado con mirada desafiante.

—No solo se necesita alguien que siga órdenes, sino aquel que no tenga ninguna distracción…

—No la tengo.

—Que responda los llamados con rapidez…

—Lo hago.

—Y que siga las reglas impuestas por el canidae.

Ante eso James guardó silencio y bufó.

—Te distraes demasiado. Esa mierdita de la universidad, ¿por qué no lo dejas y ya? —preguntó el hombre paseándose por el recinto.

James permaneció sentado, esta vez observando sus uñas.

—Si no lo hago, mis padres me retirarán el apoyo económico.

Earl volteó los ojos y gruñó.

—A veces olvido que eres un adolescente.

James sonrió en modo de disculpa, y le quitó importancia con un gesto.

—Esto solo es temporal, si me nombran alfa entonces podré de dejarlo sin sufrir por dinero.

—Si no lo dejas, el canis te hará cavar tu propia tumba.

—Nadie sabe que soy estudiante de Miller —respondió con seriedad, harto de la conversación—. Solo tú, y si alguien se entera sabré quién fue el que me traicionó —agregó fulminándolo con la mirada.

James y Earl habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero sabía que no era una persona digna de confianza. Nadie lo era, en ese ambiente donde se manejaban, no podías confiar en nadie sin arriesgar tu pellejo. James lo había aprendido a la mala, y con varias palizas de por medio, pero eso también le habían convertido en un buen peleador.

Al recordar el rostro de Diego amoratado y con sangre, le hizo sonreír para sus adentros. Él era el mejor lobo de la manada, y no dejaría que un simple zorro le quitara el puesto de alfa. Mucho menos el que se había ganado la simpatía de Mikel, al descubrir a un lobo que estaba robando, algo que Earl ni su chacal habían podido descubrir. El chico tenía ingenio, eso no lo podía negar, pero era un chico.

James había sido molestado por mucho tiempo por su edad, pero Diego no podía tener más de diecisiete años, dos menos que él. Había entrado a la manada como un zorro, mientras que James había sido un perro por tres largos años. Entre más analizaba la situación, se daba cuenta que Diego no era competencia, había otros zorros y lobos mejores. Algunos de ellos ya habían sido eliminados al no completar sus tareas, pero él había cumplido al pie de la letra, aunque subían de dificultad cada vez.

La última había sido conseguir la información que estaba en la memoria SD, la misma que seguía sobre el escritorio, la que Lily había encontrado salvándole el pellejo. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a la preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, la que lo había rechazado ese día.

—¿Mal de amores? —preguntó Earl con diversión.

Se preguntó que expresión habría adquirido su rostro, pero la cambió con rapidez.

—¿Llamaras a Mikel de una vez por todas?

El hombre mayor dejó de pasearse por la habitación. Su voz había vuelto a ese rojo fresa habitual que utilizaba con él, la familiaridad lo había hecho, con el resto del mundo ese tono coagulante permanecía latente en sus palabras.

—Chacal, llama al canis —ordenó al muchacho pelirrojo que hasta entonces James no se había fijado seguía allí.

—¿Dónde demonios estaba? —preguntó incorporándose de la silla, cuando salió de la habitación.

—Allá atrás, como siempre.

James se acercó a Earl que estaba a solo unos pasos de él, el chico era razonablemente más alto que el mayor, y lo tomó por la camisa con facilidad.

—¡Escuchó que estudio en Miller! ¡Lo escuchó!

—Tranquilízate, muchacho.

El corazón le golpeó con fuerza, sentía el sabor amargo de su tono de voz en la boca, el marrón lo iba dominando cada vez más.

—¡Qué me tranquilice! ¡Tú sabes que esto compromete a mi familia! —exclamó zarandeándolo.

Earl tomó con fuerza la mano que lo sujetaba y apretó los dientes, dejando caer el cigarrillo al suelo.

—¡Simon no dirá nada! Es mi chacal, ¿entiendes? Si suelta la lengua está condenando su muerte.

—Me importa una mierda que tú confíes en él. Yo no lo hago. No quiero volver a escuchar una palabra de mi vida frente a él.

Sin escuchar respuesta, James sintió algo duro y frío golpeándolo en un costado. Earl lo miraba con los ojos saltados de ira, el arma estaba en su mano libre clavada en las costillas del muchacho.

James retiró las manos que sujetaban la camisa de Earl con lentitud. El hombre la jaló con brusquedad acomodándola en su sitio, sin mover un solo centímetro el arma.

—Estás llegando muy lejos por mi aprecio hacia ti, muchacho —dijo—. Que no se te olvide esto, James, yo soy el coyote y siempre estaré en una jerarquía más alta que tú. Si yo quiero que te maten, te matan. Si me vuelves a amenazar, te mato. Si me vuelves a poner una mano encima, será la última cosa que hagas.

Con las manos temblorosas por la furia se apartó a casi un metro de distancia. Earl se agachó a tomar el cigarrillo que todavía no había terminado de consumirse.

—Si Simon dice algo, estará incumpliendo una de las reglas impuestas por el canidae, y será trabajo de los guará encargarse de él.

No le creía, pero no tenía otra opción más que confiar en él. No lo hacía a ciencia cierta. En ese mundo de mierda había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, a cuidar su trasero, y saber que sus batallas las libraba solo. Ahí no había amistades, solo conocidos, ni siquiera sabía cómo Earl y él habían desarrollado afecto, pero eso debía ser una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en su vida.

Earl lo había metido en ese mundillo, él le había enseñado lo que sabía, y James le había regresado el favor haciéndolo ganar dinero, mucho dinero. Su posición y encanto lo habían hecho estar en la cima en poco tiempo, tiene varios perros que trabajaban para él. Surtidos pequeños pero constantes habían sido la clave del éxito para un territorio que no había tenido buenos lobos. Nunca habían podido entrar a Miller, el campus había estado protegido por mucho tiempo. La seguridad interna era de primer nivel, pero James había sabido como librarla y salirse con la suya.

—¿Me perdí algo? —preguntó una voz violeta desde la puerta.

El arma de Earl fue guardada en el dobladillo de sus pantalones, relajando a James al instante. Un hombre rubio y bien vestido los miraba a ambos desde el marco de la puerta, atrás un pelirrojo estaba perplejo.

—Nada, Mikel, solo platicábamos —respondió Earl modificando el tono de su voz a uno más azulado.

James notaba que tendía a hacer eso, él y el resto de las personas. Cuando estaban con alguien de presencia más poderosa, su voz trataba de imitarlos envolviéndolos en un nuevo color.

El canis se llevó la mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo, analizando la situación.

—Este muchacho debe ser tu lobo estrella.

Earl cambió por completo su actitud, embozando una tensa sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, este es James.

El hombre rubio extendió su mano con falsa cortesía. James ya lo había visto en diversas ocasiones, aunque nunca terminaba de recordarlo, él sí que lo hacía. Su actitud era carismática y sonriente, como si de un vendedor de autos se tratara, pero en el interior era el cerebro de todos los actos criminales de la ciudad. Era el segundo al mando de la organización, y el que veía todos los asuntos de primera mano.

—Un placer, muchacho.

James levantó la barbilla en señal de saludo. El canis entró a la estancia como si estuviera en su propia casa, tenía un caminar un tanto femenino y la camisa rosa no hacía mucho por desmentir sus suposiciones. Pero James ya había escuchado acerca de eso y nadie podía confirmar que Mikel fuera homosexual, pero al mirar su andar a James no le quedaban dudas.

—Pasemos a los hechos —dijo sentándose detrás del escritorio que normalmente ocupaba Earl—. Tomen asiento, por favor.

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas con el ambiente un tanto incomodo, pero el canis no parecía reparar en ellos.

—Mira nada más, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo endulzando su voz de un color rosa—. ¿Esto es lo que nos entregarás, pequeño lobito?

La memoria SD seguía en el mismo lugar que James la había dejado. Ignorando la actitud melosa de su jefe, el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—Encontrarán toda la información de los Orcos que pude obtener —respondió con seriedad.

Earl a su lado parecía tenso.

—¿Y cómo lo lograste? Si no es muy indiscreta mi pregunta, quiero asegurarme que no levantaste sospechas.

James negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. La hermana del capo salió conmigo en el pasado, solo arreglé un casual encuentro, y tomé la computadora de su hermano mientras dormía.

El canis soltó una carcajada divertida tornando su rostro una tonalidad más rosada. La sonrisa era blanca, y debía gastar mucho dinero en ortodoncia.

—Maravilloso.

—Te lo dije, Mikel, James es uno de los mejores —presumió Earl.

A James de repente le regresó la simpatía por su viejo amigo.

* * *

James salió de Cupido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mikel, el canis, parecía complacido por la información que les brindó, le hizo relatar lo que contenía la memoria. Un licaón revisarían la información, y si era lo suficiente relevante se la presentarían al canidae mismo. Si lo lograba, sabía que estaría muy cerca de la cima, y nadie, ni siquiera Diego se la quitaría.

Al subir a la todoterreno su móvil vibró en una llamada entrante. Cuando estaba dentro del agujero los dispositivos de rastreo perdían completamente la señal, por lo que no le sorprendió ver que también había recibido mensajes en ese tiempo.

—Hola, madre —saludó con el móvil en la oreja.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —preguntó la mujer con su voz naranja como el ocaso.

James puso los ojos en blanco, y el gris del motor inundó el ambiente.

—Ocupado. ¿Qué quieres?

Un breve silencio lo acompañó después. Sabía que era grosero, pero ahora le importaba muy poco. La mujer siempre estaba fastidiando.

— _No has traído el auto_.

En ese momento recordó el acuerdo que había hecho. Debía regresar el _mercedes_ de su madre esa noche, había sido la única condición para el préstamo. Ella tenía que trabajar a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Por qué no te vas con papá?

— _Tu padre tiene asuntos que atender temprano._

Bufó con molestia.

—Está bien. Lo llevaré. Dejaré las llaves en la cocina.

— _Gracias, hijo. Te quiero._

—Sí, sí —murmuró mientras colgaba la llamada.

Su madre era una hostigadora. La quería, pero era muy molesta desde que se había mudado.

Condujo con tranquilidad en la oscuridad de la noche, el cielo mostraba una luna menguante, una de sus favoritos. Se relajó con los colores que salían del altavoz, conducir con música era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

El auto de su madre estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Lily, no quería volver a ese lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero no le quedaba otra opción. No podía dejarlo estacionado de por vida en ese vecindario. Tendría que dejar su todoterreno en su edificio y volver a buscar el auto en taxi. Mientras hacía todo eso a su mente regresó el recuerdo de la pelirroja.

Se sentía enojado, furioso por la manera en la que se había portado. Había sido un imbécil, ¿en qué momento creyó que una chica como Lily Evans podría hacerle caso? Era preciosa, más que preciosa, era quizá la chica más linda que jamás había visto. Olía a hierbabuena y su voz era del color verde más brillante.

Le gustó desde la primera vez que la vio casi un año atrás, cruzando el campus. Desde entonces la había buscado con la mirada sin descanso, siempre estaba en el patio del edificio de psicología y él parecía encontrar un pretexto para ir a ese lugar. Sin querer, había hecho algunas amigas ahí, lo que le permitía tener mejores excusas.

Aun así, no se acercó a ella, la consideraba demasiado bella e inocente para ser él el que la corrompiera. Por cada poro de su piel brotaba virginidad por todos lados, y eso lo podía percibir cualquier hombre a un radio de cinco metros. James no era el indicado, y lo sabía, pero el juego había terminado demasiado pronto. Tal vez era lo mejor, Lily tenía suficiente material para enamorarse de ella, y eso dadas las circunstancias no podía permitírselo.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para terminar las pruebas que el canis había preparado para ellos, y entonces, si era elegido, abandonaría la universidad sin ninguna duda, lo que ocasionaría que rompiera la relación con sus padres. Su padre no soportaría el hecho de que dejara la carrera en la que tanto había trabajado, y su madre tal vez moriría de decepción. Les debía mucho, lo sabía, ellos lo habían sacado de la calle, pero no podía hacer nada contra las preferencias de James.

Él no se podía imaginar siendo un profesionista, sentado detrás de un escritorio y mandando correos en un computador. Nada de eso era lo suyo. Él era un vago que le gustaba el alcohol, las fiestas y disfrutaba de ejercer poder sobre las personas. Le gustaba su puesto. Ser lobo era un privilegio que pocos se podían permitir, algunos terminaban en la cárcel, muertos o peor, con toda su familia destruida, pero a él le iba bien, y siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando pensaba en todo eso, a su mente regresaba el rostro inocente de Lily y como sus ojos brillaban al decirle la lista de defectos. Defectos en los cuales no se había equivocado, solo le hacían darse cuenta que ella lo notaba, y él no era el perfecto caballero que había pretendido ser.

Al llegar al vecindario el corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza, el golpeteo en sus oídos lo distraía de la música en los altavoces del taxi. Era extraño sentirse nervioso por una chica. Eso no le había pasado antes, siempre se sentía muy seguro. Con Lily todo era diferente, tal vez por eso se había encaprichado, al ser la primera que le decía que no.

—Aquí está bien —dijo al taxista cuando se detuvo en la esquina.

Le extendió unos billetes y bajó del vehículo. Estaba a solo unos metros pero no quería llamar demasiado la atención, era casi media noche y la ventana de Lily daba en dirección a la avenida.

Caminó a paso lento, lanzando miradas hacia la gran casa. El vecindario era de gente forrada, sus padres vivían en un vecindario similar al otro lado de la ciudad. Los jardines eran amplios y se dividían por altos setos, dándole un poco de privacidad a los vecinos. En todas sus visitas jamás había visto a un vecino y no quería que fuera la primera vez, ¿qué dirían los Evans si descubrieran que había alguien merodeando fuera de su casa?

El auto de su madre estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado. Procuró no utilizar el control, y abrió directamente con la llave, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Subió al auto y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a la gran casa. La ventana de la habitación de Lily tenía la luz encendida, se podía ver la sombra de su cuerpo moviéndose con la pared. Aún a esa distancia podía adivinar lo que estaba haciendo.

Cambiarse de ropa no debía ser una actividad que lo obsesionara tanto, pero el hecho de imaginarla en vivo y en directo, solo le hacía querer trepar la ventana, darle ese beso que le había prometido y dejarla impregnada de él. Que todos supieran que era suya, que nadie podría conquistarla porque ya le pertenecía. Sintió los ánimos por los suelos cuando se dio cuenta que eso nunca pasaría. Ella lo había mandado a volar y él lo había aceptado. Prometió no volverla a molestar y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, aunque aquello fuera una de las cosas más difíciles del mundo.

Encendió el auto y lanzó una última mirada a la ventana iluminada. El pecho lo sentía apretado, como si alguien se hubiera sentado sobre sus pulmones y le costara respirar. Esa tarde había estado muy enojado para procesarlo, pero ahora simplemente se sentía débil por lo sucedido.

El _ring tone_ naranja con amarillo de su móvil lo sacó de la ensoñación. Miró la pantalla, era Earl.

—¿Hola?

— _Lobo, te tengo una tarea._

James sonrió.

—Tú dirás, querido coyote.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa mis hermosas seguidoras!_

 _No podía contenerlo más. Conté los días y cuando el calendario dijo "10", tuve que postearlo porque moría porque leyeran este capítulo. He revelado muchas cosas de James, y espero con esto entiendan mejor cuál es mi propósito con esta historia. Estoy nerviosa y todo. Díganme que les parece._

 _Gracias mil veces por todo el apoyo que me dan, por los hermosos reviews y siempre estar aquí._

 _Besos, S._


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

—Bienvenido, padre —dijo Petunia acercándose al hombre que dejaba una maleta en el suelo.

Lily se quedó detrás de su hermana, observando a Petunia abrazar a Richard. El hombre alto y de cabello castaño, se inclinó a plantar un beso en la mejilla de su hija mayor. Ella siempre lo había sabido, Petunia era la favorita de su padre, pero no sentía celos, ya que él, tampoco era su favorito.

—¿No saludarás a tu padre? —preguntó Richard observando a la pelirroja recargada en el muro.

Se acercó sin otra opción, y se dejó abrazar también por el hombre que había pagado su educación. Un beso corto se plantó en su mejilla, en el mismo lugar que antes habían estado los labios del chico que recién había descubierto, le gustaba. Aquello la hizo enojar en silencio.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, papi? —preguntó Petunia ayudándolo a sostener el abrigo que se quitaba en ese momento.

—Cansado. Cuatro horas de vuelo solo para ver a mis chicas.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—¿A eso viniste? ¿No es un viaje de trabajo?

—No, pequeña, tenía muchas ganas de verlas.

Dudó que aquello fuera cierto. Richard tenía cerca de cuatro meses fuera de casa, y antes de eso había estado otros seis sin visitarlas. Mandaba regalos en sus cumpleaños, pagaba completamente sus gastos, y las llamaba una vez al mes para saber cómo estaban, pero solo eso. Jamás había sido el padre más devoto y atento, ellas simplemente preferían que estuviera fuera ya que también era machista, y las trataba de esa manera estando en casa.

Ellas tenían la obligación de atenderlo por completo, preparar la comida, planchar sus camisas, recoger las cosas que dejaba en todos lados. Al mismo tiempo guardar silencio. Esperaba que le fuera informado de cualquier movimiento que había en casa. Petunia tenía la costumbre de avisarle sus logros académicos, mientras que Lily la cual no los tenía, simplemente permanecía en silencio por mucho más tiempo.

La realidad era que Lily sabía muchísimo menos de él que lo que Richard sabía de ella, ni siquiera la miraba tanto cuando estaba en casa. Lily tenía la teoría que evitaba verla porque se parecía mucho a su madre, mucho más que Petunia, a pesar del color de cabello. Cuando observaba las fotografías de ella se daba cuenta que compartían los ojos, la forma de la cara, los labios, incluso el cuerpo parecía ser una replica del de su madre.

—¿Cuántos días te quedarás, papi? —preguntó Petunia cuando este ya estaba sentado en el comedor exigiendo comida.

Lily había ido a servir los platos mientras su hermana mayor se sentaba. Al ella no era buena cocinera, se encargada de servir la mesa cuando su padre estaba en casa. Llenó tres platos con comida y los llevó uno a uno hasta la mesa.

—Solo esta noche, mañana tengo un vuelo a Toronto, pero decidí llegar con ustedes ya que quedaba a medio camino —dijo Richard recibiendo el plato que Lily colocó frente a él.

—Es una lástima, esperaba que te quedaras un poco más —dijo Petunia también recibiendo su plato.

Lily se sentó en su lugar con seriedad, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación. Ella pensaba completamente lo opuesto a su hermana, le alegraba saber que su padre no se quedaría varios días, odiaba cuando esto era así. Dos años atrás se había quedado en casa alrededor de un mes, además había sido durante vacaciones de verano por lo que todo el tiempo estuvieron en casa. Él no les permitía salir o divertirse, únicamente se habían dedicado a atenderlo. Un fin de semana de ese mes habían ido a la playa, y se había portado tan pesado con sus trajes de baño que habían decidido mejor no tocar el agua.

—¿Cómo va la escuela, Lily? —preguntó Richard observando a su hija menor.

—Normal.

Se llevó una cucharada a la boca intentando no decir más.

—Petunia me contó que pertenecías a una brigada.

—Sí —tragó—, estamos reparando el edificio que se incendió en el campus.

—¿Se incendió un edificio en el campus? —exclamó escandalizado.

A Lily le dio la impresión que fingía, ya que por alguna extraña razón siempre estaba enterado de lo que pasaba en el campus. Un año atrás, cuando había ocurrido un accidente de tráfico provocado por unos estudiantes, habían recibido un correo advirtiéndoles que las señales de tránsitos dentro del campus también debían respetarse. Cuando Lily había suspendido Historia Contemporánea, recibió un mensaje de texto regañándola por sus bajas notas, y obligándola a pagar los exámenes especiales con su mesada.

—Hace un par de semanas —informó Petunia—, no hubo heridos así que los daños fueron únicamente materiales. No le dieron mucha promoción después de que se hizo un estudio más profundo, aunque siguen buscando a los responsables.

—¿Y tienen alguna pista?

—Pues en realidad… —dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativa— se cree que fue provocado por estudiantes. Uno de mis maestros que está estudiando la evidencia, nos dijo que se había encontrado una cámara de seguridad que había podido captar la imagen. Eran cinco chicos con pasamontañas, uno de ellos llevaba un arma y disparó a una de las cámaras de seguridad.

Lily ahora interesada en la conversación, volteó a ver a Petunia.

—¿Por qué no habías mencionado nada de esto?

La aludida se alzó de hombros.

—Mi maestro está llevando la parte legal del caso, y nos está involucrando en su clase. Además, no habías preguntado nada, estabas muy preocupada en otros asuntos —dijo lo último guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Otros asuntos? —se apresuró Richard mirando a su hija pequeña.

Lily taladró con la mirada a Petunia, sabía que ese comentario había sido por la conversación que antes tuvieron en la cocina acerca de James.

—No es nada, Petunia solo quiere molestar.

—No estarán hablando de un chico, ¿verdad? —dijo con el ceño fruncido y fulminando con la mirada a sus hijas— Saben que no tienen permiso de tener novio.

—No te preocupes, papi, no tenemos novio —respondió Petunia con una sonrisa.

Su padre no entendió el tono con el que lo había dicho, solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, pero Lily sí que había entendido. La respuesta de Petunia había sido muy hábil, no tenía novio, pero sí se divertía con chicos como Marcus.

—Iré mañana al campus —anunció Richard cuando terminó de comer.

—No es necesario, papi —Trató de convencerlo Petunia con una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Para qué quieres ir? —preguntó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

Esto ya había pasado con anterioridad, si algo del comportamiento de sus hijas le parecía sospechoso optaba por aparecerse en el campus a pedir referencias en la administración y los delegados. Si lo hacía, descubriría las veces que Lily se había saltado clases y los exámenes que reprobó el trimestre anterior. Petunia también parecía tener algo que ocultar, y se portaba más inquieta que su hermana menor.

—Quiero saber qué pasó con el incendio, y ya tiene un tiempo que no sé cómo van con sus clases —dijo limpiando su boca con una servilleta en un gesto despreocupado—; espero no haya nada de qué preocuparse.

Lo último lo dijo mirando a sus dos hijas con expresión de advertencia. Entendieron que no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo, solo esperar que las consecuencias no fueran muy graves.

* * *

Al siguiente día lo primero que hizo Lily al levantarse, fue asomarse por la ventana, el día anterior antes de prepararse para dormir, el automóvil blanco de la madre de James seguía estacionado frente a su casa, pero esa mañana ya no había rastro de él. Una sensación cálida se deslizó por su pecho, al pensar que el chico había estado fuera mientras ella dormía. Él sabía cuál era su habitación, ¿se habría quedado mirando por la ventana con la esperanza de verla? Ese pensamiento la hizo muy feliz. Ya quería ir a clase, encontrárselo y decirle que quería salir con él.

Se esmeró ese día en su aspecto. Eligió una falda de flores y una blusa rosa con un suéter de punto, las ballerinas que no habían abandonado sus pies en los últimos días, y alisó su cabello con tenazas. Quería verse linda, más linda de lo normal y esperar que James no pudiera resistirse al verla tan arreglada para él. Siempre hacía mención a sus faldas, una vestimenta que usaba siempre, pero que le había tomado más cariño sabiendo que él lo notaba.

Con un aleteó en su pecho, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Mary preparando el desayuno para su padre. Estaba sentado en el comedor con una taza de café leyendo el periódico. Levantó la vista de las hojas y le lanzó una mirada rápida.

—De ninguna manera —le dijo.

—¿Qué?

—No irás al campus con esa falda, ¿qué crees que pensarán todos? Que eres una chica fácil, y ninguna hija mía será tomada como una cualquiera.

—¡Pero, padre! —trató de discutirlo, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando este volvió la vista al periódico, y levantó la mano señalando las escaleras.

Si no tuviera lastimado el tobillo hubiera pegado una pataleta, pero no le quedó más opción que con un gruñido volver a su habitación.

En el camino se encontró a Petunia, salía de su pieza con unos jeans y blusa de cuello de tortuga, que le lanzó una mirada burlesca:

—¿Te mandó cambiar? —preguntó con una risita.

—¡Sí!

—Solo es un día, trata de mantener las aguas tranquilas.

No respondió, solo regresó a dejar la falda de flores y ponerse unos jeans ajustados con abertura en las rodillas, el cual no solía usar muy a menudo.

Más tarde, los tres subieron al _mini_ _cooper_ de Petunia. Richard llevaba su maleta, ya que al salir del campus se dirigiría al aeropuerto a su vuelo a Toronto programado. Lily iba en el asiento trasero con el ceño fruncido, ignorando la conversación que su padre y hermana entablaban acerca de cómo habían incrementado la seguridad en el campus desde el incendio. Ella, por otro lado, no podía dejar de repasar mentalmente lo que le diría a James. Pensaba tener una conversación casual y después hablarle sobre salir juntos, o tal vez pedirle una disculpa por ser tan perra el día anterior, y decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que sí quería salir con él.

Todas las palabras se acumulaban en su cerebro y no hacían más que ponerla nerviosa. Sentía un aleteo incomodo en el estómago, tal vez era indigestión, pero en su interior le decía que eran mariposas; esas que nunca había sentido antes, o había ignorado deliberadamente.

Se estacionaron frente al edificio administrativo como era usual. Lily buscó la todoterreno de James sin localizarla, tal vez tenía clases más tarde, de cualquier manera, no se sabía su horario.

—¿Cuándo volverás, papi? —preguntó Petunia abrazando a Richard.

Por un segundo, Lily olvidó que se despedirían en ese lugar. Su hermana como siempre tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Petunia era mucho más unida a su padre de lo que ella lo era, sentía un gran amor por él y disfrutaba tenerlo en casa. Mientras que Lily, aunque también lo amaba, sentía alivio cada vez que se marchaba.

—Tal vez en un mes, cuando termine mis asuntos en Toronto quiero tomarme unas vacaciones para estar con mis hijas. Podríamos ir a Nueva York —sugirió.

Las dos hermanas se emocionaron, tenían mucho tiempo sin salir de la ciudad.

—Entonces esperemos que vuelvas pronto —dijo Lily abrazándolo.

Richard envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hija pequeña, y plantó un beso en su cabeza como despedida.

—Las amo mucho —dijo mirándolas de manera alterna.

Richard Evans podía ser muchas cosas, pero sus hijas sabían que aquello era cierto. Se despidieron con la mano antes de cada uno emprender su camino, Richard a las oficinas administrativas, Petunia y Lily a su respectiva facultad.

Habían llegado muy temprano, y Lily estaba muy ansiosa. Se sentó en su banco favorito y buscó los cigarrillos que estaban dentro de su bolso. Se encontró con la chaqueta de James, la misma que le había prestado el sábado pasado y no le devolvió; quería hacerlo ese día, tal vez le diera una excusa para iniciar la conversación. Tomó un pitillo, el encendedor, y se los llevó a los labios. Tenía varios días sin fumar, su médico le sugirió no hacerlo durante el tratamiento de su tobillo, pero ahora se encontraba con demasiada ansiedad para no hacerlo.

Acercó la flama a su cara y en ese momento cayó en cuenta, su padre ni siquiera había preguntado por su tobillo, a pesar de que él mismo estaba pagando las facturas médicas. Gruñó mientras expulsaba el humo, no le sorprendía especialmente, ya estaba acostumbrada a su falta de interés en ella, aunque probablemente si hubiera sido Petunia habría querido saber cada uno de los detalles.

Observó a los alumnos llegar a su primera clase de la semana, poco a poco el patio se iba llenando de alumnos, y cuando terminó el cigarrillo se dirigió a su clase. Gabe ya estaba en el aula y le apartaba un asiento a su lado como ya era costumbre.

—Al fin llegas —exclamó el chico quitando su mochila para cederle el lugar—, tenemos que hablar de un asunto.

Chicos. No podía haber otro tema por el cual Gabe estuviera tan ansioso, siempre parecía interesarse más por los chicos de otras personas que por sus propias parejas, aunque claro que él tenía un tiempo sin tener una relación formal.

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —preguntó Lily con una sonrisa tensa.

—El primo de un amigo me dijo que en la brigada a la que vas los sábados hay un bombón digno de admirar por horas, y que supuestamente quiere invitarte a salir.

La declaración le resultó extraña, ¿acaso no había mencionado antes que James asistía también?

—¿Te refieres a James?

Gabe alzó la ceja.

—¿Ese troglodita? Por supuesto que no.

Lily soltó una carcajada limpia, la expresión de su amigo era muy graciosa.

—Si no mal recuerdo, hace unos días todavía lo llamabas la leyenda elemental —señaló con una sonrisa.

—Bah, eso era antes de que se portara tan pesado en clase. Se ha caído de mi gracia —dijo sacudiendo la mano—. Ahora estoy más interesado en emparejar a mi amiga pelirroja con otro galán.

El chico alzo las cejas con gesto sugestivo. A la brigada no asistían muchos hombres que mencionar, solo seis y entre ellos estaba James, dudaba mucho que hablara de alguno de los otros cuatro alumnos, debía tratarse de Noah sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Y ese primo de un amigo te dijo su nombre?

—Noah Wellington.

Asintió, lo que sospechaba.

—Lo conozco, es el delegado del proyecto.

—Sí, y al parecer alguien lo rechazó de una manera muy grosera cuando la invitó a salir —murmuró levantando una ceja y clavando sus ojos en los verdes.

Lily se preguntó quién sería esa persona que le había dicho a Gabe, y por qué demonios se estaba metiendo en el asunto. Sí, lo aceptaba, no se había portado bien con Noah, pero estaba algo ebria y él se había invadido su espacio personal como si buscara otra cosa, que claramente lo hacía, el problema era que Gabe no sabía esos detalles.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? Ese día estábamos solos.

—Ajá, lo aceptas entonces —exclamó señalándola con un dedo. Lily puso los ojos en blanco empezando a molestarle la conversación.— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Lo conozco, es guapo y agradable.

—Sí, lo es, pero ese día no estaba de humor. ¿Quién te lo dijo? -insistió.

—Pero él es un buen chico, muy diferente al resto con quienes has salido. Vale la pena —señaló.

—Dime quién te dijo —exigió ya enojada.

Gabe notó su semblante y parpadeó varias veces desconcertado. Clavó la vista en el profesor que iba entrando al aula y abrió su cuaderno.

—De acuerdo. Es amigo de Benji y lo conocí el fin de semana.

—¿Benji?

—Benji es mi última conquista.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin quedar claro cómo habían llegado a esa conversación.

—¿Y él fue el que te dijo que me invitó a salir?

—En realidad… —dijo entornando los ojos.

—¡Silencio! — exclamó el profesor cuando la clase inició.

La pelirroja se quedó con la conversación dando vueltas por su cabeza, Gabe no se atrevió a decir una palabra y ambos permanecieron en silencio lo que restó de la clase. El chico tomando notas a toda prisa mientras Lily divagaba en cada cosa que pasaba por su mente, entre la conversación con Gabe y que la siguiente clase era la que compartía con James, estaba sumamente ansiosa y nerviosa. Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa casi ocasionando que el chico le clavara el bolígrafo en la mano, pero aquello no disminuyó su ansiedad.

Al terminar la clase, Lily se quiso poner de pie pero Gabe tomó la presilla de su pantalón obligándola a sentarse. Eso significaba que iban a terminar la conversación. Esperaron a que los alumnos se fueron y cuando solo quedó el profesor recogiendo sus cosas hablaron en voz baja:

—¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó abrazando el bolso donde guardaba sus libros y la chaqueta de James.

—Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Lily, he escuchado rumores acerca de que sales con James Potter, y al principio admito que era divertido, pero después me enteré de tantas cosas que… simplemente solo puedo pedirte que te alejes de él.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Me estabas hablando de Noah y de repente sacas el tema de James, ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —preguntó confundida.

Gabe soltó un suspiro.

—Benji es el chico de ingeniería con el que he salido. Conoce a James también, toman las mismas clases y me ha hablado de él —dijo—. No son especialmente amigos, pero se llevan bien. James le ha conseguido hierba en algunas ocasiones y dice que le da buen precio, no sé en qué clase de cosas estás enredado, pero estoy seguro que no es bueno.

—El hecho de que consiga hierba no lo hace malo, de hecho lo hace igual que la mitad de la población de esta universidad.

El chico talló su barbilla con una mano en un gesto preocupado.

—No entiendes, Lily, él no solo la consiguió para Benji, la consigue para todo el campus. ¿No crees que llama mucho la atención con ese auto?

Lily lo pensó detenidamente, ella no sabía mucho de autos, en realidad le parecía una todoterreno cualquiera, aunque bastante lujosa. Aun así, estaba escéptica.

—Creo que él llama la atención, no sé si sea el auto…

—Él no es bueno, Lily, no es bueno para ti, no es bueno para nadie. ¿Cómo crees que consigue el dinero para mantener ese auto? Está en todas las fiestas del campus y vende droga, creo que es mucho peor que Jake.

Frunció el ceño.

—Él no es nada como Jake.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? Ni siquiera te agrada.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza. Si esa conversación la hubieran tenido veinticuatro horas antes, estaba segura de darle la razón a Gabe, pero ahora que descubrió que James le gustaba y había sido buena con ella, no le parecía justo juzgarlo de esa manera. Sí, lo había encontrado drogado el otro día, igual que la mitad de la población estudiantil en cualquier fiesta, el hecho de que él lo hubiera hecho un día no lo hacía peor que los demás.

—Sí me agrada —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—, y si lo que estás diciendo fuera cierto, ¿no crees que sería conocido por toda la gente?

—James no es el _dealer_ , es el proveedor de los _dealer_ , ¿entiendes? Por eso no es tan conocido, pero Benji lo conoce y dice que es un tipo del cual hay que tener cuidado.

Lily alzó las manos negándose a creer lo que su amigo le decía, eso era demasiado y él no era nada como lo describían. James se había portado espectacular con ella a pesar de su rudeza, eso no podía ser cierto.

—Lo siento, no te creo, y estoy segura que Benji te lo dijo ebrio en una fiesta.

El chico se sonrojó aquello debía ser cierto, lo conocía tan bien.

—De acuerdo, tal vez él no recuerde que me lo dijo, pero lo que sí estoy seguro es que Noah es mejor partido para ti que James Potter.

—Toda esta conversación inició por él y todavía no terminas de decirme por qué lo trajiste a colación.

—Lo conocí el fin de semana, ya te lo dije. Es buen amigo de Benji y durante la conversación salió a relucir que él es el encargado de la brigada, le hablé de ti y te reconoció al instante. También estaba algo ebrio, sabes que yo no tomo así que soltó la lengua, y aceptó que se moría por salir contigo.

Estaba escuchando a Gabe pero la incorporación de Noah a la conversación no le parecía tan interesante, su mente seguía vagando por James y todo lo que había a su alrededor. El chico era muy misterioso, tenía muchas cosas que ocultar pero no quería decir que fuera un hecho que se dedicara a la venta de droga. No podía creer ciegamente en la palabra de Gabe, él ni siquiera lo conocía, y hasta solo unos días se derretía en sus Nike pasados de moda cada vez que lo veía, por lo que no era digno de confianza.

Salieron del aula todavía con Gabe hablando maravillas de Noah, y Lily pensando en James, dando vueltas en su cabeza la conversación con su amigo. Ingresaron a la siguiente clase la cual ya estaba llena, ellos se habían retrasado por la conversación anterior, pero Lily no pudo distinguir al chico que buscaba, tomó lugar junto a su amigo que seguía parloteando, con la esperanza de que llegara a último momento.

James no apareció en la clase. Jamás había estado tan distraída como en ese momento, no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera la puerta de entrada. Lanzaba miradas cada poco, su cuaderno estaba en blanco y Gabe la miraba con preocupación.

—¿Esperabas que apareciera? —preguntó Gabe durante el descanso, cuando ambos estaban sentados en los bancos del patio.

La pelirroja clavó la vista en su ensalada y la engulló molesta.

—No lo entenderías.

—Explícame —murmuró claramente triste—, soy tu único amigo y me decepciona que no me digas que es lo que pasa entre él y tú.

Lily estudió a su amigo, sopesando en contarle lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero algo en su expresión le decía que no podía. Era extremadamente desconfiada y no solía hablar con los demás, incluso le costaba trabajo hablar con su hermana, la única persona en la que confiaba.

No, no podía. Negó con la cabeza y jugó con la lechuga en el recipiente. Gabe suspiró frente a ella pero no dijo nada, siguió comiendo su almuerzo sin decir palabra.

* * *

Sus clases habían terminado y no había visto una sola vez a James en la facultad, quería hablar con él de lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero él simplemente no había asistido a clases. Decepcionada se dirigió a las oficinas administrativas.

El cielo estaba tan oscuro anunciando una inminente tormenta, que costaba creer que eran las primeras horas de la tarde. Todavía faltaba una hora para que Petunia saliera de su última clase, pero ella debía esperarla. No quería estar en la facultad, la mirada triste de Gabe le lastimaba, sabía que había sido cruel con su amigo, pero era así como se sentía, no confiaba en él, así que se dirigió al lugar para pensar de James y se sentó en el banco a espaldas del edificio.

Estaba tan solo como la vez anterior, y sacó un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse. Mientras buscaba en su bolso, se encontró con la chaqueta del chico. Sin pensarlo mucho la sacó de su bolso y la acercó a su rostro aspirando el aroma que todavía seguía impregnado en la tela. Se sentía estúpida, ella nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas, jamás se había fijado en un chico.

Pasó sus brazos por la chaqueta y la mantuvo alrededor de su cuerpo mientras encendía el pitillo. La lluvia empezó suavemente, apenas como una brisa humedeciendo su cabello y ropa, le gustaba fumar cuando el clima estaba así, era muy relajante. Sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolso, y sacó el objeto olvidado en el día.

Era un mensaje de Petunia, diciéndole que había salido antes y estaba en casa. Lily se imaginó que había ido en compañía de Marcus y se sintió tonta por estarla esperando en la lluvia, aun así, estaba relajada y no quería irse todavía. Aspiró el resto del pitillo leyendo los mensajes que James había enviado el día anterior pero que ella no había respondido:

02:23 p.m.

 _Podemos ir a ver una película mientras esperamos que llegue a casa, ¿qué dices?_

 _No quiero hostigarte, pero ayer me quedé con ganas de estar contigo un rato más._

 _Piénsalo si quieres, ahora tengo mucha resaca y no saldré a ningún lado, ¿pero tal vez en un par de horas?_

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar la pantalla de su móvil, estaba absorta leyendo los mensajes que no se dio cuenta cuando la intensidad de la lluvia aumentó. Tomó sus cosas y corrió hasta la entrada del edificio donde otros alumnos estaban de pie esperando que apaciguara.

Lily se refugió en el cobertizo del edificio y agradeció haberle hecho caso a su padre de usar pantalón ese día, la tarde había refrescado bastante, incluso ahora con la chaqueta de James sobre su saco de punto sentía el aire frío golpeando su cuerpo. Se recargó contra una columna y regresó a tomar su móvil estudiando la fotografía que el chico le había enviado la noche anterior. Sus ojos azules resplandecían a pesar de la oscuridad, estaban entrecerrados mirando a la cámara pero era como si la vieran de frente.

Leyó la última conexión la cuál había sido dos horas atrás, y tomó una decisión:

Para: James

03:19 p.m.

 _¿Podemos hablar?_

Sabía que no estaba siendo muy explícita, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Esperaba que James entendiera su timidez y respondiera con rapidez, se quedó viendo la pantalla unos minutos en espera de su respuesta, mientras la lluvia menguaba, pero él no respondió.

Se dirigió a la parada de autobús más cercana cuando la lluvia no era más que una brisa y esperó paciente, sumida en un mar de pensamientos con ojos oceánicos y cabello despeinado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Antes James había estado en su mente sin descanso, pero desde que había aceptado que le gustaba era como si su mente no pudiera parar y la sensación en su estomago no se iba.

Al llegar a casa, tenía los pies mojados y dejó las ballerinas sobre el felpudo, descalza se dirigió a las escaleras donde se encontró a Petunia de pie, dispuesta a bajar, se veía despeinada pero radiante.

—¿Vas llegando? —preguntó la mayor viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—Llovía mucho y tuve que esperar —dijo vagamente entrando a su habitación sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirigió al baño.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, siendo envuelta por la chaqueta del chico que le gustaba, le quedaba muy grande, a medio muslo y sus manos se perdían en sus mangas, pero le encantaba. No se la regresaría jamás.

Se cambió a ropa seca y se acostó en la cama con el móvil en las manos, estaba por desbloquearlo cuando vibró. Con la ansiedad a tope descubrió que era un mensaje de Gabe.

De: Gabe

4:52 p.m.

 _Discúlpame por entrometerme en tu vida. Lo analicé mejor y creo que no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes o no hacer, pero solo quiero que sepas que lo hice porque me preocupo por ti._

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, no lo esperaba pero provocó que su pecho se llenara de un cálido líquido que se extendió por sus extremidades.

 _Gracias por preocuparte por mí_ —respondió—, _pero me gustaría comprobar por_ _mi_ _misma si lo que te dijo Benji es cierto._

 _Me parece justo. Solo espero que no te rompa el corazón._

 _No te preocupes por_ _mi_ _, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco._

Agregó un emoji de corazón al final de la frase, y los siguientes minutos los pasó enviando y recibiendo mensajes de su único amigo. No habían podido ponerse al corriente, pero Gabe aprovechó para contarle todos los pormenores con el chico que recientemente salía. Al parecer iba más en serio de lo que Lily se imaginó, ya se habían besado y estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca, incluso Benji le había hablado del divorcio de sus padres. Lily estaba feliz por su amigo, entre letras y emojis no se percató de inmediato cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje de una persona que no esperaba.

De: Papá

05:28 p.m.

 _Ya estoy en mi hotel en Toronto, y quería aprovechar para decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Es quizá el trimestre que menos has tenido faltas y no has reprobado ninguno de tus exámenes. Tus maestros han hecho buenos comentarios de ti, y al parecer aspiras a suficientes créditos por tu asistencia a la brigada.._

 _Es una lástima no decir lo mismo de tu hermana. Petunia me ha decepcionado y ahora debe cumplir un castigo. Hablaremos muy pronto, pequeña Lily. Te quiero._

* * *

 _¡Hola, hermosas!_

 _¡Gracias por estar aquí! Me ha impactado sus comentarios con respecto al capítulo anterior, de verdad no sabía que no se sospecharan el rumbo que llevaba la historia. No sé si es bueno o malo (?), pero a pesar de ello, a mí me gustó sorprenderlas. Por otro lado, sé que este capítulo no ha sido muy movido, no ha estado James, pero sí que han sucedido cosas clave. Lily de alguna u otra manera, sabe a lo que se dedica James, aunque se niega a admitirlo. Y hemos conocido al patriarca de la familia Evans. Es un personaje importante, seguirá apareciendo, y si me han leído antes, saben que me encantan los conflictos familiares._

 _En otras noticias, no sé si habrán notado que este capítulo no tiene título. He decidido no ponerle más nombre a los capítulos, pues luego traigo quebradero de cabeza y siento que terminan siendo spoiler de lo que leerán. ¿Algunas vez vieron Dragon Ball Z? ¿Recuerdan los títulos de los episodios? ¡Era lo peor! Así que he decidido darme un descanso en algo que era completamente innecesario. Al mismo tiempo, quiero informarles que las actualizaciones ya no serán tan constantes. Los capítulos de adelanto que tenía escritos, han escaseado, y estoy pasando por un bloqueo monumental. Tal vez tenga tres meses sin escribir, y no quiero abandonarlas por mucho tiempo, así que los 10 días compromiso, olvídenlos. Tal vez me alargue a unas tres semanitas. Espero no sea por mucho tiempo, ya que amo complacerlas publicando a tiempo._

 _Repito, muchas, muchas gracias por estar aquí, por leerme, por comentar, por apoyarme._

 _Un besazo enorme, S._


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Esa mañana Petunia estaba en la cocina, era raro cuando se levantaba muy temprano los sábados. No había clases y ella no tenía actividades extra curriculares. Se encontraba frente al televisor encendido pero no parecía prestar atención a algo más que el yogurt que movía en el tazón.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Lily apoyándose en la encimera frente a ella.

—La verdad no. Marcus no contesta mis llamadas.

Lily observó a su hermana, nunca la había visto con esa expresión y tampoco nunca la había visto interesada en un chico.

—¿Le dijiste que estabas castigada?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso crees que me tomaría en serio si le dijera que mi padre me castiga? ¡Por Dios! Tengo veintidós años, soy mayor de edad y sigo viviendo en casa de mis padres con mi hermanita.

La pelirroja lo sopesó, Petunia tenía razón, esos eran pensamientos que siempre estaban en su cabeza.

—La mayoría de nuestros compañeros de clases ya salieron del seno familiar, y nosotras seguimos aquí. Aguantando castigos a esta edad —gruñó.

—Sin embargo, sabías las consecuencias por mentir —dijo Lily sirviendo el omelet que Mary había dejado en el sartén. Se sentó en un banco frente a Petunia, dándole al espalda al televisor.

—Era la única opción para que no estuvieran jodiendo. Quería estar con Marcus, y creo que sería mucho peor si papi lo descubriera.

—¿Entonces que le dijiste? —preguntó sorprendida e intrigada. Petunia no había querido hablar de lo ocurrido los días pasados.

—Que me venía a casa a dormir.

Lily soltó una carcajada. Era imposible que ella se hubiera creído esa excusa, pero su padre al parecer no las conocía demasiado bien. Petunia había presentado faltas constantes durante el trimestre, y las horas extra del servicio habían sido mentira. Todavía podía realizar la pasantía en el despacho del señor Stevens, pero eso no sería hasta septiembre.

Su padre había pegado el grito en el cielo, y había decidido castigarla sin salidas por un mes, y había reducido su mensualidad a la mitad. Lo último parecía no importarle, pero el hecho de no poder salir, sí que le molestaba. Su padre estaba lejos, nunca se enteraría que Petunia salía, pero la mayor se sentía tan culpable que siempre terminaba respetando los castigos, aunque a regañadientes. Con Lily era otra cosa, al no salir con frecuencia no le afectaba en lo absoluto, pero a Petunia sí le removía bastante.

—¿Ya pudiste hablar con James? —preguntó Petunia, cambiando de tema.

Lily sintió una sacudida en su estómago, y de repente se encontró con el mismo semblante que su hermana.

—Aún no. Tiene días sin leer sus mensajes y no ha asistido a clases en toda la semana.

—Ya ha pasado un tiempo, ¿crees que te esté evitando?

La pelirroja se quedó observando el omelet casi terminado. De repente se le había quitado el hambre.

—Espero que no. Hoy es sábado y tenemos brigada, aunque las esperanzas son mínimas, de verdad me gustaría que se presentara. Quiero hablar con él y decirle que cambié de opinión.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de su hermana. Ahora ella sonreía de una manera dulce, y extendió la mano para tomar el cabello pelirrojo con ternura.

—Me sorprende la sinceridad de tus sentimientos. Definitivamente él se volvió alguien importante para ti.

Lily se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Tuve muchos días para pensarlo. Él es diferente a los demás, y creo que me gusta de verdad.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Corre, no quieres que se te escape.

La pelirroja dejó el desayuno a medio terminar, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, que lo recibió con gusto. Corrió fuera de la casa hasta el _mini Cooper_ y se montó en él.

El camino al campus era corto, y la seguridad que había en las semanas anteriores había disminuido considerablemente. La seguridad del campus había menguado, y aún no se encontraban noticias de quién pudieran ser los responsables del incendio. Petunia no le había dicho los avances que tenía su profesor en la investigación, hizo una nota mental de preguntarle después.

Estacionó el auto frente al edificio de ingeniería, y al ser temprano no le sorprendió encontrarse con los chicos sentados todos debajo de un árbol. Se acercó en silencio y se acomodó al lado de Annie, hasta entonces su única amiga. La saludó con emoción pero la platica entre ellos continuó sin prestarle atención.

—¿Qué tal en mi departamento? Es fuera del campus y es amplio —dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

—Yo no tengo ninguna queja —aceptó una chica de cabello rizado.

A Lily le sorprendió la conversación.

—¿De qué están hablando? —le preguntó a Annie, que estaba más cerca del círculo.

—Están organizando vernos todos después de la brigada. Convivir un poco y ya sabes, conocernos mejor.

Annie parecía emocionada. Lily antes había notado que no la incluían en la conversación, y le parecía bastante triste ya que ella quería convivir. Por otro lado, a Lily le daba igual, no estaba muy cerca de nadie por lo que le sorprendió con Sam se dirigió a ella:

—Tú también estás invitada, Lily, todos pueden ir.

—Gracias —susurró un tanto nerviosa.

Lo que pasó después fue que comenzaron a intercambiar números, formando así un grupo donde todos podían leer y contestar. Los que iban llegado, se iban agregando, hasta que por fin hizo su aparición Noah en su furgoneta.

—¿Qué hay, chicos? —preguntó el delegado sonriendo, al verlos a todos sentados en el pasto.

—Estamos organizando una salida esta noche, ¿te gustaría unirte? —coqueteó una de las rubias del grupo.

Lily todavía no se sabía los nombres, y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera.

—Claro —sonrió—, me encantaría.

—Debes darnos tu número para agregarte al grupo, y enviarte la información.

La actitud de la chica era muy obvia, pero Noah no parecía reparar en ello y con gusto le pasó la información que le pidió. Después de eso, se sentó en el círculo para darles algunas palabras:

—El día de ayer el rector vino a revisar el avance en el edificio, y lamentablemente no hemos tenido los resultados que él esperaba —informó Noah con semblante serio pero mirada cálida—. El segundo piso es el lugar donde se originó el incendio, por lo que necesita más trabajo que el resto. El primer piso tiene un avance considerable, por lo que decidí enviar a algunos chicos del equipo uno a apoyar al equipo dos hasta nuevo aviso.

Algunos bufaron por las noticias, pero Noah tenía el encanto para motivarlos, así que al final aceptaron.

—Todo sea por el equipo —murmuró uno de los chicos.

—Sam te quedarás de responsable del primer piso, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes consultarme. Mientras que Lily y yo nos uniremos al segundo equipo.

Lily lo volteó a ver de inmediato, casi sintió su cuello crujir por el movimiento. Noah no la estaba mirando, pero podía notar que la había elegido a ella a propósito. No estaba siendo objetivo, y el resto de los chicos pareció darse cuenta, ya que recibió unas cuantas miradas de odio. Annie en cambio, sin enterarse de nada, se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa, recordando la conversación del sábado anterior.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde —dijo una voz barítono que Lily conocía muy bien.

Elevó la vista hacia el recién llegado. James venía con ropa deportiva y unos lentes de sol. Se veía cansado, pero no hizo contacto visual con nadie, simplemente se sentó a orillas del circulo recargando la espalda en el árbol.

—No te preocupes —murmuró Noah sin prestarle atención—. El tercer piso lleva buen avance, chicos, muchas felicidades. Es el siguiente más afectado y el rector pareció conforme. Les recuerdo tomar en cuenta las medidas de seguridad, no quiero otro accidentado.

Lily recordó que el sábado anterior, otra chica había resbalado después de Annie. El pensamiento rápidamente abandonó su cabeza, para fijarse en James. Que se había puesto de pie demasiado rápido y se dirigía a la entrada del edificio. Sentía su corazón palpitándole con fuerza, estaba a punto de decirle algo importante, pero no quería hacerlo en un lugar donde cualquiera pudiera escuchar. No. Debía decirle que quería hablar con él, y hacerlo durante el descanso, o tal vez al terminar la brigada.

—Date prisa, Lily —la llamó Noah desde la escalinata, sin darse cuenta se había quedado sentada en el patio.

Corrió hasta la entrada en donde Noah muy amablemente le brindó una mascarilla para la boca.

—El segundo piso todavía no inician con la limpieza, siguen recogiendo y tirando cosas —le informó.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, tomó la mascarilla y se la colocó antes de subir las escaleras. Sentía a Noah caminando detrás de ella, pero decidió ignorarlo. Llegó al segundo piso y se dio cuenta por qué necesitarían apoyo. Las paredes, el piso y el techo seguían ennegrecidas por el incendio. Había basura por todos lados, y muebles calcinados. El piso estaba dividido por salones de clases, por lo que todos los escritorios y mesas estaban completamente quemadas. Prácticamente todo el mobiliario era basura, y al parecer solo habían podido avanzar con la mitad.

—¿Por dónde te gustaría iniciar? —le preguntó la voz del delegado que todavía estaba detrás de ella.

—Buscaré un lugar donde estén las chicas.

Noah no dijo nada, así que siguió avanzando por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde el grupo estaba concentrado. Se encontraban distribuidos en dos habitaciones, el chico y otras dos chicas de los cuales no sabía su nombre se encontraban en un salón. Cada uno tenía un marro y golpeaban la madera quemada convirtiéndola en piezas pequeñas que podían echar en un contenedor. Noah al ver lo peligroso del procedimiento se adelantó hacia ellos, mostrándoles la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Lily, por otro lado, caminó hasta la siguiente aula donde sabía James estaba. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, y observó cómo desarmaba un escritorio apoyando sus manos con guantes en la madera. Tenía dificultades, eso era obvio, la férula seguía en su muñeca y no le permitía usar demasiada fuerza. El resto de las chicas recogían piezas pequeñas y las echaban en bolsas.

—¿Nos ayudarás o te quedarás ahí como estatua? —preguntó la voz de Tamara desde el fondo del salón.

La pelirroja sintió la mirada de James en ella, pero su molestia hacia la chica caribeña era más importante en ese momento.

—¿En qué les ayudo?

Se acercó a las dos chicas, y la otra le extendió una bolsa grande donde estaban echando la basura.

—Sostenla —dijo.

Lily siguió sus órdenes mientras las otras dos llenaban la bolsa con basura. Detrás de ella, escuchaba a James seguir golpeando la madera del escritorio, el sonido le decía que no se había tomado un descanso. Pero, de todas formas, se sentía tremendamente nerviosa, el corazón no había dejado de palpitar rápido y sentía casi sus dedos temblar alrededor del material de la bolsa.

—Es tu turno —dijo Tamara poniéndose de pie, y quitándosela de las manos.

Lily se agachó con la otra chica, y siguió recogiendo basura.

—No deberías decirle que se agache —dijo la voz de James del otro lado del salón—, sabes que tiene el tobillo lastimado.

La declaración la sorprendió. Él no se estaba dirigiendo a ella, sino a Tamara que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Debí saber que esta era una buena manera de llamar tu atención —dijo Tamara con coquetería, pasando sus dedos por la larga trenza.

—Ponte de pie, Lily —ordenó James, todavía sin dedicarle una mirada.

La pelirroja no obedeció, y dijo:

—No hay problema, Tamara, mi tobillo está mucho mejor y puedo agacharme sin problema.

Aquello no pareció importarle a la morena en lo más mínimo. No se movió de donde estaba, y seguía viendo a James con descaro que deliberadamente la ignoraba. Lily sonrió para sus adentros, feliz de que, a pesar de todo, se seguía preocupando por ella.

Recogieron todo lo que pudieron, y en una hora habían pasado a la siguiente habitación. James seguía desarmando muebles, así que se quedó en la anterior, pero desde donde estaba podía escucharlo. Aquello la tranquilizó de sobre manera, después de una semana sin saber nada de él, le aliviaba escucharlo tan cerca. Cada vez que miraba su reloj de pulsera se daba cuenta que el descanso se acercaba, y ella todavía no había hablado con James. Debía acelerar el encuentro sí o sí.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

—¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Tamara con toda su rudeza.

Ya harta de su actitud, le respondió con la misma frialdad:

—¿Acaso te importa?

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta. Se notaba que era la líder el equipo, pero no por eso Lily estaba dispuesta a dejarse humillar.

Salió del salón y se dirigió al lugar donde James seguía desarmando muebles. Lo encontró bañado en sudor y con las mejillas sonrojada por el calor. Llevaba unos auriculares, y movía la cabeza al son de la música. Lily se detuvo en el marco de la puerta observándolo, dándose cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos su presencia en los últimos días.

—¿Hola? —dijo insegura.

James no levantó la vista, siguió dándole vueltas al tornillo con tranquilidad. Por un momento pensó que no la había oído, hasta que respondió:

—¿Qué quieres?

Dejó el tornillo en el suelo, y dirigió el desarmador hasta otro.

—Hablar contigo.

El chico detuvo sus acciones por un par de segundos, pero después se incorporó y dejó la herramienta sobre la mesa.

—Te escucho.

Se acercó a paso lento, insegura y con miedo. James la miraba detrás de sus lentes de sol, pero no se sentía segura de poder ver los ojos oceánicos detrás de ellos. Se detuvo hasta que estuvo cerca de él, y elevó las manos para tomar los lentes oscuros. Los ojos azules la miraban con tranquilidad, casi con aburrimiento.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

Los ojos oceánicos eran penetrantes y la ponían más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, y la sangre de sus venas iba a mil por hora. Sintió las mejillas sonrojarse ante la atenta mirada y suspiró:

—Yo… yo quería decirte que…

—¡Chicos, pueden tomar el descanso! —dijo Noah desde la puerta.

Ambos lo voltearon a ver, y desde ahí, Lily pudo percibir que lo había hecho a propósito.

James se quitó los guantes y salió del salón sin decir palabra. Mientras la pelirroja se quedó de pie, siendo observada por Noah y los lentes del chico todavía en sus manos.

—¿Irás hoy a la reunión? —preguntó Noah mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Tal vez. ¿Invitarás a Benji?

—¿Qué?

Noah parecía desconcertado, pero Lily todavía podía recordar con claridad la conversación con Gabe. Decidió ignorarlo y alejarse cuando llegaron al patio, buscó a James con la mirada y para su sorpresa este estaba un tanto alejado del grupo con el móvil en la oreja. Movía una piedra con su zapato y alborotaba su cabello.

Lanzó una mirada al grupo, todos se habían reunido bajo el árbol para discutir los pormenores de la reunión de ese día. Annie la saludó con la mano indicándole que se acercara, pero ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y se dirigió hasta donde estaba James. No alcanzó a ver el rostro de su reciente amiga, pero seguro había sido de sorpresa.

James pareció sentir su presencia, porque elevó los ojos cuando Lily iba llegado a su encuentro y susurró al móvil:

—Te llamo luego.

Un mechón se había escapado de su cabello húmedo por el sudor, y se alojaba en su frente casi cayendo sobre los ojos. Ahora que lo veía con la luz del sol podía notar su semblante cansado. ¿Qué era lo que habría hecho durante esos cinco días de ausencia? Recordó la conversación con Gabe y el hecho de que corría un rumor de que era surtidor de vendedores de droga. Negó con la cabeza, ya habría tiempo para eso.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó con su voz ronca.

—De nuestra conversación del otro día.

James frunció el ceño, todavía parecía muy enojado por lo sucedido.

—¿Te refieres al día en que enlistaste todos mis defectos y me hiciste quedar como un idiota?

—Sí… —susurró, de repente el valor se había ido por la borda. Los ojos azules chispeaban de rabia y su corazón no dejaba de latir detrás de sus oídos—. Quise hablar contigo al día siguiente pero… no te presentaste a clase.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin tomarle importancia, y sacó su móvil para teclear un mensaje. A Lily le molestó su actitud, ella trataba de disculparse y él se estaba portando como un cretino.

—¿Puedes… puedes dejar eso y prestarme atención?

—Lo que sea que tengas que decir dilo. Te estoy escuchando —agregó sin levantar la vista del móvil.

Lily sintió la sangre hervir, y golpeó el móvil con su mano haciéndolo caer al suelo. James gruñó y se agachó para recogerlo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Te la pasaste ignorando mis mensajes, pero ahora frente a mí sí los contestas todos.

James alzó una ceja mientras limpiaba la tierra de la pantalla con sus dedos.

—No tengo ninguna obligación de responderte. Tú no eres mi novia y me dejaste muy claro que yo sería la última persona con quién considerarías salir.

—Eso es de lo que quería hablarte… yo… lo siento —dijo con la voz quebrada.

El chico elevó la mirada oceánica hasta ella, sorprendido.

—¿Qué dices?

—Siento haberte insultado, siento haberte hecho sentir que no me merecías y siento haber dicho que no quería salir contigo después de que me dijiste que te gustaba —dijo insegura.

James la seguía viendo con semblante serio, estudiando su rostro. La pelirroja sentía las mejillas coloradas y la boca seca, le había costado el alma decirlo, pero por fin lo había hecho, y él simplemente que quedaba perplejo.

—Es hora de volver —dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Lily se giró a ver al delegado que no la veía a ella, sino a James que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero el descanso le pareció especialmente corto. Volteó a ver a James de nuevo, en espera de su respuesta, pero este se había alejado y volvía a mandar mensajes por su móvil.

Se sintió derrotada. Si Noah no le hubiera recordado su presencia tomándola del brazo, probablemente se hubiera echado a llorar en ese instante. James no había respondido, solo se había dado la vuelta y siguió con la actividad que antes hacía.

Se dirigió al salón del segundo piso que había dejado a medio proceso, y se unió a Tamara y Jen —el nombre de la otra chica—, las cuales no dejaban de hablar de la salida de esa noche. Lily trató de ponerles atención, pero en su mente permanecía James que ya no había visto regresar a desarmar muebles. Con los ánimos bajos, y los ojos picándole por derramar algunas lágrimas, terminó la jornada. Noah les agradeció por su tiempo, y les recordó verse ese día a las siete en el departamento de Sam.

Lily se encaminó al _mini Cooper_ como zombi, tratando de localizar la todoterreno en el proceso, pero no lo hizo. Estaba por subir al auto cuando la voz de Annie llamó su atención:

—¡Lily! ¿Irás a la reunión? —preguntó la pequeña chica acercándose.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, la verdad no estaba de ánimos.

—No lo sé, lo decidiré en el camino.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos juntas? —dijo con una sonrisa. Su espíritu irradiaba felicidad, y Lily no tuvo el corazón para bajarle los ánimos—. Puedo ir a tu casa a prepararnos, y después podemos ir juntas hasta el departamento de Sam.

—De acuerdo —dijo sin otra opción.

Annie dijo que estaría en su casa a las cinco y llevaría sus cosas para prepararse. La chica tenía auto propio lo que facilitaría todo el proceso. Lily se despidió con un movimiento de mano antes de subir al _mini Cooper_ , y durante el trayecto a casa, sintió el pecho apretado al recordar la reacción de James. Se quería morir, ¿por qué se había confesado así? Parecía tan necesitada, casi como si estuviera rogando por la atención de un chico. Eso nunca le había pasado, no sabía cómo resolverlo ni qué hacer.

* * *

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Annie había llegado a casa más tarde de lo que acordaron. Eran casi las seis cuando comenzaron a alistarse para la noche. Petunia había estado sorprendida por la aparición de una amiga en casa, pero se quedó en la sala con un bote de nieve viendo netflix. Mientras que Lily y Annie se preparaban en la habitación de la primera.

Lily había elegido una falda de cuero color mostaza y una blusa negra que hacía juego, mientras que Annie un par de jeans y una blusa con flores. No era algo formal, pero ambas estaban entusiasmadas por salir a una reunión después de tanto tiempo. Annie había parloteado toda la tarde hablando de chicos, era muy parlanchina y Lily muy buena escuchado. La dejó hablar hasta que se cansó. Pero sorpresivamente, a pesar de la escena de ese día durante el descanso, no había ningún comentario con respecto a James. Lily lo agradeció porque el objetivo de eso era distraerse, y sacarlo de su cabeza de una vez por todas.

Antes de las siete subieron al auto de Annie al departamento de Sam, este muy amablemente les había enviado su dirección por el grupo que se formó esa mañana. Lily iba dándole indicaciones a la conductora de cómo llegar. El vecindario era fuera del campus y tenía varios complejos habitacionales uno al lado del otro. Se notaba que aún así, estaba diseñado para estudiantes.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Sam abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidas, chicas, pasen por favor —dijo alejándose de la entrada.

El departamento era amplio, tenía una gran sala y cocina, había dos puertas al lado izquierdo, y a un lado de la cocina se encontraba un pasillo que debía llevar a los dormitorios. Las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo, y los muebles de un café chocolate. Frente a la puerta había una gran ventana corrediza que dejaba entrar una brisa agradable. En la sala ya había unos chicos de la brigada, todos iban vestidos mejor de lo normal, al siempre verlos con ropa deportivo el cambio era agradable. La gran pantalla estaba encendida y se agrupaban a jugar Mario Kart alrededor de la sala. Había unos seis controles de juego, y todos parecían estarse divirtiendo.

—Únanse —las llamó Meredith, la única que no estaba jugando, pero se encontraba sentada con una bebida en vaso rojo en su mano.

Lily y Annie tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones vacíos, y aceptaron una bebida que les ofreció Sam. El chico era un excelente anfitrión, había música a nivel bajo dando vueltas por el lugar, los refrigerios estaban listos en la encimera de la cocina y cada uno tenía una bebida. El ambiente estaba cómodo, relajado y se estaba empezando a divertir cuando tocaron la puerta. La mayoría de los asistentes ya estaban en el lugar, eran tantos que algunos formaban grupos hablando entre sí, todos ayudaban con los refrigerios, aunque la mayoría estaban entretenidos con los videojuegos. Había unas veinte personas en el departamento, y Lily pudo notar que solo faltaba Noah y James, por lo que el corazón se le detuvo cuando Sam fue a atender la puerta.

Noah llevaba una botella de alcohol en su mano, y se veía muy bien con una camisa de color azul que hacía resaltar su piel bronceada. El cabello rubio estaba peinado con esmero, y notó sus ojos verdes buscarla entre los demás.

—Hola, Noah —saludó Annie con sonrisa coqueta.

Lily empezaba a sospechar que su amiga ya estaba cayendo bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? —dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Su presencia había causado revuelto, la mayoría de las chicas estaban coladas por él y no dejaron de notar como este había tomado asiento al lado de la pelirroja. Annie entabló una conversación con el delegado, mientras Lily tamborileaba los dedos nerviosa en el vaso. No estaba ebria ni de cerca, pero la presencia de Noah la estaba poniendo muy incomoda. Él no dejaba de verla, y notaba como si pierna en unos pantalones oscuros estaba completamente pegada a la suya desnuda.

No entendía a Noah. Era un chico muy amable y considerado. Así se había mostrado en las semanas que lo había conocido durante las brigadas, pero su interés en ella cada vez era más obvio. Lo que consideraba el colmo era el hecho de que lo hubiera hablado de ellos a Gabe, como si… como si tuvieran algo. El pensamiento le pareció enfermizo, y se alejó del lugar donde estaba para acercarse al grupo donde Sam conversaba animadamente con Jen.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, Lily? —preguntó Sam con una sonrisa.

Le regresó el gesto.

—No había tenido oportunidad de alagar tu departamento, es muy lindo y grande. Imagino que harán reuniones constantes en este lugar.

El chico suspiró.

—La verdad es que sí, mis compis y yo disfrutamos las reuniones de este tipo. Cada fin de semana hay algo por aquí —dijo sin bajar su ánimo—; cuando quieran pueden pasarse.

—Es una invitación agradable —exclamó Jen desde su lugar, que ya parecía un poco ebria—. En ocasiones Tamara y yo no sabemos a donde ir. Nos encantan las fiestas.

—Siempre pueden venir aquí —respondió Sam con un semblante más serio.

La última conversación parecía ser una insinuación y se sintió incomoda de haberse acercado a la pareja. Sin lugar a dudas, esa noche no estarían solos. Se alejó lentamente, pero ni siquiera lo notaron, se acercó a la cocina y comió algunas papas mientras observaba el lugar. Todos conversaban entre ellos, otros jugaban videojuegos, y un grupo de chicas más allá liderado por Tamara habían comenzado a bailar.

Se sentía fuera del lugar. Ella no acostumbraba salir a fiestas sin su hermana, le era difícil entablar conversaciones con desconocidos. Annie había sido un buen soporte durante todo ese rato, pero la chica ya había encontrado con quien conversar mientras tanto. Ahí donde Lily se encontraba, con los codos clavados en la encimera, observando a los demás, notó que Noah le lanzaba miradas cada poco. Se giró dándole la espalda, y sacó el móvil de su bolso.

El reloj anunciaba que ya tenían varias horas en la reunión, y James no había llegado. Le dio el presentimiento que no tenía la mínima intención de aparecerse. Abrió la ventana de sus mensajes, y sabiendo que se humillaría para siempre, escribió:

Para: James

10:46 p.m.

 _¿Vendrás a la reunión?_

Su última conexión había sido una hora atrás. Dudaba mucho que fuera a recibir una respuesta, pero aun así se quedó observando la pantalla en espera. Su sorpresa fue cuando lo vio en línea e inmediatamente después llegó una respuesta.

 _No. Jamás me aparecería en un lugar tan aburrido._

Suspiró. Ya se lo había esperado. Pero quería que fuera, debían terminar la conversación de esa mañana. ¿Qué podía decirle para que hiciera una aparición? Con el corazón palpitándole fuerte por la anticipación, escribió:

 _Es una lástima. Me hubiera gustado encontrarte aquí._

La respuesta llegó de inmediato:

 _¿Para qué?_

 _Podríamos terminar la conversación que iniciamos por la mañana, ir a un lugar donde podamos hablar solos y de una vez por todas definir qué es lo que vamos a hacer._

 _No vamos a hacer nada._

La última respuesta la entristeció. No estaba funcionando. James tenía una coraza muy dura, pero ¿era hombre, cierto? No era uno de sus trucos habituales, pero tal vez debía utilizar esa arma.

 _Tenemos un beso pendiente, ¿lo recuerdas?_

James permaneció en línea por unos segundos, el mensaje había sido leído pero no respondía. Cuando la conexión se acabó, Lily sintió que el corazón se había salido de su cuerpo. Él la había rechazo, sin más. Recordando los eventos de antes se dio cuenta que tal vez se lo merecía.

—Disculpa, Sam, ¿dónde está el sanitario? —preguntó acercándose al chico.

Señaló una de las puertas del pasillo, y Lily se encaminó hasta ese lugar. Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y se quedó unos minutos ahí, dándole vueltas en la cabeza la conversación. Recordando y sintiéndose miserable por las palabras tan duras que había utilizado una semana atrás. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? James le gustaba mucho. Su corazón se aceleraba sin control cuando él estaba cerca, su descaro la volvía loca, el sonido de su risa burlesca y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo la hacía delirar.

—Lily, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó la voz de Annie del otro lado de la puerta.

Debía haber durado mucho tiempo ahí, si su amiga había ido a buscarla.

—Sí —respondió, notando su voz más apagada de lo normal.

—Debes salir. Llegó James, y está preguntando por ti.

* * *

 _¡Espero que esto no se esté haciendo muy predecible! Tengo un lío y no he podido escribir nada, pero espero les siga gustando y me acompañen en este viaje lleno de piedritas. Muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre, por comentar mi historia y por estar aquí en las buenas y en las malas. Las quiere mucho, S._


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.**

—Debes salir. Llegó James, y está preguntando por ti.

El corazón no volvió a su cauce normal, y abrió la puerta. Annie estaba parada frente a ella, y la miró con muchas interrogantes en los ojos, pero en ese momento no le importaba tanto como reunirse con James. Caminó hasta la sala y lo encontró conversando con un grupo de gente, este pareció notarla porque clavó su mirada en ella, y por primera vez en todo el día esbozó esa sonrisa burlesca suya.

No sabía cuánto extrañó la sonrisa hasta que notó el hoyuelo marcado en esa mejilla. Se veía guapísimo, con el cabello alborotado y una camisa blanca. El semblante cansado de ese día más temprano ya no estaba, y le sorprendió darse cuenta que por primera vez no llevaba la férula.

Se acercó a paso lento, y sin previo aviso el chico había colocado su brazo sobre los hombres femeninos, acercándola a su pecho. El calor de su cuerpo fue reconfortante, pero no lo suficiente para calmar su desbocado corazón.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó en su oído con un susurro.

El resto de los demás no parecían reparar en ellos. Lily pensó que quizá ya se imaginaban que había algo entre ellos, porque nadie prestaba especial atención, a excepción de una chica caribeña y un delegado que estaban del otro lado de la habitación. No le importó en lo más mínimo. No existían en esos momentos.

Apoyó la frente en el pecho del chico y murmuró:

—En el baño.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado a hablar? —dijo, y pareció que sonaba el coro de los ángeles.

Asintió con la cabeza, y sin decir palabra salieron por la puerta principal. No se despidieron de nadie, simplemente comenzaron a descender por las escaleras. Al llegar a la acera del edificio, James la soltó y la expresión seria volvió a su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

—Me hiciste venir hasta acá. Has insistido todo el día en que habláramos. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

Él todavía esperaba una disculpa completa. No había venido por la promesa del beso, sino para escuchar sus palabras. Eso le hizo aumentar su simpatía por él. Definitivamente James no era como el resto de los chicos que conocía.

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café? Hace frío y… la verdad no sé si sea el mejor lugar para tener una conversación tan seria. Conozco un lugar.

James elevó su mano cediéndole el paso, Lily caminó delante de él, con los brazos sobre su pecho abrazando su cuerpo. Al estar cerca de la medianoche, la temperatura había descendido y se reprimió por ser tan descuidado, su abrigo estaba en el auto de Annie. Por lo menos sabía que lo podría recuperar, en caso de no volver a la fiesta.

Se reprendió por esos pensamientos, ¿no volver a la fiesta? ¿Entonces a dónde iría? ¿Con James? Lanzó una mirada detrás de su hombro. El chico caminaba detrás de ella mirando hacia el frente, cuando ella lo observó él también clavó sus ojos azules en Lily. Todavía notaba cierta renuencia a entablar una conversación con ella, pero por los motivos que fuera había cedido, y ahora sí podía disculparse como se lo merecía.

Escuchaba el móvil de James sonar detrás de ella, le lanzó una mirada y se dio cuenta como desvíaba la llamada cada vez. El gesto le pareció agradable, él estaba más interesado en ella que cualquier otra persona que tratara de comunicarse.

La cafetería estaba a solo dos bloques, y a Lily la hizo feliz observar el letrero que anunciaba las 24 horas en luces de neón. Antes había estado ahí. La comida era buena y la decoración al estilo de los cincuenta le encantaba.

Ingresaron al vacío local en silencio, y Lily eligió uno de los sillones de cuero rojo del fondo. James se sentó frente a ella y dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Ya no llevas férula —señaló la pelirroja.

James alzó los brazos a la altura de su rostro, mostrando los brazos desnudos y Lily vio la sombra de un dibujo con tinta en su muñeca derecha. La misma que había estado oculta por el aparato ortopédico.

—¿Te dieron de alta antes?

—Me harté —dijo simplemente.

El interior de la cafetería era mucho más cálido que el exterior y Lily lo agradeció, sentía los dedos entumecidos, y tomó el menú que el mesero le ofreció. James parecía muy concentrado eligiendo su bebida, y ambos pidieron cuando el chico se acercó. El móvil de James ya no sonaba, pero vibraba sin cesar sobre la mesa, antes de opinar al respecto James ya había clavado los ojos en la pelirroja.

—¿Y bien? —repitió con la misma expresión seria, ignorando el móvil.

Lily humedeció sus labios partidos por el frío, con la vista clavada en otro punto, no podía ver esos ojos oceánicos sin sentirse pequeña.

—Quería hablar sobre el domingo pasado…

—Lo sé. Lo dijiste por la mañana. Algo sobre la forma en que me insultarte de todas las maneras posibles.

Lily alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules que echaban chispas, parecía realmente muy enojado. Era raro verlo así, en anteriores ocasiones la única reacción que había observado en él era la indiferencia.

—Sí, yo… lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Siento haberte insultado, haber nombrado tus defectos cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de que sean ciertos, siento haberte juzgado sin conocerte y haber puesto un yugo sobre ti basado en nada —dijo con el corazón acelerado. James no había bajado la mirada, la estudiaba con atención y pudo sentir cómo esta se iba ablandando—. Fui cruel contigo, y tú te has portado tan bien conmigo que no sé por qué me comporté como una perra.

El mesero se acercó con los dos cafés humeantes, dejó un recipiente con azúcar y otro con crema, antes de irse sin decir palabra. Lily lo siguió con la mirada, pero James seguía observándola.

—Mi actitud tampoco fue la más madura —aceptó—, debí quedarme a aclararte lo que pasaba. Simplemente me porté como un crío, me fui enojado y luego me arrepentí de no haberme quedado a convencerte. Sin embargo, recordé todas las veces en que busqué la manera de llamar tu atención, y me di cuenta que me cansé. Yo no soy así —agregó, tomando un sorbo del café negro.

Lily agregó azúcar y crema al suyo mientras James hablaba, pero era incapaz de darle un sorbo, estaba tan nerviosa.

—Soy bueno flirteando, pero jamás había cortejado a una chica, simplemente… no supe cómo hacerlo y me desesperé. Me sentí bastante idiota cuando te obligué a ir cenar conmigo. A pesar de que, estando allá, me dio la impresión que lo estabas disfrutando, y pensé que había valido la pena… hasta tu discurso de los motivos por los que nunca saldrías con alguien como yo.

Su voz sonaba decepcionada. Lily no se imaginó verlo tan afectado por la conversación, creyó que se encontraría con esa barrera que había visto por la mañana, pero se equivocó. James no parecía ser el tipo de persona que escondía sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento… —susurró de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, supongo que me lo merecía y las cosas que dijiste son ciertas. Eres demasiado buena para salir con alguien como yo —dijo formando una sonrisa triste.

La pelirroja mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, gesto que captó la atención de James, que se quedó con la taza a medio camino a su boca.

—Esto… yo cambié de opinión también sobre eso.

James alzó una ceja sin entender lo que decía, o tal vez no quería hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

El chico dio una cabezada.

—No lo hago. Realmente quiero salir contigo.

La taza que una vez más había alzado, regresó a su lugar en la mesa con un crujido de la porcelana. James la miraba con atención, sus ojos azules oceánicos parecían inseguros pero brillantes, parecía querer desmembrar cada una de sus capas y asegurarse que sus declaraciones eran ciertas.

—¿Saldrás conmigo? —preguntó.

Lily restregó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Sí —susurró, y bajó la vista hasta sus uñas esmaltadas de azul, del mismo color que los ojos del chico frente a ella.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, James no reflejó felicidad, se limitó a llevar la taza a sus labios dándole un sorbo. Lily levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta que el chico miraba al exterior.

—¿No estás de acuerdo? —preguntó temerosa al rechazo.

James tomó sus manos frías por encima de la mesa con una de sus grandes manos. Estaba muy cálida, era una sensación agradable.

—No es eso. Me sorprendes. Pero te dije que lo había pensado, eres muy buena para mí y no sé si sea correcto corromperte con alguien como yo.

La pelirroja casi soltó una risita, pero la seriedad del chico la seguía descolocando.

—¿No te parece que la persona que debería preocuparse por eso soy yo? Dices que las cosas horribles que dije son verdad, y aun así decidí que quiero salir contigo. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de fresa, no lo suficiente amplía para marcar el hoyuelo, pero sí para hacerla sentir alivio. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y con sus dos manos atrapó las de Lily, brindándole un poco de su calor.

—Dilo de nuevo.

Lily también esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Quiero salir contigo.

Levantó las manos y plantó un beso cada una de ellas, haciéndola recordar la suavidad de sus labios contra su piel.

—Tú lo pediste, chica de canela.

Sonrió aún más por el apodo que solo él utilizaba, recordándole su molesta presencia en las semanas pasadas. James soltó sus manos y las llevó a su taza para darle el último sorbo.

—¿No piensas tomarte el tuyo? —preguntó señalando la taza al lado de Lily.

Negó con la cabeza, la verdad no tenía ánimos.

—Quiero mostrarte un lugar —dijo, y levantó la mano indicándole la cuenta al mesero.

El móvil volvió a vibrar sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de ambos, pero nuevamente James lo ignoró pendiente de los movimientos del mesero.

—¿No vas a responder? —preguntó Lily, clavándole la vista.

—No es importante.

Lily alzó una ceja.

—No han dejado de llamarte, creo que sí es importante.

El chico bufó y guardó el móvil en sus pantalones para que Lily no lo viera.

—No lo es, solamente me fui de donde estaba para verte, y quieren saber dónde estoy.

Al ser los únicos clientes, el mesero regresó rápidamente con la cuenta, y James comenzó a buscar en sus pantalones. Lily lo detuvo y sacó unos cuantos billetes de su bolso.

—Yo invito.

La sonrisa de James se extendió tanto que llegó hasta sus ojos, y jaló su mano poniéndola de pie y sacándola del establecimiento. Caminaron por la acera con tranquilidad, el cielo mostraba una luna menguante, como una uña. Lily se quedó admirándolo con las estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor. Estaba feliz. James había aceptado sus disculpas, y ahora caminaban uno al lado del otro a mitad de la noche.

Sorpresivamente una risa grave apagó el silencio.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

—Solo estoy recordando algo.

Estaban a unos pasos del edificio de Sam, y no veía la todoterreno por ningún lado.

—¿El qué?

—El estúpido rostro de Noah cuando te encontré en la fiesta y te abracé hasta que nos fuimos.

Lily también soltó una risa. Lo había visto, parecía que se le había aparecido un fantasma. Tal vez con eso sería suficiente para espantar a los buitres, como James había dicho una vez.

—¿Crees que siga allí? Me gustaría ir a recoger mi abrigo.

—No importa. No creo que te moleste nunca más. Hoy se portó especialmente pesado contigo —dijo James con una mueca, olvidando por completo la expresión divertida.

—Me hace sentir como si estuviera pendiente de todos mis movimientos.

James nuevamente rio en una fuerte carcajada. Lily estaba disfrutando mucho verlo reír de esa manera.

—¿Recuerdas el día que le dijiste que no te ibas a acostar con él?

Lily sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, y se tapó la boca con las manos.

—¿Me escuchaste?

El chico dio varias cabezadas sin dejar de reír, incluso ya había tenido que sujetar su abdomen por las fuertes carcajadas.

—Es un idiota. Estoy seguro que si el rector supiera de eso lo despediría en un dos por tres.

—Entonces tal vez debería ¿quejarme?

James negó con la cabeza sin aflojar la sonrisa.

—No es necesario, ¿sino luego de quién nos burlaríamos? Además, ya no te molestará, estoy seguro —de repente pareció recordar algo—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo sí o no?

—¿Esa es nuestra cita? —preguntó sorprendida por la insistencia, le gustaba la espontaneidad, sin embargo.

James se alzó de hombros.

—Si así lo quieres ver —dijo con desgano—. Pero antes, hay algo que tengo que advertirte —Se dio la vuelta y la tomó de las manos para verla a los ojos. Lily pensó que le diría algo importante por su expresión—. Lamentablemente no soy el tipo de chico romántico que te llamará por las noches, te regalará flores o te invitará a cenar a un elegante restaurante. Yo no soy nada de eso. No me gusta que mi chica salga con otros hombres, y puedo ser muy patético cuando estoy celoso. Olvido las fechas importantes, me desaparezco demasiado y no me gusta rendir cuentas a nadie. Tampoco fingiré ser algo que no soy, y no soy el tipo de chico que quieres presentarle a tu familia. Lo que puedo ofrecerte es que no te aburrirás estando conmigo, y antes de subir al auto, quiero saber si puedes vivir con ello.

Lily observó los ojos oceánicos que la miraban con seriedad. Estaba siendo muy sincero, podía notarlo en la claridad de su mirada, y de alguna manera la asustaba, pero también llenaba su cuerpo de adrenalina. Estaba a punto de ceder, y solo pensó en que debía decir que sí inmediatamente, pero su atención se fue directo a los labios de fresa que estaban entreabiertos, esperando una respuesta.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Le lanzó una nueva mirada, y esbozó una sonrisa que pareció deslumbrar al chico frente a ella. Le sostuvo las manos y dijo:

—Quiero ir contigo.

No necesitaba decir más, James marcó sus hoyuelos y se inclinó a plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Suave y lento, que hizo a Lily sentir la textura de sus labios. Se estaba apartando ya cuando sintió un nuevo beso esta vez en la comisura de los labios. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, y creyó que se derretiría en su lugar, sino fue porque James la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarla en dirección contraria.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó—. Tengo que volver por mi abrigo.

—Adónde vamos no lo necesitarás.

La hizo caminar un par de bloques más antes que se encontraron con la todoterreno estacionada. James abrió la puerta para ella, y la ayudó a subir. Mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, el chico ya había rodeado el auto y se subía del lado del piloto. Encendió el motor y con ello los altavoces en una canción conocida. James subió el volumen y movía rítmicamente la cabeza mientras conducía. La pelirroja sonrió y empezó a bailar torpemente en su asiento. James le lanzó una mirada sorprendida y bajó un poco el volumen para hablar:

—¿Te gusta The 1975? —preguntó James.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

—En realidad, mucho. _Somebody else_ es una buena canción. ¿Qué color es? —dijo lo último, muerta de la curiosidad.

El chico soltó una risa.

—Azul cielo con movimientos amarillo claro como si fueran nubes, y algunos destellos violetas.

—Estoy fascinada por tu sinestesia—aceptó e inmediatamente después sintió las mejillas coloradas.

James le lanzó una mirada dulce antes de fijarla en la carretera de nuevo.

—Es curioso que digas eso. La sinestesia solo me ha causado problemas.

—¿Por qué eso sería un problema? —preguntó sin entender.

James se alzó de hombros.

—Supongo que me hace muy distraído. Ahora puedo controlarlo mejor, pero cuando era niño me perdía completamente en los colores de mi alrededor. Siempre buscaba nuevos sonidos y colores. En clase me perdía en las tonalidades de mis compañeros, y no ponía atención —dijo lo último riendo con nostalgia.

Lily tomó la mano que estaba sobre la palanca, y la sujetó contra las suyas.

—Eso no es malo. Solo te hace diferente a los demás.

—Empeora cuando estoy bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—O una droga —agregó Lily desviando la mirada.

El chico permaneció serio, no aceptó y tampoco negó lo que la pelirroja había dicho. Lily recordó el día que lo encontró drogado en la facultad, pidiéndole que nadie lo viera. Tal vez ahora que estaban juntos podría sonsacarle la información, por ahora, no quería arruinar el momento.

Rodeaban el campus por unas calles que Lily no conocía, estaban lejos de su vecindario, y no le dio buena espina que la iluminación pública no funcionaba. Estaba más oscuro de lo normal, y ellos permanecían con los cristales abajo. La situación la estaba poniendo inquieta, y aún más, cuando cada vez que el móvil de James vibraba en una llamada entrante, él la desviaba.

—¿Por qué no respondes? —preguntó observando su perfil conducir.

—Ya te dije que no es importante.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando James frenó con brusquedad el auto, estaba de lado y aquello la hizo desestabilizarse golpeándose la cabeza contra la estructura de la todoterreno. Sintió la cabeza palpitar y un fuerte zumbido sonaba en sus oídos. Se llevó los dedos a la sien, y notó como las manos de James la tomaban de la barbilla para revisar su estado.

El auto estaba en alto total, y descubrió como una pickup negra estaba estacionada muy cerca impidiéndoles el paso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó James, aunque apenas escuchaba su voz con los zumbidos.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocarse en el lugar en el que estaba, mientras tres tipos completamente vestidos de negro bajaban de la pickup. Una alarma se encendió en su pecho, y sin responder, señaló ese lugar.

Notó como James ponía los ojos en blanco, y tomaba la manija de la puerta.

—Quédate aquí. No tengas miedo.

Bajó de la todoterreno, y se reunió con los hombres. El lenguaje corporal de James era relajado, pero los otros tres parecían alerta y molestos. Lily apretó sus sienes tratando de que el palpitar disminuyera, mientras gradualmente el zumbido se iba apagando cada vez más, y alcanzó a escuchar la conversación.

—Los guará te están esperando. El coyote nos mandó a buscarte porque no respondes el móvil. Debes ir con nosotros —dijo uno de ellos, el que tenía barba recortada y sujetaba su cabello en una cola baja.

James se encogió de hombros.

—En este momento estoy acompañado. Iré al bar cuando me desocupe.

—Tú no entiendes lo delicado de la situación, ¿cierto? —dijo otro de ellos, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. El canis te manda llamar, y tú estás más preocupado por irte a acostar con esa puta.

Lily se asustó por la manera en que se referían a ella. ¿Ellos eran amigos de James? ¿Por qué se habían atravesado de esa manera? ¿Y por qué él conversaba tan tranquilamente?

El chico giró un poco el rostro sobre su hombro, casi volteando a ver la todoterreno donde Lily esperaba con impaciencia.

—Deshazte de ella.

—La llevaré, y después iré al bar —anunció James en un semblante más serio.

Los tres hombres empezaron a retroceder hasta la pickup.

—Date prisa. El canis te está esperando.

Subieron a la camioneta que permaneció todo el tiempo con las puertas abiertas. Encendieron el auto y salieron a toda prisa en la dirección de la que venían. James seguía en el mismo lugar, observándolos ir con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Pasaron un par de segundos, antes de que se diera la vuelta y se montara en la todoterreno.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Lily con la urgencia latente en voz.

—No pasó nada, relájate.

—¿Qué me relaje? —Se escandalizó, con las cejas fruncidas y observando a James encender el auto—. Aparecieron de la nada, parecen delincuentes y tú te pusiste a conversar con ellos como si hablaran del clima. Además pensaron que yo era una prostituta, ¿puedes decirme qué demonios está pasando?

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—No pensaron que eras una prostituta, así se refieren a todas las mujeres.

Retornó en el primer semáforo, y se dio cuenta que el camino que seguía iba en la dirección opuesta.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Cambio de planes —anunció con seriedad—. Pospondremos nuestra salida para después. Te llevaré a casa y mañana te busco, ¿de acuerdo?

La expresión de James había cambiado por completo, ya no estaba sonriente y cantando, dándole besos en la mejilla. Sus cejas negras estaban fruncidas, y miraba el camino casi sin parpadear, incluso había aumentado la velocidad. Se veía molesto, pero no tan asustado como Lily lo estaba. Más bien parecía relajado, como si aquella situación no le hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

¿Quiénes eran ellos de todos modos? ¿Y a que se referían con el canis? ¿Era una persona? ¿Un lugar? ¿Un objeto? ¿Un apodo? Ahora entendía porque el móvil de James no había dejado de sonar, él decía que no era importante, pero al parecer sí que lo era.

—¿Irás al bar? —preguntó, sin saber si se referían a un bar real.

James presionó sus dedos sobre el volante.

—¿Quieres dejarlo estar? —escupió enojado—. Hay una cosa más que debes saber si sales conmigo. No me gusta que nadie se involucre en mi vida privada.

La adrenalina subió por su cuerpo, el palpitar en su cabeza casi había desaparecido, y la rabia la consumía por completo.

—¡Y a mí no me gusta que se refieran a mí como una puta!

James frenó con brusquedad, y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su domicilio. Por una ruta que no conocía, y mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba. El chico abrió la puerta con brusquedad para descender de la todoterreno, y Lily hizo lo mismo tomando su bolso en el proceso. Lo encontró cuando ambos estaban parados sobre la acera.

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte? —preguntó James con los ojos chispeando de molestia, recordaba bien haberlo visto así en más de una ocasión anterior. Cuando lo siguió hasta su lugar para pensar, cuando le dijo que no saldría con él, y cuando tiró su móvil más temprano ese día. Los ojos azules se habían vuelto oscuros, tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno. Sin planearlo, se sintió intimidada, pero ella no era del tipo que se quería callada.

—No. Quieres salir conmigo pero no quieres que te conozca, no quieres que me involucre en tu vida privada, y no estás dispuesto a abrirte conmigo. Sé que algo anda mal, y no quieres decirme. Te lo aceptaría unas semanas atrás, pero ahora acordamos estar juntos y si tú no piensas ceder en eso, yo no estoy dispuesta a salir contigo.

Una sombra apareció en los ojos de James, se habían pagado aun más, si es que era posible. Las cejas oscuras se fruncieron, y talló su barbilla con la mano derecha, dibujando una figura con el tatuaje que estaba en su muñeca.

—Lo pensaré. Por ahora debo irme, pero prometo que mañana vendré y conversaremos sobre esto. Adiós.

Seguía enojado, giró sobre sus talones y subió a la todoterreno, dejando a Lily de pie sobre el pasto. Lo observó perderse por la avenida, conducía a una velocidad más alta de lo normal y refunfuñando se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Dejó los zapatos en la entrada, y sacó su móvil del bolso. Tenía unos mensajes, y los revisó dejándose caer en los sillones de la sala. La casa estaba en silencio y solo la luz de las escaleras estaba encendida. Se recostó todavía con la presión en su cabeza por el golpe, y el enojo por la actitud de James. ¿Realmente él esperaba estar con ella y que las cosas fueran tan fáciles? Lily no había tenido novio nunca, pero sabía que la confianza y honestidad eran los pilares en una relación. ¿Había peor manera de iniciar?

Bufó, y deslizó los dedos por la pantalla. El primer mensaje era de Annie preguntándole, si volvería a la fiesta. Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta, diciéndole que ya estaba en casa y que agradecería guardara su abrigo. También había muchos mensajes del grupo de brigada, tal vez había alrededor de cien mensajes nuevos, y le dio pereza leer todo, hasta que notó que la mayoría eran fotografías tomadas en la reunión.

La mayoría habían sido tomadas después de que Lily se fue, diferentes grupos sonriendo a la cámara y sosteniendo vasos rojos. Algunos otros de las partidas de Mario Kart, y sorpresa, habían conseguido un Guitar Hero para seguir jugando. En varias de las fotografías aparecía Annie sonriente, y Lily se alegró que se hubiera integrado sin problema. La diferencia entre su amiga y ella, era que Lily no tenía interés por integrarse con los demás, por el contrario, a Annie sí que le importaba ser aceptada. Noah también sonreía a la cámara, y tenía que aceptar que se veía muy guapo en la mayoría de las fotografías.

Se quedó sin aliento, cuando encontró una tomada de lejos donde aparecía Lily junto a James. La intención no había sido tomarlos a ellos, de hecho estaba enfocado a Sam con una gran sonrisa, pero en la esquina izquierda, aparecían ellos dos, en el momento en que Lily recargó su frente en el pecho del chico, y él tenía su brazo rodeando sus hombros. Era la primera vez que se veía al lado de James. No pudo evitar pensar que se veían bien, sus cuerpos combinaban perfectamente, e incluso había un aura rodeándolos difícil de explicar.

Descargó la fotografía en su móvil, y la recortó para que solo salieran ellos dos.

* * *

James conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad. Estaba furioso. No sabía si lo estaba con Lily o con la situación en general. ¿Por qué demonios había cedido ante ella? Los días pasados mientras estuvo en el pozo pensó que lo mejor era alejarse, olvidarse de Lily y continuar con su vida. Pero al tenerla de frente, y después de haberlo buscado durante todo el día, no pudo negarse a su petición de ir hasta el lugar donde estaba.

Tal vez esa había sido la peor decisión porque había desencadenado todo lo demás. Se suponía que él estaría en un punto base de la ciudad, supervisando la entrada de un tráiler con mercancía, y después de eso asistiría a una de las fiestas cerca del campus para surtir a los perros. Abandonó su base cuando le llegó el mensaje de Lily ofreciéndole un beso pendiente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera se habían besado una sola vez. ¿Valia la pena la paliza que le darían?

Gruñó furioso. Ya se había metido en bastantes problemas ocasionado por las mujeres. El hecho de que esos zorros lo hayan encontrado, y se hayan percatado de la presencia de Lily, solo complicaba más las cosas. Por eso cuando se refirieron a ella como una prostituta, no quiso corregirlos, sabía que Lily se enfurecería, pero la única manera de protegerla. Si ellos supieran que James salía con alguien solo la pondría en riesgo.

Se estacionó fuera del bar Cupido, y azotó la puerta al bajar. A todo esto, ¿por qué el Canis lo estaba buscando solo por dejar su puesto? Era una coordinación del coyote y sus lobos, no entendía por qué Mikel lo estaba esperando. ¿Acaso era tan grave haber dejado su base?

Caminó hasta la entrada del bar, y el zorro de la entrada retiró la cadena al verlo. Los clientes que estaban haciendo fila fuera protestaron, pero James lo ignoró ingresando al recinto. El bar era muy diferente cuando estaba en operación. Los zorros custodiaban las entradas, y controlaban el tráfico de mujeres. Las mesas estaban a oscuras mientras que las luces de neón estaban sobre pisos elevados donde chicas bailaban con poca ropa. James las conocía a todas, pero nunca se había aprendido a mantener distancia.

Joel era un distraído zorro que custodiaba la entrada a la trastienda, siempre asomaba sus ojos por la rejilla y no apartaba la vista de las chicas bailando. Al verlo, se había retirado, y lo dejó entrar.

—Escuché rumores —dijo con voz amarilla mientras revisaba a James.

Los colores de la música de fondo daban vueltas en su cabeza, casi lograban distraerlo, pero se concentró en el chico que volteaba sus bolsillos demostrando no ingresar armas al lugar.

—¿Qué clase de rumores? —preguntó.

—Hay un traidor en nuestras filas.

James alzó la ceja. Ese _rumor_ tenía tiempo circulando, no era algo nuevo. No sabía por qué lo soltaba de repente, aunque tenía que aceptar, que Joel no era el más brillante.

Se llevó la mano a la sien, y se despidió en un saludo militar. El zorro parecía sumamente divertido, y no borraba la sonrisa de la cara, aquello no le daba buena espina, pero no tenía opción más que entrar al pozo.

El túnel subterráneo estaba húmedo, y solo el día de ayer había podido salir después de varios días recluido. El lugar le provocaba malestar después de dos días, y no le provocaba placer tener que volver tan pronto. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Earl, dio un par de golpes, y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Earl no era el único que estaba ahí, sino que en la silla que normalmente él ocupaba, estaba sentado el Canis, como la primera vez. Había otras personas en la habitación que no conocía, y llevaban mascaras negras con bigotes de perro pintadas en color dorado. Ellos eran los guará. Aquellos zorros no habían exagerado cuando lo interceptaron cerca del campus.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con seriedad, sintiendo la oscuridad en su propia voz.

Earl se apartó del escritorio, y la presencia del Canis se hizo más imponente. Detrás de él estaban formados los guará, en silencio, y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Entra, hijo —dijo Mikel, la voz violeta que recordaba, estaba tintada en tonalidades azules.

Algo estaba mal, y podía sentirlo en el ambiente. Dio un paso dentro y eso fue suficiente para que uno de los guará lo tomará de un brazo practicandole una dolorosa llave. Tomó su otro brazo detrás de su espalda, y James gruñó de dolor. Lo hizo dar unos pasos al frente, y sin soltarlo, empujó su cabeza hasta que se golpeó con el escritorio.

Sus labios habían sufrido un daño. Podía sentir el sabor de su sangre en la boca, y trató de elevar la cabeza, pero el guará presionó su frente contra la madera. La habitación seguía en silencio, solo interrumpida por la respiración fuerte de Earl. James giró su cabeza un poco sin despegar la frente, y dijo con voz ronca:

—¿Qué diablos?

—Tengo cerca de tres horas esperando que llegaras, hijo —dijo Mikel manteniendo la voz azulada. El tono era diferente, pero se escuchaba tranquila, sino fuera por el cambio de color, podría pensar que todo estaba en orden—. Earl amablemente fue a buscarte a tu base, y nos dimos cuenta que habías huido.

—No hui —corrigió con vehemencia.

El guará presionó con más fuerza su frente, y los brazos sujetos a su espalda, ejercieron más presión. Gruñó una vez más.

—¿Y dónde estaría, Earl? —preguntó con diversión al coyote que seguía en el fondo de la habitación—. Nos dijeron que te divertías con una prostituta. ¿Sabes que debes pedir turno, no?

—No era del bar, simplemente una conocida.

Mikel negó con la cabeza, y se llevó los dedos a la barbilla. El guará lo tomó del cabello e hizo levantar su cara, encontrándose con la mirada del Canis de la organización. La expresión oscura no la había visto antes en su rostro, y seguía sin entender por qué tanto alboroto por una prostituta, ¿o por dejar su base?

—No estás aquí por eso. No nos importa a quién te coges.

—¿Y entonces es por abandonar mi base? —dijo tratando de ver a Earl que seguía recluido en el fondo de la habitación.

Se encontró con la mirada de su mentor, y parecía casi tan consternado como él.

—¿Lo había hecho antes? —preguntó Mikel ahora mirando el coyote.

Earl se aclaró la garganta, se veía afectado, pero no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

James sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía encima. Earl no mentía, lo había hecho en diferentes ocasiones, pero nunca había tenido consecuencias. El coyote era lo más cercano a un amigo, y no podía creer que lo echara de cabeza en esa situación.

—El problema, chico, es que no me gusta que me vean la cara.

Parpadeó varias veces, y trató de sostenerle la mirada al Canis, que tenía fruncido el ceño.

—No entiendo.

Mikel sostuvo su mirada y sonrió. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra, y la puso sobre la mesa, a la vista de James. Era la memoria SD que le había entregado una semana antes, la que contenía información de los Orcos.

—¿Recuerdas esto?

Quiso asentir con la cabeza, pero todavía su cabello negro era sujetado por el guará a sus espaldas.

—Es la memoria que le entregué el domingo pasado.

—Sí, dijiste que habías conseguido información valiosa e irrepetible de los Orcos, pero mentiste —dijo sobriamente, reclinándose en la silla—, y tendrás que pagar las consecuencias.

—¡Yo no mentí! Me costó trabajo conseguir…

No pudo continuar porque otro guará, lo había golpeado en el estómago sacándole el aire por completo. Sintió los ojos llorosos, impidiéndole ver con claridad la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Tenía los brazos sujetos y apenas podía moverse, los guará eran altos y fortachones, podrían molerlo a golpes en cualquier momento.

—Revisamos la memoria. Descubrimos que no puede ser leída. Los sensores están oxidados.

—Yo no lo sabía —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Mikel esbozó una sonrisa amplia, y se inclinó en el escritorio, muy cerca de donde estaba su rostro.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Te creo. Te daré una segunda oportunidad para conseguir esos planos —dijo, y lo tomó de la barbilla para verlo fijamente.

—Lo haré, se lo aseguro.

—Claro que lo harás.

Sonrió una vez más, y soltó su rostro. Se puso de pie, y acomodando su saco se alejó del escritorio. James seguía en la misma posición, estaba esperando que el guará soltara sus brazos para librarse de eso, cuando escuchó:

—Por favor no dañes demasiado su rostro, es muy atractivo —la voz de Mikel volvió a su tonalidad violeta, y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

James cerró los ojos, consciente de cómo los guará se reacomodaban en la habitación, quedando él en el centro.

* * *

 _¡Holaaaa!_

 _Tengo que admitir que las he extrañado mucho, mucho. Eso de estar actualizando cada diez días antes, me hizo acostumbrarme mucho a leerlas pronto y ahora que estoy actualizando más espaciado, siento que las extraño muchísimo. Este capítulo como lo leen, lo terminé hace unos días. Lo he releído como no tienen idea, le he cambiado varias cosas y sinceramente sigo sin sentir que esté 100% listo. Me siento más satisfecha que antes, por supuesto, pero no sé que tal pinte para el resto de los capítulos. El siguiente ya lo tengo empezado, pero sigo descifrando cómo contaré la historia a partir de aquí. Saben que he abierto varias tramas y estoy tan agobiadaaaa, quiero que salga todo bien. Quiero contar la historia como quiero, quiero que no se me olvide ningún detalle, quiero que sientan a los personajes tanto o más que Del otro lado de las estrellas. Creo que es la primera vez que estoy tan empeñada en contar bien la historia. ES QUE SI USTEDES ME VIERAN. He hecho como mil escaletas, lo que nuuunca. Prácticamente todos los días abro el Word, y releeo un poquito para enfocarme. Medito, analizo los personajes, y sé lo que quiero, pero se me está dificultando contarlo. Si esta historia llega a su fin, me sentiré realizadaaaa._

 _Por cierto, ahora que hablo de Del otro lado de las estrellas, les cuento que estoy haciendo una reescritura de ese fic convirtiendolo a 100% original. Si alguna de ustedes leyó ese fic antes, deben saber, que haré modificaciones en el final, y me interesa mucho saber si alguna está interesada en leer la nueva versión. Llevo 8 capítulos solamente, pero estoy en búsqueda de lectores cero que puedan dar una opinión muy sincera. Si alguna le interesa esto, por favor contactenme por tuiter o por correo, estos están en mi perfil._

 _No me queda más que agradecerles los hermosos comentarios, que me animan día a día a seguir con este quebradero de cabeza por contar la historia como quiero. Gracias por leer, gracias por siempre estar aquí, gracias por todo el apoyo. Nos leeremos pronto._

 _Besos, S._


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

—¿Te ha respondido? —preguntó Petunia otra vez ese martes por la tarde.

Lily negó con la cabeza, mientras atrapaba con un tenedor los tomates recién cortados.

—¿Tal vez le asusta el compromiso? —trató su hermana frente a ella en la encimera.

—No creo. Él dijo, que volvería al día siguiente para conversar de nosotros —Dejó el tenedor en el plato, y se llevó las manos a la cara—. Soy una idiota. Lo arruiné.

Petunia tomó su brazo y la miró intensamente.

—Tú no lo arruinaste, y el idiota es él si quiere estar contigo sin comprometerse.

La pelirroja pensó en las palabras de su hermana, y cayó en cuenta en lo contradictorio de sus argumentos.

—Hasta hace no mucho, tú eras la primera en decir que te gustaba tener sexo sin comprometerse.

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto que esperaba, y Petunia se sonrojó.

—Pero esa soy yo, y tú eres una persona diferente.

Su mirada se clavó en el plato, y movió el tenedor de manera distraída.

—¿Y si él es igual que tú? ¿Y si solo quiere sexo sin compromiso? —dijo sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

Petunia negó con la cabeza.

—Un chico no se toma tantas molestias por una noche de sexo. Además, dices que nunca ha mencionado nada al respecto.

Suspiró.

—Excepto la vez que me hizo burla por haber escuchado nuestra conversación —dijo Lily—. Él sabe que soy virgen, Petunia, ¿y si solo fuera para obtener eso de mí? ¿Cómo sabes que los chicos no harían tantas cosas para desvirginar a alguien?

Esta vez su hermana permaneció en silencio. Ninguna de las dos tenía argumentos lógicos, ellas eran chicas, no sabían cómo funcionaba la mente de los hombres. Solo podían especular, imaginar y soñar con estar equivocadas.

—No hablemos más de eso. No tiene caso hacerte ideas en la cabeza de algo que no sabes. Lo mejor es hablar con él, y enclarecer el asunto. ¿No hay un lugar donde puedas buscarlo?

Lily lo pensó un poco.

—En el campus, pero no ha ido a clases en los últimos días.

Su hermana soltó una risa sarcástica y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya lo sé que no ha ido, es de lo único que has hablado en más de una semana. Digo un lugar fuera del campus, tal vez un sitio que frecuente, o ¿dónde vive? ¿lo sabes?

En ese momento era cuando se daba cuenta de lo poco que conocía a James. No sabía prácticamente nada de él. No sabía si tenía algún pasatiempo, o si incluso trabajaba en un lugar donde pudiera buscarlo. Tampoco sabía si vivía dentro del campus o fuera de él. Había mencionado a sus padres en otras ocasiones, pero no sabía si vivían en la ciudad, tampoco sus nombres como para buscar en la guía telefónica. Conocía a sus compañeros de clase, incluso sabía con quién hablaba con frecuencia, pero aún así dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiera responder alguna de las anteriores preguntas.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy en blanco. Realmente no sé nada de él.

Petunia bufó, y se levantó a dejar los platos en el lava trastes.

—¿Tiene algún amigo? Tal vez tú no sepas la información, pero alguien debería de saber algo.

Estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza, cuando de repente recordó a Benji, el chico con quien Gabe salía. Había mencionado que lo conocía, nunca que James y Benji eran amigos, pero él le había dicho información que pocas personas debían conocer. Rumores privados, por así decirlo.

—Tengo un punto de partida. Mañana lo intentaré.

—Perfecto —sonrió Petunia, y a su vez alargó su mano para tomar la de su hermana pequeña.

La pelirroja le respondió con un pequeño apretón antes de regresar a terminar la ensalada. Petunia estaba apoyada en la encimera esperando que terminara.

—¿Y qué hay de Marcus? —preguntó.

El semblante serio y decepcionado ahora lo había adquirido la mayor. Suspiró y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sin sostenerle la mirada.

—Ya no hay nada con Marcus. Logré hablar con él en clase esta mañana, y lo que sea que teníamos ya se terminó.

Lily observó el rostro de su hermana, hasta entonces notaba que tenía los ojos un poco rojos como si hubiera estado llorando antes. Se reprimió por ser tan descuidada con la única persona que le importaba de verdad. Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, y rodeó la encimera para alcanzar el cuerpo de Petunia y abrazarlo.

La rubia soltó un jadeo al recibir los brazos de su hermana. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lily, y soltó algunas lagrimas retenidas.

—No dejes se te escape. Aprende de mí, y acepta que quieres a alguien antes de que sea demasiado tarde —sollozó Petunia en su hombro.

Lily se sorprendió.

—No sabía que lo querías.

—Lo hago, pero hay una diferencia entre querer a alguien y tener una relación.

Se soltó del abrazo, y se paró frente a su hermana tomando sus manos, viéndola a los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Todavía puedes recuperarlo —dijo Lily con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Para eso debo aceptar una relación formal, y no quiero hacerlo.

La pelirroja la miró extrañada, Petunia lloraba y podía ver su dolor. No entendía por qué no podía ceder en algo tan sencillo.

—¿Es por papá?

Petunia negó con la cabeza demasiado rápido como para creer que era verdad. Pero no dijo más, y sabía que no podría sonsacarle la información. La mayor la abrazó de nuevo, y lloró en su hombro. No tuvo corazón para decirle nada más. La abrazó con más fuerza, y plantó besos en su cabello de oro.

* * *

El día siguiente Lily había llegado muy temprano a sus clases, con el cabello suelto y unos pantalones cortos que se ajustaban a sus muslos. El clima cálido ya había llegado a la ciudad, y faltaban solo unas semanas para que el verano iniciara. El trimestre terminaría pronto, debía prepararse para los exámenes, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, excepto en las clases.

Se dirigió al anfiteatro donde tomaría la primera hora, y Gabe debía estar ahí. Durante toda la noche pensó en la reacción que tendría su amigo. Él no estaba de acuerdo en que se relacionara con James, no era buena influencia y de esto estaba consciente, pero temía la posibilidad en que no estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle.

Lily no conocía a Benji, sin embargo, también sabía que era amigo de Noah. Por lo que, al pensarlo detenidamente, había llegado a la conclusión que si fuera el caso, no le quedaría más opción que acudir al delegado.

Gabe estaba sentado en una de las filas del medio esperando que iniciara la clase, tenía el móvil en las manos y sonreía a la pantalla. La pelirroja se acercó a paso apresurado, esquivando las sillas y dejando caer su bolso al lado de su amigo.

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, y su mano viajó al centro de su pecho.

—Me asustaste, ¿por qué demonios hiciste tanto escándalo?

—Lo siento —susurró Lily, acomodándose en la silla al lado de su amigo—. Necesito un favor.

Gabe puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a buscar dentro de su mochila, ante la intriga de la pelirroja. Sacó una libreta, y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Aquí esta, regrésamela, por favor, antes del viernes.

Lily miró la libreta con rencor, para después clavar la vista en su amigo que había vuelto al móvil.

—No es con respecto a tus apuntes, aunque la tomaré —agregó guardándola en su bolso—. Necesito me presentes a Benji.

Por fin había captado el interés de Gabe. Este dejó el móvil, y la sombra de una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Lo siento, no es por lo que crees. He tratado de localizar a James en los últimos días, y pensé que tal vez Benji podría saber dónde encontrarlo —pidió con las manos juntas, como si rezara una plegaría.

El chico la observó de hito a hito, y se detuvo en sus ojos verdes un poco más.

—Pensé que dirías algo de Noah.

Lily hizo un gesto de asco, y un movimiento de mano simulando una barredora.

—Olvídate de él. Jamás saldré con Noah, tú no sabes cómo se porta en la brigada. —Después de unos segundos de silencio, dijo con impaciencia:— ¿me ayudarás o no?

El chico suspiró, de un momento a otro su semblante parecía cansado. Lily no entendía por qué le costaba tanto aceptar que su interés era en James, no en el delegado.

Después de unos segundos, por fin asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré. Te lo presentaré, pero no sé si él pueda darte lo que necesitas.

No necesitó decir más, Lily saltó de su asintió y apretó su cuello con los brazos.

—Ya, ya, ya. De nada —dijo el chico dándole palmaditas en la espalda, claramente incómodo.

Sus compañeros de psicología iban entrando al aula, y algunos de ellos soltaron risas al verlos.

—¿Puede ser en el descanso? —preguntó apartándose un poco para el ver el rostro de su amigo, sin alejar los brazos por completo de su cuello.

—De acuerdo —respondió con cierta acidez en su voz.

Lily lo abrazó una vez más antes de alejarse por completo, y la clase dio inicio.

Se la pasó tamborileando los dedos contra la madera, moviendo los pies de manera molesta. No pudo concentrarse en nada, no tomó apuntes, y estuvo por de abandonar la clase ya que estaba sufriendo dentro. Pero si lo hacía, y luego Gabe se escapada, perdería su oportunidad en el primer descanso, y Dios sabía lo impaciente y desesperada que estaba.

¿James realmente estaba tan molesto como para dejarla esperando cinco días? Pensó que ya se habían arreglado entre ellos, pensó que las cosas estaban claras y los dos se gustaban. ¿Él se había arrepentido? ¿Sus motivos eran lo suficiente fuertes para ni siquiera aparecerse por el campus? No sabía qué pensar, que sentir, que interpretar. Por supuesto en el descanso podría conocer a alguien que le daría una dirección.

La clase terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias. Lily solo guardó la libreta en blanco y se puso de pie esperando a Gabe, que parecía nunca haberse tardado tanto en echar sus útiles en la mochila.

Cuando se puso de pie, suspiró y la miró desde su altura.

—Vamos, debe estar saliendo de clases ahora.

Siguió a Gabe a través de los pasillos mientras él mandaba textos con una mano, le decía donde se reunirían. Al parecer se mantenían alejados durante las clases para evitar rumores, algunas personas todavía no sabían que Benji era homosexual, y Gabe decía que estaba bien con ello, a algunas personas les costaba más que a otras.

Se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio, donde no había césped y el jardín estaba bastante más descuidado. Lily iba a ese lugar cuando quería escapar, pero aún así, el tránsito de alumnos era bastante más abundante que el lugar para pensar de James, detrás del edificio administrativo.

Al llegar allí, visualizó a un grupo que fumaban lo que parecía ser yerba, a juzgar por el olor. Gabe tomó a Lily del brazo, y la jaló en esa dirección. Uno de los chicos los vio, sonrió, y se apartó el grupo con el porro en la mano. Ese debía ser Benji, era un tipo no muy alto, casi podía ser de la misma estatura de Lily, era moreno y podía distinguir algunos rasgos indios, como las cejas pobladas y ojos negros.

—Hola, querido —dijo con voz melosa, aunque evitando cualquier contacto físico. Después clavó su vista en Lily, y alargó su mano—. Es un placer conocerte al fin. Eres más bonita de lo que Gabe decía.

Lily alargó su mano, y se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo siento, sé que deberíamos habernos conocido en otra situación —dijo nerviosa, sosteniendo la mirada de ojos negros que se encontraban extrañados—. Le pedí a Gabe que me presentara contigo, porque quería hacerte unas preguntas acerca de James Potter.

Los ojos negros se clavaron primero en Gabe, y luego en Lily, pudo sentir como le reclamaba a su novio con la mirada.

—Nosotros… estamos saliendo y tiene unos días sin venir al campus. No contesta sus mensajes, y estoy muy preocupada. Quería saber si tú sabrías dónde podría encontrarlo.

Benji le dio una calada al porro, y con descaro le lanzó el humo en la cara a Lily. Parecía molesto, su actitud había cambiado por completo, y la pelirroja no tuvo opción que mirar a Gabe en señal de auxilio.

—Por favor, Osito, Lily es mi amiga y necesita ayuda —dijo Gabe, aunque su noto no parecía del todo complaciente.

El chico se sonrojó un poco por el apodo que Gabe había usado, y bajó la mirada.

—No deberías salir con James. Él no es un buen chico, tiene muchos problemas y te arrastrará a un mundo de donde es difícil salir.

La pelirroja trató de poner la expresión más lastimera que se le ocurrió, y tomó la mano que antes le había ofrecido.

—¿Por favor? —pidió presionándola y llevándola contra su pecho. Benji alejó la mirada, y suspiró rendido.

—Una vez realizó una fiesta en su departamento —aceptó—. Es fuera del campus. No sé si siga viviendo ahí. Puedo llevarte, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Y no dirás mi nombre, no quiero problemas con él. Es un tipo de tener cuidado.

Dio una última calada al porro antes de presionarlo contra la pared, y guardarlo dentro de sus pantalones. Lily dio unos saltitos de alegría, y volteó a ver a Gabe que tenía expresión de fastidio.

—¿Iras, querido? —preguntó Benji.

—Vayan ustedes, tengo clase en quince minutos y buscaré algo para desayunar.

Lily envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Gabe agradeciéndole una vez más, aunque este permaneció rígido ante su tacto.

—Gracias, Gabe, de verdad, te lo compensaré —le dijo, plantando un beso en su pecho antes de alejarse.

—Por favor, cuídate.

—Lo haré —aceptó antes de girarse y ver que Benji ya se alejaba del lugar.

Dejó atrás a su amigo y al grupo que seguía con los porros. Benji la guió hasta un auto un poco antiguo, abrió la puerta para ella y después embarcaron el camino fuera del campus. Lily observó todo, tratando de retener en su memoria cómo llegar al departamento de James en el futuro. Benji conversó en el camino, pero solo hablaron del hecho de que ingeniería fue transferido a psicología unas semanas atrás, y cuál había sido su experiencia. No compartían ninguna clase, al parecer el chico era un par de años mayor, pero se encontró con Gabe en una de sus clases avanzadas. Su amigo era brillante, por lo que tomaba un par de clases extra que ella, que era bastante mala para la escuela en general.

A solo unas manzanas de los muros que separaban el campus, llegaron a un barrio lleno de edificios, había algunos comercios por el lugar, pero se notaba claramente que era un lugar habitado por jóvenes estudiantes.

—Es en ese edificio —dijo Benji deteniendo el auto—, James vive en el último piso.

Lily observó el lugar que Benji le señalaba, era igual al resto de los edificios, aunque se podía ver que era un par de pisos más alto. Colgó su bolso sobre el hombro, y agradeció una vez más al chico antes de descender del auto. Al colocar los pies sobre la acera, notó como Benji ponía el motor en marcha y se alejaba. Juntó valor para avanzar más, ¿y si James ya no vivía ahí? Debió preguntarle al chico hace cuánto tiempo fue la dichosa fiesta, pero ya era tarde.

Avanzó hasta la entrada del edificio, y se dio cuenta que este no tenía recepción, únicamente un pequeño vestíbulo donde estaban los casilleros del correo. El elevador tenía un letrero que decía "fuera de servicio", así que no le quedó opción que comenzar a subir las escaleras. Las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo, y se notaba lo descuidado del lugar, se preguntó por qué James habría elegido ese edificio.

Benji dijo que lo encontraría en el último piso, y cuando las escaleras se terminaron se encontró con una única puerta de madera. Esta parecía más conservada que el resto que había visto en pisos anteriores, y tenía una gran manija de color dorado. Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, y las manos sudorosas se acercó a tocar con los nudillos. Al principio se dio cuenta que el golpe era bastante sordo, y decidió hacerlo con más fuerza.

Estuvo quizá algunos minutos parada frente a la puerta, golpeando de manera aleatoria para no dañar su piel.

—¿James? —preguntó en un intento desesperado, en la rendija de la puerta, sin dejar de golpear la madera—. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes abrirme? Soy Lily.

Intentó un poco más golpeando la puerta, cuando la sorprendió escuchar un ruido bastante cerca. Separó la cara de la madera y se echó para atrás.

—¿James? ¿Eres tú? —intentó de nuevo, mientras escuchaba más sonidos del otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —respondió por fin, la voz barítono que conocía muy bien, más cerca de lo que esperaba.

El corazón palpitó con más fuerza si es que era posible. Sonrió para sí, lo había encontrado, al fin.

—Estaba preocupada. No fuiste a mi casa el domingo, y no contestas tus mensajes.

—¿No entendiste el mensaje, cierto? —preguntó.

Por la cercanía pudo notar como su voz parecía mucho más ronca de lo normal. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo?

—¿Puedes abrirme, por favor? Así podemos hablar, y me explicarás qué es lo que pasa.

Nuevamente sintió la necesidad de acercarse a la puerta, poniendo ambas manos sobre la madera, y pegando el oído tratando de escuchar algo. Pudo distinguirlo resoplar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Sí que lo tenemos. Hablamos de lo que pasó antes, y lo solucionamos. Íbamos a tener una cita, y de repente tú desapareciste —dijo, el silencio fue su respuesta—. Ábreme, por favor, podemos hablar de esto como adultos. —Ante la falta de respuesta, agregó—: No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras.

A través de la madera lo escuchó resoplar de nuevo, y le sorprendió escuchar el cerrojo quitándose. Se alejó justo a tiempo para no caer sobre él, mientras abría la puerta. Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos la dejó sin respiración.

James estaba frente a ella un poco encorvado, llevaba la misma ropa del sábado pasado, con suciedad y sangre. Su rostro tenía un moretón en el pómulo y otro en la quijada, el labio inferior sobresalía con una herida. No podía ver su cuerpo, pero juraba que estaba igual o más lastimado por la posición en la que se encontraba.

Sintió la garganta secarse, tomó varias bocanas de aire, antes de echarse a llorar. No sabía por qué, pero sus ojos no dejaban de lanzar lágrimas. Le daba mucha pena verlo de esa manera, le dolía el hecho de saber que estaba lastimado.

James no dejaba de verla, su rostro enojado se había transformado por uno desencajado. Su mano todavía sostenía la puerta, y estaba inmóvil. Lily se acercó, entrelazando sus brazos detrás de los suyos en un abrazo. Lo sintió tensarse bajo su tacto, soltando un poco el agarre pensando que quizá lo había lastimado. James permaneció inmóvil, hasta que bajó sus brazos también y rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de Lily.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Su camisa sucia ahora también estaba mojada.

—Me duele verte así, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Lily elevó su cara observando el rostro serio de James, el cual miraba hacia las escaleras del edificio, donde la puerta todavía permanecía abierta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —corrigió esta vez clavando la vista oceánica en la pelirroja que estaba en sus brazos, aunque con una mirada mucho más severa que antes.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, pensé que me estabas evitando. Pero ahora que te veo, me doy cuenta que simplemente no pudiste cumplir con tu promesa…

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

—Alguien me dijo dónde vivías. No puedo decirte quién, lo prometí.

James resopló un poco, y el agarre alrededor de Lily se aflojó. Ella lo notó, así que presionó más su cuerpo contra él, consciente de lo que vendría a continuación.

—Debes irte.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entiende que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. No te arrastraré a mi mierda.

—Te dije que eso no me importaba.

James tomó los brazos de Lily, y quiso alejarlos de su cintura, pero se encontraba tan débil que apenas pudo moverlos un poco.

—Tienes que irte, y alejarte de mí.

—¡Pero ¿por qué?! Tú fuiste el que me buscó, tú estuviste detrás de mi sin cansancio, y ahora que yo muestro interés ¿decides que ya fue suficiente?

—¡No es así! —exclamó James molesto.

Sus ojos azules chispeaban, pero no se alejaban de los verdes se brillaban de la misma manera, aún detrás de las lágrimas.

—Siempre me gustaste ya te lo había dicho, simplemente no pensé que las cosas pudieran escalar hasta este punto, y mucho menos que tú fueras a corresponder.

Abrió la boca de par de par, y por fin aflojó los brazos que lo rodeaban, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿De modo que te enojaste por no querer salir contigo sin ningún motivo? Cuando era eso exactamente lo que tú esperabas.

—¡No! ¡No fue así! Yo esperaba salir contigo, divertirnos un poco y cuando nos aburriéramos distanciarnos como ha sido con las chicas anteriores. Simplemente llegó el momento en el que me di cuenta que tú no eras una simple chica. Me di cuenta que podría enamorarme de ti con facilidad, y eso nunca estuvo en mis planes. Después decidí que lo mejor que pudiste haberme dicho fue que no saldrías nunca conmigo, porque era la única manera real en que yo me alejaría de ti. Pero no pudiste cumplir tu palabra. Me buscaste por tanto tiempo, me insististe, y ahora estás aquí, descubriendo el lugar donde vivo no sé cómo, y encontrándome de la manera en que nunca esperé que me vieras.

—¿Y entonces por qué fuiste a la fiesta del sábado? Si lo que querías era alejarte de mí.

—Porque no pude resistirlo. Me gustas, Lily, de verdad me gustas, y pensé que no podría alejarme sin haberte besado por lo menos una vez.

Lily sintió las mejillas enrojecerse, las lágrimas habían cesado, aunque todavía le picaban detrás de los parpados. James no tenía filtro, soltaba las cosas como sea y solo lograban agitarle aún más el corazón. Sabía que algo andaba mal en él, su vida era un caos, incluso Benji se lo había dicho.

Se acercó el paso que los había separado, y esta vez envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de James, poniéndose de puntillas. Él se quejó un poco cuando lo hizo inclinarse, pero también rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja. Lily plantó pequeños besos en la mejilla que no tenía un moratón, deslizándose poco a poco hasta la comisura de sus labios. Se detuvo ahí un segundo, pensando si debía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo, y sabía que James también, pues sintió como tragó saliva con nervios, y su corazón se agitó al mismo ritmo que ya estaba el suyo.

—Si te beso… ¿me echarás? —preguntó exponiendo sus miedos. Él había dicho que solo quería besarla una vez antes de alejarse.

James tragó saliva una vez más.

—No lo sé —admitió.

Pudo sentir la incertidumbre en sus decisiones, como había cambiado de opinión simplemente al tenerla de frente.

Lily se alejó un poco y observó nuevamente el semblante de James, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y porque ella lo estaba sosteniendo. Sintió los ojos picarle una vez más. No se iría. James no podría echarla cuando lo encontraba de esa manera.

—¿Tienes a alguien que te cuide? —preguntó tratando de echar un vistazo detrás de él.

Pudo visualizar un departamento tipo de estudio con una gran ventana de cristal en el techo, por donde entraba la mayoría de la iluminación. Justo detrás de ellos había un escritorio de arquitecto manchado de pintura, y algunas hojas de papel a medio proceso.

—No necesito nadie que me cuide.

Trató de ver detrás de James para ver el resto del departamento. Los techos eran altos, lo suficiente para que hubiera un entrepiso y debajo de él una cocina. Las paredes eran del mismo ladrillo rojo que el resto del edificio, y también podía ver que era un estilo industrial donde quedaba a la vista la tubería de cobre.

—Yo puedo cuídate —sugirió regresando la vista a los ojos azules como océanos.

James alargó una mano hasta la puerta, sosteniéndose de ella. Se veía muy débil, y su piel extremadamente pálida. Parecía que había pasado por un mareo, la otra mano se fue directamente a su boca, cerrando levemente los ojos.

—Vete, por favor.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré. Si no me dejas entrar a tu departamento, me quedaré aquí afuera hasta que te enfades de escucharme.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, y la mano que estaba se boca subió hasta su frente. Se dio medio vuelta y caminó dentro de la estancia.

—Haz lo que quieras, terca —dijo.

Lily lo observó alejarse. No había cerrado la puerta, lo que podía tomar como un indicio de que la dejaría entrar. Dio unos pasos al frente y cerró el portal con lentitud. Ya dentro del departamento, se dio cuenta que la parte que no había podido ver, era una sala que estaba frente a otro ventanal pero esta vez vertical. Todos los sillones eran diferentes, y al lado de este, pudo observar un piano de madera. El instrumento se veía gastado, no era de primera mano, igual que todo lo que había en el lugar. No era lujoso, ni mucho menos, más bien parecía un hogar de un soltero empedernido, pero tenía su encanto, y reflejaba el espíritu caótico y artístico de James.

El aludido se había acercado hasta el sillón que parecía más mullido, era de dos plazas y con lentitud se acostó. Lily nunca lo había visto actual con tanta lentitud, a pesar de que su actitud solía ser bastante perezosa. Dejó su bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina, y se acercó hasta el lugar donde el chico trataba de acomodarse en una posición reconfortante.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas en tu cama? —preguntó con precaución, a pesar de todo, no se sentía del todo cómoda en el lugar.

—No voy a ensuciar mis sabanas con esta ropa —gruñó con los ojos cerrados.

Lily volteó para todos lados, incomoda, buscando qué hacer. La habitación debía estar en el entrepiso, así como el vestidor.

—Puedo traerte un poco de ropa —sugirió.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Los ojos de James seguía cerrados, casi como si la estuviera ignorando. Se veía fastidiado, Lily no quería importunarlo, solo quería hacerle más cómoda la estancia.

Sin preguntar, comenzó a subir las escaleras de metal hasta el entrepiso. Todo el sitio olía a James, pero el aroma se concentraba mucho más en su habitación. La habitación era pequeña, solo tenía una cama de dos plazas con sabanas grises y una mesita de noche con una lampara de lectura. El closet abarcaba gran parte del espacio, y era todo. El entrepiso era más pequeño de lo que parecía desde abajo. Abrió el armario en búsqueda de algo de ropa, y trató de no distraerse, pero encontrarse en la habitación de James casi parecía como uno de sus sueños.

James no tenía demasiada ropa, y parecía tener una afición por el negro, así que tomó una playera y unos simples pantalones de deportes de ese color. Pensó en que otra cosa podría necesitar, y creyó que ropa interior sería necesaria si él decidía que quería ducharse. Sintió los colores subir a su rostro, y se sintió patética. Solo era ropa.

Abrió uno de los cajones y descubrió la ropa interior limpia del chico, eran calzoncillos y tomó los que fueran al azar, envolviéndolos en el resto de la ropa para no verlos.

Bajó las escaleras con precaución, y encontró al chico justo donde lo había dejado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba con tranquilidad. Se veía agotado. Dejó la ropa sobre la mesa ratonera, y se sentó en otro de los sillones. Al principio se sentía incomoda, él dormía plácidamente, y ella trataba de no moverse demasiado, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos se dio cuenta que debía relajarse. Porque se sintiera como lo hiciera, no se iría. Todavía podía recordar con claridad las palabras de Petunia: "no dejes que se te escape". No lo haría, había insistido tanto para estar con él, que no se echaría para atrás en la primera dificultad.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo!_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas. La mañana dio entrada a la tarde, y Lily notó como el cielo soleado poco a poco se había ido nublando. De estar rígida en el sillón, ahora estaba acostada mirando el ventanal del techo. La batería de su móvil se había terminado unos minutos atrás, después de navegar por redes sociales en un intento por apaciguar su aburrimiento.

James seguía dormido en la misma posición. Ni siquiera se había movido, respiraba profundamente y de vez en cuando se quejaba en sueños. Lily adivinó que sentía dolor, y pensó en ir a buscar para él algunos medicamentos, pero si salía del departamento estaba segura que James no le permitiría entrar de nuevo. También se moría de hambre, pero no sabía hacer siquiera una ensalada, y después de haber revisado la heladera de James se dio cuenta, quizá él tampoco, estaba casi vacío.

Se puso de pie tratando de distraerse. Ya había observado y curioseado casi todo el departamento de James. Él no tenía fotografías o algo personal a la vista, lo único parecían ser pinturas que estaban a medio terminar en el escritorio de arquitecto. Lily tampoco se atrevía a revisar los cajones, únicamente observaba lo que estaba a la vista. Había encontrado también una guitarra acústica cerca del baño, lo que resultaba muy extraño. Pero fuera de eso, cualquier hombre joven soltero podría vivir en ese lugar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó una voz ronca, sobresaltándola.

Lily estaba frente al escritorio y sostenía en sus manos, una pintura en diferentes tonalidades verdes que había estado observando antes. Todo lo que pintaba parecía ser abstracto, solo un montón de colores reunidos en un lienzo.

—Solo... observando —respondió, y alzó la hoja en sus manos—. ¿Qué es esto?

El chico se removió en su lugar, pero no se levantó. Lily se acercó, mostrándole lo que sostenía. James parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar la vista.

—Eres tú.

Lily alzó una ceja, y miró nuevamente la pintura. Solo eran ondas de color verde, con movimientos ondulantes más oscuros y más claros que el verde base.

—¿Yo?

—Así percibo el sonido de tu voz —respondió mientras bostezaba, casi como si no prestara atención a la conversación.

El corazón de la pelirroja se agitó, y observó con más detalle la pintura. Sorprendida por estar viendo la representación visual de su voz. Era casi surrealista, y James parecía tan relajado, casi ajeno.

Dejó el lienzo sobre la mesa ratonera, y notó la ropa que había llevado más temprano.

—Te traje un poco de ropa, pensé que quizá querrías ducharte.

James clavó la vista en la ropa que sostenía, y después miró su rostro, parecía un poco incómodo. Un semblante que antes no había podido relacionar con él.

—Gracias, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.

La pelirroja lo miró sin entender.

—No sé si pueda moverme lo suficiente, aunque ya que estás aquí, tal vez quieras hacer lo honores.

Y de repente la actitud descarada y juguetona se había presentado. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, él parecía de nuevo ese chico que se había colado en sus pensamientos de un día para otro.

—¡No lo haré! —exclamó Lily, aunque también en modo juguetón.

—Qué lástima —su voz sonaba decepcionada, pero la pelirroja ya había aprendido a interpretar cuando bromeaba.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que abrí tus pantalones el día que te encontré en la facultad drogado?

James entrecerró los ojos, posiblemente recordando el incidente, pero cuando levantó la vista, y los dos océanos se clavaron en Lily, podía jurar que una parte de su alma había abandonado su cuerpo. El chico sonrió levemente, marcando un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

—¿Te aprovechaste de mí mientras estaba inconsciente? —pregunto lentamente, haciendo énfasis en cada silaba.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, nunca se le ocurrió que él podría malinterpretarla.

—No. No. Cuando estabas en el baño no podías abrir tus pantalones, así que yo tuve que hacerlo y más tarde los cerré por ti.

James cerró los ojos, y elevó una mano hasta su frente.

—No puedo creer que hayas tenido que hacer eso. ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que te sentirías avergonzado —dijo incomoda. El chico se reacomodó en el sillón, tratando de incorporarse un poco—. ¿Por qué estabas así de todas formas?

—Tú puedes responder esa pregunta.

Lily se incorporó, y lo ayudó a sentarse, empujándolo por los omóplatos hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—No puedo. Solo sé que estabas drogado.

—No hay nada más que debas saber —gruñó.

Se quedó callada. Ahora lo confirmaba, James estaba drogado ese día, y aunque siempre lo supo, era difícil enfrentarse a la afirmación de él. No quiso pensarlo demasiado, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad consumían drogas, eso no era algo que debía molestarle de James, ¿cierto?

—Déjame ayudarte a cambiarte —le dijo, cambiando de tema.

El chico levantó la vista confundido.

—¿Seguirás aquí después de que confirme lo que ya sabías? —gruñó—. Te dije que consumo drogas, lo mismo de lo cual me acusaste unos días atrás.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—No te voy a dejar solo. Estás lastimado y necesitas de alguien que te cuide. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, y eso no cambiará nada. Lo que tenga que saber sobre ti, ya lo sé, nada me asusta.

Los ojos azules la miraban sin parpadear, abiertos de par en par, brillaban un poco más de lo normal, y se veían más claros que nunca. Lily pensó que era por el ventanal que estaba sobre ellos, pero después cayó en cuenta de que la posibilidad de que fuera por sus palabras era amplia.

—No sabes nada sobre mí, chica de canela.

Se dejó caer en el sillón a su lado, y acarició el brazo masculino sobre la tela. Él seguía los movimientos con la mirada.

—Sé que te gusto. Sé que tratas de alejarme, y también sé que no lo haré porque tú también me gustas.

Entonces los ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes, sorprendido. Se aclaró la garganta y casi inmediatamente volteó para otro lado, y apartó el brazo. Lily se quedo quieta, observándolo tratar de incorporarse.

—Hueles un poco mal, deberías ducharte —sugirió Lily observándolo caminar hasta una de las dos puertas del departamento, la que había descubierto antes llevaba al cuarto de baño.

James soltó carcajadas sarcásticas.

—¿No me digas? Nadie te invitó a quedarte —dijo, con la puerta abierta, mirándose en el espejo.

Lily observó sus acciones desde el sillón. Se miró los golpes de su quijada y pómulo, incluso estudió con atención la herida en su labio, tocándola lentamente con un dedo. Fuera de eso, su rostro estaba intacto. Abrió el grifo y llenó un vaso con agua, Lily notó que tomaba el cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico.

—También tienes mal aliento —le informó.

James le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—No creo que tan malo, si antes estabas dispuesta a besarme.

La pelirroja sintió las mejillas sonrojarse. Era cierto, y le alegraba tener al James descarado de vuelta. Poco a poco notaba como se iba relajando con su presencia, aunque parecía reacio a tener algo juntos.

—¿Conoces algo llamado filtro? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al cuarto de baño.

El chico cepillaba sus dientes con fuerza, mirándose a través del espejo. Lily se recargó en el marco de la puerta, observando sus acciones.

James negó con la cabeza.

—Es muy útil. Algunas personas lo usamos para evitar avergonzar o lastimar a los demás.

Escupió.

—Y tú eres una mamá regañona que trata de dar una lección, cuando tú eres la que debería aprender a usar filtros.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras James esbozaba una sonrisa a través del espejo. Parecía satisfecho consigo mismo, y Lily no estaba dispuesta a llevarle la contraria, cuando sabía perfectamente ella también debería aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando.

—No me voy a acostar contigo —dijo James tratando de imitar la dulce voz de Lily. Ella frunció el ceño, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, recordando lo que le había dicho a Noah esa noche.

—¿Quieres dejar de recordármelo?

James soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—No. Fue muy divertido.

Lily permaneció en su lugar, ahora mirando el piso. Desvió su atención a la ducha, y se apartó cuando James tomó la puerta de madera.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte —sugirió con una sonrisa burlesca.

Sintió las mejillas teñirse de rosa, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Traeré tu ropa.

Y sin esperar respuesta, trotó hasta la sala donde tomó la ropa deportiva que había tomado antes. James la esperaba en el umbral, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con lentitud, la que estaba sucia y con manchas de sangre en el cuello, tal vez la que había brotado de su boca.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —preguntó, abrazando la ropa a su pecho.

—Una pelea.

Alzó una ceja. Había respondido demasiado rápido.

—En esta ocasión no ganaste, supongo.

—Me superaban en número —dijo despreocupado, bajando la camisa por sus hombres con un gesto de dolor, para posteriormente caer al suelo.

Notaba como evadía la conversación, pero también se distrajo al ver su torso desnudo. Era tan blanco como el resto de su cuerpo, delgado, y marcaba algunos músculos de su espalda, era prácticamente lampiño, únicamente con algunos vellos claros adornado su estómago. Lily pudo haberse enfocado en la imagen del joven torso, pero los moretones distribuidos en diferentes puntos la distraían considerablemente. Había uno especialmente llamativo en color morado, sobre el hígado. Todos tenían el tamaño de puños, por lo que podía intuir que sí se trataba de una pelea.

Se acercó de nuevo, con la ropa abrazada a su pecho.

—¿Y por qué pelearon? —preguntó con cautela.

Sabía que debía estar relacionado con lo que había pasado el sabado por la noche, después de que James se había aparecido en la fiesta. Tres hombres vestidos de negro en una pickup les habían impedido el paso. Hablaron sobre que James debía presentarse en el bar, y que la situación era delicada. Después de esa noche no había sabido nada más de él, y la prueba era que llevaba exactamente la misma ropa.

James se encogió de hombros, demostrando despreocupación mientras ajustaba la temperatura del agua.

—Cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó por fin entrando al cuarto de baño.

James se giró hasta ella, y tomó la ropa de sus manos.

—Cosas que no te importan.

Lo dijo con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos, pero aun así esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro. Alzó la barbilla en dirección a la puerta.

—Puedes salir o quedarte.

Las palabras todavía no llegaban a su cerebro cuando James abrió sus pantalones, y comenzó a deslizarlo por sus piernas con lentitud, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos rojos. Lily se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida por lo descarado que se estaba portando. No sabía por qué le sorprendía, si esa era la característica intrínseca de su carácter.

—¡Decide! —presionó, y se llevó las manos al elástico de los calzoncillos.

Lily reaccionó más rápido, y se dio la vuelta justo cuando él se deshacía de la única prenda. Lo escuchó reír a sus espaldas, diciéndole algo como "cobarde". Entró a la ducha, y Lily se quedó parada en medio de la estancia. El descarado no había cerrado la puerta, y si se daba la vuelta lo vería duchándose a través de la inútil puerta corrediza transparente.

No le quedó otra opción más que caminar hasta uno de los sillones y esperar a que James terminara. Observó sus uñas tintadas de azul, jugó con sus dedos sobre la tela suave del material del sillón, y esperó escuchando cada uno de sus movimientos. Como abría y cerraba el grifo cada vez que se enjabonaba, el abrir y cerrar de la puerta corrediza de cristal. Calculó el tiempo en que debía estar cambiando, y levantó la vista cuando lo creyó oportuno. Lo encontró todavía con la toalla atada a la cintura, y mirando su reflejo en el espejo, observando los moretones esparcidos por su cuerpo.

Se acercó en silencio, hasta llegar al marco de la puerta notando el vapor de la habitación:

—Parece que tienen unos días —sugirió, notando que la mayoría tenían una tonalidad verdosa. Excepto ese grande sobre el hígado.

—Me quedé con un amigo.

Lily suspiró, y James se giró para verla de frente.

—¿Por qué no acudiste a mí? Yo te hubiera cuidado —preguntó, sin saber porque aquello la lastimaba tanto.

El chico parpadeó varias veces, desconcertado.

—Tú no tenías nada que ver, él estaba conmigo cuando todo pasó. Me quedé con él unos días hasta que pude ponerme de pie, y conducir.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—Si estaba ahí, ¿por qué no te ayudó en la pelea? Se supone que es tu amigo.

No respondió simplemente la miró a los ojos, Lily tampoco esperaba una respuesta de todos modos.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó, señalando el moretón grande sobre el hígado— ¿fuiste con un médico a revisarte?

James bajó la vista hasta ese lugar, y tocó las costillas con suavidad.

—No es necesario. No duele tanto.

—Te quejabas mientras dormías.

La pelirroja se acercó, y puso delicadamente sus dedos sobre el moretón. La piel de James era cálida y suave, y se contrajo un poco por la sorpresa, provocando inmediatamente piel de gallina. Lily lo notó, y no dejó de acariciar la zona.

—Tal vez duele un poco, pero no demasiado. Ya me he fracturado costillas antes, sé que este no es el caso.

Aquello debía sorprenderla, pero no lo hizo, había tenido un esguince nivel dos en su muñeca hasta unos días atrás, producto de una pelea. Sin pensarlo, tomó esa muñeca, masajeando con suavidad la zona, descubriendo el tatuaje que había detectado antes, solo que no lo había visto con atención. Era la silueta de un pequeño lobo en tinta negra. No era muy llamativo, tal vez de unos dos centímetros. Dibujó el contorno con un dedo del lobo, y escuchó a James tragar saliva.

Elevó la vista hasta los ojos azules que nuevamente se había oscurecido, pero esta era una mirada distinta. Se soltó delicadamente el agarre, y sujetó su rostro con las manos masculinas, alzándolo un poco y observando cada detalle. Lily sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, y el labio inferior le tembló un poco. James estaba muy cerca.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? —preguntó James en voz baja—. No me lo merezco.

Lily sujetó con sus dientes ese labio que temblaba, desviando un poco la mirada. Los ojos de James eran muy penetrantes.

—Tú también eres bueno conmigo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo soy. Te he hecho enojar, y en los últimos días te he rechazado más veces de las que tú hiciste antes —dijo.

Sus manos eran tan grandes, que las puntas de sus dedos llegaban hasta su cuello, provocándole delicadas caricias.

—Nada superará lo que dije ese día en el garaje. Nunca podrás hacerme sentir tan mal como yo lo hice contigo.

James también mordió su labio inferior, y bajó la mirada, demostrado que aquello era cierto. Le había dolido más de lo que Lily podía pensar, sin embargo, la congoja no duró mucho, porque notó como trataba de ocultar una sonrisa. Alejó una de sus manos, esta vez acariciando el cabello pelirrojo, aumentando la sensación placentera en Lily.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijiste antes?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Lily, elevando nuevamente la vista a los ojos azules que no se habían apartado.

—Que te gusto.

Lily sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Lo había dicho antes, pero ahora se sentía completamente diferente. James acariciando su rostro y cabello, teniéndolo tan cerca que sentía su aliento sobre su nariz, mirándola de una manera que antes no lo había hecho. Sumergiéndose en el océano azul de su mirada.

—Es cierto —aceptó con voz suave—. Me gustas.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, deslizando su pulgar por el labio inferior de Lily.

—¿Cómo pasó? ¿En qué momento?

Lily suspiró, y ladeó la cabeza acunándose sobre la mano de James, sujetándose de sus brazos.

—No sé, simplemente... pasó sin que me diera cuenta, y ese día en el garaje cuando dijiste que no me molestarías más, fue como una puñalada en mi pecho —dijo casi en un susurro, James estaba muy cerca. La sonrisa se había desvanecido, y notaba como su mirada azul se enganchó de su boca mientras ella hablaba—. Petunia me hizo notarlo.

—Tendré que agradecerle después a tu hermana —dijo también en voz baja.

El corazón de Lily palpitaba fuerte, notando como cada vez James estaba más cerca. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, pero no quería hacerlo, no si el primer beso también sería el último.

—No la conoces —sugirió, tomando con más fuerza los brazos del chico.

—Pero lo haré.

El espacio por fin se extinguió. Con su pulgar James jaló suavemente el labio inferior hacia abajo, mostrándolo más grande y apetecible. Colocó sus labios sobre este con apenas una caricia, sin atreverse a presionarlos.

—James —lo llamó.

El aludido se separó un centímetro, y clavó la vista en los ojos verdes que demostraban temor.

—¿Este será nuestro último beso?

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no burlesca como solía hacerlo, sino dulce, con los ojos pequeños y un hoyuelo marcándose en su mejilla.

—Cállate ya, pequeña pelirroja.

Ni siquiera esperó a que Lily respondiera algo. Extinguió el espacio entre ellos y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Lily permaneció quieta y temerosa. Únicamente sintiendo la suavidad de los labios inertes, percatándose de la textura particular. Había un pequeño bulto duro haciendo presión contra su labio inferior, notando como era la herida de James, recordándole que era él el que la estaba besando. El chico que por primera vez le había gustado.

Deslizó sus manos por los brazos de James hasta llegar a sus hombros de donde se sujetó presionando su cuerpo contra el masculino. Lo escuchó quejarse un poco, distinguiendo como también había una protuberancia en la toalla atada a su cintura. No pudo evitar sonreír, y sentir como también los labios de James se estiraban imitando su acción.

Entonces el beso inició, abriéndose espacio entre el cálido y húmedo aliento, sintiendo como la textura de los labios de James se movían contra los suyos. La manera en que juguetonamente acercaba su lengua acariciándola. Lily jamás había tenido un beso como ese. No era apasionado, era tierno y delicado, moviéndose con suavidad alrededor de su boca, y marcando un ritmo gentil. No podía creer que en eso James pudiera ser tan tierno.

Acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, deslizando sus dedos por las mejillas y hundiéndolas un poco en su cabello, brindando suaves caricias. Lily quería más, sentía su cuerpo acumularse de un líquido caliente a punto de ebullición. El corazón le palpitaba con prisa, y podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba por estallar en chispas.

—Creo que el baño no es el mejor lugar para un beso —murmuró James.

—Vamos a la sala, entonces —dijo Lily, alejándose y tomándolo del brazo.

El chico se quedó en su lugar, notó como sujetaba la toalla en su cintura, y la miraba un poco avergonzado.

—Antes voy a vestirme.

Pensó en decirle que no era necesario, pero sabía que era muy atrevido. Asintió con la cabeza, y miró como el chico cerraba la puerta. Era raro, porque antes no le importó ducharse con la puerta abierta, y ahora se avergonzaba por usar únicamente una toalla. Escuchó como abría de nuevo el agua de la ducha, y casi soltó una risa. Presionó el oído contra la madera y dijo:

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó aguantando la risa.

—¡Todo bien! —exclamó James desde la ducha.

La sonrisa no abandonó los labios de Lily, y se dirigió de vuelta al sillón a esperarlo. Podía sentir la calidez y humedad de la boca de James en la suya. El beso había sido maravilloso, tierno y suave, lo suficiente para alborotar las sensaciones en su estómago y las del chico, aparentemente, a juzgar por la ducha fría que estaba tomando.

Deslizó un dedo sobre su boca, tratando de imitar la acción de antes. Ahora sabía que nunca había besado al chico correcto, aquello solo había sido una pequeña probada de la química que tenían, y podía sentir su cuerpo explotando en mil sensaciones. Mordió sus uñas con nerviosismo, no sabía que podría pasar después de eso. James dijo que solo quería besarla una vez antes de alejarse, ¿y si ese había sido el último? ¿Había valido la pena por perder la oportunidad a su lado? Ni siquiera sabía que esperar. No estaba segura de buscar un novio, que sería lo más lógico. James nos parecía el tipo de chico dispuerto a darlo. Tampoco buscaba un amigo, porque lo que sentía era más que solo amigos. ¿Entonces que era lo que buscaba de todo aquello?

Apartó los pensamientos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo James con los pantalones de deportes puestos, aunque todavía sin playera. El cabello se veía más húmedo que antes, confirmando sus sospechas. Se echó un vistazo al rostro antes de salir por completo.

Lily lo esperaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber que pasaría a continuación.

Dejó la playera sobre la mesita ratonera, y se sentó en el mismo sillón que Lily, aunque a una buena distancia de ella. La actitud la desconcertó.

—¿Recuerdas la memoria sd que perdí en tu casa? —preguntó en un tono de voz neutro. No estaba salpicado de burla o mal humor, como era usual en él.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, sin entender por qué lo mencionaba después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Dónde dijiste que la encontraste?

—En el baño —respondió con rapidez—. Estaba tirado en la ducha.

El chico se llevó una mano a la frente, y esbozó una mueca preocupada.

—¿De casualidad te duchaste con ella en el suelo?

Lily lo miró a los ojos, sin entender por qué hacía esas preguntas tan extrañas. James miraba la pared frente a él, pero al no obtener respuestas clavó esos ojos oceánicos también ella.

—Sí, pero... solo estuvo mojada unos minutos. La sequé rápidamente.

El chico cerro los ojos con fuerza. Lily notó un semblante preocupado que nunca había visto en su rostro, siempre parecía relajado e indiferente al resto de las cosas, como si realmente no le importaran.

—¿Se dañó el trabajo que debías entregar? —preguntó con inocencia, tratando de acercarse para consolarlo.

Él parpadeó varias veces y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de lado, no tan natural como para marcar el hoyuelo.

—No te preocupes. No es tu culpa. Yo debí ser más cuidadoso con las cosas importantes.

Entendía lo que decía, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Ella había sido la causante del daño, por no haberse fijado como debería antes de ducharse. Ahora el daño ya estaba hecho, y no sabía cómo repararlo. Ni siquiera sabía para que era el trabajo, y si así fuera, estaba segura que no podría solucionarla, ella era pésima en matemáticas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Le sorprendió cuando James asintió con la cabeza, y señaló la playera sobre la mesa.

—La camisa tenía botones, y no puedo elevar mucho los brazos. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Con inseguridad asintió, y se puso de pie cuando la mano de James la aprisionó por la muñeca, impidiéndole el paso.

—Después. Ahora ¿podemos continuar con lo del baño?

La sonrisa con hoyuelos se expandió por su cara, y Lily sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones. ¿Cómo hacía James para dejarla sin aliento con una simple sonrisa? Se dejó caer en el sillón, esta vez más cerca del chico. Con las mejillas sonrosadas se inclinó hacia él, colocando las piernas bajo su cuerpo.

—Debería ser un pecado ser tan preciosa como tú lo eres —dijo James, apartando un mechón de cabello pelirrojo del rostro pecoso. Las mejillas se le encendieron más si es que era posible.

—Cállate ya —respondió copiando las palabras que había utilizado el chico antes.

No se dijo más, ambos se acercaron anulando el espacio entre ellos. Lily deslizó las manos por el cuello masculino, y por la posición con facilidad pudo colocar una de las rodillas en el lado opuesto de las caderas de James, sorprendiéndolo con sus acciones. Él no se quejó, aprisionó su pequeña cintura, y deslizó los labios por su cuello. El tono del momento había cambiado, ya no era tierno como en el baño, sino más apasionado.

Podía sentir su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho, mientras sentía los labios del chico cerca de la raíz de su cabello. Llevó sus manos al centro del pecho masculino, cuidando de no presionar demasiado sobre los lugares con moretones. La piel cálida contra sus manos se erizó, gustándole la sensación y sintiéndose atrevida, se atrevió a subir hasta sus hombres bajando por los antebrazos. Toda la piel se erizaba con el mínimo contacto, provocándole escalofríos al chico que se sacudía cada poco.

—Me haces cosquillas —se quejó en su oído con voz ronca.

Sonrió un poco, y se apartó para encontrarse con los labios de James por segunda vez. En esta ocasión sintió la humedad de su boca más cálida que antes, brindándole un suave masaje con su lengua. Quería gritar por lo placentero que era aquello, sorprendida de lo buen besador que era el chico. Usaba sus labios con adiestramiento, y la lengua solo para provocarla. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro y tiró un poco de él, provocándole abrir más la boca por la sorpresa, e introduciéndose en ella.

—Lily —suspiró, y juró que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla por su nombre.

Gimió levemente como respuesta, y eso pareció gustarle al chico. Aun así, se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para separar sus labios. James quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero lo detuvo sujetando un mechón de cabello negro de la nuca.

—Dijiste mi nombre.

James esbozó una sonrisa perezosa, tratando de acercarse de nuevo, con la pelirroja impidiéndoselo.

—¿Y?

—No lo habías dicho.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, y frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Claro que sí —insistió.

—Siempre me llamas chica de canela, o pelirroja, o algo así.

Cerró los ojos y trató de acercarse de nuevo, esta vez escurriéndose y reanudando el beso. Lily no sé apartó, pero seguía resonando en su cabeza el sonido de su nombre en la voz de James, y de repente se le ocurrió. Se apartó de nuevo, esta vez provocando un gruñido de parte del chico.

—¿De qué color suena mi nombre?

James se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, y apoyó las manos sobre el asiento, mientras la pelirroja seguía sobre su regazo.

—¿Esto realmente es importante en este momento? —gruñó, notando su molestia en la voz.

Deslizó las manos desde los hombros y sobre los pectorales del chico, tratando de tranquilizarlo. La respiración de James era agitada por el beso, y poco a poco se iba regulando.

—Lo es. Mi nombre en ti es una novedad, además, tú le das importancia a los nombres.

—No a los nombres —corrigió—. Solo al mío.

Lily se encogió de hombros, no tomando importancia a sus declaraciones.

—¿Puedes responder lo que te pregunté antes? ¿De qué color es mi nombre?

James suspiró, y un poco más relajado. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas de Lily, que seguían a los costados de sus caderas. Las caricias podían malinterpretarse, pero tomando en cuenta que ella se había puesto en esa situación, no tenía el derecho de quejarse.

—Los nombres no tienen un color. El color está en la voz de las personas, y es cierto que este puede tener diferentes matices, y modificarse un poco, pero en general mantienen el mismo color base.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza, tratando de comprender.

—¿Y por qué me dijiste una vez que tu nombre tenía un color diferente?

—Usualmente las personas suelen cambiar el tono de voz dependiendo de sus emociones. No es regla, pero algunas de ellas, cuando dicen mi nombre, usan otro tono, por lo tanto, destaca con una gama de color especial —sonrió—. Como tú, cuando hablas conmigo tu verde tiende al color azul. Eso es algo que no he visto hagas con otras personas, lo que me hace sentir especial.

Lily sintió una mariposa agitarse dentro de su pecho. Los ojos oceánicos estaban fijos en ella, se veían más claros que nunca. ¿Qué le hacía ese lugar a James que de repente era tan abierto?

—Sin embargo, tu nombre es verde.

—En ti sí. Es como una explosión de verde brillante llenando mis sentidos —sonrió—. Tu voz es verde, siempre lo es. Cambia de tonalidades continuamente dependiendo tus emociones. Por ejemplo, cuando estás enojada toma una tonalidad amarillenta, y cuando estás triste marrón claro.

Tratando de controlar las sensaciones en su pecho, subió de nuevo las manos a los hombros masculinos, acercándose un poco.

—¿Y tú? ¿De qué color es tu voz?

La sonrisa creció aún más, asomando el hoyuelo único, y sus ojos parecieron brillar cuando lo dijo:

—Azul. Azul oscuro, casi negro.

—¿Cómo el océano?

—Como el océano pacífico en su punto más lejano.

Lily no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa. Eran tantas las similitudes, como si la sinestesia de James automáticamente le diera sentido a los pensamientos que tenía hace tiempo. James era el océano, tan profundo y misterioso, con tantos secretos ocultos entre sus aguas. Tan caótico, impredecible e indomable que asustaba sumergirse en sus profundidades.

Lo miró a los ojos, esos dos océanos que parecían tan claros en ese momento.

—Tengo hambre, ¿tú no? —La distrajo la voz barítona de sus pensamientos. Le dio un casto beso en los labios, y la tomó de la cintura para alejarla de encima de él.

Lily se sentó sobre sus piernas, y observó a James ponerse de pie. Las molestias cada vez parecían disminuir más. Se veía más fresco después de la siesta y el baño.

—Sí, no he desayunado.

El chico lanzó una mirada al reloj que estaba sobre la cocina, y frunció el ceño.

—Son más de las cinco de la tarde, ¿por qué no tomaste algo? —la reprendió.

—Lo intenté —respondió desde el sillón, mirándolo por encima del respaldo—, pero no tienes nada que comer.

James no respondió. Abrió la heladera y sacó algunas verduras que estaban en el fondo. A continuación, fue un abrir y cerrar de cajones, sacar más cosas de la nevera, y antes de que se diera cuenta, James tenía la estufa encendida y picaba las verduras con maestría. Lily permanecía seria, mirándolo desde el sofá, y recargando la barbilla en el respaldo, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Nunca me imaginé que sabías cocinar —admitió.

—Por tu comentario, sospecho que tú no tienes ni idea —respondió James, lanzándole una mirada divertida.

—No es necesario. Mary cocina y cuando ella no está, Petunia sabe preparar algunas cosas.

—¿Mary? —cuestionó, echando las verduras en la cacerola.

—Mary es nuestra ama de llaves.

La risa del chico atravesó el lugar. Lily frunció el ceño notando que se burlaba.

—Eres una consentida —señaló con una sonrisa y los brazos apoyados en la encimera, esperando que terminara la cocción de los alimentos.

—¡No lo soy!

Era la segunda vez que James le decía aquello, y no le había molestado menos. Se levantó del sillón acercándose a la cocina, el chico permaneció en su lugar sin aflojar la sonrisa. Trató de verse amenazante, pero por lo visto no lo estaba logrando.

—Lo eres.

—¿En qué maldita cosa te basas para levantar un juicio con esa seguridad?

James volvió a reír, con su descaro intacto.

—Tú actitud de niña pequeña me hace pensarlo.

La pelirroja ya estaba a su lado, así que se apoyó con la cadera en la encimera, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. El chico no había cambiado de posición, solo que ahora su mirada se había trasladado desde la sala a la cocina.

—¿Niña pequeña? Tenemos la misma edad.—Alzó una ceja.

James soltó una risa.

—¿Tú crees?

La estaba tentando, lo sabía, quería hacerla enojar como parte de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Pero no se dejaría vencer esta vez. Respiró varias veces antes de responder, tratando de calmar su mal carácter.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Tú que edad tienes? —contraatacó incorporándose la encimera, y girándose a la estufa.

Al quitar la tapa de la cacerola salió una nube de vapor, e inmediatamente Lily captó el delicioso aroma del estofado. La boca se le hizo agua, moría de hambre. Unos movimientos en su estómago le avisaron que debía consumir alimento, sí o sí, pero James lo movió un poco con la cuchara de madera y volvió a poner la tapadera.

—Está casi listo —anunció. Giró sobre sí, y el aura que desprendía el cuerpo del chico la llamó por completo. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre la piel de su abdomen, sobre las costillas. El movimiento sorprendió a James, que se sacudió en una reacción involuntaria.

—Entonces, ¿qué edad me dijiste que tenías?

—Diecinueve.

—Yo también —sonrió, sin dejar de mover los dedos sobre la piel de gallina—. ¿Lo ves? Somos de la misma edad.

James bajó la cabeza, y depositó su aliento cálido en la curva del cuello de Lily. Ahora fue tu turno de sacudirse bajo la sensación, era placentero.

—¿Cuándo los cumpliste? —preguntó James, en voz baja y muy cerca de su oído.

—En enero, ¿y tú?

No respondió, pegó los labios a la piel detrás de su oreja, y sacó la lengua humedeciendo el área. Lily sintió el corazón salirse de su sitio, ¿qué era lo que pretendía? Sin aviso, se alejó girando de nuevo a la estufa esta vez apagando la hornilla. El ambiente sensual se terminó, ahora solo estaban las ansias de comer alimentos. De un brinquito, Lily se sentó en uno de los bancos, y esperó pacientemente mientras James servía en dos platos.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó lanzándole una mirada, mientras sacaba dos cervezas de la nevera que Lily había visto antes—. Pon algo en el televisor.

Lily brincó al suelo, y se dirigió a tomar el control de mando de la mesita ratonera de la sala. Moviendo los botones se encontró con una película conocida que antes ya había visto, "Lolita". Estaba basada en un libro, que no había leído, pero la película era bastante interesante, y lo sería aún más conocer la opinión de James.

Regresó a la cocina para tomar los platos, mientras James llevaba las cervezas. Colocaron todo en la mesa ratonera frente al televisor, y por fin se dispusieron a comer. Lily se sorprendió por el sabor de la comida, no era algo muy elaborado, sino el tipo de alimentos que podría preparar Petunia, pero el hecho de que James lo hiciera, y tuviera buen sabor, era algo que la sorprendía a sobremanera.

Comieron en silencio, viendo la pantalla y tomando sorbos de cerveza. James estaba serio, poniendo especial atención en la película y sin hacer comentarios. Lily comió tan rápido que en solo unos minutos ya había vaciado el plato, mientras el chico todavía tenía más de la mitad. De repente se sintió cansada, los parpados le pesaba, y se recortó en el sillón, descansando descaradamente la cabeza sobre los muslos de James, que ni se inmutó. Pasó los dedos por la fibra del pantalón de deportes, y lo último que recordó ver fue el cuerpo de Charlotte Haze tirado en la acera.

* * *

 _¡Hola, criaturas!_

 _Las extrañé. Esta vez pasó más tiempo del que tenía planeado para subir la actualización, pero siempre la misma historia: no salían las palabras, y al final me decidí por esto. Estuve tan bloqueada las últimas semanas que ni siquiera quise corregirlo, así que seguramente habrá más errores de lo normal, si detectan alguno háganmelo saber._

 _Como siempre muchas gracias por los ánimos, muchas gracias por leerme, estar aquí y apoyar esta historia. Nos veremos muy pronto. Besos, S._


End file.
